A Harpa de Brigitte
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Segunda fic da série McGregor
1. Os Irmãos de Sangue

**Capítulo 1: Os irmãos de sangue **

* * *

- Então foi isso que aconteceu, Mitch? Derek era um Comensal? - perguntou a jovem menina ruiva assustada ao também ruivo irmão.

- Sim, Enya! Foi assim mesmo que aconteceu! - disse Mitch, o jovem ruivo.

- Nossa, Mitch, espero que Hogwarts seja sempre assim tão emocionante! - vibrou o alto menino ruivo, da mesma idade de Enya.

- Na verdade, não é assim não, Cedric! Só quando algumas pessoas resolvem meter-se em confusão! - disse o velho avô de Cedric, Elric, ralhando levemente com o neto Mitch.

Mitch McGregor estava terminando suas férias de verão na fazenda de seu avô em Sligo, na Irlanda. Mas essa casa era estranha quando vista por dentro: quase do tamanho de um pequeno castelo por dentro, quando por fora parecia ser apenas uma casa-grande de fazenda. Era como se por mágica aumentasse em tamanho. Mas mágica era uma coisa natural na vida de Mitch agora, já que ele era um bruxo.

Mitch McGregor nasceu de pais aparentemente "trouxas", ou seja, sem poderes mágicos, mas sabia que, na verdade, a família de seu pai fora amaldiçoada por um antigo dragão poderoso e maligno porque seus antepassados haviam o matado. Desde então, o nascimento de bruxos em sua família era irregular. No caso, apenas ele e os dois mais jovens, Enya e Cedric, tinham poderes mágicos reais. Os demais apenas conseguiam ver e ouvir coisas que legítimos "trouxas" não conseguem.

Mitch estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, uma conceituadíssima escola de bruxaria, talvez a mais conceituada do mundo. Ele era integrante da Casa de Grifinória e estaria no segundo ano, junto com seus amigos, no dia 1º de Setembro. Mas a surpresa maior (ou não) foi o fato que seus irmãos iriam também para Hogwarts. Mitch torcia para que ambos ficassem na mesma casa que ele, mas ele sabia que isso seria decidido pelo Chapéu Seletor, um chapéu velho mas sábio que sabia aonde cada aluno de Hogwarts deveria ficar.

Mitch tinha como pais os arqueólogos John McGregor e Andrea Andaluzia McGregor, ambos professores de arqueologia e pesquisadores da Universidade de Belfast, aonde até os 11 anos de idade morava e aonde arrumou muita encrenca e teve que aprender a ser durão para sobreviver. Mas essa fase também o ensinou como confiar nas pessoas certas e isso o ajudou a pegar um pequeno Comensal da Morte (nome usado para chamar os bruxos das trevas) e entregá-lo às autoridades bruxas, após ele contaminar Hogwarts com uma poderosa doença mágica chamada A Febre de McKinsey. Foi uma equipe que o ajudou. Ele lembrava-se de cada um: o brasileiro Carlos Amaral, a baixinha (comparado a ele) Helen Ebenhardt, o descendente do fundador de Grifinória Cedric Gryffindor, o "garoto que sobreviveu" Harry Potter, a CDF de plantão de Grifinória Mione Granger, o jovem ruivo como ele Rony Weasley e a aluna da Casa Rival Sonserina Erika Stringshot.

E foi ela mesma que lhe enviava uma coruja que acabava de chegar. Uma grande coruja nórdica:

- Que coruja é essa, Mitch? - perguntou Elric, seu avô, estranhando que a coruja nórdica quisesse entregar algo a Mitch.

- Não esquenta, vovô. É o Odin, da Erika. - disse Mitch empolgado.

- A garota de Sonserina? - disse Cedric, com certo desgosto. Ele sempre tinha ouvido que Sonserina era uma casa das trevas e não entendia como seu irmão tinha uma amiga em Sonserina.

- Nunca deixe-se enganar pelas aparências, Cedric. - disse Elric, com uma voz imponente, como cabia a um ex-Auror. - Seu irmão não deixou que isso acontecesse e voltou coberto de glória e honra para nosso clã. O que ela quer? - disse Elric, com doçura em seus lábios.

- Já vamos saber. - disse Mitch, rasgando o envelope, enquanto Enya cuidava da coruja.

Enyamarana McGregor era mais baixa que Mitch, mas era um ano mais nova. Cabelos ruivos crespos e longos, ela tinha belíssimos olhos azul-celeste, diferente dos olhos verde-esmeralda de Mitch. Ela tinha uma voz angelical e sabia lidar muito bem com criaturas mágicas: certa vez, nas ruas de Belfast mesmo, conseguira enxergar e trazer para casa um unicórnio, que seu pai conseguiu levar para a fazenda de Sligo. Orion era mais ou menos domesticado: embora viesse sempre que Enyamarana, ou Enya, como gostava de ser chamada, o chamasse, ele nunca respondia a mais ninguém.

Já seu irmão gêmeo, Cedric, era diferente de Enya, sua irmã mais velha (por apenas 10 minutos) como água e óleo: corpulento, alto (quase da mesma altura de Mitch), cabelos lisos sempre cortados em corte feérico, o corte tradicional dos guerreiros irlandeses, tinha olhos verde-musgo, mais escuros que os de Mitch. Era considerado briguento e arruaceiro, e quando seus poderes despertaram teve que ser mandado para Sligo por algum tempo: John tinha medo que Cedric acabasse utilizando-os para o mal. O jovem era ainda muito cabeça dura, mas Mitch pensava que talvez fosse interessante ele ir para Hogwarts: aprenderia que pancadaria nunca resolve nada.

Mitch então abriu o envelope de Odin:

* * *

"_Mitch: _

_Você tá legal, cara? Já recebeu a carta de Hogwarts? Eu já! _

_Bem, acredito que você venha aqui passar alguns dias antes de tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts, não? Queria que você viesse me visitar aqui no Orfanato de Bruxos de Madame Kinnigan. Fica perto da Olivaras. Se você quiser, combina um dia e a gente se encontra na Florean e eu te levo lá! _

_Espero você aqui! _

_Erika Stringshot"_

* * *

- Ela está nos convidando para fazer uma visita a ela! - disse Mitch

- Você não vai, não é Mitch? Você não vai confabular com os malditos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem! - disse Cedric, seus olhos verde-musgo brilhando em fúria. Mitch mesmo sentira essa fúria muitas vezes no ano anterior, mas em nenhuma das vezes foi feliz. Então aprendera a se controlar, tomando para isso aula de técnicas que os trouxas usavam para acalmar-se durante as férias: circo (acabara-se tornando-se um ótimo _clown_ e malabarista), meditação, relaxamento, tai-chi-chuan, entre outras coisas.

- Algumas coisas, Cedric. Um: nunca mais chame Voldemort de Você-Sabe-Quem, a não ser na frente de outros bruxos. Se ele acha que eu tenho medo, que venha! Ele tá menos que morto, e se ele voltar, bem, vou lutar contra ele com o que estiver a meu alcance! Dois: nunca prejulgue alguém. Às vezes, o aparente inimigo é o aliado e o aparente aliado é o inimigo! E três: se fizer qualquer comentário imbecil sobre a Erika de novo, eu vou fazer você se arrepender!

- Ai, tá namorando ela? - disse Cedric, provocante.

- Já chega! - disse Elric, novamente usando a voz imponente de ex-Auror e ex-professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts - Cedric, você vai arrumar muita encrenca se continuar assim. Você tem que aprender a se controlar, como Mitch aprendeu e continua aprendendo.

Cedric baixou a cabeça magoado. Já Enya aproximava-se de Mitch:

- Não liga pra esse boboca, Mitch! Eu confio em você! - disse Enya.

- Tudo bem! Obrigado, Enya.

Elric estava no seu escritório, junto com os três jovens. Elric puxou sua varinha e pediu para que Mitch, Enya e Cedric os acompanhasse até a biblioteca. Lá chegando, Elric tocou três blocos da parede com a varinha, formando um triângulo. Esse triângulo rodou, até formar um buraco. Elric então retirou um chaveiro com duas chaves douradas. Retirou-as do chaveiro e deu cada uma das chaves para um dos gêmeos:

- Enyamarana, Cedric, estas chaves são do seus cofres em Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. Nele está guardado algum dinheiro para vocês poderem estudar em Hogwarts durante os próximos anos. Mitch irá os acompanhar durante a viagem a Londres e de lá para Hogwarts. Vocês estarão sob cuidados e deverão obedecer a Mitch como obedeceriam a mim ou a seu pai, entenderam?

- Sim! - disse Enya, empolgada.

Cedric apenas suspirava, amuado. Detestava que Mitch ficasse de olho nele, aliás como detestava que qualquer pessoa ficasse de olho nele.

Elric então entregou o chaveiro com o brasão McGregor (um trevo de quatro folhas sobre um fundo amarelo-ouro, no qual cruzavam-se a cruz celta, a espada e a flecha) para Mitch.

- A partir de agora, Mitch, eles estão sob os seus cuidados! - disse Elric - Sei que você fará o que é certo!

Mitch sorriu, e pegou duas chaves de seu bolso: uma era a do Gringotes e a outra de seu malão de Hogwarts.

Elric entregou um envelope a Mitch:

- Aqui estão os documentos que os trouxas vão exigir de você para levar seus irmãos consigo. Tá tudo certinho: Ramon e Angus me ajudaram com isso. Os passaportes, autorizações e passagens estão todos aí. Amanhã cedo vocês irão para Londres. - disse Elric para os três.

Vovô, nós vamos ter que nos separar? - disse Enya.

- É isso mesmo, vovô? Porque você não vem conosco? - disse Cedric, demonstrando o mesmo receio de Mitch no ano anterior.

- Talvez seja mais fácil assim: Hogwarts é um internato. Vocês irão viver lá enquanto estudarem. Mas vocês não estarão sozinhos: eu vou pedir para o Sean levar vocês ao corujal para escolherem duas corujas para vocês me mandarem cartas quando quiserem matar as saudades. Sean! - gritou Elric pela janela.

- Senhor! - disse Sean, aparecendo de uma hora para outra perto dos três.

- O que foi isso? - disse Enya, assustada, escondida atrás de Mitch.

- Aparatação: o ato de desaparecer de um lugar e aparecer em outro. Mas vocês ainda não o podem fazer, pois são muito jovens! - disse Sean, com um sorriso farto.

- Sean, leve os dois até o corujal. Eles escolherão duas corujas para levarem para Hogwarts. O senhor leve-os e espere-os escolherem. Depois traga-os até esta sala. Nós estaremos os esperando.

Sean afastou-se com os dois jovens. Mitch e Elric esperaram os três afastarem-se. Elric então falou:

- Acho que você vai poder jogar no time oficial desse ano, não é Mitch?

- Sim! - disse Mitch, lembrando-se que nesse ano poderia jogar no time principal de Grifinória. No ano anterior, ele havia sido campeão de juniores de quadribol, o esporte dos bruxos, como capitão e batedor. Sua função era bater em duas bolas negras e velozes, chamadas balaços, protegendo seu time delas e mandando-as contra os jogadores adversários.

- Acho então que posso lhe dar um presente de boa sorte para seu segundo ano em Hogwarts! - disse Elric, sorrindo, e tocando três vezes no tampo da mesa. Da mesa ergueu-se um embrulho grande.

- O que é isso?

- Abra! - disse Elric

E Mitch abriu, vendo a vassoura mais fantástica de sua vida!

Ela era reluzente, com cerdas alinhadas, aparentemente feitas sobre medida para aquela vassoura. O cabo reluzia a palavra "FIREBOLT":

- Uau! Vovô, como você conseguiu isso! Deve ter custado uma fortuna! Harry e eu ouvimos falar nessa belezinha!

- Foi até fácil, quando se é um dos projetistas! - disse Elric.

- Vovô...

- Versatilidade! Essa é uma das coisas que os trouxas nos ensinam: sempre há mais de uma forma de se resolver qualquer problema! Eu estava necessitando de dinheiro e comecei a trabalhar com vassouras! Depois, passei a projetar vassouras, e fui um dos projetistas da Firebolt! - disse Elric, conclusivo.

Mitch vira então que embaixo da vassoura havia um estojo de manutenção para vassoura. Mitch resolveu levar isso para seu malão antes que seus irmãos vissem aquilo, pois imaginava que eles iriam invejar, como ele próprio invejara os veteranos no ano anterior, vendo as maravilhosas vassouras dos outros alunos.

Mas era tarde demais:

- Mitch, que vassoura é essa? - disse Cedric, que desde que vira as fotos do quadribol, adorava pensar em voar e participar de partidas de quadribol, pois gostava de esportes.

- Uma Firebolt, Cedric! - disse envergonhado Mitch - Mas nem pense em comprar uma para você, pois alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras próprias! Durante o campeonato júnior, eu usei as Shooting Stars da escola! São lentas, mas se você for bom vai descobrir que vassouras rápidas não ganham campeonatos!

- Bem, acho que todos devem dormir agora! - disse Elric, vendo o sol se por - Amanhã, vocês irão viajar para Londres.


	2. Compras no Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 2: Compras no Beco Diagonal **

* * *

A viagem para Londres foi bem tranqüila. Mitch orientou seus irmãos sobre como cuidarem das corujas. Enya escolhera uma cor de terra à qual chamou Brigitte (a Filha na trindade Celta) e Cedric chamou a sua coruja-de-igreja de Lee (ele adorava Artes Marciais, tanto que praticava Kung-Fu e AMAVA filmes de pancadaria como os de Bruce Lee e Jackie Chan).

Como no ano anterior, Angus esperava os três, sempre no seu velho e bem-cuidado Sedan preto (que parecia novo) e em seu uniforme de guardião da Torre da Abadia de Westminster:

- Mitch, como foram as férias? - disse Angus, abraçando o irmão

- Muito legais! - disse Mitch.

- Então Enya e Cedric vão para Hogwarts esse ano?

- Sim! Tá aqui a carta! - disse Enya, apontando a carta em pergaminho para Angus.

- Guarda a carta. - disse Cedric, repreendendo a irmã - Não podemos chamar a atenção dos trouxas!

- Cedric, enquanto estivermos aqui, gostaria que você evitasse usar termos dos nossos. E Enya, por favor, guarde a carta. -disse Mitch, que não queria ter que usar o termo "bruxo". Sabia que aquilo poderia assustar aos que estão ao redor.

- Tudo bem, Mitch! - disse a sempre simpática e obediente Enya.

Mas, só para variar, Cedric estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Mas, Mitch ...

- Nada de mas, Cedric. Temos que ter cautela. - disse Mitch, que lembrava Rony ralhando com ele próprio no ano anterior pelo jeito como entrara na Plataforma Nove e Meia.

Angus colocou as bagagens dos garotos no porta-malas do Sedan. Mitch colocou a bolsa preta que usava como mochila, encantada para mostrar o brasão de Hogwarts e dos McGregor para bruxos e para os McGregor, e o seu malão. Enya colocou uma bolsa semelhante, mas rosa _pink_ e Cedric uma de cor amarela como a de Mitch. Ao entrarem, depararam-se com uma garota de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes em um rosto redondo e um corpo forte, mas com uma beleza própria.

- Para onde vocês vão, Mitch? - disse Angus, enquanto dava partida no sedan.

- Caldeirão Furado, Angus. Não queremos incomodar.

Mitch sabia que seu irmão Angus havia se casado com uma bruxa que conhecera no ano anterior quando ele estava na festa de aniversário de Mitch, chamada Anya Kievchenko. Ela era do Ministério da Magia Russo, Embaixadora. Ela estava no carro, vestindo um _tallieur_ verde.

- Ora, então vocês são os irmãos de Angus. Você eu já vi, o Mitch! Graças a você, conheci esse fofinho! - disse Anya, dengosa em seu carregado sotaque russo.

- Fiquei feliz por você! - disse Mitch.

- Eu também imaginei que ia ser difícil conviver com ele por ele ser trouxa. Mas ele tem a vantagem de ser de família de bruxos, apesar de não ter o sangue tão puro assim. - disse Anya, apenas contastando a verdade.

- Por que vocês não ficam em casa? - disse Angus.

- Acho que vamos atrapalhar. - disse Mitch - Ainda mais que vocês têm um filho! Ele tem a Marca?

- Sim! É ruivinho, mas mais ruivo trigo.

- Mesmo assim, isso é bom, pois quer dizer que ele tem sangue bruxo!

- É óbvio, garoto. - disse Anya, sentindo-se ofendida -Você acha que ...

- Desculpe o Mitch, Anya, ele estava se referindo a mim. Lembra da Maldição?

- É mesmo, mas espero que isso não ocorra com o Mikhail! - disse Anya.

- Que nada! - disse Enya, empolgada - Se ele é ruivo, ele vai ser bruxo!

Todos soltaram uma gostosa gargalhada e passaram a conversar amenidades, até que pararam em frente ao Caldeirão Furado. Já era fim de tarde, quando entraram. Mitch então viu uma garota levemente mais baixa que ele, ainda usando maria-chiquinha e ainda com um rosto sardento, tomando uma limonada.

- Helen! - gritou Mitch.

- Mitch!

Os dois se abraçaram e conversaram rapidamente. Depois Mitch puxou seus dois irmãos:

- Helen, estes são Cedric e Enyamarana, mas pode chamar ela de Enya.

- Prazer. Eu sou Helen Ebenhardt, e estudo junto com seu irmão na Grifinória.

Todos cumprimentaram-se. Então, Mitch virou-se para Tom:

- Tudo bem, Tom?

- Claro, Mitch! - Tom guardava direitinho o nome e as principais particularidades de cada pessoa que algum dia passara pelo "Caldeirão Furado".

- Três quartos. Eu pago. - disse Mitch, dando o restinho de dinheiro que tinha. Claro que Cedric e Enya estavam confusos quando viram as moedinhas de bronze, prata e ouro que Mitch dera ao _bartender_.

- Tudo bem. Deixem as coisas aí que eu já volto com as chaves. - disse Tom, arrastando o malão de Mitch.

- Enya e Cedric foram para a mesa junto com Mitch. Lá chegando, Enya decidiu que iria perguntar, sua curiosidade explodindo:

- Mitch, o que eram aquelas moedas que você deu pro moço? Aquilo é dinheiro? - disse Enya.

- Sim. - disse com candura Helen, pegando três moedas de sua própria bolsinha de moedas, uma dourada, uma prateada e a outra de bronze. - Essas são as moedas que nós bruxos usamos! O nosso dinheiro é diferente do dos trouxas, mas se você algum dia precisar trocar dinheiro bruxo por dinheiro trouxa e vice-versa, o pessoal do Gringotes faz isso para você. Bem, vejamos... - disse Helen.

Então Helen apontou para a moeda de bronze:

- Esse é um Nuque, é a moeda que vale menos. 29 delas formam um Sicle, que é essa moeda aqui. - disse Helen apontando para a moeda de prata.- E 17 dessas formam um Galeão, que é essa dourada aqui. Muitas coisas podem ser compradas com menos de um galeão, mas outras são mais caras. Amanhã acho que vocês vão para o Gringotes, não é, Mitch?

- Sim, vamos precisar tirar dinheiro. - disse Mitch. Então ele lembrou de ir visitar Erika no Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan.

- Ah, Helen, você vai ficar chateada se eu te contar uma coisa?

- O que? - disse Helen

- Recebi uma coruja da Erika!

- O que ela queria?

- Ela estava me convidando para visitar ela no Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan para Bruxos Desafortunados.

- E você...

- Estava pensando em ir! - disse Mitch, olhando para a cara séria de Helen. Ele imaginava que as férias haviam apagado tudo que havia acontecido naquele ano que passaram em Hogwarts.

Mas o sorriso de Helen parecia não ter sido problema:

- Claro que eu vou querer ir, seu bobão. A Erika é muito gente fina, apesar de ser da Sonserina, e parece que aquela menina que ela conheceu no fim do ano, a Annete Wilkinson é também muito gente. Eu conheci ela em Liverpool, aonde os pais dela moram. Os dois são trouxas, a mãe médica e o pai engenheiro civil. E isso deu muito problema para ela em Sonserina, mas ela é legal.

- Você acha isso? - perguntou sarcasticamente Cedric.

- Cedric! - repreendeu Enya.

- Liga pro Cedric não, Helen. É que ele ainda tem alguma coisa sobre...

- Ninguém de Sonserina presta! - gritou Cedric, a plenos pulmões.

Para azar dos demais, uma garota de cabelos loiro água e olho azuis entrara no "Caldeirão Furado" pelo fundo e escutara aquilo. Saíra chorando:

- Erika! - disse Mitch, depois virando-se para Cedric, ralhando com os olhos fervendo de vergonha - Se eu ouvir mais algum comentário desse tipo da sua boca, eu juro que aprendo a te azarar pra valer!

Mitch correu e pegou Erika pela mão, antes que ela abrisse o portal para o Beco Diagonal:

- Erika, por favor, me escuta.

- Escutar o que? Você vai completar o que o aquele garoto, seu irmão...

- Ele não acredita em mim! Não acredita que você pode ser legal. Talvez você contando... - disse Mitch, enxugando as lágrimas de Erika.

- Tudo bem! - disse Erika, sorrindo - Todo mundo do nosso pessoal está vindo pra cá. O Gryffindor está na casa de parentes, assim como a Olívia. O Carlos está em uma pensão trouxa. O Harry virá daqui a alguns dias, junto com a Mione e Rony. Eles estão na "Toca", a casa dos Weasley. Eles me convidaram mas não podia ir, tenho muito o que fazer...

Depois você conta os detalhes, Erika! Eu queria que você conhecesse meus irmãos.

Erika entrou e Mitch levou-a até à mesa aonde estavam.

- Erika, essa é a Enyamarana!

- Pode me chamar apenas de Enya! - disse Enya, sorridente.

- Prazer, Erika Siesvadshord, mas pode me chamar apenas de Stringshot! - disse Erika, gostando da jovem McGregor.

- E esse é o Cedric!

- Prazer.

- Prazer. - disse Cedric, formalmente.

Então Erika contou para todos como ajudara na reforma do Orfanato.

- Foi muito difícil, mas também foi muito divertido. As crianças lá parecem estar sempre alegres. Na verdade, muitas são recolhidas por Aurores e afins. Então, podemos marcar para amanhã a visita?

- Claro! - disse Mitch - Amanhã, às 4 horas.

- Tudo bem! - disse Erika, olhando as horas - Deixa eu ir indo, pois tenho que voltar logo para ajudar na janta do pessoal.

Erika retirou-se. Então Enya comentou:

- Nossa, você tinha razão, Mitch! Essa garota é legal!

- Não sei o que você viu nela, Enyamarana! - disse Cedric.

Aquilo chocou a Mitch e Enya. Quase ninguém chamava Enya de Enyamarana, exceto quando queriam a apresentar formalmente, dar ordens importantes, repreender ou criticar:

- Cedric! - disse Mitch.

- Mitch! Você é incapaz de ver o inimigo! - disse Cedric.

- Como você ousa falar assim de seu irmão! - disse Helen, furiosa com o garoto - Ele tem o Sangue Auror!

Cedric parou, pasmo. Enya olhava Mitch, admirada.

Mitch não havia comentado a nenhum dos dois que possuía o Sangue Auror, como era chamado entre os bruxos a capacidade de ver além das aparência e de acertar com uma precisão quase absoluta nos julgamentos em relação às pessoas. Apenas seu avô e o pessoal de Hogwarts sabiam disso. Mesmo seu avô não contara a mais ninguém a pedido de Mitch.

- Se você tem o Sangue, como ... - disse Cedric, as palavras saindo saltadas pela confusão em sua cabeça.

- É justamente por causa do Sangue que ele confiou na Erika! - disse Helen - Ela é super gente boa. E pense da seguinte forma: se, por um acaso, você cair em Sonserina, você poderá ter com quem conversar.

- NUNCA VOU ENTRAR EM SONSERINA! - gritou Cedric.

- Cedric, não é você quem decide isso! - disse Mitch, encerrando a discussão.

Passaram então a conversar sobre amenidades, falando sobre o que fizeram nas férias. Helen estranhou que Mitch fizesse tantas coisas, mas ela entendeu que ele precisava aprender a controlar-se, como a professora McGonagall no ano anterior, e todas essas coisas serviram para ele aprender a se controlar. Mas claro que ela morreu de rir quando descobriu que Mitch tinha feito curso de circo. Ela imaginava Mitch com a cara pintada e um sapatão enorme de palhaço:

- Claro que parece piada, mas fazer curso de circo, principalmente a parte de _clown_ foi muito bom para mim. Passei a me entender mais e isso me ajuda agora a me controlar. - disse Mitch, explicando.

Jantaram e pegaram as chaves dos quartos. Mitch levou Enya e Cedric para os deles e foi dormir depois.

No dia seguinte os quatro acordaram cedo e foram tomar café. O dia prometia:

- Mitch, o que vamos ter que comprar para estudar em Hogwarts? - perguntou curiosa Enya.

- Você ainda tá com a carta de Hogwarts, não é, Enya?

- Sim! - disse Enya.

- Então vamos. Nela tá a lista de materiais. Vamos comprar tudo dessa lista e mais um grande malão como o meu para vocês guardarem suas coisas, tanto materiais quanto roupas. Durante as aulas irão carregar os materiais em mochilas, exatamente como faziam na escola dos trouxas. Helen, quer vir com a gente? A gente vai fazer as compras agora de manhã e de tarde vamos no Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan visitar a Erika. Não é?

- É! - disse Enya, entusiasmada. Adorava conhecer gente nova, e não ligava para cair em qualquer casa em Hogwarts, desde que não fosse a Sonserina. Não por Erika, mas sim pela regra, não pela exceção.

Cedric apenas fez muxoxo. Odiava a idéia de fazer amizade com uma Sonserina. Mas, fazer o que, tinha que obedecer o Mitch, como seu avô havia mandado...

- Vamos então! - disse Helen.

Todos pegaram suas cartas de Hogwarts e então foram para os fundos do Caldeirão Furado:

- Mitch, aonde está o tal Beco Diagonal? - disse Cedric, revoltado, imaginando uma grande rua, bruxos por todos os lados, enquanto Mitch sacava sua varinha do porta-varinhas que comprara no ano anterior e que Mitch prendia no lado externo do antebraço, embora pudesse prender no lado interno do antebraço, no braço, coxa ou cintura, usando acessórios do mesmo. O próprio porta varinha, porém, estava oculto por debaixo da manga da camisa da seleção de futebol trouxa da Irlanda que Mitch utilizava.

- Cedric, você ainda comete o mesmo erro de sempre: deixar-se levar pelas aparências. - disse Mitch, sorrindo, e tocando o terceiro tijolo a partir da parede acima da lata de lixo, com o bastão de 40 cm, feito de pau-brasil, com crina de pégaso no cerne.

Então aconteceu a visão que deixou Cedric abobado.

O buraco que Mitch fez foi abrindo-se, abrindo-se, até formar uma passagem para os quatro passarem.

Tinham chegado ao Beco Diagonal!

- Maneiro! - disse Cedric, completamente impressionado, vendo exatamente o que imaginava.

- Foi mais ou menos a mesma reação que tive ano passado. - disse Mitch, tentando mostrar aos irmãos que não havia nada de errado em suas reações.

- Então vamos. Temos que passar no Gringotes e tirar algum dinheiro, depois vamos fazer as compras. - disse Helen.

Então os quatro foram até Gringotes. Chegando lá, Mitch voltou a ver os mesmos duendes do ano anterior, trabalhando em documentos, despachos, ofícios e negócios. Foi quando aproximou-se de um dos caixas livres.

- Então, o que vai... Ah, é você, garoto McGregor? - disse o duende, reconhecendo-o, sorriso no rosto.

- Tufão! - disse Mitch, reconhecendo o duende - Você está bem?

- Estou. O que vão querer? - disse Tufão, em um tom não muito formal.

- Bem, são quatro para sacar! - disse Mitch, apontando a si e aos outros.

- As chaves e os documentos, por favor.

Tufão recolheu as chaves de cada um deles e todos os documentos. Analisou os documentos, com o rosto muito formal, deixando desaparecer o sorriso. Depois virou-se, sorrindo novamente:

- Bem, parece que está tudo OK! Cofres 342, 343, 344 e 574, não? Venham então.

Todos sentaram-se no carrinho de Gringotes e passaram alguns minutos andando nele como numa montanha russa (_"Cara, como eu ODEIO isso!"_, pensou Mitch). Então o carrinho parou na frente do cofre de Mitch. Ainda estavam lá muitos Nuques, Sicles e Galeões. Na verdade, o cofre estava ainda cheio de dinheiro: Mitch não tinha retirado muito no ano passado, e novamente não retirara muito. Pegara, no total, por volta de 50 Galeões, o que dava para seu ano todo e sobrava, mesmo considerando-se gastos no Caldeirão Furado e etc. Além do mais, se necessitasse de mais, poderia sacar mais um pouco. Depois foi a vez de Enya e Cedric buscarem seu dinheiro:

- Então esses são seus irmãos, Mitch? - disse Tufão, em tom informal.

- Sim! Eles são Enyamarana, mas pode chamar de Enya, e Cedric! - disse Mitch

Então Enya apanhou algum dinheiro de seu cofre, que ela acreditava dar para comprar o material dela. Já Cedric entupiu sua bolsinha de Galeões:

- Cedric, deixe um pouco, senão pode fazer falta depois. Você vai ter que estudar 7 anos em Hogwarts e o dinheiro desse cofre é tudo que você vai ter para isso! - disse Mitch.

- Ah, não esquenta, Mitch. - disse Cedric desdenhando.

Mitch preocupava-se com Cedric: seu comportamento rebelde demais poderia enfiá-lo em confusão.

Depois foram no cofre de Helen: não era tão impressionante quanto os de Mitch, Enya e Cedric, mas também parecia ter um dinheiro considerável.

- Não tenho tanto quanto vocês. - disse Helen.

- O velho Elric também soube investir e guardar dinheiro, por isso os cofres dos três é tão cheio. - disse Tufão - Esse dinheiro dos três começou a ser ajuntado antes mesmo de Vocês-Sabem-Quem ascender ao poder.

- Não é à toa que tem tanto! - disse Helen, surpresa.

Os quatro então sairam de Gringotes e começaram as compras. Mitch reparou que pedia-se vestes formais em sua lista e portanto passou na Madame Malkin e comprou uma longa veste de cor verde-esmeralda, que pediu que fosse completada com uma capa encarnada. Pediu que encantassem tanto a capa quanto a veste com o brasão do clã McGregor, pedindo que na veste ele fosse colocado apenas no braço esquerdo, mas que ocupasse toda a capa. Também pediu para que os irmãos fizessem vestes formais semelhantes. Ambos fizeram, mesmo suas listas não pedindo, só que em rosa para Enya e amarelada para Cedric, todas em veludo.

Helen comprou para si uma veste formal rosa, cheia de babadinhos e flores, o que ainda dava a ela uma cara de Wendy do Peter Pan.

Depois veio uma dúvida para os quatro:

- Vestes de combate? - disse Mitch - Que diabo é isso?

- Ah, vocês então também estão procurando vestes de batalha? Venham! - disse a Madame Malkin.

Madame Malkin trouxe então quatro vestes brancas, com o brasão de Hogwarts, que lembrava a Mitch as antigas vestes dos druidas irlandeses. Então a Madame Malkin mediu as vestes de batalha de todos, completando-as com faixas, que seguiram o mesmo padrão de cores para os irmãos McGregor: verde-esmeralda para Mitch, rosa para Enya e amarelo para Cedric. Helen escolheu uma faixa amarelo-alaranjada.

Então foram para a Floreios & Borrões:

- Pois não! - disse o atendente - É para Hogwarts?

- Sim, mas nós dois só precisamos do _Livro Padrão de Feitiços: 2ª Série_ e dos livros _Monstros Mitológicos: Verdades e Mentiras_ e _Principais Monstros Mitológicos e como proteger-se_, de Nicola Erian, e _Corpo e Chi: Como usar magia e as Artes Marciais para enfrentar o mal_, do Sensei Tora Takezumi. - disse Mitch apontando para ele e para Helen.

- E nós dois precisamos dessa lista aqui! - disse Enya, empolgada, entregando a lista de livros para o rapaz e apontando para ela e para Cedric.

- OK! Só um instante! - disse o atendente, indo buscar os livros.

O atendente retirou-se e voltou com quatro pacotes, dois maiores e dois menores, e entregou os menores para Mitch e Helen e os maiores para Enya e Cedric.

Depois compraram o resto das coisas para Enya e Cedric: malões, balanças, caldeirões, e ingredientes de poções. Mitch e Helen aproveitaram para reabastecerem-se de ingredientes de poções quando passaram pela Botica.

Foi quando foram para a Olivaras:

- Bom dia. Ah, senhor McGregor! O senhor novamente aqui? A sua varinha... - disse Olivaras.

- Não, senhor Olivaras: está tudo bem com a minha varinha. Viemos é comprar varinhas para meus irmãos. - disse Mitch, apontando para Enya e Cedric.

- Então vejamos, primeiro a garotinha... - disse Olivaras, sorrindo, apontando para Enya.

- Pode me chamar de Enya, senhor Olivaras.

- Tudo bem, Enya. Qual é o braço da varinha?

- Como?

- Com que braço você escreve, Enya? - disse Mitch, sorrindo. Agora parecia engraçado, mas no ano anterior foi Helen quem tirou essa dúvida de Mitch.

- Sou canhota, senhor Olivaras! - disse Enya.

- Tudo bem! Então, vejamos... - disse Olivaras, pegando a fita métrica que media sozinha e buscando algumas varinhas.

- Experimente essa, ela parece ser a sua cara... - disse Olivaras.

- Como assim? - questionou Enya.

- Bem, Enya, diz-se no mundo dos bruxos que "a varinha escolhe o dono".

- Ela vai me escolher?

- Não, garotinha, mas é assim: cada varinha, seja da minha lojas Olivaras ou de qualquer outra, é produzida com materiais diferentes e leva um material mágico dentro dela, de forma que não existem varinhas iguais, como não existem materiais mágicos iguais e bruxos iguais. Portanto, cada bruxo sente se a varinha é compatível consigo, de forma que você só consegue os melhores resultados com a sua varinha, embora possa usar a de outros em caso de necessidade. Entendeu?

Enya mostrou que tinha entendido acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando de gosto por estar tomando contato com tanta coisa fascinante em tão pouco tempo.

- Bem, então vamos ver. Essa varinha parece ser a sua cara: 24 cm, cerejeira, com cerne de cauda de unicórnio! Boa para Encantamentos! - disse Olivaras.

Enya sentiu o braço formigar quando pegou a varinha, o formigamento subindo até à cabeça, tornando-se uma sensação incontrolavelmente gostosa. Ela ergueu a varinha, jogou o braço para baixo. Da ponta de sua varinha surgiram flores diversas, com um aroma magnífico. Olivaras aplaudiu e retirou as flores da varinha. Enya colocou uma delas em seu cabelo e colocou outro no cabelo de Helen. Com as demais fez um maço para levar para o Caldeirão Furado, aonde faria uma bela guirlanda para presentear Erika.

- E vejamos agora o jovenzinho...

- Meu nome é Cedric, senhor Olivaras! - disse Cedric, formalmente, mas deixando uma ponta de irritação. Poucas coisas deixavam Cedric mais irritado do que ser tratado como criança.

- Tudo bem, Cedric. Qual é o seu braço de varinha?

- Sou destro.

Olivaras parecia um pouco mais formal com Cedric. Voltou rapidamente com uma varinha.

- Vejamos... Tente essa: 27 cm, carvalho, corda de coração de dragão. Boa para Feitiços.

Cedric começou a sentir a mesma tensão que Enya, mas quando fez o gesto, um raio disparou atingindo a parede oposta.

- Nossa... - disse Cedric assombrado.

- Percebeu agora porque tem que aprender a se controlar, Cedric? - disse Mitch.

- Impressionante, muito impressionante... - disse Olivaras.

Ambos pagaram pelas varinhas e todos voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado com as compras, e resolveram descansar um pouco e almoçar.


	3. O Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan

**Capítulo 3: O Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan **

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, no horário combinado anteriormente, Mitch, Helen, Enya e Cedric desceram para o Beco Diagonal, aonde encontraram-se na porta da Florean Fortescue com Erika. Ela estava vestida com roupas de trouxas: uma calça _jeans_ com rasgos, uma camiseta branca com um crânio escrito _"Born to Be Wild"_ e um colete preto de couro. Seu cabelo loiro-água estava agora mais curto do que no ano passado, e tinha sido cortado de forma a deixar mechas agressivas e pontiagudas para o alto. Dois brincos de argola e um par de luvas sem dedos adornadas com pontas de metal deixavam o _look_ de Erika mais _punk_.

- Oi gente, tudo bem? - disse Erika.

- Tudo! - disse Helen.

- Só um minuto, Erika, nós já vamos! - disse Mitch, entrando na Florean Fortescue.

Mitch via aquele lugar e lembrava-se de como ele e Helen se conheceram melhor ali:

- Ah, Mitch McGregor, que bom revê-lo! - disse o senhor Florean, dono da sorveteria - Alguma coisa especial?

- Sim! Queria uma caixa grande de sapinhos de chocolate. - disse Mitch.

- Pegou a caixa e pagou ao senhor Florean. Então encontrou-se com os demais:

- Vamos então, Erika?

- Para que isso? - perguntou Erika ao ver a caixa de sapinhos de chocolate.

- Um presentinho.

- Vamos então. Acho que todos vão ficar muito contentes.

Entraram por uma viela ao lado da Olivaras e desceram dois quarteirões. Depois viraram e viram um prédio aonde estava escrito: "Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan para Bruxos Desafortunados".

O prédio era velho, mas bem conservado. Todo pintado em azul celeste, com parapeitos caiados e telhados vermelhos, possuía um jardim bem cuidado na frente. Muitas crianças brincavam no jardim:

- Erika! Erika! Quem são eles? - disse uma menina com metade do tamanho de Enya, segurando na barra da calça que Erika vestia.

- São meus amigos de Hogwarts, Sandra! Por favor, comporte-se. - disse Erika.

- Devem ser gente boa. Fiquei sabendo do que você passava lá... Eu sou Sandra Forsaker, e provavelmente vou para Hogwarts ano que vem! - disse Sandra.

- Não se preocupe. Não são todos que discriminam as pessoas pelas casas aonde estão. - disse Mitch.

- Você é o Mitch, não é? - disse um garoto loiro e sardento, mais ou menos do tamanho de Enya - A Erika vive falando de você. Eu sou Andrew Landers, e esse ano vou para Hogwarts, junto com a Erika!

- Meus irmãos mais novos também vão. - disse Mitch, apontando Enya e Cedric.

- Ah, sejam bem-vindos! Por favor, entrem! - disse uma voz de senhora.

Quando apareceu para fora, Mitch pode ver a senhora que os chamara, que ele presumiu ser a Madame Kinnigan. Roliça, grande, braços enormes e volumosos, um rosto sardento com olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, ela era bem simpática. Vestia vestes cor de rosa com babados e florzinhas costuradas.

- Vamos, entrem! - disse a Madame Kinnigan.

Ao entrarem, Mitch teve a mesma sensação que tinha no caso da casa de seu avô em Sligo: a casa parecia muito maior por dentro do que por fora. Por dentro, parecia ter mais de 10 andares, com quartos em todos eles. No térreo, um salão tinha quatro grandes mesas.

A Madame Kinnigan levou-os então até um quarto no térreo, bem espartano, aonde estavam alguns livros, uma cama, uma escrivaninha e uma foto.

Mitch reconheceu-a de cara. Era foto que ele tinha tirado no final do ano letivo e que cada um que estava naquela foto havia recebido uma cópia, pois ele tinha aprendido a duplicar negativos, os quais enviou para Harry Potter, Percy Weasley e para Carlos Amaral.

- Esse é o seu quarto, Erika? - perguntou Mitch.

Sim, é aqui que eu durmo! Não é muito grande, mas não tenho do que reclamar.

Então Enya puxou de sua mochila a guirlanda irlandesa que tinha feito com as flores que sairam de sua varinha na Olivaras.

- Erika, para você. - disse Enya.

- Puxa, obrigada! - disse Erika, corando.

Então, todos se sentaram e começaram a conversar:

- Na verdade, não acho tão ruim assim viver aqui! Aqui as crianças me admiram. Algumas delas vão para Hogwarts esse ano, como o Andrew Landers, o Thomas Fresno e outros. Claro que contei sobre as casas. Todos pensam em ir para qualquer casa, menos para Sonserina...

- E estão mais que certos! - disse Cedric, caustico.

- Escuta aqui, Cedric McGregor. Se eu ouvir mais um comentário desse tipo que seja, eu juro que vou virar você do avesso. E estou falando sério! - ralhou Mitch.

- Tudo bem, Mitch. Ele tá certo. - disse Erika.

- Mas...

- Na verdade, talvez seja melhor que eles entrem em outras casas, para não sofrerem como eu sofri! Apesar de estarmos começando uma mudança em Hogwarts, ainda vai levar tempo até todos entenderem a verdade.

- Que verdade, garota? - disse Cedric - De que vocês são...

Mitch olhou feio para Cedric, olhos verdes brilhando como duas chamas esmeralda, que levou Cedric a entender que estava passando dos limites.

- Chega, Cedric! A Erika nos convida e você ainda faz gracinha? - disse Mitch.

- Calma, Mitch! - disse Erika

- Desculpe, Erika, mas Cedric vai ter que aprender a respeitar os outros nem que seja na marra.

- Tudo bem, Mitch. Já estou consolada com o fato que todos detestam Sonserina, e estou pouco me lixando para isso. Eu quero saber é se seu irmão confia em mim, Erika Stringshot! - disse desafiadoramente.

Cedric não sabia o que pensar. Vista por essa ótica, Erika era uma garota legal... Mas ela era de Sonserina!

- Olha, eu não vou com a tua cara Erika, mas vou fazer de conta que confio em você.

- Se você acha que é assim que funciona as coisas, garoto, fique à vontade. - disse Erika, dando de ombros.

- Bem, vamos dar uma volta para conhecer outros daqui? - sugeriu Erika - A gente faz isso enquanto o jantar fica pronto... Vocês vão jantar com a gente, não vão?

- Não vamos incomodar? - disse Mitch.

- Claro que não, seu coió. Podemos conversar também sobre as férias e os planos para esse ano.

- Claro! - disse Enya, sempre com o seu quase doentio entusiasmo.

Então todos andaram e conversavam sobre como foram as férias. Helen contou que viajou para o Brasil, aonde conheceu a família de Carlos e tudo sobre a região de Salvador. Já Erika contou tudo sobre a reforma do Orfanato. Mitch contou sobre os cursos e Erika achou fantástico ele ter aprendido a ser _clown_.

Cedric parecia ter sentindo-se mal pelo que fez a Erika. Pela primeira vez em sua vida alguém tinha o deixado desnorteado, no sentido de confuso.

Continuaram conversando e conhecendo os outros jovens, inclusive os que iriam para Hogwarts esse ano:

Andrew Landers perdeu seus pais quando Voldemort os atacou. Seus avôs não tinham condições para manterem Andrews, mas conseguiram pelo menos ajuntar o dinheiro que precisavam para ele ir para Hogwarts. Recebia sempre a visita de seus avôs, que estavam muito contentes por ele entrar em Hogwarts.

Thomas Fresno era norte-americano de origem, mas perdeu os pais em circunstâncias semelhantes às de Erika. Porém deu mais sorte que Erika, pois a primeira pessoa que o encontrou foi a Madame Roberta Kinnigan. Ele adorava brincar e fantasiar, e desejava por demais ser colocado em Lufa-Lufa.

Anya Kirnikova era russa, mas seus pais morreram em um estranho acidente de trem trouxa, que ela acredita foi causado por Voldemort. Sobrevivendo em Orfanatos para trouxas, acabou caindo por acidente no Beco Diagonal (nem ela sabe explicar como) e passou a morar com a Madame Kinnigan.

João Paulo Martins era português, mas foi expulso de casa pelos pais trouxas por causa de seu retrospecto de danos aleatórios (na verdade, explosões de magia) nas coisas de seus pais. Acabou conseguindo ir parar na Via dos Magos (o Beco Diagonal português), aonde uma parente da Madame Kinnigan acabou levando-o para o Orfanato.

Claire Guiness foi despejada no sentido mais literal da palavra: foi rejeitada pela mãe bruxa, pelo pai trouxa e por ambas as famílias. Triste e amargurada, parecia não dar um sorriso. A visão dessa menina chocou a todos, principalmente a Cedric, que começou a ponderar sobre se estava certo o seu comportamento.

Depois desse passeio, foram jantar. Todos estavam animados: era 15 de agosto e faltavam apenas duas semanas para irem para Hogwarts. Passaram a janta conversando amenidades, rindo e brincando. Lembraram de casos interessantes do ano anterior, como os balaços errantes, o balaço que Mitch mandou no braço de Erika, e outros.

Depois abriram os sapinhos de chocolate e começaram a se divertir enquanto tiravam os cartões. Mitch viu a cara de espanto que Enya e Cedric fizeram, e lembrou-se de si próprio no ano anterior: um jovem teimoso e imaturo, mas cheio de confiança, no Expresso de Hogwarts, tomando susto por causa de fotos que se mexiam.

Foi uma noite espetacular. Até Cedric, que ainda não se sentia totalmente à vontade ao lado de Erika esquecera as animosidades e rira também. Depois, todos voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado, dando tchau.

Mas parecia que não estavam em um bom dia.

- Ei, Helen, tentando arranjar vaga no Orfanato da Erika? - ouviram uma voz esganiçada dizer.

Imediatamente viraram e viram em uma viela Galahad Starshooter e seus dois comparsas. Estavam rindo sarcasticamente:

- Galahad, se você não tem mais o que fazer, porque você não vai encher o saco de quem tem? - disse Mitch.

- Ora, ora! Se não é o "grande herói" de Hogwarts... Sabe o que eu acho sobre você, McGregor? Eu acho que você é um completo enxerido.

- E você, Starshooter, é um completo panaca! - disse Enya.

- Garotinha idiota! - disse Galahad, sacando sua varinha - Eu vou...

- Vai, faz uma magia! Deixa a gente feliz! - disse Mitch sarcasticamente.

Galahad pensou um pouco e resolveu deixar quieto. Ele era covarde mas não era idiota: se usasse uma magia naquele momento, que era tudo que Mitch queria, seria punido pelo Departamento de Mau Uso da Magia, que iria pegá-lo por usar magia fora do período escolar.

- Você vai me pagar, sua fedelha metida! - disse Galahad. - Vamos embora!

Os dois animais que o acompanhavam deram as costas e voltaram.

Foi quando uma voz conhecida, mas mais amiga falou:

- Então, parece que nosso McGregor não vive sem arrumar confusão!

Mitch virou-se e viu os cabelos castanhos de Cedric Gryffindor.

- Cedric, aonde você...

Eu cheguei hoje, agora à tarde, no Caldeirão Furado, e o Tom me disse que vocês foram visitar a Erika, então decidi acompanhá-los, mas vejo que estão voltando.

- Sim! Você perdeu, cara, a galera do Orfanato é muito gente boa! Vamos que eu conto tudo no caminho!

Mitch e Cedric Gryffindor conversaram animadamente durante todo o caminho de volta para o Caldeirão Furado. E quando foram dormir, Mitch pensou em tudo que vira.


	4. Aniversários

**Capítulo 4: Aniversário **

* * *

Mitch acordou na manhã seguinte pensando em convidar toda a galera para o seu aniversário, que seria em 27 de Agosto. Então, ele mandou a sua coruja Hawking entregar convites para todos.

No dia combinado, todos os seus amigos foram para a Florean Fortescue. Erika trouxe o pessoal do Orfanato, que fizeram desenhos e homenagearam Mitch. Anya e Angus vieram para abraçar Mitch. Ramon veio de Liverpool, aonde trabalhava agora para a mesma empresa de computadores para a qual trabalhava no ano anterior, acompanhado de sua namorada, que ele veio a descobrir depois ser, por coincidência (ou não), uma bruxa, Medea Adler. Todos traziam presentes. Todos estavam felizes e comiam aos montes bolos, sorvetes, bombas e outros doces que Florean mandava trazer, pois ele próprio aprendeu a gostar daquele garoto católico irlandês de Sligo. Foi muito engraçado para Mitch ver Angus assustando-se com o cartão de um sapinho de chocolate, para risos de carinhosa alegria de sua esposa Anya. Mas algo parecia errado.

Mitch olhou e percebeu que Rony, Harry e Mione conversavam a um canto e pareciam recusar solenemente todos os doces, pedaços de bolo e bolas gigantescas de sorvetes que lhes eram oferecidos (o que Mitch, conhecendo a fama de Rony de comilão, achou muito estranho). Mitch foi aproximando-se de onde eles estavam e então ouvir Harry contando alguma coisa para Mione e Rony:

- ... e aquele cachorro, na verdade, era meu padrinho, Sirius Black!

- Sirius Black? O que mandou uma rua de trouxas pelos ares? - disse Hermione, impressionada.

- Na verdade não foi ele, mas sim o Perebas! - disse Rony, remoendo-se de raiva - Aquele rato era um rato! Mas era um homem!

- Dá para traduzir isso? - disse Hermione, confusa.

- Eu também gostaria de saber. - disse Mitch, sentando-se, discreta e silenciosamente, como um ninja ou um fantasma.

- Você ouviu? Nós estávamos...

Não, vocês não estavam falando alto, mas é que eu pensei que vocês não estavam gostando da festa!

- Cara, tá demais, - disse Rony animado, mas depois falou baixinho para Mitch - é que precisávamos de um pouco de privacidade!

- Bem, se eu estou atrapalhando ... - disse Mitch, começando a se levantar.

- Não, claro que não! - disse Harry, com certa timidez e constrangimento - Mas você vai ter que JURAR segredo absoluto!

- OK!

Harry explicou então sobre como Sirius Black descobrira, através de uma foto do Profeta Diário com os Weasley, que o rato Perebas de Rony era um animago (bruxo que consegue transformar-se em animal) ilegal e Comensal da Morte chamado Pedro Petigrew, também conhecido como Rabicho. Também explicaram para Mitch muitos outros segredos sobre Hogwarts, inclusive sobre o Salgueiro Lutador e um amigo de Sirius Black e o do pai de Harry, Tiago.

- E foi isso. Na verdade, um dos professores cogitados para dar Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas ano passado, Remo Lupin, era amigo do meu pai, mas ele foi declinado por ser um lobisomem. - disse Harry.

- Cara, essa deve ter sido uma aventura de matar. - disse Mitch.

- Mas legal mesmo foi o presente que meu padrinho me deu: venham comigo! - disse Harry.

Mitch foi com eles, pedindo licença para os demais. Correram para o quarto de Harry, que pegou uma maravilhosa vassoura, escrita "Firebolt" no cabo!

- Harry, UMA FIREBOLT! - disse Rony.

- Sim! O Sirius me deu a Firebolt de presente de aniversário e Natal atrasado.

- Essa é A Vassoura! Você lembra da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, Harry? Os dois times da final, a Bulgária e a Irlanda usavam a Firebolt! - disse Rony.

- Hã, Harry, posso contar um segredo para vocês? - disse Mitch

- O que?

- Meu avô foi um dos projetistas da Firebolt. - disse Mitch

- COMO? - gritaram os três.

- Eu não sabia disso até sair de Sligo, quando ele me deu uma dessas de presente.

- Cara, o neto de um dos projetistas da Firebolt! - disse Rony, extasiado.

- Ah, Rony, deixa de ser coió! - disse Mione, desdenhando alegremente de Rony.

- Deixa eu ver a Firebolt. - disse Harry.

Mitch pegou sua Firebolt, e para espanto de Rony, as duas eram quase idênticas, exceto por um único fato perceptível: a de Mitch era marcada "XXXXX" no número de série.

- O que quer dizer esses X's todos no número de série? - disse Rony.

- Não sei. - disse Mitch - Acho que foi uma forma de marcar algo especial, sei lá... Vou perguntar para o meu avô!

- Ah, Rony... - disse Harry.

- O que?

- Harry pegou sua Nimbus 2000 e entregou-a para Rony.

- Queria que você ficasse com a minha Nimbus 2000...

- Que? - disse Rony.

- É, Rony, você tem sido um bom amigo desde o primeiro ano, e gostaria que uma boa amiga ficasse com um bom amigo. - disse Harry.

- Mas...

- Bem, se você não quer...

- É lógico que eu quero! Agora que posso ter minha própria vassoura de corrida, é claro que vou querer levar essa gracinha para Hogwarts! - disse Rony.

- Bem, vamos voltar ao Aniversário. O pessoal deve estar preocupado.

Então eles voltaram. Enya estava encerrando um pequeno número musical, quando ela disse:

- Ah, o aniversariante sumido! - disse rindo, o que levou a todos explodirem em risadas - Tem algum pedido especial?

- Você sabe que música eu adoro, principalmente na sua voz! - disse Mitch.

Então Enya começou a tirar na harpa e a cantar a canção tradicional celta "Greensleeves", o que acabou levando a todos cantarem mais ou menos da mesma forma que cantavam o hino de Hogwarts: Mitch reconhecera os desafinados irmãos gêmeos de Rony, Fred e Jorge Weasley, cantando como barítonos de ópera, ele próprio cantando como se fosse um brado de guerra irlandês, Erika cantando como uma diva e percebeu que Mione deixava escorrer lágrimas lentas pelo seu rosto enquanto cantava: parecia que Mione era escocesa, e todos os escoceses se encantam ao ouvir "Greensleeves".

Todos aplaudiram Enya, que guardou sua harpa irlandesa na mochila. Mitch sentia-se feliz, mas parecia que era complicado fazer isso durar.

Entraram pela porta da Florean seis pessoas. Na verdade, entraram as seis pessoas que Mitch MENOS queria ver naquele momento: Draco Malfoy, com Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, seus "guarda-costas" (a palavra "leão-de-chácara" vinha à cabeça de Mitch, junto com outras que eram menos discretas e não podem ser mencionadas), e, também acompanhado por seus "gorilas particulares" Dennis Elminster e Nicolas Flanders, Galahad Starshooter.

- Mas o que é que esses panacas estão fazendo aqui? - disse baixinho Erika.

- Não sei. - disse Mitch - Mas uma coisa: se eles não tentarem confusão, não vamos briga.

- Ah, se não estamos vendo o herói de Hogwarts, McGregor! - disse Draco, com desdém.

- Você fala desse jeito é porque tá com uma grande inveja dele, Malfoy! - disse com seu sotaque carregado Carlos Amaral.

- O seguinte: o dia que você aprender a falar, menino da selva, você pode falar! - disse Malfoy desdenhando. Depois disse voltando-se para Florean Fortescue, dono da sorveteria - Seu atendimento está decaindo, Florean. Pensei que aqui só entrava gente decente...

- Bem, eu não sei se você sabe, Malfoy, mas meus Galeões valem tanto quanto os seus! - disse Mitch.

- McGregor, não se sinta chateado, mas não é todo mundo que pode ter um sangue tão puro quanto o Malfoy...

- Puro? Tendo sido sujo pelas Trevas? - disse Rony Weasley.

- Olha só McGregor, o tipo de gente com quem você está andando? Trouxas, - disse Draco referindo-se aos irmãos mais velhos de Mitch - esquisitos, - referência óbvia à Harry Potter - despejados, - tratando-se de Erika e de seus amigos do Orfanato - CDFs de sangue comum, - sobre Mione Granger - e pobretões amante dos trouxas. Ah, mas parece que pelo menos alguém para salvar, uma Kievchenko! Uma das herdeiras dos maiores protetorados de magia da Rússia! É pena que parece que ela decaiu um pouco, mas acho que podemos resolver isso logo...

- Garoto, acho que você tá pisando em calo alheio! Se você soubesse respeitar os outros, daria meia-volta e pararia de ser tão arrogante... - disse Anya tentando conciliar.

- E você, Kievchenko, andando com trouxas, pobretões e outros tipinhos de casas ruins! Logo você que formou-se em Durmstrang! Pensei que alguém com sangue puro como você ia se dar ao direito de escolher pessoas mais puras e mais dignas para conviver...

Mas Draco ficou calado ao ver a varinha de Anya: 45 cm, pinheiro, escamas de hipogrifo no cerne. Uma varinha de poder destrutivo inigualável, como cabia a uma ex-estudante de Durmstrang. Uma varinha amoral, com poder suficiente para ser usada para o bem ou para o mal, e para o fazer com incrível poder, conforme seu dono assim desejasse.

- Dobre a língua ao mencionar meu nome, seu grandessíssimo imbecil! Eu ando com as pessoas que quiser e você, seu grande babaca, não tem nada, NADA a ver com isso! Será que o meu recado está suficientemente claro ou vou ter que enfiá-lo dentro dessa sua cabeça oca à base da força, Malfoy? - disse Anya, olhos azuis com duas chamas, semelhantes à fúria irlandesa, mas tom de voz absolutamente tranqüila. A Fúria Russa, ou fúria fria! A Fúria que mesmo na revolta de seu usuário permitia que a pessoa raciocinasse.

- Ora, sua... sua... sangue-ruim nojenta! - gritou a plenos pulmões Draco Malfoy, para horror geral.

Quando Malfoy disse aquilo, várias varinhas foram sacadas ao mesmo tempo, inclusive a de Mitch. Angus colocou-se ao lado de sua esposa, posição de combate marcial de um lutador treinado em várias artes marciais, entre elas o Kung-Fu, o Tae-Kwon Do e o Karatê Goju-Ryu. Estava disposto a defender a honra de sua esposa, pois ele sabia o que era para um bruxo ser chamado de sangue-ruim. Então ele disse:

- Seu grande bastardo! Se continuar falando asneira, eu vou varrer o chão da Florean Fortescue com tua cara! Eu não tenho medo da sua magia, seu moleque abusado! Eu posso pegar você e arrebentar essa sua cabeça gorda e feia antes de você sequer pensar em usar magia contra mim! Se você é tão rico, pega seu dinheiro bruxo, converte em dinheiro trouxa e faz uma plástica nessa sua cara horrenda.

- A conversa não chegou na esquina, seu trouxa metido!

- Agora chega, moleque. Você me irritou pra valer. Você tá destratando meu marido, ofendendo meus amigos e questionando minha honra, e eu exijo satisfação por isso. Eu te desafio a um duelo de bruxos! Só com magias! - disse Anya, explodindo de raiva, sua pele branca mais vermelha que os cabelos de Mitch ou que as orelhas de Rony.

Draco não esperava, mas achou a idéia interessante:

- Aceito.

- Escolha seu padrinho! - gritou Anya.

- Galahad Starshooter. E o seu? - respondeu desdenhando Draco. E Galahad foi aproximando-se, rebolando de um jeito que Carlos imaginaria ser igual às dançarinas trouxas de Axé Music.

- Hum... - pensou Anya, analisando o comportamento dos seis. Malfoy e Starshooter carregavam risadinhas sarcásticas, como se quisessem ver até aonde ela era capaz de chegar. Os quatro "armários" que acompanhavam os dois pareciam não ter cérebro (o que Anya não considerava ser uma hipótese tão remota assim): tinham o mesmo comportamento de seus "donos".

- Acho que vai ser divertido... Mitch, tenha a honra. - disse Anya, sorrindo, como se previsse que Draco não é de nada. E Draco espantou-se ao ver que Anya estava levando o duelo a sério.

Mitch aproximou-se. Florean foi escolhido como árbitro. Os padrinhos abriram o Círculo, e Florean utilizou o Feitiço da Proteção em todo o local. Draco parecia começar a temer o que estava para acontecer e sentia que tinha passado do limite, mas também queria acabar com aquela mulherzinha amante de trouxas para provar a superioridade dos Malfoy. Já Anya, cuja família Kievchenko sempre escolhia os melhores parceiros disponíveis, aqueles que mais o agradassem, independente do sangue, queria lavar a honra da família com magia. E ela tinha como o fazer.

- Senhor, senhora, apresentem suas varinhas. - disse Florean, que foi escolhido como Juiz do duelo.

Draco empunhou sua varinha em posição de duelo. Embora Draco parece-se confiante, Anya já havia lutado tantos duelos que sabia que por dentro ele estava rezando para que algo acontecesse que o salvasse daquilo!

- Façam reverência a seu adversário.

Anya continuava com sua fúria fria. Ela olhava bem dentro dos olhos frios de Malfoy que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desfocar seu olhar do de Anya. Anya estava conseguindo o que queria: lera sobre o samurai trouxa Miamoto Musashi. Ele vencia seus inimigos com apenas um ou com pouquíssimos golpes de sua espada, muitas vezes vencendo-os apenas com o olhar. E era assim que venceria, e como estava vencendo, Draco.

Voltaram à posição de duelo. Malfoy parecia uma máscara de coragem, mas na verdade essa máscara ocultava alguém desesperado, preocupado com sua própria sobrevivência.

- No três, podem começar! Um...

Os olhos de Anya se acirraram, os de Draco abriram-se em desespero.

- ... dois ...

Anya tinha seus braços e pernas rígidos, parecendo cordas de um arco estirado pronto para atirar.

- TRÊS!

Antes que qualquer um dos presentes sequer piscasse, Anya invocou sua magia:

_- Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Malfoy voou de sua mão antes mesmo que ele sequer pudesse pensar em reagir. Malfoy ficou assustadíssimo:

- Eu sempre soube que vocês Malfoy eram grandes partidários de Voldemort e eram grandes duelistas. Mas acho que você não consegue provar do que sua família é feita! Vamos ver como se saem com magia de verdade, moleque! _Quietus_! - disse Anya.

Antes que Draco pudesse reagir, um raio acertou sua garganta, aparentemente sem fazer efeito. Então ele correu, apanhou sua varinha e seus lábios mexeram para dizer "_Impedimenta_". Mas de seus lábios não saiam sons:

- E agora, para terminar esse duelo... _Bobinn_! - disse Anya.

Mitch não conhecia esse feitiço, mas logo entendeu que parecia uma versão do feitiço de proteção contra o bicho-papão, mas mais genérica, afetando qualquer criatura. Draco apareceu em uma grande roupa de palhaço, o que levou todos a explodirem em risada e deixou Draco furioso, fazendo-o correr de raiva e vergonha. Claro que ele estaria retornando alguns segundos depois com seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy:

- Então, vemos que nossa Embaixatriz do Ministério da Magia Russo anda aprontando das suas... Tsc... Tsc... Tsc... Acho que vou ser obrigado a...

Um: ele aceitou um duelo formal, conforme todos aqui podem provar, inclusive tendo o senhor Florean como juiz... - disse Anya, não escondendo os sentimentos de revolta, ódio, escárnio e prazer que sentia de estar falando com Lúcio Malfoy, um de seus piores inimigos no Ministério da Magia.

- E o duelo foi completamente normal... - ia completando Florean, quando Lúcio o cortou, falando rispidamente, como quando respondia a um elfo doméstico.

- Quando quiser sua opinião, eu digo.

- Segundo: acho que tenho... amigos... que vão achar muito interessante vir aqui no Ministério da Magia Inglês dizer algumas coisas sobre certas... aplicações... que o senhor Malfoy mantêm na Rússia...

Parecia que Lúcio Malfoy havia levado um soco na boca do estômago. Ele parecia estar horrorizado com o que Anya falara:

- Você... não... teria... coragem... - disse Lúcio, um misto de revolta, raiva e desespero em sua voz.

- Pague para ver, Lúcio Malfoy! - disse Anya, deixando claro que teria coragem.

Lúcio estava mais branco do que de costume. Sentia que Anya estava realmente disposta a abrir o bico. E esse era o tipo de pessoa que Lúcio detestava: pessoas com caráter e determinação.

- Garota, eu não gosto do seu tom! - disse Lúcio.

- Está disposta a cometer o mesmo erro do seu filho, Malfoy? Em Durmstrang me contaram sobre vocês. Vocês são o tipo de lixo que acaba com as coisas que muito lutam para conquistar.

- Modere-se, ou eu serei obrigado a...

Novamente Anya sacara sua varinha:

- Vem, Lúcio Malfoy! Me desafie! Me deixe feliz!

Lúcio estava fervendo de raiva, mas sabia do risco de desafiar uma duelista formada em Durmstrang, escola cujos alunos e bruxos formados por ela eram respeitados (e não poucas vezes temidos) por suas habilidades em magia quando envolvia o uso ou a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. O próprio Lúcio achou que seria uma irresponsabilidade dele permitir que seu filho fizesse aquilo. Não que ELE PRÓPRIO não o quisesse fazer, mas sim porque aquilo era uma irresponsabilidade. Ele então virou em seus calcanhares, rebocando consigo Draco, Galahad e seus armários. Poucos segundos depois, todos explodiram em gargalhadas.

- Obrigado pelo presente de aniversário, Anya! - disse Mitch

- Foi magnífico! - disse rindo de orelha a orelha Fred Weasley.

- Simplesmente fenomenal! - disse Jorge.

- Foi a melhor coisa que vi nos últimos tempos! - disse Rony.

- Não foi nada, mas agora acho que está na hora do aniversariante soprar as velinhas! - disse Anya.

E realmente, vinha chegando, por levitação, um grande bolo de sorvete feito por Florean. Ele chegou e desceu lentamente, com velas de bruxo acesas. Quando Mitch apagou as velas elas explodiram como mini-fogos de artifício. Depois todos comemoraram mais um pouco e voltaram para suas casas. Mitch, Cedric, Enya e Helen voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado.


	5. No Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 5: No Expresso de Hogwarts **

* * *

Enfim, chegara o dia 1º de Setembro. Claro que Enya e Cedric estavam extremamente empolgados e era compreensível: sendo ruivos (ou como diziam os McGregor, tendo a Marca), sempre cresceram na expectativa de, a qualquer momento, começarem seus estudos de magia. E esse momento estava para chegar. Mas Mitch e Helen controlaram os ânimos dos dois jovens McGregor. Se dependesse de Cedric, ele teria ido a pé do Caldeirão Furado até King's Cross usando as vestes de Hogwarts para todos os trouxas verem. Foi apenas a prudência e os conselhos (para não dizer ordens) de Mitch, que aprendeu muitas duras lições no ano anterior a duras penas, e de Helen, que impediram que Cedric tentasse isso.

Depois de tomarem um bom café da manhã e ajuntar alguns lanches, comprados na Florean Fortescue (o próprio Florean providenciara a pedido de Mitch e dos demais os lanches), todos vestidos em ternos e _tallieurs_ pegaram uma carona com Angus e Anya (que tinha encantado o porta-mala para caberem quatro malões com quatro corujas) até King's Cross.

- Vocês leram no _Profeta Diário_? - disse Anya.

- Não. - os quatro responderam em coro.

- Ao que parece, se entendi direito, tem um espírito agoureiro matando bruxos e trouxas na Irlanda. - disse Angus.

- Mas será que realmente é... - disse Mitch.

- Não sei, mas lembre-se da lenda... Eles tem que aparecer de quando em quando para se alimentarem.

- Eles quem, Mitch? - disse Helen.

- Os _Bean-Sidhe_! - disse Mitch.

_- Bean-Sidhe_? Que bicho é esse? - disse Helen.

- Já lhe contei sobre os _Tuatha De Danann_?

Naquele livro de lendas que você me deu no ano passado fala sobre eles e sobre a Guerra do Ocaso. - disse Helen lembrando-se do livro de lendas do povo irlandês que Mitch lhe dera no ano anterior como presente de natal.

Bem, depois da queda dos _Tuatha De Danann_, eles viram que eram poucos, então passaram a se relacionar com os seres humanos, gerando filhos mestiços, mas ainda assim imortais, até uma certa medida, chamado de _Daoine Sidhe_. Como os _Tuatha_ apenas se relacionavam com os melhores e mais belos mortais, seus filhos, os _Daoine Sidhe_, eram a combinação da suprema perfeição humana com a suprema perfeição feérica: nobres, fortes, guerreiros, líderes e amigos eternos. Foi quando aconteceu...

- O que?

- Dizem que quando um _Daoine Sidhe_ se corrompe para o mal, ele passa por uma transformação horrenda, o que pode tornar ele um de dois tipos de monstro: um é o _Bean-Sidhe_, que lembra um fantasma, mas que tem sede pela força vital do ser humano, que o alimenta e que lhe dá poder, coisa que ele mais presa em sua não-vida. Já o outro é o _Leanan-Sidhe_, que é semelhante a uma _veela_ não-corpórea, mas para ambos os sexos. Ele rouba a criatividade do ser humano, e quando ela acaba, ele o deixa, o que acaba invariavelmente levando o ser humano a um estado semelhante ao de ficar próximo a um dementador, o que o torna um prato cheio para os _Bean-Sidhe_, ou banshee, como o chamam os que não falam o gaélico. Muitos os confundem com os espíritos agoureiros, que também são chamados banshee, mas um _Bean-Sidhe_ verdadeiro é muito mais perigoso, poderoso e maligno que o banshee com o qual lidamos, por exemplo, no ano passado, em Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

- Nossa... - disse Helen.

- Esse ano, eu e Enya estamos levando coisas para artes: eu as minhas coisas de _clown_: roupas, sapatos, acessórios, maquiagem, claves e aros de malabarismo... Já Enya está levando sua harpa e seu livro de canções celtas. Estamos fazendo isso porque corria rumores na Irlanda de que um grupo de _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ havia ressurgido. E isso vai ajudar a nos protegermos em Hogwarts, pois a única proteção efetiva vem das artes: o _glamour_ das artes pode matá-los pelo excesso de alimentação. Da mesma forma que um cacto morre quando recebe muita água, esses dois monstros morrem quando recebem muito _glamour_.

- Esses seres parecem ser bem perigosos, não Mitch? - disse Anya - Parece que são piores que os _Leshye_ das florestas da minha terra. Perto de Kiev, aonde morava, tinha muitos, mas eles nunca me perturbaram, pois respeitava suas normas. Mas ai daquele que não respeita os _Leshye_.

- Tá, isso é muito animador ... - disse Cedric.

- Bem, chegamos... - disse Angus.

Angus ajudou a descer os quatro malões, as quatro corujas e os quatro carrinhos (como no caso de Mitch, Enya e Cedric ganharam carrinhos para transportarem seus malões de seus irmãos trouxas, Angus e Ramon). Depois deram adeus a Angus (que tinha guarda para assumir) e a Anya (que ia para o Ministério ter uma reunião com Percy Weasley, assessor do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional da Magia, para resolver certos problemas).

Então, entraram na Estação de King's Cross. Enya e Cedric pareciam preocupados:

- Ei, Mitch, cadê a tal Plataforma Nove e Meia? - disse Enya.

- Isso mesmo! Olha aqui: oito, nove, dez... Cadê a Nove e Meia?

- Venham, nós mostramos a vocês. Helen, você passa o Cedric pra mim? Eu vou com a Enya. - disse Mitch.

- OK! - disse Helen.

Aproximaram-se da barreira entre as Plataformas Nove e Dez. Mitch então passou a fingir que conversava com Enya, quando uma leva de pessoas se aproximou. A sorte delas e que nenhuma reparou, pois quando elas passaram, Mitch deu alguns passos para trás, puxando Enya consigo:

- Ei, Mitch, você...

- Bem-vinda à Plataforma Nove e Meia! - disse Mitch.

- Então era só...

- Atravessar a parede. Na verdade, para bruxos ela não existe! - completou Mitch, enquanto ele via Helen e Cedric cruzando a barreira.

A Plataforma Nove e Meia estava tão cheia e barulhenta quanto de costume, pelo menos para um dia 1° de Setembro: os mesmos meninos e meninas carregando corujas, sapos, gatos e ratos por todos os lado. Foi quando por trás de Helen e Mitch aproximou-se os agora segundo-anistas de Grifinória: o brasileiro Carlos Amaral, a sangue-puro Olívia Gibbs, o americano indígena Dennis Tomahawk, as gêmeas escocesas Diana e Minerva Stargazer e o seu compatriota Tim Robbins, a senegalesa Wanda Willtaker e o descendente do fundador de Grifinória Cedric Gryffindor.

Todos então deram um jeito de se apertar em uma cabine no fim do trem. Erika não iria com eles porque precisava levar os novos alunos que estavam entrando em Hogwarts do Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan. Já Harry e seus amigos pareciam estar bem acompanhados de um adulto com cabelos já parcialmente brancos e vestes completamente rasgadas.

Passaram alguns minutos e todos passaram a conversar sobre as férias: Dennis passara as férias aprendendo magias de cura de seu povo. Olívia trabalhara nos milharais e assim por diante. Claro que Mitch novamente foi motivo de piadas por ter feito curso de circo durante o período de férias, mas ele sabia que precisava daquilo.

No almoço, os lanches e doces foram sendo consumidos vorazmente por todos, até que...

- Acho que você deveria aproveitar para fazer sua última refeição, McGregor! - disse uma voz arrastada à porta. Draco Malfoy.

- Ora, ora, e porque, Malfoy? - disse Mitch

- Eu li sobre os banshee e os lanshee, e acho que eles preferem atacar sangue ruim como você. - disse Malfoy, sorrindo.

Claro que Mitch sabia que o que Malfoy dissera era mentira, mas preferiu brincar um pouco com as próprias palavras de Draco.

- Ah, é mesmo! Tem razão, Malfoy! Mas eles nunca iriam se alimentar de um idiota com a mesma energia vital e criatividade do sapo de Neville! E é _Bean-Shide_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_! - disse sarcasticamente Mitch.

- Ora, seu...!

Quando Draco sacara sua varinha, Mitch já estava com sua em posição:

- Eu não tentaria isso se fosse você!

Mas Draco parecia não querer ouvir conselhos:

_- Expelli_... - mas antes dele terminar, Mitch disse...

_- Bobinn!_ - e novamente Malfoy apareceu vestindo roupas e acessórios de palhaço. Todos explodiram em risadas, exceto Malfoy e seus comparsas.

- Ora seu...

- Malfoy! Já cansei de lhe avisar! Se eu pegar você novamente para fora de sua cabine, eu vou escorraçar você desse trem, e aí você vai ter que ir até Hogwarts à pé! - disse uma voz feminina no corredor, em tom muito bravo, depois ironizando - Aliás, aproveite e tire essas roupas ridículas!

- Juro para você, McGregor, você vai me pagar! - disse Malfoy, correndo de vergonha, uma explosão de risadas atrás da outra, enquanto ele passava pelas cabines.

- OK! Qual de vocês fez aquilo? - disse uma voz bem séria.

Apareceu então Angelina Johnson, que era a atual Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts.

- Fui eu, Angelina... - disse Mitch, meio cabisbaixo.

- Devo admitir, foi engraçado! - disse Angelina, tentando conter um risinho. - Só espero que os gêmeos Weasley não o tenham visto. Mas vou ter que pedir para que não use mais magia até chegarmos a Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem, Angelina. - disse Mitch.

- Quem é essa, Mitch? - disse Enya, que adorava conhecer novas pessoas.

- Essa é a Angelina Johnson. Ela é do time principal de Quadribol de Grifinória, e uma grande amiga! - disse Mitch.

- Obrigado, Mitch. Acho que vou dar um tempinho aqui, depois volto para a ronda. Essa é sua irmã?

- Sim! Eu sou Enyamarana Andaluzia McGregor, mas pode me chamar apenas de Enya.

- Ela nem parece ser sua irmã, Mitch! Tão educada! - disse Angelina rindo.

- Ah, vai passear, Angelina! - disse Mitch, também rindo.

Alguns minutos passaram-se e continuaram conversando. Mais ou menos naquele momento apareceram os pesadelos de Hogwarts: Fred e Jorge, os gêmeos Weasley.

- Cara, foi você que fez aquilo com o Malfoy? - disse Fred.

- Ah, não, Fred! Definitivamente você não está pensando em... - disse Angelina.

- Ah, qual é, Angelina! Você também não é tão certinha quanto aparenta. - disse Jorge brincando.

- Ah, vai se catar, Jorge! - disse Angelina - Vocês não estão pensando em usar aquele feitiço!

- Não estamos pensando! - disse Fred desconversando.

- Se eu descobrir que você... que você... eu termino tudo com você, Frederico Weasley! - disse Angelina saindo, o que fez os ossos de Fred gelarem.

- Não esquenta, mano! Você só tem que esperar o tempo agir! - disse Jorge.

- Ela tá ficando que nem o Percy: uma mala! - disse Fred.

- Ela não é que nem o maluco do Percy: ela aceitou ser a monitora-chefe porque quer o melhor para Hogwarts. Além disso, esse ano não vamos aprontar! - disse Jorge.

- Conta a do português, Jorge! - disse Carlos, usando as gírias brasileiras com as quais todos já estavam acostumados.

Todos explodiram em risadas, mas Fred disse uma coisa:

- Acho que vou pegar leve esse ano! Preciso de bons NIEMs, senão a Angelina acaba comigo, e para isso vou ter que estudar bastante! Ela até gosta da idéia das "Gemialidades" Weasley, uma loja de logros que eu e o Jorge pretendemos abrir quando sairmos de Hogwarts, mas sem bons NIEMs ela não quer saber de casamento... E eu amo aquela grande filha-da-mãe! - disse Fred, confessando aos segundo-anistas de uma hora para a outra.

- Tudo bem, Fred. Ela é legal! Só você não cometer nenhuma burrice e ela vai gostar de você! - disse Enya.

- Ah, fala sério! Você, que meu irmão falou ser o aprontão número um de Hogwarts, namorar aquela certinha? - disse Cedric.

- Cedric! - ralhou Mitch - Será que você tem o dom mágico de falar asneira?

- Só acho que...

- Uma coisa, Cedric: muitas vezes não escolhemos as coisas. As coisas nos escolhem e temos que fazer o melhor com o que temos. - disse Helen.

- Bem, não posso dizer que não gosto desse seu irmão, Mitch. - disse Jorge - Pelo menos, fala o que pensa na cara, não é que nem, por exemplo, a Hermione Granger. Ela tem a mania de ser crítica, mas de forma irônica.

Todos riram, o que pareceu animar Fred. Depois Mitch ensinou para os gêmeos Weasley a Azaração do Bobo Alegre, como era chamado o feitiço _bobinn_:

- Funciona que nem o Feitiço Anti-Papão. Mas vocês vão me prometer, Weasley, que nunca vão usá-lo para ferrar ninguém, OK? E uma coisa: eu já conheço algumas coisinhas sobre azarações bem interessantes.

- Tudo bem, Mitch! Não esquenta que a gente não vai fazer nada de bom com essa magia! - disse brincando Fred.

- Fred... Olha que eu conto para a Angelina! - ameaçou brincando Mitch.

- Tá legal! Não sabe brincar, não brinca! - disse Fred, amuado.

Depois todos resolveram descansar um pouco, pois logo estariam em Hogwarts e haveria a Seleção.


	6. Seleção, Separação e Descobertas

**Capítulo 6: Seleção, Separação e Descobertas **

* * *

Todos começaram a sentir o trem parando. Mitch então acordou Cedric, enquanto Helen arrumava uma trança bonita no cabelo de Enya:

- Ahn... O que... - disse Cedric, ainda fora do ar.

- Cedric, estamos chegando! Ponha suas vestes! - disse Mitch.

- Droga! Por que você não ... - disse Cedric.

- Também acabei de acordar, seu coió... - disse Mitch.

Enquanto Cedric colocava suas vestes, Mitch foi tendo um mal pressentimento de que Enya e Cedric não estudariam na mesma casa. Os dois sempre competiam, por insistência de Cedric, em tudo. Enya não gostava de brigas e nem tinha a Fúria Irlandesa, como Mitch e Cedric. Muito pelo contrário: tirando os cabelos ruivos, parecia mais a mãe espanhola que o pai irlandês, tanto em aparência física quanto em personalidade: frágil, delicada, corpo menor, tranqüila, alegre, mas quando era tirada do sério parecia um cão raivoso. Nas raras vezes que brigara, quebrou certa vez o nariz de um valentão protestante de Belfast, para espanto de sua gangue.

Já Cedric sempre possuíra um instinto de competição e de desejo de poder que preocupara Mitch: sempre foi um fanático por auto-aprimoramento e por desenvolver todas as suas habilidades aos níveis mais altos que conseguisse, para depois continuar desenvolvendo ainda mais. Estudante aplicado, jogador de futebol dos melhores da escola, seu pior defeito era a sua sutileza de trasgo, como ficara comprovado na noite em que chegaram no Caldeirão Furado. _"Esse menino vai ter que se controlar. Talvez seja uma boa idéia conversar com Erika"_, pensou Mitch, enquanto lembrava-se de como o ano anterior havia sido difícil para ele. Ele próprio precisou aprender a lidar com sua Fúria, ainda mais quando descobriu que tinha o Sangue Auror.

O trem encostou na plataforma de Hogsmeade, o vilarejo todo bruxo da Inglaterra. Mitch então se ajuntou com os demais.

- Primeiro-Anistas! Primeiro-Anistas! Desçam e formem fila! - foi gritando um homem de aspecto selvagem, pelo menos umas duas vezes mais alto que Mitch e três vezes mais musculoso, com cabelos e barbas negras crespos encaracolados se misturando de forma selvagem. Mitch sabia que ele era Hagrid, o guarda caça de Hogwarts, um cara tão boa-praça quanto aparentava ser assustador, que era amigo de Harry Potter.

- Enya, Cedric, vocês vão acompanhar esse cara Ele é assustador, mas é muito gente boa! Vocês confiam em mim, não confiam? - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem. - disse Enya, uma lágrima correndo pelo rosto indicando que ela ia chorar, mas controlando-se - Espero ver você depois da Seleção, de preferência em Grifinória!

- Cedric, mantenha a calma, e aconteça o que acontecer, saiba que estou do seu lado! Irmão pra sempre! - disse Mitch.

- Tá bem! - disse Cedric, com aquele tom de quem estava contrariado.

- OK! Hagrid ... - disse Mitch.

- O que, Mitch?

- Cuida desses dois por mim até na Seleção. E se o Cedric der trabalho, faça ele atravessar o lago a nado... - disse Mitch, rindo. Claro que ele sabia que Hagrid não faria isso, mas sabia que Hagrid conseguia intimidar com sua presença.

- OK, Mitch! - disse Hagrid, piscando o olho, indicando que entendeu o recado, enquanto Mitch e seus amigos entravam nas carruagens. Mitch entrou junto com Erika, Carlos e Helen.

- Erika, eu queria te pedir um favor. - disse Mitch.

- O que? - disse Erika.

- Eu estou com a séria impressão de que Cedric vai acabar indo parar em Sonserina. Se isso acontecer, quero que você dê um jeito de o orientar corretamente. - disse Mitch.

- Mas, você...

- O Cedric sempre teve muita ambição, e agora, com Enya sendo sempre simpática e conseguindo a amizade de Deus e o mundo, eu não duvido nada que ele esteja revoltado. Ele é assim, Erika! Eu sei que se ele entrar em Sonserina, das duas uma: ou vira um clone ruivo do Draco e do Galahad, ou vai sofrer mais que você. É por isso que eu estou te pedindo.

- Tudo bem, Mitch. - disse Erika, pegando as mãos de Mitch de um jeito que não enciumava Helen, que ela sabia ser apaixonada por Mitch. Já Mitch sabia que Erika era muito amiga, mas não tinha nenhum desejo por ela de namoro. Na verdade, Helen era que aparentava ser a mulher para Mitch. _"Mas ainda é cedo para pensar nessas coisas! Tenho doze anos e muito tempo para viver!"_, disse Mitch.

- Terra chamando Mitch... - disse Helen, brincando.

- Chegamos! - disse Mitch.

Mitch estava com saudade do grande castelo de Hogwarts, suas grandes torres. Lembrava-se ainda de como obtivera de volta para seu clã a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas que estava escondida na Floresta Proibida e de como fora peça chave para descobrir sobre um plano de matar todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Ele preferia que fosse ter aulas normais, mas, _"caramba, eu estou aprendendo a usar magia! Isso já não é muito, vamos dizer assim, normal!"_

Entraram no castelo e Mitch pode então reconhecer o Salão Principal, o grande salão de festas e refeições de Hogwarts, que estava plenamente decorado. As mesas eram exatamente as mesmas cinco: uma na frente, aonde o diretor Dumbledore sentava-se com os professores e as outras quatro para cada uma das Quatro Casas de Hogwarts, tendo suas bandeiras hasteadas contra a parede em cima de cada uma delas. Cadeiras das cores das casas (Vermelho e Amarelo para Grifinória, Amarelo e Preto para Lufa-Lufa, Azul e Bronze para Corvinal e Verde e Prata para Sonserina) estavam posicionadas nas mesas. Ele então dirigiu-se à mesa de Grifinória, aonde Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados. Mitch afastou-se um pouco, ficando o mais perto possível dos lugares vagos. Torcia para que Enya e Cedric viessem participar do Jantar de Abertura do ano letivo com ele. Mas ele próprio sabia que não podia fazer nada.

- Nervoso? - disse Helen, enquanto ele acenava rapidamente para Erika, que era esperada na mesa oposta à dele, da Casa Sonserina, por Annete Wilkinson. As duas sonserinas responderam ao gesto, mesmo sobre olhares reprovatórios dos demais sonserinos.

- Claro! Meus irmãos vão ser selecionados daqui a alguns instantes! - disse Mitch.

- Preocupado com o Cedric? - disse Carlos.

- É! Eu espero que sua ambição não fale mais alto agora, ou seu destino será Sonserina! - disse Mitch.

- Estamos torcendo pelo seu irmão!

- E quanto à Enya? - disse Helen

- Se ela não vier para a Grifinória, dificilmente irá para Sonserina. Provavelmente irá para Lufa-Lufa, então eu estou mais tranqüilo. Ainda mais que agora conheço os trigêmeos Wittlesbach e sei que são gente boa.

- OK! Eles vem vindo aí! - disse Cedric Gryffindor, cortando.

A professora McGonagall, como de costume, estava conduzindo os jovens primeiro-anistas de Hogwarts para serem selecionados. Foi quando ela pôs o Chapéu Seletor sobre o banquinho. Mitch viu uma reação de desdém de Cedric ao ver o velho e desgastado chapéu. _"Mau sinal!"_, pensou Mitch. Depois lembrou-se como ele próprio achara patético o Chapéu quando fora selecionado, no ano anterior. Foi quando então o Chapéu se pôs a cantar, para encanto de Enya e espanto de Cedric:

* * *

_"A mais de mil anos, _

_Quando os trouxas temiam o poder da magia, _

_Quatro jovens heróis de sua época decidiram se unir! _

_Criando um local de saber e estudo, _

_Eles decidiram auxiliar os bruxos, _

_Criando um lugar aonde aprenderiam a usar, _

_Com sabedoria e correção, _

_Seus poderes variados! _

_Das highlands da Escócia, veio, como o leão, _

_O bravo e honrado Godric Gryffindor, _

_Trazendo consigo o valor da coragem! _

_Dos vales do Elba, veio Helga Hufflepuff, _

_Trazendo o caráter e a humildade do texugo, _

_Para a todos mostrar o valor do esforço! _

_Das pradarias da Inglaterra, o corvo alçou vôo _

_E carregou consigo para cá Rowena Ravenclaw. _

_Como o corvo fica acima da terra a tudo observando, _

_Ravenclaw também observava e aprendia, valores que apreciava! _

_Dos pântanos da Ibéria, veio a sibilante cobra _

_E com ela Salazar Slytherin. _

_Homem de grande paciência e ambição, _

_Valores que mais procurava em seus pupilos! _

_Durante suas vidas, os Quatro Grandes criaram este castelo, _

_Pesquisaram e estudaram, _

_Desenvolveram formas e métodos, _

_Que foram logo repassados a jovens bruxos. _

_Mas com o tempo, todos se perguntaram: _

_"Como serão escolhidos no futuro aqueles que deverão compartilhar de _

_Nosso conhecimento, força, honra e sabedoria?" _

_Foi o senhor das Highlands quem deu a solução: _

_"Encantemos os quatro um chapéu, que, dotado de nossa sabedoria, _

_Conhecimento e da capacidade de enxergar o íntimo das pessoas, _

_Sabiamente irá dividir os que ficarão para cada um de nós." _

_Todos aceitaram a proposta _

_E juntos encantaram este que vos fala. _

_Como agora posso ver dentro de cada um _

_Eu posso com sabedoria colocar aonde você _

_Vai se sentir mais à vontade: _

_Grifinória do Leão, _

_Ou os vôos altos da Corvinal? _

_A paciência da Sonserina _

_Ou o companheirismo do Texugo de Lufa-Lufa? _

_Quem pode saber? _

_Eu posso, pois sou o Chapéu Seletor. _

_E até hoje nunca errei. _

_Posso ser velho, mas vocês nunca conhecerão chapéu _

_Igual a mim, que fui encantado pelos _

_Quatro Grandes de Eras Imemoriais." _

* * *

Todos aplaudiram. Mitch teve uma certa tranqüilidade ao ouvir a canção do Chapéu Seletor: Cedric era tudo, menos paciente. Portanto, dificilmente Cedric cairia em Sonserina. Ou ao menos é o que pensava Mitch.

Foi quando começou o momento decisivo, com a Professora Minerva explicando como se daria a Seleção:

- Quando eu começar a chamar seus nomes, sentem-se no banquinho e coloquem o Chapéu Seletor. Depois, dirijam-se à mesa da Casa para a qual forem selecionados. Alanis Ahern!

Apareceu uma pequena menina, loira, com um rosto redondo e cabelos presos em maria-chiquinha. Ela colocou o chapéu e poucos segundos depois ele dera o resultado:

_- Lufa-Lufa_!

O Frei Gorducho, fantasma da Casa Lufa-Lufa, voou recebendo a jovem, que parecia um anãozinho de jardim.

- Kevin Astaire!

Um jovem mais forte que Cedric sentou-se no banquinho.

_- Sonserina_! - disse o Chapéu, um minuto depois.

Depois foi a vez de Scheidt Ausland, que foi para Corvinal. Thomas Babbage foi o primeiro Grifinório daquela noite, e depois foi a vez de Betty Baltimore ser mandada para a Lufa-Lufa. Emmanuel Beckerman tinha ido para Sonserina quando Shania Byron foi a primeira menina de Grifinória naquela seleção, sendo seguida por Loreena Campbell.

Então Alanis Carlsberg foi mandada para Lufa-Lufa, junto com Orion Chiller. Elisa Dancey tornara-se uma Sonserina. Anna Evenly foi mandada para Grifinória. Foi então que o primeiro dos amigos de Erika do Orfanato, Thomas Fresno, foi selecionado:

_- Lufa-lufa_! - disse o Chapéu, atendendo o desejo do jovem americano.

E assim foi indo. Anthony Gregory foi selecionado para Corvinal. E Claire Guiness também o acompanhou na Corvinal. Mitchell Horne foi para Lufa-Lufa. Solange Jyva foi para a Sonserina, junto com Sandra Keberle. Foi quando uma coisa surpreendeu Mitch:

- Anastasia Kievchenko!

_"Será que ela é um parente da mulher de Angus, Anya? Só tem um jeito de saber!"_, pensou Mitch, quando a seleção o ajudou mandando a garota para:

_- Grifinória_!

Depois veio mais uma surpresa:

- Boris Kievchenko!

E ele seguiu sua irmã indo para Grifinória, para surpresa do McGregor veterano de Hogwarts.

A tensão de Mitch estava aumentando, pois já estavam na letra K. Agora era a vez de Anya Kirnikova, também amiga de Erika no Orfanato e agora na casa Sonserina. E junto com ela foi também Stephany Kogge. Já o amigo de Orfanato de Anya, Andrew Landers, tornou-se um Grifinório. Foi então a vez de Suzanne Lohotz, que foi selecionada para Lufa-Lufa.

A tensão estava matando Mitch, que mesmo assim acompanhava a seleção. Louis Marron era de Corvinal, João Paulo Martins passou para a Grifinória. Sergey Maxwell foi para Lufa-Lufa e Floyd McCobb para Sonserina. Foi quando anunciaram:

- Cedric McGregor!

O coração de Mitch parou por alguns segundos, enquanto o Chapéu estava na cabeça de Cedric. Ele tinha medo do resultado daquilo. Mas parece até que Mitch havia previsto!

_- Sonserina_!

O coração de Mitch parecia que ia parar. Seu estômago parecia ter sumido. Ele viu a cara de decepção e revolta de Cedric. Ele agora era de Sonserina.

Foi quando a situação piorou ainda mais quando foi a vez de:

- Enyamarana McGregor!

Enya sentou-se no banquinho. Ele via o rosto de Cedric, como se estivesse torcendo por algo, e depois veio a decepção de Cedric quando Enya foi mandada para:

_- Grifinória_!

Uma bomba acabara de cair nos McGregor, quando Mitch percebeu a revolta de Cedric. Quando Enya aproximou-se, Mitch claro não pode esconder a tristeza:

- Eu sabia que aquele... - disse Mitch, dando batidas com os punhos na mesa

- Ei, Mitch... - disse Enya, se aproximando.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar! Eu avisei a ele! - disse Mitch, quando foi selecionado para Lufa-Lufa Seymor Miller.

Então a coisa correu muito mais rápida: Kathleen Myers foi mandada para Grifinória. Louis Pascal foi para Sonserina, William Pondsmith para Corvinal e Alex Quintanar para Lufa-Lufa, carregando consigo Gilbert Salazar e seu xará Alex Sanders. Yanni Schumman foi mandado para a Grifinória, junto com Alfred Sellers e Morgana Stephens. Lufa-Lufa ficou com Doris Struve. Amadeu Trelawney foi mandado para Corvinal e Esther Weiner o acompanhou, juntamente com Krista Wolfgang. Grifinória ficou com Jeremy Wright, e encerrando a seleção, a Lufa-Lufa recebeu Hsien-Kwang Yuh.

- Bem, antes de jantarmos, queria dizer duas palavras para os senhores: _bom apetite_!

A comida surgiu na frente de todos. Mitch comia, mas seu olhar não se desviava de Cedric, que parecia evitar a todos em Sonserina, como parecesse sentir-se amaldiçoado. Por causa disso, Mitch não conseguiu apreciar a comida do mesmo jeito que fizera no ano anterior. Mesmo assim comeu o suficiente para não passar fome durante a noite. Na sobremesa, ele se animou um pouco, ao ver que Cedric parecia melhorar sua reação.

- Bem, alunos, gostaria de dar alguns comunicados antes de irmos para a cama.

"Quero lembrar que a Floresta Proibida é proibida para TODOS, sem exceção."

"Com o sucesso do Torneio Júnior de Quadribol do ano anterior, vencido pelo fantástico time de Grifinória, estamos promovendo novamente esse torneio. Os interessados em participarem dos times de suas casas deverão participar da seleção que ocorrerá na segunda semana de aulas."

"Devido a uma série de incidentes desagradáveis do ano passado, foi decidido, de comum acordo de todos os diretores de casa, que as aulas dos alunos dos primeiro e segundo anos deveriam ser em conjunto com todas as casas."

- Como é? - exclamou Mitch.

- Bem, senhor McGregor, acho que o senhor não tem nada a comentar e acredito que sua reação foi mais de surpresa.

- S-s-s-sim, diretor! Desculpe! - disse Mitch.

- Como eu ia dizendo: todas as aulas dos dois primeiros anos passaram a ser em comum, sendo apenas separada a série.

"Esse ano também teremos a visita de integrantes de três escolas de magia não-européias. No final do ano, receberemos alunos do Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria e da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão. Espero que vocês, alunos de Hogwarts, não desapontem-nos fazendo bobagens durante o ano. Essa visita será aberta no Dia das Bruxas por um baile de Máscaras e se encerrará no Ano Novo, com um baile de gala!"

"Também queria que todos vocês dessem às boas vindas a dois novos professores."

"Dando seqüência ao que aconteceu no ano passado, estaremos novamente dividindo as atribuições da matéria de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que o professor Arthur Donovan passou a ocupar uma nova cadeira especializada, a de Artefatos Mágicos. Em seu lugar, entrou o professor Remo Lupin, um dos melhores nessa matéria!"

Mitch reconheceu o jovem com cabelos brancos que acompanhara Harry e seus amigos no vagão. Claro que parecia um lixo perto dos outros professores, mas seu olhar parecia refletir sinceridade e amizade.

"Outro novo professor que está entrando agora, para demonstrar as Artes do Combate Mágico é o professor Toshiro Yanaga, que gentilmente aceitou nosso convite e veio da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão para mostrar essa arte."

Um jovem oriental levantou-se. Mitch sabia o estilo dele: ele deveria ser disciplinador e severo, mas justo. Usava roupas sóbrias, apesar do estilo: uma estranha veste de estilo oriental, semelhante a um _kimono_ japonês com uma _hakama_ (espécie de saia oriental), ambos de seda negra. Por baixo, vestia camisas em estilo japonês brancas. Uma faixa branca prendia seu _kimono_. Seus cabelos negros eram amarrados em rabo de cavalo. Ele fez uma reverência, agradecendo a recepção que recebia.

Depois de cantar o hino de Hogwarts e de todos serem liberados para irem dormir, Mitch chamou rapidamente de lado Cedric:

-Bem, eu queria que... - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem, eu vou agüentar. - disse Cedric, com um tom de escárnio na voz, dirigindo-se a Mitch. Isso obviamente o preocupava, enquanto Mitch via Cedric acompanhar Erika e Annete Wilkinson.

- Ah, Mitch... - disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Mitch virou-se e viu Angelina Johnson esperando por ele.

- Ah, desculpe, Angelina! Só queria falar com o Cedric antes deles... - por algum motivo a garganta de Mitch trancou nesse ponto.

- Tudo bem! Deve ser uma vergonha ter um irmão na ...

- Isso não é vergonha nenhuma! - disse Mitch, tenso.

- Desculpe! - disse Angelina, com tom conciliador. - Não quis te magoar... Deve estar sendo...

- Eu é que peço desculpa. Você não tem nada com isso. Além disso, estou atrasando todo mundo para voltar à Torre de Grifinória. - disse Mitch.

- Então vamos! Todos atrás de mim! Primeiro-Anistas, não se separem de nós! - disse Angelina.

Claro que Mitch sabia o caminho como a palma da mão. Seu "mapa mental" de Hogwarts estava novamente ativo.

- Você é Mitch McGregor, não é? - disse uma voz masculina com forte sotaque russo.

Ele virou-se e viu um jovem corpulento, quase tão alto quanto ele, cabelos loiros e olhos azul-acinzentado, como se fossem dois cristais de gelo, com pernas longas e um tronco bastante compacto. Ele reconheceu como sendo Boris Kievchenko.

- Sim, sou eu. E você é...

- Boris Kievchenko! Digamos assim que somos parentes: eu sou filho de Ilyana Kievchenko, irmã de Anya, esposa de seu irmão Angus.

- Então somos primos, de certa forma?

- Sim. E essa é minha irmã Anastasia.

Uma jovem de cabelos negros longos e olhos azuis como duas pedras de lápis-lazúli se aproximou dos dois. Ela era mais baixa, quase do tamanho de Enya, mas também tinha um físico mais compacto e definido que os de Mitch e Enya.

- Prazer. Eu sou Anastasia Kievchenko!

- Mitch McGregor, e essa é... - disse Mitch, sem graça, quando Enya o cortou.

- Sou Enyamarana McGregor, mas pode me chamar de Enya! Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto, não é?

- É isso mesmo! - disse Anastasia, contente - Vamos dormir no quarto das primeiro-anistas.

- Bem, chegamos à Torre. Esse quadro que vocês estão vendo à sua frente é a Mulher Gorda, e ela é quem cuida que ninguém não-autorizado entre na torre. Ela faz isso com uma senha. Lembrem-se de nunca, JAMAIS, dizerem a senha secreta de Grifinória para ninguém de fora de Grifinória, principalmente para os sonserinos. Só Deus sabe o que eles iriam fazer se descobrissem a senha de nossa torre. - disse Angelina.

- Ah! Angelina, você é a monitora-chefe agora? - disse a Mulher Gorda, para espanto dos primeiro-anistas.

- Sim! Trovão de Odin! - disse Angelina oferecendo a senha para a Mulher Gorda.

Todos foram para suas camas. Mas Mitch não conseguia dormir:

- O que foi, Mitch? - disse Cedric Gryffindor.

- Estou preocupado com meu irmão, Cedric. Não sei porque, mas sinto que ele vai arrumar muita confusão ainda.

Pensando nisso, Mitch fechou os olhos e dormiu.


	7. Irmãos Separados

**Capítulo 7: Irmãos Separados **

* * *

No dia seguinte, Mitch acordou cedo e pegou Enya para irem tomar café e poderem conversar um pouco mais a sós. Mitch precisava aconselhar Enya sobre como proceder com Cedric, mas queria falar isso em particular com ela. O problema é que apareceram duas pessoas antes que pudessem conversar melhor: os irmãos Boris e Anastasia.

- Caramba, vocês chegaram rápido! - disse Mitch, que sabia que quase sempre os primeiro-anistas chegavam atrasados no primeiro dia de aula no refeitório.

- Nós seguimos vocês. - disse Boris.

- Por que vieram tomar café tão cedo? - disse Anastasia.

- Queria conversar com a Enya sobre um assunto desagradável...

- Seu irmão... - disse Boris.

- Isso mesmo! Eu queria que a Enya procurasse ficar tranqüila e ficar em contato com o Cedric tanto quanto possível. O fato dele ter sido colocado na casa de Sonserina pode ter o perturbado...

- Certo então. Acho que é melhor vocês ficarem à sós mesmo. - disse Boris.

Mitch e Enya passaram a conversar por algum tempo, até que começaram a chegar alunos de todas as casas.

- Preocupado, Mitch? - disse Harry.

- Com o Cedric? Claro! - disse Mitch.

- Eu é que não queria ter um irmão em Sonserina... - disse Mione.

- Será que não basta o que passamos no ano passado para você ter percebido que nem todos em Sonserina são ruins? - disse Mitch.

- Desculpa, Mitch... - disse Mione.

- Eu só quero que ele não se torne uma besta arrogante, como o Draco Malfoy e o Galahad Starshooter...

- O seu irmão é mais cabeça que isso. - disse Angelina Johnson, enquanto entregava os horários de aula.

- O que saiu para você, Enya? - disse Mitch.

- Herbologia e Poções pela manhã e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Duelo Mágico à tarde. - respondeu Enya

- Pelo menos o Cedric não vai ter do que reclamar. Mas você é quem vai ter que se cuidar, Enya.

- Por que?

- Garota, o professor de Poções é o diretor da Sonserina. Ele odeia os alunos da Grifinória mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. - disse Alicia Spinnet.

- Spinnet, ficamos sabendo que você vai ser a capitã do Quadribol esse ano. - disse Harry.

- Sim, vou ser! E espero arranjar logo um goleiro.

- Acho que vou tentar! - disse Rony

- Isso maninho! Vamos seguir a tradição dos Weasley! - disse Fred. Mitch sabia que, à exceção de Percy, todos os Weasley já haviam jogado anteriormente no time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

- Será que haverá espaço para mim? - disse Mitch.

- Só o dia que eu e Fred não dermos conta dos balaços. - disse Jorge, rindo.

- O que provavelmente vai acontecer quando o Inferno congelar. - complementou Fred, também rindo.

- Na verdade, Mitch, esse ano será autorizada a criação de um time reserva para cada casa. E eu acho que vai ser legal vocês, que foram campeões juniores ano passado serem o time reserva de Grifinória desse ano. A não ser que o Carlos queira tentar a vaga principal para goleiro. - disse Alicia

- Não, acho que o Rony pode se dar bem. - disse Carlos.

Todos então terminaram de tomar café e foram ter suas aulas.

Mitch foi junto com todos os segundo anistas. E logo sofreu chacotas de um velho "amigo":

- Quem diria que seu irmão iria para Sonserina, hein, McGregor? - falou Galahad Starshooter.

- Vai passear, Starshooter! Se ele foi, é porque o Chapéu disse que era para ele ir. Não fui eu quem quis assim, tá bom? - disse Mitch.

- Dizem que o Chapéu Seletor nunca erra, mas acho que ele errou em mandar para Sonserina alguém de um clã de traidores covardes como os...

Mitch sacou a varinha rapidamente, seus olhos brilhando em fúria:

- Termina o que você ia dizer e eu te vaporizo, seu imbecil! - disse Mitch.

- Calma, Mitch! Ele não vale a pena! - disse Erika.

- McGregor, acho que você devia ter agradecido o Chapéu: um idiota como seu irmão só poderia ter sido mandado para Lufa-Lufa!

- Starshooter, você disse que o Chapéu errou em mandar o irmão do Mitch para Sonserina. - disse Sally Wittlesbach, da Lufa-Lufa - Bem, se for verdade, esse não foi primeiro erro do Chapéu. O primeiro foi ter colocado um aborto como você em Sonserina!

- Ora sua... - disse Galahad, sacando sua varinha. Para azar dele, o professor Remo Lupin se aproximava.

- Sr. Starshooter, eu não sabia que você tinha mania de sacar varinhas aleatoriamente. - disse Lupin, com seu tom calmo e centrado, mas deixando bem claro que não gostava da atitude de Galahad.

- E quem é você, seu lixo, para falar de mim? Viu como suas vestes estão rasgadas? - disse Galahad. Nessa hora Mitch viu os olhos de Lupin brilharem em um amarelo bestial, que o assustou demais. E poucas coisas podiam assustar Mitch McGregor, que já tinha sobrevivido a seis anos das ruas de Belfast.

- Diga mais alguma coisa sobre mim, senhor Starshooter, e o que vai ser rasgado é sua varinha, seu moleque abusado! - disse, ou melhor, praticamente rosnou Lupin.

- Professor, ele... - ia dizer Helena Adison, uma amiga de Starshooter da Sonserina, quando o professor olhou para ela, já novamente nos eixos.

- São 20 pontos para Sonserina a menos por cada um de vocês dois, - referindo-se a Galahad e a Helena - e detenção para o senhor Starshooter por agressão verbal a um professor. Agora, por favor, vamos entrar.

A sala do professor Lupin parecia ser uma espécie de museu de monstros bizarros: carcaças e mais carcaças de monstros das trevas, todos conservados em câmaras semelhantes às câmaras criogênicas de filmes de ficção científica:

- OK, normalmente estudaríamos monstros como os papões, _grindylows_, _hinkypunks_, e outros, mas vi que vocês estão bem adiantados nessa matéria, segundo o que o professor Donovan me disse. Portanto, esse ano vamos ver alguma coisa sobre os monstros mitológicos, que é uma das mais amplas e intrigantes matérias da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Muitos dizem que é talvez a área mais ampla, por isso, trabalharemos em cima de conceitos básicos, de forma que, quando vierem a se formar, possam andar por seus próprios pés durante a vida. OK, quem pode me dizer o que é um monstro mitológico?

Olívia Gibbs, a única dos segundo-anistas de Grifinória de sangue puro, levantou a mão:

- São monstros cuja a existência está ligada a mitologia de um povo dos trouxas.

- Bela resposta, senhorita Gibbs. São 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, alguém poderia dar exemplos de monstros mitológicos e sua origem. - Carlos levantou a mão - Sr. Amaral?

- O _Saci_ e a _Cuca_! - disse Carlos.

- Desconta ponto dele, professor! - disse Victor Fiorucci, rindo.

- Por que, se ele respondeu certo? O Saci e a Cuca são dois monstros da mitologia brasileira, e é interessante ter tocado nesse assunto, pois eu queria saber do senhor, senhor Fiorucci, porque devemos estudar os monstros de diversas mitologias do mundo inteiro?

Victor Fiorucci ficou vermelho, rosado, roxo...

- Não sabe, senhor Fiorucci? Senhor McGregor?

- Embora os monstros mitológicos sejam ligados à mitologia de um povo trouxa, isso não quer dizer que eles não possam alcançar outros lugares do mundo. Na verdade, só são considerados mitológicos porque, diferentemente, por exemplo, dos papões e dementadores, não são encontrados em grandes quantidades fora de suas, digamos assim, "terras natais".

- Muito bem, senhor McGregor. Agora queria que o senhor falasse para nós dois monstros mitológicos de sua terra natal, valendo 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

- Essa é fácil, professor. O _Bean-Sidhe_ e o _Leanan-Sidhe_! - disse Mitch.

- Muito bem! Dez pontos para a Grifinória e agora já sei que monstros podemos começar a estudar: os _Bean-Sidhe_ e os _Leanan-Sidhe_. Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre os _Bean-Sidhe_ e os _Leanan-Sidhe_?

- Professor, - disse Erika Stringshot - ambos são agrupados como sugadores, assim como vampiros e dementadores, por exemplo: são monstros predadores que precisam sugar alguma coisa de suas vítimas para sobreviverem.

- E o que seria isso, alguém aqui sabe? McGregor?

- Os _Bean-Sidhe_ roubam a energia vital de pessoas infelizes e os _Leanan-Sidhe_ sugam a criatividade, drenando também poderes mágicos! - disse Mitch.

- Os dois estão certos! Dez pontos para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina. Agora, queria saber qual a diferença básica entre um Vampiro e um _Bean-Sidhe_, sendo que ambos sugam a energia vital. - disse Lupin.

- Se a gente soubesse, não precisaríamos ter aula com alguém tão tapado! - disse Galahad baixinho, mas não baixo o suficiente para impedir o professor Lupin de escutar.

- Sr. Starshooter, creio que o senhor está querendo ver se eu sou capaz de te dar uma detenção, não é? Bem, o senhor ficará a próxima semana, durante todo o seu tempo livre, ajudando o senhor Filch na manutenção de Hogwarts, e sem usar magia! Além disso, são menos 10 pontos para Sonserina! - disse Lupin, sem sair do sério.

- Professor, eu sei responder essa! - disse Tim Robbins.

- Pois não?

- Um Vampiro é um monstro corpóreo, ou seja, possui um corpo físico. Ele precisa atacar ou, no mínimo, manter contato direto com alguém para roubar sua energia vital. Já um _Bean-Sidhe_, sendo incorpóreo, ou seja, não possuindo corpo físico, não precisa tocar alguém diretamente. Basta, digamos assim, encontrar alguém com as características adequadas e o ataque poderá ser formado.

- Muito bem, senhor Robbins! A grande questão sobre monstros mitológicos é: normalmente bruxos de fora dos países ficam com problemas para lidar com eles. Por isso mesmo trouxe vários monstros mitológicos para analisarmos esse ano. Eles estão presos nessas Câmaras de Contenção Mágica.

"Bem, queria que vocês entendessem o valor de entenderem os monstros mitológicos. Todo monstro mitológico representa risco. Alguns, como o _Saci_ brasileiro, apenas fazem objetos desaparecerem e coisas saírem de seus lugares, o que os torna tão perigosos quanto Pirraça. Mas alguns, como o russo _Leshye_ ou os já citados _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ irlandeses podem causar sérios danos àquele que apareçam em seu caminho."

O sinal tocou após isso, quanto todos os alunos guardaram suas coisas na mochila.

- Bem, senhores, para a próxima aula quero uma redação de 1 metro sobre um monstro mitológico qualquer. Inclusive a Madame Pince está com novos livros sobre o assunto, que aconselho a vocês a pesquisarem.

Todos sairam da sala, quando Mitch resolveu ir acompanhando Erika. Helen e Carlos, assim como Tim, Olívia e Dennis se aproximaram:

- Cara, isso sim é que é aula! - disse Tim.

- Ele sabe aproveitar o que os alunos sabem para dar explicações. - disse Erika.

- Ei, Erika, como é que será que será essa tal aula de combate mágico? - perguntou Annete, que se aproximou do grupo.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. - disse Mitch

Então todos os segundo-anistas foram para a sala de aula do professor Yanaga.

Aquela sala de aula não lembrava nada que Mitch tivesse visto antes. Na verdade, lembrava mais um _dojo_ de artes marciais que uma sala de aula em uma escola de bruxaria: um grande tablado quadrado que Mitch reconhecera como um _Tatame_, uma série de armas de artes marciais penduradas ao redor e um grande brasão de Hogwarts exatamente de frente para a entrada. E, sobre o _tatame_, o professor Yanaga esperava os segundo-anistas em postura típica de um mestre das Artes Marciais: a perna sentada sobre si mesma, a coluna ereta, o corpo aparentemente sem nenhuma tensão muscular.

- Ah, então chegaram! Sejam bem-vindos, jovens! Vocês já devem saber que sou o professor Toshiro Yanaga, e vim da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão para lhes ensinar as bases do Combate Mágico. Agora, vamos falar um pouco sobre magia e defesa.

"Uma das coisas mais interessantes que se aprende quando se estuda os trouxas, principalmente para aqueles entre vocês de famílias bruxas é o seguinte: eles sempre conseguem, ou tentam dar um jeito de conseguir, resolver seus problemas. Com máquinas, técnicas, enfim, com o que tiverem à mão."

- Que besteira! - disse Galahad.

- Sr. Starshooter, devo dizer que não aceito indisciplina em minha aula. E se o senhor imagina que eu vou valorizar o senhor mais por ser de Sonserina do que os demais alunos dessa escola, como _certos_ professores fazem, o senhor está muito enganado. Para o _tatame_, agora!

- Mas...

- O senhor quer me deixar furioso?

Mesmo Galahad sendo arrogante, ele sabia que era MUITA idiotice tentar atacar ou irritar um professor. Então ele, a contragosto, subiu no tatame.

- Agora vejamos... _Liftus_ bolas!

Uma grande quantidade de bolas de tênis trouxa começaram a erguer-se e flutuar na altura do peito de Galahad.

- O desafio que proponho ao senhor é bem simples: eu vou marcar três minutos. Tudo que o senhor terá de fazer é não ser atingido pelas bolas.

- Isso é fácil! - disse Galahad, sacando a varinha.

- Não tão fácil assim: aqui vou ensinar a vocês como se defenderem de todas as maneiras possíveis de ataques. _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Galahad voou. E antes que ele tivesse tempo de recuperá-la, o professor disse:

_- Accio_ varinha!

A varinha de Galahad foi para nas mãos do professor:

- Como o senhor pretende que eu me defenda?

- Da mesma forma que os trouxas: se virando!

- EU NÃO SOU TROUXA! - gritou Galahad.

- Tem razão: um trouxa não seria trouxa de ficar desesperado numa situação dessa! Ele procuraria pensar em algo! _Cronometra_! - disse Yanaga, apontando sua própria varinha, feita de cerejeira e raspas de unha de _kappa_, para o alto, aonde apareceu um relógio semelhante aos relógios digitais dos trouxas.

Galahad estava desesperado: sendo sangue puro, nunca fora educado para se virar sem a magia. Na verdade, muitos bruxos de sangue puro achavam perda de tempo aprender qualquer coisa que os trouxas fizessem para utilizarem em situações aonde a magia ficasse indisponível ou viesse a ser inconveniente. Mas Mitch, assim como Erika, os Weasley e alguns outros bruxos, sabiam que aquilo não era verdade. _"Provavelmente esse cara usa magia até para se vestir de manhã cedo!"_, pensou Mitch.

- OK! Quando eu disser já! _Preactiva Waddiwasi_! - disse Yanaga, apontando a varinha para as bolas, que começaram a subir e descer levemente, como se estivessem tentando escapar de elos invisíveis.

_- Initiatis Protegis_! - disse Yanaga, saindo do _tatame_ e apontando para ele.

- OK! Galahad, você terá três minutos para receber o menor número possível de ataques dessas bolas. Já!

Então as bolas começaram a voar por dentro de uma região definida pelo Feitiço de Proteção. Tirando o Feitiço de Erguimento e o Feitiço de Cronometragem, os demais eram todos feitiços conhecidos de Mitch. Mas ele viu que Galahad estava apanhando feio das bolas de tênis, que voavam na velocidade de balaços. Cada vez que Galahad era atingido, Mitch via um contador ao lado do relógio somar um. Aquilo deveria ser o tanto de vezes que Galahad era atingido.

Terminado o tempo, como que por encanto, o relógio se desfez no ar, as bolas desceram ao chão, para os espaços que estavam abertos no _tatame_ e o Feitiço de Proteção se desfez. Galahad saiu, reclamando de dores por todo o corpo. O contador marcava 130.

- Viu, senhor Starshooter? Se soubesse como usar melhor seu corpo, conseguiria esquivar facilmente daquelas bolas.

- Ah, vai enganar que alguém consegue esquivar-se daquelas coisas.

- Eu consigo! - disse Amaral, humildemente.

- Um voluntário! Você é...

- Mestiço, professor!

- Nascido aonde?

- Brasil! Salvador! - disse Amaral.

- Qual seu nome?

- Carlos Amaral, professor Yanaga.

- Bem, se quer tentar...

- Eu gostaria, professor!

Então Amaral subiu sozinho no _tatame_, e esperou as bolas erguerem. Foi quando Carlos começou a dançar:

- Sr. Amaral, o que...

- Estou tranqüilo, professor, pode mandar ver.

- O menino da selva acha que vai conseguir! - disse baixinho e ironicamente Galahad.

- Ele não vai apanhar como você, Galahad! Disso você pode ter certeza! - disse Erika.

- OK! Sr. Amaral...

- Estou pronto! - disse Carlos, ainda meio que dançando.

- JÁ!

As bolas novamente começaram a voar enlouquecidas pelo _tatame_. E Mitch percebeu porque Carlos estava dançando: aquilo não era dança, e sim _ginga_, a defesa acrobática da _Capoeira_, a Arte Marcial brasileira.

Carlos rodava, virava cambalhotas e fazia acrobacias incríveis, esquivando-se das bolas de forma excepcionalmente boa, rodando e saltando por elas. Claro que isso foi um verdadeiro espetáculo. Depois de três minutos, o contador de vezes que Carlos fora atingido estava em 3.

- É! Salve! - disse Carlos, em português, terminado o tempo.

- Admirável, simplesmente admirável! Senhor Amaral, o senhor foi muitíssimo bem! São 10 pontos para Grifinória pela alta performance do senhor!

Carlos então desceu do tatame sob aplauso de todos os alunos, exceto pelos sonserinos, dos quais apenas Erika e Annete aplaudiam:

- Carlos! Como você...

- Sou mestre de _Capoeira_.

- Como você nunca nos contou isso antes?

- Você perguntou? - disse sorrindo Carlos

- Mais algum voluntário? Não? Pois bem, espero que essa primeira aula tenha sido bem proveitosa para vocês entenderem aonde quero chegar. A partir da próxima aula, vocês irão apresentar-se nas vestes de combates, que acredito vocês devem ter providenciado. Para a próxima aula, quero um resumo dos capítulos 1 e 2 do livro _Corpo e Chi: Como usar magia e as Artes Marciais para enfrentar o mal_, do Sensei Tora Takezumi, de no mínimo dois metros. Dispensados!

Todos voltaram às suas torres. Foi quando Mitch encontrou Enya chorando desesperada:

- Mi... mi... mitch! O... o... - disse Enya.

- O que foi, Enya?

- O Cedric, Mitch! Ele me... me...

- Calma, Enya! - disse Helen.

- O Cedric me humilhou na aula de Poções! Ele disse que eu era uma imbecil! - disse Enya.

- Deixa eu ver se eu adivinho! O Snape te sabatinou, não foi Enya? - disse Mitch, de forma muito tranqüila.

- Sim! Ele fez umas perguntas e eu errei! O Cedric então ficou falando asneiras para mim! E eu... eu... - disse Enya - Eu não quero nunca mais ver esse babaca na minha frente!

- Bem, Enya, acho melhor você lavar o rosto para irmos almoçar. - disse Mitch.

Claro que isso animou um pouco mais Enya, mas a preocupação de Mitch estava mais que visível nos demais. Antes de descer, Mitch resolveu mandar o Hawking para Erika:

* * *

_"Erika: _

_Preciso falar com você na biblioteca, após o almoço! É algo urgente! _

_Mitch" _

* * *

E desceram para almoçar, quando encontraram Cedric conversando com alguns primeiro-anistas de Sonserina:

- E aí, Enyamarana? - disse Kevin Astaire, que tinha a mesma musculatura e aparência de um trasgo. - Como tá a cabeça?

- Vai pastar, Astaire! - disse Enya, chorando.

- Ei, Enya, o que achou do Snape? - disse Cedric - Aquilo sim é professor!

- Você diz isso, Cedric, porque o Snape PROTEGE Sonserina! - disse Enya.

- Não tenho culpa de o Chapéu Seletor ter me colocado na casa certa! - disse Cedric

- Cedric, o que está dando em você? O que a Enya fez para você... - disse Mitch

- E você, Mitch? O que você vai fazer? Apoiar a Enya?

- CALA A BOCA, CEDRIC! - gritou Enya - EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VER VOCÊ NA MINHA FRENTE!

Enya correu para fora do Salão Principal.

- Cedric Andaluzia McGregor, depois vamos ter uma séria conversa! - disse Mitch.

- Mitch correu atrás de Enya. Foi quando...

- Ora, ora, dois alunos perdidos pelos corredores! - disse a voz arrastada de Argo Filch.

- Droga! - rosnou baixinho Mitch.

- Bem, agora vejamos, o que devo fazer com vocês...

Quando Filch pensou que maldades faria com Enya e Mitch, uma bomba de água explodiu na cabeça de Filch.

- Ha, ha! - riu uma vozinha aguda.

- Maldito Pirraça! - disse Filch, ao olhar para cima e reconhecer o _poltergeist_ que tornava a vida de todos em Hogwarts, sem exceção (talvez com a possível exceção do Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da casa de Sonserina) um verdadeiro inferno.

- Ei, olha quem vemos aqui! - disse Pirraça, fazendo dois balões cheios de água aparecerem - O Mitch bengalinha! Pensou que eu tinha me esquecido do que você me fez ano passado?

- Pensei que se lembrasse de não se meter comigo, Pirraça!

- Ora, acha que eu estou com medo de você? - disse Pirraça.

- Enya, para trás de mim! - disse baixinho Mitch.

- Pensei que já tinha te dado uma lição, seu _poltergeist_ mala-sem-alça. Agora você vai se arrepender de ter me provocado. Quer jogar esses balões de água em mim? Manda ver!

Pirraça jogou, então Mitch sacou sua varinha e disse:

_- Impedimenta_!

As bombas pararam no ar:

- Tem gente que não aprende mesmo!

- Isso mesmo, moleque! Acaba com esse _poltergeist_! - disse Filch, que detestava Pirraça mais que qualquer coisa na vida.

_- Waddiwasi_! - disse Mitch, devolvendo as bombas de água para Pirraça.

- Seu desgraçado! - disse Pirraça, ao ser atingido pelas bombas, voando longe.

- Obrigado, garoto! - disse Filch, demonstrando um pouco de gratidão.

- Tudo bem, senhor Filch! Estamos indo embora!

- Vão então!

Mitch e Enya voltaram ao Salão Principal, praticamente deserto. Apenas Harry, Rony e Mione, que haviam acabado de chegar da Torre Norte, aonde os garotos estudavam Adivinhação e a garota, Aritmancia, estavam almoçando. Mitch e Enya sentaram-se, quando viram uma garota de cabelos loiro-água se aproximar.

- O que você queria falar comigo, Mitch? - disse Erika.

- Já almoçou? - disse Mitch.

- Não.

- Senta aí, então, Erika! Almoça com a gente! - disse Harry.

- Acho que a professora McGonagall não... - ia dizer Mione.

- Mione, acho que a professora McGonagall não vai esquentar se a Erika almoçar com a gente! Senta aí, Erika! - disse Mitch.

E, de fato, conforme almoçavam, a professora McGonagall passou por perto de Erika e Mitch e os viram almoçar calmamente. Ela não interferiu. Muito pelo contrário: apesar de ser de Sonserina, Erika tinha ganhado muita simpatia da professora Minerva, principalmente por ser uma boa aluna e dedicada. Além disso, a diretora de Grifinória lembrava-se de como aquela menina havia provado lealdade a Hogwarts no ano anterior.

- O que foi, Mitch? - perguntou Erika.

- A Enya e o Cedric já tiveram atrito. Cedric falou umas bobagens para a Enya depois da aula com o Snape. - disse Mitch.

- Já imaginava! - disse Erika.

- Por que?

- Muitos dos novatos não entenderam ainda a verdadeira razão pela qual Sonserina existe: eles se imaginam acima dos outros, acima do bem e do mal. E o Cedric entre eles.

- Mas e você?

- Eu estou tentando fazer a minha parte, Mitch, mas não está nada fácil. Gente como Draco Malfoy e Galahad Starshooter estão bloqueando tudo o que eu posso fazer. E nós, como eu, Annete e Blás, somos minoria e você sabe disso.

- Desculpe, Erika! Acho que eu...

- Não se sinta culpado. Você apenas está tentando impedir que Enya e Cedric se matem! E você está certo nisso. Ambos são irmãos e não deveriam brigar.

- Sim! E por isso quero te implorar, mais do que nunca, que o orientasse corretamente. Por favor! Eu é quem deveria fazer isso, mas sendo da Grifinória, estou com as mãos atadas!

- Tudo bem! Deixa comigo!

Enya e Mitch sorriram e passaram a conversar amenidades até acabarem de almoçar, quando foram ter as aulas da tarde.


	8. Irmão contra Irmã

**Capítulo 8: Irmão contra Irmão **

* * *

Mas a verdade é que, com o passar dos dias, Cedric tornava-se cada vez mais mala. Se Mitch antes achava que Cedric apenas estava sendo mal orientado, agora ele percebia que Cedric era um pequeno puxa-saco maldito que gostava de pisar nos outros. Ainda mais quando os alunos do primeiro ano iam para as aulas de Snape, aonde gostava de judiar dos alunos de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, especialmente de Enya.

Enya estava mais triste que Mitch já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. E para tentar contornar a situação, enviou Hawking com uma carta para seu avô, pedindo conselhos. Claro que seu avô pediu para que deixasse Cedric à sós, mas Mitch não conseguia.

Para tentar animar Enya, conseguira que ela fosse fazer o teste para o time de Quadribol Júnior de Grifinória. Ela tinha conseguido a vaga de Apanhadora, que no ano anterior era de Tim Robbins. As outras vagas eram de: Boris Kievchenko no gol, com sua irmã Anastasia Kievchenko, Shania Byron e Kat Myers na artilharia e batedores Thomas Babbage e Yanni Schumman.

Já Mitch havia passado nos testes para a reserva do time principal, recebendo muita ajuda de sua nova vassoura Firebolt. Rony Weasley, com a antiga Nimbus 2000 de Harry havia conseguido a vaga titular de Goleiro, tendo como reserva Carlos Amaral, que conseguira para si também uma Nimbus 2000. Os demais reservas eram os mesmos do time júnior de Grifinória do ano anterior: Robbins, que tinha uma Nimbus 2001, como apanhador reserva de Potter, Cedric Gryffindor, dono de uma Cleansweep-7, Helen Ebenhardt, também dona de uma Cleansweep-7, e Olivia Gibbs, com sua Firebolt, como reservas das amigas Bell, Johnson e Spinnet e Dennis Tomahawk, com a sua vassoura Magic Eagle (um modelo americano, semelhante à Cleansweep-7, mas com velocidade de uma Nimbus 2000), completando a reserva dos gêmeos batedores Weasley com Mitch.

Os treinos estavam super-intensos. Spinnet não pegava leve e muitas vezes trocava os reservas e os titulares, além de fazer partidas de reservas contra titulares:

- Isso é para dar ritmo de jogo e formar sinergia no time! - dizia ela.

Claro que as disputas eram complicadas: mesmo com sua Firebolt, ele não era páreo para os Weasley, que eram muito bons como batedores, compensando as deficiências das vassouras. Além disso, o time principal estava funcionando como um reloginho, e mesmo Rony não abria a guarda para o time reserva.

Os treinos prosseguiam com intensidade. No último sábado de outubro, seria realizada a partida mais importante do quadribol de todo ano: Grifinória x Sonserina. Mitch puxava com os reservas e com os juniores, a quem Spinnet deu a Mitch a responsabilidade de treinar. Então, claro, queria saber quem seria o time de Sonserina Júnior. Enquanto os Grifinórios decidiam quem seria o capitão Júnior, Mitch foi conversar com a professora Hooch. Mas ela não estava em sua sala, quando Mitch entrou, porta parcialmente aberta.

A sala da professora Hooch era bem espaçosa, com muitas vassouras e equipamento de Quadribol. Quadros de táticas e fotos e pôsteres de times de quadribol de todo o mundo, como os Cruzadores de São Paulo, os Tokyo Dragons, os New York Eagles e os Chudley Cannons, cobriam as paredes. Em um canto, ele viu um pôster aonde ele estava: era a cópia da foto que tirara em posição de "time de futebol" a pedido de Carlos na final de Quadribol do ano anterior dos juniores. Embaixo estava escrito: "Grifinória, o 1º Campeão Júnior de Quadribol de Hogwarts".

- Espero que você se saia tão bem como técnico esse ano quanto como jogador no ano passado. - disse uma voz idosa e suave por trás de Mitch.

Ele viu a mulher com rosto de águia que era Pamela Hooch, a professora de Vôo com Vassoura e arbitra oficial de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Parecia tranqüila, enquanto trazia consigo uma série de vassouras Shooting Star que estava recolhendo das aulas daquele dia.

- Deseja...

- Professora, os técnicos dos outros times podem ter acesso à escalação de um time?

- Na verdade, não. Sinto muito, Mitch. Mas acho que você também não ia gostar...

Pensando no que acabara de ouvir, foi até à Torre de Grifinória. Como de costume, viu Cedric, aquele idiota, participando das "brincadeiras" de Sonserina. Depois, foi jantar com Enya, que contou que o grupo havia escolhido Boris como capitão. Depois de jantar, ia subindo para a biblioteca, quando Erika e Helen se aproximaram dele.

- Mitch, aonde você vai? - disse Erika.

- Biblioteca. Preciso terminar aquele trabalho sobre transformações de animais da professora McGonagall. - disse Mitch.

- Descobrimos uma coisa que vai te assustar. - disse Helen.

- O que?

- Na biblioteca contamos! - disse Erika.

Os três subiram para a biblioteca, quando encontraram Sally Wittlesbach de Lufa-Lufa.

- Oi, Mitch! - disse Sally.

- Oi!

- Preocupado com o jogo contra Sonserina? Vocês vão varrer aqueles idiotas do céu. Claro que vai ser Lufa-Lufa que vai faturar a Taça de Quadribol Júnior, afinal eu sou a técnica de Lufa-Lufa, mas Sonserina nem vai chegar perto disso.

- Certo! - disse Mitch, pegando um livro de Transformações e aproximando-se das duas garotas. Claro que aquilo ainda chamava muito a atenção: dois grifinórios, uma lufana e uma sonserina na mesma mesa de estudos era visão rara, ainda mais conversando de forma pacífica.

- O que foi, gente? - disse Mitch.

- Mitch, eu descobri a escalação de Sonserina Júnior para esse ano e o técnico. - disse Erika.

- E quem é o técnico?

- Galahad Starshooter! - disse Helen

- Bem, ele não é problema. E os jogadores?

- Bem, o gol vai ser de Emmanuel Beckerman. - disse Erika.

- Sei, um fortão. Mas parece que não é tão bom quanto o Boris: ele parece ser mais bruto, nem tanto hábil.

- Bem, que seja. Os artilheiros serão Elisa Dancey, Stephany Kogge e Solange Jyva.

- Elas parecem boas, mas não sei se vão escapar do Thomas e do Yanni.

- E os batedores serão Floyd McCobb e Louis Pascal.

- Parece que os dois são muito fraquinhos. Acho que não vai ser difícil.

As duas se entreolharam.

- Ei, tá faltando o apanhador! - disse Mitch.

- Era aí que queríamos chegar, Mitch! - disse Erika.

- O que houve?

- Sabe seu irmão, Mitch? - disse Helen.

- Não me digam que aquele...

- Ele descobriu que você havia convencido Enya para participar do time de Grifinória e ele resolveu participar do de Sonserina como apanhador! - disse Erika.

- Mas que grande...

- Calma, Mitch! Pense que ele é apenas um e que lá em cima, como você mesmo vive dizendo são sete. E que se esses sete não forem sincronizados, nada pode ser feito. - Helen comentou.

- Têm razão. Vou varrer aquele grandessíssimo panaca dos céus!

E os treinos se intensificaram, cada vez mais, até o dia da partida.

Enya sentiu o estômago revirar quando ela viu Cedric em roupas de quadribol. Mitch havia contado para Enya sobre Cedric. Ela estava muito nervosa com a idéia de jogar contra seu irmão, mas ele parecia não estar abalado.

Todos foram para o campo. Enya apanhou sua Shooting Star e colocou suas vestes de quadribol. Depois foi, junto com os outros 20 jogadores, para assistir a preleção de Alicia Spinnet.

- Gente, esse ano vamos arrebentar. O ano passado foi maravilhoso, mas esse ano vai ser ainda melhor, porque EU sou a capitã do time de Quadribol principal. Novatos, vamos varrer os sonserinos do céu e do campeonato de quadribol. E agora, Mitch, fique aí e oriente os novatos.

Spinnet saíra de lá, deixando Mitch sozinho com os juniores:

- Só quero que vocês façam o melhor! Se o fizerem, vamos detonar os sonserinos!

Então, ele puxou o grito de guerra:

- Um por todos ...

- ... e todos por um! - responderam os demais!

- Somos leões de Grifinória ...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar!

- Somos os reis das selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - gritaram, batendo palmas e saindo.

_"E entra o novo time Júnior de quadribol de Grifinória. A escalação é: o capitão Boris Kievchenko no gol, Anastasia Kievchenko, Shania Byron e Kat Myers como artilheiras. Batedores: Thomas Babbage e Yanni Schumman. Apanhadora: Enya McGregor. Técnico: Mitch McGregor. O time Júnior de Grifinória parece vir compacto e forte, para manter a taça Júnior na Casa do Leão!" _

- Jordan! Eu já cansei de pedir para você narrar IMPARCIALMENTE! - Mitch ouviu a professora McGonagall ralhando com Lino Jordan, amigo dos gêmeos Weasley e narrador dos jogos de Quadribol em Hogwarts.

_"E agora entra o time de Sonserina. Escalação: no gol: Emmanuel Beckerman. Artilheiros: Elisa Dancey, Stephany Kogge e Solange Jyva. Batedores: Floyd McCobb e Louis Pascal. E apanhador, uma surpresa: o capitão Cedric McGregor. Tendo como técnico Galahad Starshooter, parece vir seguindo a tradição de times fortes e eficientes da casa da Serpente." _

- Pronto para ser arrasado, McGregor? - disse Starshooter.

- O jogo nem começou! - disse Mitch.

- Mas não precisa começar para sabermos quem vai vencer! - disse Starshooter.

- Capitães, dêem as mãos! - Mitch ouviu a Madame Hooch falar. Boris olhou Cedric, que tinha um sorriso estilo Malfoy que não agradava a Mitch. Ele ficava imaginando aonde tinha errado, e apanhou o chaveiro do clã McGregor que seu avô havia lhe dado antes de sair de Sligo. Nem ouviu quando o apito silvou o início da partida. Só pensava se conseguiria dar conta de ser o responsável pelos dois McGregor mais novos.

_"Vovô, será que você fez o certo em me deixar como responsável pelos dois? Será que eu posso fazer isso?"_, pensou Mitch. Normalmente Mitch não era o tipo de cara que tinha dúvidas, mas aquela situação toda estava deixando Mitch inseguro.

Foi quando ele ouviu a voz da Madame Hooch dizendo:

- FALTA! Tiro livre para Grifinória!

Boris havia sido atingido por um balaço quando a goles não estava na área dos gols, e isso era uma falta.

_"Anastasia pega a bola, chuta, é GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! 70 Grifinória, 20 Sonserina!" _

Mitch passava a observar o grupo que estava acima dele. Viu Enya procurando o pomo. Cedric parecia interessado, mas a distância entre eles no céu e na vida parecia que tinha sido resultado de Enya falar besteiras para Cedric e vice-versa. Ele sentia-se culpado.

_"E os dois apanhadores vêem o pomo! Os dois correm, enquanto Cedric faz sinais para seus batedores e artilheiros agirem. Eles correm e ... AI! Um balaço atinge Enya, que desequilibra-se e..." _

Mitch nem se preocupou em ouvir o restante da narração de Jordan, pois viu o corpo inconsciente de Enya escorregar pela vassoura e começar a cair. A lembrança de sua própria queda no jogo dos juniores entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa no ano anterior começou a assustá-lo: se ele, que tinha um corpo razoavelmente resistente, tinha quebrado a coluna em vários pontos depois de uma queda como aquela, Enya iria morrer!

Sem pensar nem meia vez, Mitch sacou sua varinha, apontou para Enya e disse:

_- Lentum Quedum_!

Enya começou a descer suavemente. Mitch então usou mais dois feitiços:

_- Conjurae_ Maca! _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Mitch trazia Enya para a maca. Sabia do resultado: Sonserina tinha acabado de ganhar com Cedric apanhando o pomo. Mitch pediu para o pessoal dos juniores irem para a arquibancada que ele ia levar Enya para a Ala Hospitalar. Foi quando Spinnet se aproximou:

- Mitch, mas e...

- Desculpe, Spinnet, mas minha irmã é mais importante que um jogo de quadribol!

Mitch corria com a maca conjurada. Enya estava desacordada: pelo jeito, tinha sofrido algum dano no peito depois que o balaço a atingiu. Ele não sabia a gravidade, portanto correu que nem um maluco até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! - gritou Mitch, entrando na Ala Hospitalar.

- O que... Mas o que aconteceu com a garota? - disse a Madame Pomfrey!

- Balaço no jogo de quadribol. Quase que ela caiu que nem eu no ano passado!

- Tudo bem, garoto, agora é comigo! Pode aguardar que assim que ela estiver melhor eu deixo você conversar com ela!

Os minutos passaram lentamente. A única preocupação de Mitch era se Enya estava bem: pouco se lixava que tivesse perdido a partida de Quadribol. Foi quando chegaram os demais juniores de Grifinória:

- E a Enya? - perguntou Anastasia, na época já a melhor amiga de Enya.

- Não sei. A Madame Pomfrey está cuidando dela agora!

- Você não sabe da maior! - disse Boris - Aquele grande bastardo do Cedric estava comemorando a vitória de Sonserina sem se importar com a irmã!

- Ah, é? Deixa ele comigo! - disse Mitch, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

- Mitch, olha lá o que você...

Mitch nem pensou em nada. Apenas correu para o Salão Principal, aonde os juniores de Sonserina estavam comemorando a vitória deles. Quando Cedric o viu ia dizer:

- E aí, Mitch, o que achou do jeito que a Enya caiu da...

A resposta de Mitch veio na forma de um murro direto irlandês na cara de Cedric, que pela primeira vez não entendeu a reação do irmão.

- Isso é por Enya, seu bastardo!

- MCGREGOR! - Mitch ouviu uma voz gritando.

A professora McGonagall tinha visto aquilo e seu olhar era de repulsa e surpresa.

- Detenção, Sr. McGregor! E são menos 50 pontos para Grifinória! Me admira o senhor agredindo seu próprio irmão...

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina, McGonagall! - rosnou Mitch, enquanto saia correndo do Salão Principal para a Torre de Grifinória, mal tendo tempo de ouvir a professora McGonagall gritando seu nome.

Mitch não se lembrava de nada, e quando deu-se conta estava chorando na sua cama na Torre de Grifinória. A revolta era enorme, mas a sensação de impotência e de incapacidade era ainda maior: seu avô havia o colocado como responsável pelos dois e ele não conseguia fazê-lo. Pior: sentia-se fraco e impotente, como se estivesse a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso... Colapso nervoso?

Foi quando ele viu uma forma translúcida e fantasmagórica, que lembrava um fantasma, mas com pedaços da carne ectoplasmática caindo, como se fosse um zumbi. Os cabelos desgrenhados, as orelhas pontudas e as órbitas de olhos vazados lhe trouxeram à realidade:

- Droga! Um _Bean-Sidhe_!

Mitch tentava sacar sua varinha, mas sentiu sua energia vital, pouco a pouco se esvaindo. Quando apanhou sua varinha, sua visão começou a embaçar. O seu corpo suava frio, suas pernas não respondiam, seu coração estava descompassando, seu cérebro dava a impressão de que ia parar de funcionar a qualquer momento. O desespero estava tomando conta de Mitch. Mitch ofegava: sentia que se continuasse assim, ele iria morrer! Foi quando ele viu uma pessoa numa penumbra gritando:

_- Expecto Creativeus_!

Uma criatura semi-translúcida saiu da varinha e atacou o _Bean-Sidhe_. Mas Mitch nem conseguiu sequer ver o que aconteceu depois, pois ele desacordou.

* * *

_"Caramba, esses Bean-Sidhe não vão parar de atacar?" _

_"Parece que alguém disse a eles que aqui em Caer Masar tinha muita energia vital!" _

_"Andrew McNamara já está fraco! Outros já foram abatidos. Não vamos resistir muito mais" _

_"E a coisa vai piorar! Os Comensais vem vindo! - gritou uma voz." _

_"Deveríamos ter imaginado! - disse outra voz - Os McKinsey se infiltraram entre nós, dizendo-se arrependidos, mas eles queriam era nos trair para Vocês-Sabem-Quem!" _

_"Vamos! Eles estão chegando! - dizia a primeira voz, enquanto ouviam-se risadas monstruosas e explosões" _

_"Mas como vamos lutar contra eles? - questionava a outra voz, de um senhor - Eles são muitos!" _

_"Elric, temos que lutar! - disse a primeira voz - Somos Aurores, essa é a nossa função!" _

_"Lutar contra Voldemort é SUICÍDIO! Temos que recuar! Elaborar algum plano, pedir reforços! Não adianta lutar agora..." _

_"Nada feito, McGregor! Não vamos recuar!" _

_"EU VOU! NÃO ADIANTA CAIR NA ARMADILHA DA FÚRIA IRLANDESA! ELA PODE LEVAR VOCÊS À MORTE!" _

_"McGregor, volte aqui seu covarde! Isso não é hora para..." _

* * *

Um lampejo de luz verde sucedeu-se a isso. Vários gritos ecoaram na mente de Mitch. Um grito em especial trouxe Mitch de volta a realidade. O dele próprio.

Ele acordou no meio da noite, o corpo empapado em suor. O pesadelo! O mesmo pesadelo que tinha todas às vezes em que algo lhe acontecia de errado, como quando, no ano anterior, fora vítima da Maldição Imperdoável _Crutiatis_.

Ele estava com o corpo enfaixado. Sentia sua respiração ainda falhar e sua visão ainda estava embotada. Ao mesmo tempo percebera que estava na cama ao lado da de Enya. Ela parecia melhor: algumas bandagens no peito e na cabeça, mas parecia melhor que Mitch. Claro que acordara Enya com o seu grito:

- Mitch, o que...

- Eu tive o mesmo sonho que contei para você, lembra? Aquele aonde mostra a queda de Caer Masar. - disse Mitch, fazendo referência ao antigo castelo guardado pelos McGregor, antes de Voldemort atacar. Atualmente, os McGregor tinham como "base" a fazenda de Caer Slaeun

- Mas...

- Acho que foi um _Bean-Sidhe..._ Isso! Eu fui atacado por um _Bean-Sidhe_!

- Então o senhor está acordado? - disse uma voz no escuro.

As luzes se acenderam e ele viu que se tratava da Madame Pomfrey.

- A professora McGonagall me contou da reação que você teve com seu irmão. O murro que você deu nele foi bem forte, você poderia ter o cegado. A sua sorte foi que você não acertou pra valer!

- Você bateu no Cedric, Mitch? - disse Enya.

- Desculpe, Enya, me descontrolei! - disse Mitch.

- A Fúria, não é? - disse uma outra voz, que Mitch, para ainda maior vergonha, descobriu tratar-se da professora McGonagall.

- Desculpe, professora, por ter a ofendido, e eu vou cumprir minha detenção sem problemas... - disse Mitch, em uma voz tão baixa e arrastada de vergonha e timidez que lembrava Neville Longbottom.

- A srta. Enya me contou o que estava acontecendo, McGregor. Você não deveria sentir-se responsável pelas irresponsabilidades de seu irmão. Ele é quem faz bobeira e você é que se sente responsável por causa dele? Acalme-se, McGregor. A nossa sorte foi que o professor Lupin o encontrou antes de que o _Bean-Sidhe_ tivesse feito maiores estragos em você. Quando você chegou aqui, seu quadro clínico teria deixado um médico trouxa maluco: arritmia, sudorese, insuficiência respiratória, hipooxigenação cerebral, enfim, quadro de morte mesmo. Mesmo Pomfrey teve dificuldades para impedir que você não tivesse seqüelas. A sorte de todos nós é que você é muito forte. Mas mesmo assim, você deverá descansar. Primeiro recupere-se, depois pensaremos em sua detenção. Você sabe que, mesmo com todas as razões do mundo, uma agressão contra um aluno é algo imperdoável.

- Tudo bem, professora. A Erika está aí? Queria conversar com ela!

- Já vou chamar a srta. Stringshot, McGregor! Só quero que descanse bastante, pois você está muito debilitado.

A professora McGonagall e a Madame Pomfrey sairam, e entrou Erika, visivelmente aborrecida com o comportamento de Mitch:

- Mitch, por que você... - ralhava Erika.

- Tá legal, Erika... Eu sei, pisei na bola... Eu estava era muito pê da vida com o Cedric e, como diria o Carlos, perdi a esportiva. Por isso, queria que você desse um jeito de controlar o Cedric pra mim, se você puder.

- Olha, Mitch, eu vou fazer o melhor que puder, mas do jeito que Cedric está revoltado, não posso prometer nada. Ele está muito triste com o que você fez, mas...

- E como aquele babaca completo acha que eu me sinto? Ele pensa que eu gosto de dar porrada em meus irmãos por diversão? Eu na verdade sou um fracasso completo! Não sei porque vovô me deu a responsabilidade de cuidar dos dois! - disse Mitch, pela primeira vez em sua vida chorando de tanta frustração consigo mesmo. A frustração de Mitch tinha alcançado patamares antes inimagináveis. Mitch desejou que o _Bean-Sidhe_ tivesse levado toda a sua energia vital embora. Pela primeira vez, em toda a sua vida, ele desejava morrer.

- Mitch... - disse Erika, pensando no que dizer.

- Não tente amenizar, Erika! Por favor, não coloque panos quentes! Preciso sentir o que fiz, para poder consertar.

- Tudo bem, Mitch! Quanto ao seu irmão, vou tentar conversar e orientar ele, mas infelizmente não posso lhe prometer nada! - disse Erika antes de sair para que Mitch fosse dormir.


	9. As outras escolas

**Capítulo 9: As outras escolas **

* * *

Mitch teve que cumprir sua detenção em seu local de detenção habitual: a biblioteca. Claro que dessa vez estava mais triste e aborrecido consigo mesmo, ainda mais quando via seu irmão Cedric. Cedric o odiava e deixava isso claro com o olhar. Mitch então tentava se concentrar nas tarefas de sua detenção, mas isso o deixava pior ainda. Então decidiu escrever para seu avô, contando tudo que ocorrera na partida de quadribol, inclusive sobre como não conseguira usar sua Firebolt. Aproveitou para perguntar para seu avô sobre a numeração de sua "Firebolt". Alguns dias depois, mais exatamente no dia das Bruxas, Mitch recebera a resposta de seu avô:

* * *

_"Mitch: _

_Não vou mentir e dizer que não me desagradou demais saber que você agrediu seu irmão Cedric, mas considerando as circunstancias, acredito que o fez por causa do stress, portanto não vou o repreender. Aliás, acredito que tenha sido sábio de sua parte conversar comigo. _

_Algumas vezes, precisamos fazer coisas que não nos agradam nem um pouco, pois são coisas NECESSÁRIAS! Você fez o que achou que devia e isso me deixa orgulhoso, embora continue desagradado por essa atitude. Mas agora eu aconselho você a deixar que aquela garota Sonserina, a Erika, fale com Cedric. Não se preocupe, pois eu mesmo mandei Ceridwen entregar a carta para a garota. _

_Quanto a Enya, avise-a para manter o MÍNIMO contato possível com Cedric. Se ele está do jeito que você falou mesmo, talvez seja melhor os dois ficarem separados por algum tempo, senão poderá piorar a situação. Enya já está sabendo também disso: ela me mandou Brigitte alguns dias atrás, com uma carta aonde ela dizia estar muito triste com o que aconteceu. _

_Quanto à sua Firebolt, devo-lhe dizer que ela é especial, mas por enquanto, para sua própria segurança, não posso lhe dizer mais que isso! _

_De seu avô _

_Elric McGregor" _

* * *

Mitch tentou acalmar-se, enquanto pensava no que iria se fantasiar, afinal o Baile de Máscaras da Escola seria também a recepção dos alunos das escolas estrangeiras em Hogwarts. Alguns diziam que seria feita uma "seleção" com os alunos das escolas estrangeiras para ver em que casas eles ficariam durante o tempo que ficariam em Hogwarts, mas isso não preocupava Mitch. A preocupação de Mitch tinha nome: Cedric McGregor.

- Mitch, no que tá pensando? - disse Cedric Gryffindor, enquanto vestia sua fantasia de árabe.

- No Cedric, Cedric. - disse Mitch.

- Ah! Estava pensando em seu irmão?

- Eu estou preocupado. - disse Mitch, enquanto puxava uma mochila de bolinha do malão. - Acho que ele pode acabar aprontando logo hoje...

- Pare de se sentir culpado pelas aprontações do seu irmão. Isso vai acabar matando você! - disse Carlos, enquanto ajeitava as orelhas de uma fantasia de Mickey.

- Tem razão! Querem saber, vou curtir essa festa e dane-se o que o Cedric aprontar! - disse Mitch, enquanto sacava da mochila de bolinha sua roupa de palhaço. Ele recebera, como presente de _Samhaim_, ou de dia-das-bruxas, de seu avô, "sapatinhos irlandeses", sapatos mágicos que faziam quem o usasse dançar descontroladamente. Mas preferiu guardá-los em seus pertences do que usar naquele _Samhaim_. Além disso, depois os daria aos gêmeos Weasley, como prometera no ano passado.

Depois de vestir-se e maquiar-se como palhaço, pegou o estojo de maquiagem e desceu para o Salão Comunal, aonde Enya já o esperava vestida em uma fantasia de cachorrinho. Harry estava fantasiado de Merlin, fantasia que ganhara de _Snuffles_ (apelido pelo qual seu padrinho, Sirius Black, pedira que fosse referenciado quando muitas pessoas estivessem perto). Mione iria fantasiada de melindrosa e Rony de gangster trouxa. O Salão estava repleto de gente. Enquanto maquiava Enya (Mitch havia aprendido, quando estudara circo, a como maquiar o rosto de qualquer um em qualquer coisa), um garoto de rosto redondo, também fantasiado de palhaço, com a cara toda borrada, aproximou-se:

- Ah... Mitch... - disse o garoto.

- Pois não, Neville? O que posso fazer? - disse Mitch.

- Dava para me ajudar nessa maquiagem de palhaço? - disse Neville, sentando-se ao lado de Enya.

- Claro! Só espera eu terminar aqui com a Enya. Meu, você tentou se maquiar? - disse Mitch.

- Minha avó me mandou um Feitiço que maquia a pessoa do que ela quiser, mas acho que fiz burrada!

- Tudo bem, Neville! Tente tirar essa coisa da sua cara com água e sabão primeiro! - disse Mitch.

Neville foi e voltou com o rosto limpo. Mitch começou então a aplicar a maquiagem em Neville, enquanto ouvia o que Rony comentava sobre a festa que se daria em minutos:

- Parece que a festa vai ser muito legal! Dizem que o Dumbledore contratou os "Varinha de Dragão" para a festa!

- "Varinha de Dragão"! Quem são esses caras? - disse Harry, estranhando.

- É a banda bruxa de rock mais famosa que existe! Eles são como os Beatles dos trouxas, só que mais de mil vezes melhores! - disse Fred.

- Eu adoro os "Varinha de Dragão"! - disse Jorge.

- Eu sou mais as "Esquisitonas"! - disse Angelina.

- Já gosto mais de "Dennis Jackson"! - disse Spinnet.

- Ih, Alicia! Esse cara é caretaço! Pré-histórico! - disse Fred.

- Mas toca o coração com suas músicas, ouviu? - disse Spinnet.

- Quem você pretende levar pro baile? - perguntou Enya, chamando Mitch de volta.

- Eu vou levar a Helen, prometi para ela. - disse Mitch. - Você vai levar alguém especial, Enya?

- O Boris Kievchenko me convidou. Ele é um doce! - disse Enya, suspirando, como que apaixonada.

- É! O Boris é um cara legal. Ainda mais depois de que ele nos veio ajudando.

- E você, Neville? - disse Enya

- Não... Não tenho ninguém especial para levar... Acho que... - disse Neville, corando de vergonha.

- Fala, Neville! Você não matou ninguém, não tem por que esconder... - disse Mitch.

- Eu vou levar a Gina! - disse Neville.

- A Gina Weasley? - Enya questionou.

- Sim.

- Ela é uma garota legal. Neville, você tem que aprender a acreditar mais em você mesmo!

- Mas será que... eu... não vou...

- Ah, Neville! - disse Mitch, enquanto retocava a sobrancelha - Dá um tempo, cara. Você tem que aprender a confiar mais em você mesmo. Se continuar nessa auto-piedade toda, você não vai nunca conseguir nada na vida.

Neville parecia que ia começar a chorar, quando Mitch virou e disse, enquanto limpava o pincel para poder começar a pintar a boca de Neville de vermelho:

- Desculpa! É que eu simplesmente detesto auto-piedade, em mim e nos outros.

- Tudo bem! Você tem razão!

- Olha, eu não estou pedindo para você socar Malfoy na frente de todo mundo, até mesmo porque existe uma grande diferença entre confiança e estupidez, entendeu? Mas você tem que confiar mais em você mesmo. Se você não confiar mais em si mesmo, você sempre vai ter Snapes e Malfoys para infernizarem você a vida inteira. - disse Mitch, enquanto terminava de maquiar Neville. - Pronto! Agora vai lá! Chama a Gina e manda ver.

- Obrigado, Mitch!

Depois que Neville se foi, Mitch recolheu seu estojo de maquiagem para o seu quarto. Descendo novamente para o Salão Comunal, viu que Neville parecia estar conversando animadamente com Gina Weasley, parecendo que estavam se dando bem. Mitch sabia que Gina tinha uma certa queda por Harry Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela gostava do jeito tímido e quase infantil de Neville Longbottom. Ele viu então uma garota em roupas de princesa. Era Helen.

Mas não parecia a Helen que ele conhecera. Seus cabelos estavam mais lisos e bem amarrados, brilhando à luz das velas e da lareira. Seu rosto sardento parecia mais maduro. Pela primeira vez, em sua vida, Mitch sentiu a beleza real de sua amiga. E foi paixão à primeira vista.

- Oi, Helen! Você está... está... está... - disse Mitch, com voz de tacho.

- Deixa de ser bobão, Mitch! Fala que eu estou linda e pronto! - disse Helen, rindo.

- É, você está linda! - disse Mitch.

Os dois deram as mãos e desceram até o Salão Principal. No Salão, viram um Mickey que Mitch reconhecera rapidamente como Carlos conversando com uma Minnie que Mitch reconhecera como... Erika!

- Ah, Helen, abre o jogo.

- Tá bem, Mitch! Eu ajudei a Erika com o Carlos! Por que? - disse Helen, com uma certa ponta de ciúme em sua voz.

- Por nada, não! Só acho que os dois se merecem. Os dois são muito legais.

Então começou a ouvir-se um barulho de batucada. Quando todos viraram-se para a entrada do Salão Principal, viram um estranho garoto negro vestido em farrapos, com olhos brilhantes e vazados e o corpo coberto de cicatrizes como marcas de chicotes e de golpes de faca ou facão, carregava uma enorme bandeira com um brasão de fundo verde-bandeira e azul celeste, no qual duas varinhas douradas se cruzam e acima das mesmas, cinco estrelas apareciam dispostas em cruz. Mitch reconheceu na hora aquela constelação: o Cruzeiro do Sul, a única constelação normalmente não visível do Hemisfério Norte.

- Um _Negrinho_! - disse Carlos.

- Um o quê? - perguntou Mitch, que estava ao lado de Carlos, com Helen ao seu lado e Erika ao lado de Carlos.

- Um _Negrinho do pastoreio_! Uma espécie de "Monstro mitológico", como o professor Lupin nos explicou. O Negrinho, dizem, é a alma de um negrinho escravo que morreu de forma cruel, como sendo amarrado no _tronco_ e chicoteado até a morte. Dizem que os Negrinhos são capazes de conduzir as pessoas perdidas até locais seguros e de encontrar qualquer objeto que você tenha perdido!

- Neville daria muito trabalho para um desses! - disse Mione, que estava exatamente atrás dos quatros.

- Vejam! Eles vêm entrando! - disse Erika.

Os alunos daquela escola, que Carlos logo explicara ser o Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, vestiam vestes brancas feitas de tecidos leves. No caso, estavam usando vestes pesadas por causa do frio que faz na Inglaterra, mas normalmente utilizavam vestes feitas de algodão alvejado, que lembravam as vestes de batalha de Hogwarts, amarradas com cordões coloridos. Todos tinham sorrisos fáceis que pareceram conquistar a todos, exceto aos sonserinos que, exceto por exceções como Erika e Annete, achavam eles ridículos:

- Boa parte dos estudantes do Liceu são descendentes de famílias trouxas. As famílias mestiças e de sangue-puro preferem mandar seus filhos para escolas como Durmstrang ou Hogwarts, entende? - disse Carlos.

- Entendi! Por isso os sonserinos, e principalmente aquela besta mitológica imbecil do Malfoy, parecem incomodados!

Logo em seguida, um outro som foi ouvido. No caso, o de uma corneta. Em seguida entrou um pé-grande carregando o brasão do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria: uma grande bandeira vermelha e branca listrada, com um retângulo azul no canto superior direito, aonde treze estrelas cercavam um caldeirão prateado. Seguindo-se à bandeira, entrando em formação, os alunos do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria foram entrando, marchando como em um desfile patriótico. Os alunos pareciam mais frios que os alunos do Liceu Brasileiro, até arrogantes, mas Mitch parecia não se preocupar com os jovens de vestes azuis com capas encarnadas.

E depois, o barulho de um coral estranho anunciou, assim como a chegada de um _kappa_ domesticado carregando seu brasão, a chegada da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão. Seu brasão tinha fundo branco, com um sol nascente vermelho lançando raios por todo o brasão. No centro, dentro do sol, uma estranha espada cruzava-se a uma vassoura e uma varinha. Mitch reconhecera aquela espada como uma das estranhas espadas que decoravam a sala de aula de Combate Mágico. Os alunos da Academia Imperial, com seu ar respeitador mas distante, vestiam vestes semelhantes ao do professor Yanaga: camisas azuis trazendo o brasão da escola, calças brancas orientais de seda pura com meias também brancas e chinelos de madeira. Todos utilizavam faixas vermelhas na cabeça e faixas na cintura de cores variadas. Uma curiosidade: todos vinham armados de espadas semelhantes à do brasão de sua escola, além das varinhas que ficavam presas à cintura por meio da faixa na cintura.

O professor Dumbledore então levantou-se e anunciou:

- Diretor Ronaldo Magalhães do Liceu Brasileiro de Magia!

Um negro grande, forte e esbelto, de sorriso branquíssimo e olhos negros penetrantes, com cabelos em tererê, apresentou-se, tomando o estandarte do Liceu e o colocando ao lado do brasão de Hogwarts.

- Diretor Tenessee Dwight Willows, do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria, de Salém!

Um loiro alto, de linha duras e mais musculoso que o diretor Magalhães, tomou do pé-grande o brasão do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria e o colocou do lado do brasão de Hogwarts, junto ao brasão do Liceu Brasileiro de Magia.

- Lorde Tatsuki Akagi, da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão!

Um grande japonês, com a constituição do professor Yanaga tomou o brasão do _kappa_ e levou-o, colocando-o entre os outros dois brasões.

Os alunos de Hogwarts estranharam serem os únicos fantasiados: os alunos das outras escolas estavam em suas vestes normais de aula.

- Bem, alunos das demais escolas, eu, Alvo Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dou as boas vindas a vocês e desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que vocês aproveitem ao máximo a estadia. Bom apetite e divirtam-se.

A um toque das varinhas dos quatro diretores, todas as vestes foram substituídas por fantasias das mais diversas formas, tipos, cores e modelos. Então, uma plataforma abaixou-se, revelando um grupo de rock que a Mitch lembrou o grupo trouxa conhecido como Kiss:

- Yeah! Vamos arrebentar galera! Eu sou Mark McHugan, vocalista dos "Varinha de Dragão"! E é uma grande alegria tocar nessa que é minha antiga escola de magia para um velho professor e amigo, Alvo Dumbledore! Na guitarra, Ewan McNamara! No baixo, Dennis Stingray! Na bateria, Emerson Diaz! E nos teclados, Ritsuko Moteuchi! Vamos detonar!

E eles atacaram um paulerão para todos dançarem até cair (alguns, como Neville, literalmente)!

Mitch sentia-se bem, dançando com aquela linda garota. Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera Helen, sentia algo diferente por aquela garota, algo mais profundo que a mera amizade. Na verdade, o que ele sentia ficou claro depois, quando os "Varinha de Dragão" mudaram o estilo das músicas do show, passando do paulerão rock'n'roll para um estilo mais romântico. Nesse ponto tinham tirado as maquiagens e roupas de couro preto de dragão que traziam ao rosto no início da apresentação e vestiam vestes com capas esvoaçantes e franjas coloridas:

- Ouvimos essa música certa vez quando estávamos andando no mundo dos trouxas e achamos ela fantástica. A música é de um banda trouxa chamada _Air Supply_1, e gostaríamos que os casais dançassem essa coladinhos.

E eles então atacaram a seguinte música:

_"I, I was the lonely one, _

_Wondering what went wrong, _

_Why love had gone _

_and left me lonely." _

Nesse momento, Mitch pensou em si, que se sentia realmente solitário e pensando em coisas que não deveria pensar, pois só traziam tristeza.

_"I, I was so confused, _

_Feelin' like I'd just been used, _

_Then you came to me _

_and my loneliness left me." _

Mitch pensou: _"Estou aqui, com uma garota maravilhosa, por dentro e por fora, e estou esquentando a cabeça com bobeira? Eu sou é um babaca mesmo!"_

_"I used to think I was tied to a heartache, _

_That was the heartbreak, _

_but now that I found you: _

_Even the nights are better, _

_now that we're here together; _

_Even the nights are better since I found you. _

_Oh, even the days are brighter _

_when someone you love's beside ya; _

_Even the nights are better since I found you." _

Mitch sentia-se melhor, percebendo o tamanho da sua bobeira de entrar em depressão por causa de Cedric. Ele que enfiasse um _Avada Kedavra_ na cabeça e deixasse-o em paz. Pela primeira vez, Mitch estava preocupando-se realmente consigo.

_"You, You knew just what to do, _

_Cause you had been lonely too, _

_And you showed me how to ease the pain. _

_And you did more than mend a broken heart, _

_Cause now you've made a fire start, _

_And I, I can see that you feel the same way." _

Mitch estava agora sentindo uma energia maravilhosa pulsando dentro dele. Helen parecia que precisava tanto dele quanto ele dela. E os dois sentiam-se cada vez mais fortes: naquele momento a donzela e o palhaço eram mais unidos do que nunca.

_"I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me, _

_Until you told me, _

_and now that I found you: _

_Even the nights are better, _

_Now that we're here together, _

_Even the nights are better since I found you. _

_Oh, even the days are brighter, _

_when someone you love's beside ya; _

_Even the nights are better since I found you." _

Agora Mitch sabia em quem confiar. Sabia que Helen era realmente a mulher de sua vida. _"Eu não vou te prender a mim, Helen! Seria injusto, pois eu realmente a amo! Mas espero que você seja feliz. De preferência comigo!"_

_"I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me, _

_until you told me, _

_and now that I've found you: _

_Even the nights are better, _

_Now that we're here together, _

_Even the nights are better _

_Since I found you. _

_Oh, even the days are brighter, _

_when someone you love's beside ya _

_Even the nights are better _

_since I found you. _

_Oh, even the nights are better, _

_Now that we're here together, _

_Even the nights are better since I found you." _

Aquela música estava tocando Mitch de um jeito que nunca tocara. Aquela música dizia tudo que Mitch sentia naquele momento: fraco e debilitado, como um garotinho pedindo colo. E aquela pequena garota, aquela princesinha, parecia estar disposta a agüentar a barra. Quando se abraçaram, Mitch sentia aquela dor no seu coração desaparecendo. E parecia que Helen, mesmo não querendo contar, sentia algo assim. E a noite passou, enquanto os dois se mantinham dançando. E parecia que aquela noite jamais iria desaparecer da mente e da lembrança de Mitch McGregor.


	10. A Grande Perda

**Capítulo 10: A Grande Perda **

* * *

Alguns dias passaram-se. Mitch nem sabia o que estava acontecendo: as lembranças do baile de máscaras ainda estavam vivas na mente de Mitch.

- Ei, Terra chamando McGregor. - disse Enya.

- Ahnnn... - disse Mitch

- Você tá abobado desde o baile! Confessa logo de uma vez, Mitch McGregor, você tá apaixonado pela Helen!

- E se eu tiver? Algum problema? - disse Mitch brincando.

As aulas estavam ficando animadas, ainda mais agora que os alunos das três escolas estrangeiras estudavam com eles. Os brasileiros do Liceu eram muito simpáticos e estudiosos, o que fez com que eles caíssem nas graças dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinória. Já os estudiosos e aplicados alunos da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas caíram nas graças da Corvinal, da qual recebiam muito apoio.

Mas a pior coisa que poderia acontecer estava acontecendo. Uma rivalidade estava surgindo entre os alunos de Sonserina e o pessoal do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria. Isso porque alguns alunos do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria conseguiam ser tão arrogantes ou até mais que os sonserinos:

- Esse castelo parece que está desmontando! - disse Andrews Andersen, enquanto todos os alunos do 2º ano, inclusive os alunos das escolas estrangeiras qualificados como tal, estavam indo para uma aula de Poções. - Como é que alguém em seu juízo perfeito poderia dar uma aula nesse lugar?

- Como alguém em seu juízo perfeito poderia permitir um aborto como esse cara estudar em uma escola de magia? - resmungou Galahad Starshooter.

- Eu ouvi isso, garoto! Quer apanhar avisa! - disse Tiger Jonathan, um negro alto, corpulento e com cara de mal encarado.

- E aí, quer resolver isso como um bruxo de verdade? - disse Helga Travers, uma sonserina que conseguia (como a maioria das sonserinas) ser mais feia que briga de foice no escuro.

- Garota, você não conhece a gente! - disse Orion Marquez.

- Ei, vamos, gente! - disse Dennis Tomahawk, tentando conciliar - Isso não é lugar para briga!

- Qual é a sua, garoto? Você também é americano! Você tá do nosso lado ou do deles?

- Eu estou do lado do que é certo. - disse Dennis, conclusivo.

- Mitch, vamos sair fora antes que a batata asse para o nosso lado. Gustavo, segue a gente. - disse Carlos.

Gustavo Freire era amigo de Carlos Amaral e era trouxa pelos dois pais. Moravam na mesma rua em Salvador e, na mesma época em que Carlos recebera a coruja de Hogwarts, a ararajuba do Liceu chegou a Gustavo, o que surpreendeu Gustavo, ainda mais quando descobriu que seu amigo de longa data também era bruxo.

Entraram na sala de Snape, que conseguia ser tão fria quanto o coração do professor de Poções. Mitch e Snape pareciam ter entrado em uma espécie de trégua tácita: os dois se odiavam, inclusive Snape conseguindo odiar tanto Mitch quanto odiava Harry Potter, mas Mitch reconhecia a competência de Snape e Snape reconhecia o esforço de Mitch. Para falar a verdade, Snape possuia uma certa, digamos assim, admiração pelo jovem grifinório, pois o mesmo prestava atenção em cada detalhe das poções e levava a sério a delicada arte de preparar as poções mais poderosas.

Mitch também tinha uma certa admiração por aquele "corvo velho", que parecia que não sairia do sério nunca, mesmo com as maiores trapalhadas de todos os tempos sendo cometidas por Neville Longbottom. Na verdade, para Mitch, Snape era uma pessoa que não sabia expressar sua preocupação com o aprendizado dos jovens, então Mitch aprendeu a respeitar o estilo de aulas de Snape, apesar de ainda se sentir injustiçado ocasionalmente em seu julgamento.

Enquanto Mitch preparava uma poção de esquecimento junto com Carlos, Gustavo, Helen e uma garota da Academia Imperial chamada Nakuru Hiiragizawa, uma coruja conseguiu, sabe-se lá como, entrar na sala de Snape e ficou sobrevoando o caldeirão de Mitch:

- McGregor, é bom o senhor acalmar essa coruja, ou serei obrigado a descontar vinte pontos da Grifinória! - disse Snape, em seu tom sempre calmo, quase fleumático.

- Tudo bem, professor. - disse Mitch, estranhando o que aquela coruja estaria fazendo ali. Era uma coruja de igreja muito bonita, mas que Mitch não conhecia. Ela trazia uma carta. Mitch a retirou e viu que era endereçada para ele por seu avô. O coração de Mitch ficou apreensivo. Mitch percebeu que o envelope possuía um brilho estranho, mais ou menos dourado. Mitch sabia que não se tratava de um berrador: já tinha visto Neville receber alguns e sabia que eles eram vermelhos e quando abertos, liam seu conteúdo em um volume equivalente a um show de _heavy-metal_. Porém, explodiam se não fossem abertos, liberando seu conteúdo de qualquer forma do jeito padrão.

- Professor, é do meu avô! E parece ser urgente! Tem algo estranho nela! - disse Mitch.

- Professor, é uma Emergencial! - disse Olivia.

- Como? - disse Snape, observando lentamente a carta. Quando a tocou, uma imagem projetou-se, liberando a forma do avô de Mitch. A forma-fantasma disse:

- Professor Severo Snape, eu sou Elric McGregor, avô de Mitch McGregor. Essa Emergencial foi escrita com o objetivo de avisar Mitch de um acontecimento importante na família. Infelizmente não posso prestar mais esclarecimentos na frente de toda a sala de aula, mas acredito que depois Mitch poderá contar ao senhor em particular. Peço que o deixe ler a carta imediatamente e em particular, pois é um assunto de extrema importância. Acredito que o senhor entenda a gravidade de mandar-se uma Emergencial. Obrigado desde já.

A forma então desapareceu. Snape observou Mitch e disse:

- Vá, McGregor! Pode ler a correspondência! Mas quero que o senhor explique-se depois!

- Tudo bem, professor!

Mitch saiu e procurou uma sala vazia, aonde abriu a Emergencial. Dentro dela, um papel de pergaminho saiu, com a letra de seu avô escrita nervosamente:

* * *

_"Mitch _

_Queria nunca ter que escrever isso para você, mas é necessário. _

_Seu pai e sua mãe foram encontrados mortos na entrada do Vale dos Reis, próximo a um local chamado a Torre de Ma'at. _

_Todos os Aurores que acompanhavam-os secretamente também foram abatidos em combate, exceto um que conseguiu fugir com o corpo de seus pais e com o diário de viagem e equipamentos dos mesmos. _

_Mitch, você precisa ser forte. Enya e Cedric também serão avisados, assim como o professor Dumbledore, a quem mandei Ceridwen. _

_Os ritos funerais, segundo a tradição, darão-se no início da semana que vem. _

_Volte para Londres. Angus o estará esperando. _

_Sinto muito. _

_Peço que seja forte para ajudar seus irmãos! _

_Elric McGregor" _

* * *

O mundo parecia ter desabado, de uma hora para outra, aos pés de Mitch. Mitch não se sentira tão mal desde o ataque do _Bean-Sidhe_.

Retornou lentamente, enxugando as lágrimas, à sala do professor Snape, aonde alguns perceberam sua cara. Rony Weasley estava lá, estranhamente:

- McGregor, o diretor deseja falar com o senhor! O que está... - disse o professor Snape.

- Por favor, professor Snape, leia! - disse Mitch, sem saber o que dizer.

Snape leu a carta. Não parecia ter sido tocado, mas mesmo assim disse:

- Está dispensado da aula hoje, McGregor. Quero que o senhor entregue um relatório de três metros sobre essa poção na próxima aula. Acompanhe o Sr. Weasley até a sala do diretor Dumbledore.

Mitch pegou a mochila e recolheu seus materiais:

- Mitch... - disse Helen, estranhando o comportamento cabisbaixo de Mitch.

- Desculpe, Helen! Vou contar tudo para você, mas em um momento mais propício. - disse Mitch, baixinho para a grande pessoa de sua vida.

- Tudo bem.

Mitch saiu e foi sendo conduzido por Rony Weasley:

- O que aconteceu, Mitch?

- Meus pais, Rony...

- O que aconteceu com seus pais?

Mitch estendeu a carta a qual Rony leu:

- Desculpe, cara. E eu sei o que eles foram fazer lá! Foram investigar essa tal Torre de Ma'at pro Ministério! Papai me contou!

- Não se preocupa, Rony. Não é culpa do seu pai!

- Acha que...

- Voldemort?

- Não-diga-esse-nome-pelo-amor-de-Deus! - explodiu Rony como um berrador, depois de ter pulado quase um metro de susto.

- Isso é besteira! Essa história de Você-Sabe-Quem! - disse Mitch, amargo. - Meu avô sempre me ensinou a nunca temer esse cara!

Caminharam até à gárgula aonde encontrava-se a entrada da Torre aonde ficava o escritório do Professor Dumbledore:

- Bomba de chocolate! - disse Rony, abrindo a passagem.

A sala do professor Dumbledore continuava muito bonita e aconchegante, como sempre fora desde que Mitch entrara pela primeira vez. Enya e Cedric estavam lá, junto com Mione Granger e Harry Potter. Enya estava só as lágrimas, enquanto Cedric tentava ocultar sua dor. Mitch porém sabia: nenhum dos três, nem mesmo ele, estava pronto para essa notícia.

- Mitch, sinto não poder chamá-lo em um momento mais propício para uma conversa mais agradável. Seu avô, meu velho amigo Elric McGregor já me falou tudo. Bem, normalmente não permito que alunos ausentem-se às aulas durante o ano letivo, mas dessa vez abrirei uma exceção. Seu avô pediu 15 dias para acertar uma série de documentos com vocês e para o ritos funerários de seus pais. Bem, a permissão será concedida, mas com as seguintes condições: primeiro, vocês serão acompanhados por três alunos veteranos que irão supervisioná-los e verem se não vão aprontar nada de errado enquanto estiverem fora de Hogwarts. Esses alunos serão Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Os pais dos mesmos já foram avisados e está tudo dentro dos conformes...

Mitch nem prestou muita atenção no que o professor Dumbledore estava dizendo: ele parecia estar com a mente a milhares de quilômetros dali. Mais exatamente, na Torre de Ma'at, vendo o corpo de seus pais mortos.

- Entendeu, Mitch? - disse Dumbledore ao terminar de dizer as condições.

- Ahn... Desculpe, professor, eu...

- Compreendo. Não é fácil lidar com a morte, mas acho que seus pais sabiam dos riscos.

- Professor, o _Profeta Diário_ já deu a notícia?

- Já, mas o caso parece estar sendo abafado pelo Ministério. Parece que existem suspeitas do envolvimento de alguns Comensais da Morte no caso.

- Os homens de Voldemort? - disse Cedric.

- Garoto, NUNCA-MAIS-DIGA-ESSE-NOME! - disse Rony, apavorado.

- Eu vou pegar esses infelizes e... - disse Cedric.

- Cedric, por favor, não tente isso! - disse Enya.

- Enya...

- Cedric, agora temos apenas uns aos outros! - disse Mitch, resumindo tudo.

A ficha de Cedric caiu. Agora era eles e eles. Mesmo seu avô estava a grande distância, em Caer Slaeun. Ali em Hogwarts, mais do que nunca, teriam que se apoiar em tudo.

Dispensados, Mitch e Enya foram até a Torre de Grifinória, enquanto Cedric ia à de Sonserina, para ajeitarem em suas mochilas algumas roupas e materiais. Uma das condições impostas por Dumbledore seria que eles deveriam ainda fazer as lições que os professores prescrevessem.

Mitch separou suas roupas e enviou uma carta por Hawking para Angus, informando que teriam companhia, enquanto usou Brigitte para avisar seu avô de tudo. Depois, pegou um pedaço de pano preto e rasgou-o em três grandes fitas. Pegou-as, deixou-as separadas junto com suas roupas e materiais para a viagem e foram almoçar. Enquanto desciam da Torre de Grifinória, encontraram Helen e os demais:

- Mitch, o que aconteceu? A professora McGonagall parecia muito estranha quando fez a chamada e chegou no seu nome! É como se ela sentisse uma pontada no coração! - disse Helen.

- A Madame Hooch parecia também desestabilizada quando chegou no seu nome, Enya! O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Boris.

- A coisa é muito mais triste do que vocês imaginam.

Mitch explicou aos amigos o que acontecera. Enquanto tentava comer alguma coisa, pois seu estômago parecia ter deixado de existir, ele contou todas as coisas que já sabia.

- Mas o que será que tinha na tal Torre de Ma'at? - perguntou Carlos.

- Não sei, mas seja o que for, deve ser bem poderoso para valer a vida de meus pais! - disse Mitch.

- Os homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem não precisavam de desculpas para matar! - disse Mione. - Veja o caso do Harry: os pais dele foram mortos sem motivo nenhum a não ser a ganância de poder de Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

Começou uma discussão sobre os poderes e sobre a malignitude de Voldemort. Mitch pouco se importava. Estaria pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts dali a alguns minutos para o funeral de seus pais. Sabia da inevitabilidade da Morte e da impossibilidade de voltar atrás no fato. Ele próprio já estivera perto da morte no ano anterior, quando, em um jogo de quadribol, caiu de sua vassoura mais de 15 metros de altura até o chão. Se não fossem os recursos de cura por magia da Madame Pomfrey, ele estaria paraplégico até hoje, e mesmo com eles, levou bastante tempo para ele se recuperar plenamente. Só queria era entender por que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido.

Depois do almoço, buscou sua mochila com as roupas e a atirou nas costas. No Salão Comunal, encontrou Mione, Rony, Harry e Enya, todos com mochilas prontas. Então foram encontrar Cedric, que esperava próximo ao Salão Principal. Mitch pegou as três fitas e entregou duas delas a Enya e Cedric.

- Para que essa fita, Mitch? - perguntou Harry.

- É o começo dos ritos funerários, Harry. - disse Mitch.

Tão logo puseram os pés para fora do Saguão Principal de Hogwarts, os três amarraram as fitas na cabeça.

- A partir daqui, estamos de luto. - disse Mitch.

Os seis entraram na carruagem que os esperavam à porta de Hogwarts. Mitch sentia um aperto no coração. Voltar para Sligo não estava em seus planos para o meio do ano, ainda mais para ver os funerais de seus pais. Olhou para o lado e viu seus irmãos mais jovens. E esse olhar o explicou porque ele tinha que ser forte:

- Enya parecia que tinha sido drenada por um dementador. Ela estava triste e cabisbaixa, diferente da Enya alegre, espevitada e jovial que Mitch conhecera. Já Cedric parecia tentar ocultar uma revolta que Mitch sabia que ele tinha em seu coração. Os amigos Harry, Mione e Rony também pareciam bem calados, como respeitando a dor dos três irmãos ruivo-sangue da Irlanda.

A primeira conversa aconteceu quando eles já estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, indo à Plataforma 9 e Meia:

- Rony, vou pedir um favor para você! - disse Mitch

- Qual? - disse Rony

- Tente não demonstrar surpresa com as coisas dos trouxas...

- Ah, qual é, Mitch? O Harry sabe que eu não tenho problemas com as coisas dos trouxas. Até mesmo sei usar um feletone!

- Ah, Rony! - disse Mione, rindo - Acho que é telefone o que você queria dizer!

- É! É isso mesmo! - disse Rony, encabulado.

- Na verdade, nós vamos viajar com meu irmão Angus de carro até o Norte e de lá vamos de balsa até a Irlanda do Norte, atravessando a fronteira com a Irlanda e chegando em Sligo, aonde fica Caer Slaeun, aonde serão os ritos funerais de meus pais.

- E como o Angus irá levar a todos nós? - perguntou Enya, lembrando do velho Sedan preto de Angus.

- Na verdade, aquele Sedan não é o único carro de Angus. Ele também tem uma pequena van que vai dar para levar a todos. Eu já avisei a ele que iremos ter companhia por obrigatoriedade de Hogwarts.

- Bem, Enya, Cedric, acho que vocês sabem que não poderemos usar as magias, exceto em caso de extrema urgência. - disse Mione.

- Não precisa passar sermão! - disse Cedric cabisbaixo.

- Cedric... - ralhou Enya.

- Tudo bem, Enya. Teu irmão tá certo. Acho que eu é que deveria ter sido mais discreta.

- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas! - disse Cedric.

- Aquilo surpreendeu Mitch. O restante da viagem, foram conversando amenidades e dividindo chocolates. Aquilo parecia ter animado um pouco os irmãos irlandeses, tirando-os da depressão. Chegando na estação, foram pegos pelo irmão Angus que os levou até sua casa no subúrbio de Londres. Por dentro a casa parecia muito maior do que por fora.

- Anya, a casa de vocês é enorme! - disse Enya.

- Na verdade, apenas a encantei por hoje para caber todo mundo! - disse Anya, que agora todos perceberam estar com o cabelo amarrado por uma fita preta, obedecendo o ritual funeral dos irlandeses.

Todos comeram sem animação e foram dormir. Mitch começou a pensar, então, no que estaria mudando dali por diante.


	11. Revelações

**Capítulo 11: Revelações**

* * *

A viagem para Sligo foi tranqüila. Ramon os acompanhou, junto com sua nova noiva, a Bruxa Medea Adler, quando passaram por Liverpool, aonde eles iriam tomar uma balsa naval até a Irlanda do Norte. Depois, o resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Ao se aproximarem de Caer Slaeun, Mitch foi ficando cabisbaixo. Todos pareciam ter se calado de uma hora para outra. A casa parecia estar pouco movimentada, apenas um carro estava lá:

- Mitch, aquele carro é do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra! - disse Rony.

- Como?

- É do Ministério da Magia! O que eles estão fazendo na Irlanda? Quem teria vindo aqui?

- Não sei. Mas gostaria de saber... - disse Mitch.

Ao chegarem, todos desceram, pegaram suas mochilas e foram para dentro de Caer Slaeun. A surpresa maior quando viram quem o Ministério da Magia tinha mandado para o funeral de John e Andrea McGregor foi de Rony:

- PAI? PERCY?

- Rony, o que você... - disse Percy Weasley, enquanto tomava um chá com Elric McGregor e com um senhor de cabelos ruivos e parcialmente careca, ao qual Mitch reconheceu automaticamente como Arthur Weasley.

- Dumbledore pediu para que nós cuidarmos dos McGregor, Percy. - disse Mione.

- Ah, sim. Devo agradecer então a ele por mandarem uma garota tão simpática acompanhar meus jovens netos! - disse Elric, sorrindo para Mione, que respondeu com um sorriso misto de alegra, orgulho e vergonha, corando o seu rosto.

- Vovô, esses são Rony Weasley, filho de Arthur Weasley; Hermione Granger e...

- Sei, Harry Potter. - disse Elric, com uma naturalidade tranqüila - O famoso Garoto que Sobreviveu! Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu acho você uma pessoa muito boa, ainda mais pela força que deu e está dando a meu neto Mitch nesse momento de dificuldade. Fique à vontade.

- Obrigado! - disse Harry, pela primeira vez sendo reconhecido pelas suas próprias habilidades e qualidades, e não pela bendita marca de raio que trazia na testa.

- Vovô, eu queria saber se podíamos caminhar um pouco por aí! - disse Enya.

- Claro, Enya. Mostre a propriedade aos outros. Vá divertir-se com Orion. Mostre o corujal para Rony saber de onde saiu Agrippa. Acho que depois vocês poderão até mesmo jogar um pouco de quadribol, mas depois.

Quando todos iam saindo, Elric disse:

- Mitch, você fica! Por favor! O senhor Weasley precisa conversar com você.

- Mas, vovô...

- Os funerais se darão por 3 dias e vocês ficarão mais dois dias aqui para que algumas papeladas legais dos trouxas e nossas possam ser acertadas, para que eu seja o tutor legal de vocês três e que a herança de seu pais seja corretamente dividida entre vocês cinco. Haverá tempo para um pouco de quadribol depois. Mas primeiro, acho que o senhor Weasley precisa contar algumas coisas sobre o que aconteceu a seu pai para você.

- Tudo bem, vovô!

Os três esperaram os demais saírem e se afastarem e foram para o escritório de Elric, aonde se trancaram. Elric conjurou uma travessa de chá, salsichas, batatas e pão de centeio:

- Mitch, ouça o que o senhor Weasley tem a lhe dizer. Pense da seguinte forma: legalmente eu sou o responsável por vocês, mas apenas legalmente. Você deverá ser o responsável por manter seus irmãos tranqüilos. Portanto, você saber a verdade vai ser muito importante para permitir que vocês fiquem tranqüilos.

- Tudo bem, vovô. - disse Mitch, enquanto apanhava uma batata cozida com as mãos - Pode dizer, senhor Weasley: por que o senhor se deu ao trabalho de sair da Inglaterra para vir à Irlanda? O que há de tão importante sobre a tal da Torre de Ma'at que custou a vida de meus pais?

- Bem, vejo que está bem informado sobre os eventos que culminaram com a morte de seus pais. Acredito que Dumbledore tenha lhe contado, mesmo sob proibição expressa do Ministério. Um homem sensato, Dumbledore. E um dos poucos que não temem dizer o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem, o que mostra sua sensatez. Bem, vamos ao que interessa.

"A alguns anos, o Ministério descobriu a existência da Torre de Ma'at, cuja existência era dada a lendas. O grande problema era: como investigar os mistérios da Torre e confirmar as lendas sobre a Torre? Foi quando pensamos em mandar alguém que não chamasse a atenção dos antigos serviçais de Você-Sabe-Quem. E pensamos em mandar um trouxa. Mas qual trouxa? Então veio à cabeça de chamarmos John McGregor."

"A idéia era boa: um trouxa arqueólogo. O tipo de pessoa que normalmente se enfia nesse tipo de investigação, mas que não consegue nada. O álibi perfeito para uma investigação. E John tinha parentes bruxos, conforme todos sabiam por causa da Maldição dos McGregor, e já tinha feito esse tipo de serviço anteriormente para o Ministério da Magia. Então..."

* * *

_"- Vamos entender se você recusar a proposta, McGregor! - disse Weasley, enquanto tomava um pouco do chá que Tom havia servido. _

_O jovem loiro de olhos verdes observou o lugar, enquanto terminava de beber uma garrafa de Guinness. O bartender então providenciou outra garrafa, que ele foi saboreando lenta e folgadamente, tentando não pensar em como ele se sentia deslocado naquele pub. Era um pub chamado "O Caldeirão Furado". Um pub incomum, freqüentado por pessoas incomuns. Bruxos. E, embora ele próprio não fosse um, ele era filho de e trabalha ocasionalmente para os bruxos. No caso, para o Ministério da Magia, o governo dos bruxos. _

_- Senhor Weasley, meu filho vai precisar de dinheiro bruxo para os estudos em Hogwarts, mesmo papai achando que o dinheiro dele é o suficiente. Além disso, uma investigação para verificar a autenticidade da lenda e para localizar a Torre de Ma'at teria reflexos no que os trouxas e bruxos entendem sobre a antiga civilização egípcia, pois, se as lendas forem verdade, o papel da Torre no entendimento de como a religião e cultura egípcia funcionavam vai ser muito grande, o que abre um grande leque de possibilidades sobre como as civilizações evoluíram e do papel de suas religiões na evolução natural do ser humano. Eu iria mesmo assim, se tivesse encontrado as pistas antes. Só peço que... _

_- Se você está preocupado com a possibilidade de ataques, não se preocupe: vamos mandar gente do Ministério com você, inclusive alguns Aurores. Acho que isso deverá bastar... _

_- Aceito, então! Só peço que me dê algum tempo, pois vou precisar explicar uma série de coisas para a Universidade antes de começar a preparar tudo." _

* * *

- Bem, nós não imaginávamos que, entre os nosso, havia um traidor, mesmo todos os nossos homens tido recebido o Feitiço da Fidelidade, ou _Fidelius_. Tão logo os seus pais conseguiram desvendar o mapa e chegar até o local da Torre, os Comensais já esperavam eles. Acompanhados de muitos _ghûls_, monstros mitológicos mortos-vivos do deserto com um desejo insano por carne humana, eles atacaram a expedição. Apenas um Auror Egípcio sobreviveu, carregando os corpos de seus pais, alguns equipamentos trouxas e um diário de viagem, aonde seu pai guardava suas anotações sobre a expedição. Quando chegaram a um lugar habitado, ele fingiu ser um caravaneiro e conseguiu contar uma história para despistar os trouxas. Os corpos de seus pais chegarão em três dias.

- Bem, uma pergunta você me respondeu. Agora a outra: o que aquela maldita torre tinha de tão importante para que meus pais pagassem com a vida! - disse Mitch, tentando manter a frieza, mas com um desejo quase incontrolável de voar na garganta de alguém e dar porrada até matar, e depois continuar matando até esse alguém gritar.

- Bom, Mitch, não tenho nenhuma prova real, mas vou lhe dizer o que conseguimos descobrir. Aliás, isso é extremamente confidencial: provavelmente, além do Ministério, apenas Dumbledore e seu avô sabem dessa informação.

"Existe uma lenda entre os bruxos sobre um cristal de poder chamado Cristal Negro de Ma'at. Bem, Ma'at é a deusa egípcia dos mortos. Ela cuida da barreira entre o reino de Anúbis, deus da morte, e do reino de Osíris, deus da ressurreição. Dizem que Ma'at guarda o Salão do Julgamento, o lugar para onde os mortos vão serem julgados por seus atos pela deusa Bastet, em um cristal. Esse cristal seria o Cristal Negro de Ma'at. Alguns dizem que uma alma que desejasse voltar à vida precisaria de sacrifícios de sangue e de energia vital para iludir Bastet e para subornar Ma'at. Se isso for verdade, levando-se em consideração que Você-Sabe-Quem aparentemente está em uma espécie de não-vida, ele teria grande interesse em recuperar esse cristal."

- Bem, isso explica tudo. Mas o que...

- Mitch, seu pai foi um herói. Alguns trouxas fugiriam enlouquecidos pela visão de bruxos como os Comensais e dos _ghûls_. Mas seu pai lutou, tentando fugir vivo, voltar para você. Mas quando se é trouxa, existem chances mínimas de se vencer uma luta contra um bruxo, principalmente contra um Comensal. Ele tentou até mesmo pegar uma varinha e fazer alguns gestos, mas ele não conseguiu escapar do _Avada Kedavra_. Não, ele não teve a mesma sorte, ou habilidade, ou seja lá o que for, que você. Ele, assim como sua mãe, foram mortos. A sorte é que o Auror que salvou seus pais conseguiu fazer os Comensais e _ghûls_ fugirem. E recuperou todas as posses de seus pais...

- Preferia que eles estivessem vivos.

- Mitch, acho que você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da coisa toda: se Você-Sabe-Quem descobrir a verdade sobre o Cristal Negro, principalmente se o mesmo realmente existir, ele com certeza irá voltar à vida, talvez até mais poderoso do que antes. É isso que precisamos impedir: que ele volte. Seu pai lutou por causa disso: ele VIVEU a época negra. Mesmo sendo trouxa, sentiu os reflexos da época em que Você-Sabe-Quem lutava e na qual seus Comensais tinham poder. Por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem seu avô teve que fugir de Caer Masar e ser taxado de traidor. Por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry perdeu os pais. Os pais de Neville Longbottom estão loucos no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças Mágicas por causa desse bruxo maldito. Muitos bruxos, bruxas, trouxas e criaturas mágicas foram mortos pelas ambições de Você-Sabe-Quem. E se não quisermos que o sacrifício de seu pai seja em vão, não podemos deixar Você-Sabe-Quem por a mão no Cristal de Ma'at. Isso é, se ele existir.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe, senhor Weasley.

- Eu é que peço desculpas. Você está num momento ruim, eu sei disso. Dumbledore me contou. Além disso, tenho que ser grato por ter dado a meu filho Rony a Agrippa.

- Aquilo foi um agradecimento pela suéter que sua esposa me enviou. Achei ela demais.

- Bem, é uma pena não poder ficar para o funeral, pois tenho muitas coisas para resolver no Ministério. Aquele tolo do Fudge acha que ocultar a informação da população é o melhor. Isso é ridículo: se a coisa cair na boca de bruxos repórteres como Rita Skeeter, aí sim é que estaremos ferrados. Veja só o que ela escreveu no _Profeta Diário_ de hoje.

Mitch pegou o jornal e começou a ler:

* * *

**_Trouxas usados em investigação secreta do Ministério são encontrados mortos no Egito. _**

_Por Rita Skeeter _

_O Ministério da Magia nega, mas fontes confiáveis confirmam que as mortes dos arqueólogos (estudiosos de civilizações) trouxas John e Andrea McGregor, respectivamente filho e nora do ex-Auror Elric McGregor, conhecido como "o Traidor de Caer Masar" e como velho lunático que apóia trouxas, foi resultado de uma série de imprudentes manobras e desastradas organizações do Ministério da Magia em uma pesquisa secreta, organizada em sigilo. Alguns dizem que têm a ver com poderosos itens que se encontram no Vale dos Reis, aonde os corpos dos dois arqueólogos e de mais de 40 pessoas, entre bruxos disfarçados dos Ministérios da Magia Inglês e Egípcio e trouxas, foram encontrados. _

_Fontes afirmam que os ataques foram provocados por facções dissidentes dos Comensais da Morte, antigos seguidores Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Isso bate com uma série de..." _

* * *

- Piranha! - disse Mitch, arremessando o jornal longe. - O que uma bela vaca como essa pistoleira pensa da vida?

- Entendeu agora a seriedade do que está acontecendo, Mitch?

- Sim, senhor Weasley. Vou guardar segredo.

- Ótimo. Bem, acho que era só isso que tinha para lhe dizer. Ah, Mitch...

- O que é?

- Você é bem seu pai e seu avô: mesmo que isso coloque sua vida em risco, você faz aquilo que é certo. Você ainda vai ser um grande Auror. Eu retornarei para o final dos ritos funerais e para o _wake._ - disse Arthur Weasley, conduzindo seu filho Percy, enquanto jogava no fogo um pó e dizia "A Toca!", desaparecendo diante dos olhos de Mitch.

- O que...

- Pó de Flu. Eles vão chegar na casa deles através da lareira deles. A minha é ligada à rede do flu. Acho que o carro do Ministério da Magia Inglês também deve ter ido embora, ao perceber que não seria mais necessário. Mitch, você trouxe aquela Firebolt que eu te dei?

- Não! Ficou em Hogwarts.

- Bem, acho que vou fazer mais uma revelação para você, mas antes queria que você pegasse aquela vassoura ali. - Elric disse, apontando para um canto

Mitch viu uma vassoura que lembrava muito a sua Firebolt. Foi lá e a apanhou.

- Mitch, essa vassoura, assim como a sua, não é uma Firebolt! - disse Elric.

- COMO!

- Simples! - disse Elric, puxando sua varinha e apontando para a inscrição com o nome da vassoura. - _Revelae_!

O Feitiço de Revelação fez o nome da vassoura mudar de "Firebolt" para "Stardrive".

- O que está...

- Mitch, a "Stardrive" é uma nova série de vassouras de corrida que a Liga de Quadribol da Irlanda pediu para que eu desenvolvesse para eles. Como elas são baseados na série "Firebolt", então resolvi ocultá-las sob o nome de "Firebolt" para que você as pudesse usar na escola. Mas como elas foram lançadas a alguns dias, acho que não há problema nenhum em revelar para você sobre a "Stardrive". Só quero que não esnobe seus amigos por causa de ter uma "Stardrive".

- Certo, vovô. Pode deixar. Agora, será que podemos...

- Claro! Vá jogar um pouco, voar um pouco! Faz bem arejar a mente com o ar rápido de uma vassoura de corrida. - disse Elric, entregando-lhe a vassoura e liberando Mitch para aliviar as tensões e se divertir mandando alguns balaços longe.


	12. O Funeral, a União e o Wake

**Capítulo 12: O Funeral, a União e o Wake **

* * *

Os dias até a chegada dos corpos de Andrea e John McGregor passaram rápido. Rony e seus amigos divertiam-se com os irmãos McGregor: era muito bom poder voar em campo aberto, sem ter que se preocupar com trouxas (árvores protegiam os arredores da fazenda). Isso sem falar nas caminhadas e na pescaria em um lago próximo. Apesar do frio, dava para pescar e nadar no lago e realizar caminhadas em cavalos treinados para não temerem os bruxos. Além disso, Mitch tinha jogos de xadrez de bruxo em seu quarto para eles se divertirem com as surras homéricas que Rony invariavelmente aplicava neles, mesmo quando mais de um jogava contra ele. Mas essa felicidade não desviava Mitch dos momentos duros que se passariam em alguns dias. Mitch seria o Tocheiro. Ele iria acender a pira para queimar os corpos de seus pais, no final dos ritos funerais McGregor. Era sua responsabilidade como filho mais velho de descendência mágica (ou seja, com a Marca).

Naquele dia, acordara cedo e descera as escadas. Na verdade, seus olhos denunciavam a noite mal dormida. O velório de seus pais estava acontecendo no andar térreo, embaixo do primeiro andar aonde ficavam os quartos. Ramon e sua noiva, a bruxa mestiça Medea Adler ficavam sentados, tentando não demonstrar tristeza: curiosamente, Mitch descobriu que Medea formara-se em Hogwarts por Sonserina. Mas ela parecia uma garota agradável, tendo como pior problema o ciúme, e mesmo assim nem tanto. Já Anya e Angus ficaram do lado dos corpos o tempo todo: Angus não transparecia dor alguma, mas Mitch sabia que isso era por causa de seu treinamento como guarda da abadia de Westminster (eles muitas vezes não podiam sequer se mexer ou até mesmo sorrir quando em guarda, mas Angus já tinha trocado essa comissão por uma melhor). Enya e Cedric não estavam no salão: os dois não conseguiam ficar perto dos corpos dos pais mais que alguns segundos sem terem que sair correndo de tristeza. Mitch desejava ter essa liberdade, mas tinha que ficar ali. A expressões de espanto e de terror de seus pais estavam estampadas nos rostos mortos. Aquela visão era suficiente para enlouquecer uma pessoa normal. Mitch mesmo não sabia de onde tirava forças para suportar a dor da visão.

Um padre local amigo de Elric, Andrew O'Daggerty, foi chamado para fazer a extrema-unção dos dois: ambos eram católicos, embora Andrea fosse católica romana e seu pai católico celta. Andrew sabia do sangue bruxo de Elric, mas o considerava um bom vizinho, e um fiel servo de Deus, temente a Ele e seguidor de seus Mandamentos. Além disso, os católicos celtas possuem menos preconceitos quanto à bruxaria: boa parte dos católicos celtas eram descendentes de famílias cujas linhagens desciam até os antigos druidas e sacerdotisas celtas, como era o caso dos McGregor.

Mitch observou Harry, que estava vestido com roupas irlandesas, que seu avô deu a Harry ao perceber como suas roupas trouxas eram demasiadamente largas para ele (Harry depois contara que todas elas eram roupas usadas de seu primo Duda, filho dos seus tios Dursley, e que era do tamanho e peso de um filhote de elefante): uma camisa branca de algodão, uma calça vermelha xadrez de flanela e um quepe do mesmo tecido, com suspensórios de cor negra para apoiar a calça. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Mione e de Rony ao redor de uma mesinha no canto da sala. Os três estavam tomando chá preto e comendo pão de centeio caseiro, com um pouco de ovos e salsichas fritas como café da manhã. Eles tinham uma cara melhor que a de Mitch, dormindo um pouco mais descompromissadamente que ele, embora também não tivessem muito felizes e respeitavam a dor dos McGregor. Ele foi até eles e começou a conversar:

- Bom dia, gente.

- Mitch, você está mal! - disse Rony.

- Não consegui dormir direito. Acho que não vou agüentar. - disse Mitch, apanhando ovos e pão de centeio e servindo-se de café que tinha em um bule de prata, ao lado do bule dourado de chá preto.

- O que? - disse Harry

- Ser o Tocheiro...

- Como assim? - perguntou Rony.

- Normalmente, em nossa família, não enterramos os mortos: nós os cremamos, ou seja, queimamos seus corpos. E na família, o primeiro filho tem como incumbência acender a pira dos pais. No caso nosso, deveria ser Angus, mas por causa da Marca, mudou-se essa tradição para que fosse o filho mais velho com descendência mágica...

- Que, no caso, é você! - disse Mione.

- Sim. Mas só de pensar em ter de atear fogo nos corpos dos meus pais, eu fico gelado...

- Só tem um jeito: você tem que pensar que eles NÃO VÃO mais voltar...

- Mione! Isso lá é jeito de falar? O cara tá na pior e você ainda esculhamba o cara? - disse Rony.

- Não fica bravo com ela, Rony! - disse Harry.

- Mas, Harry...

- Rony, o Harry e a Mione têm razão... - disse Mitch, acalmando os ânimos.

Depois Mione voltou a falar:

- Como eu ia dizendo: você tem que pensar que eles NÃO VÃO mais voltar, e que isso é tudo que você pode fazer para os homenagear agora, Mitch.

- Sei, Mione, mas isso continua me deixando com o estômago virado. - terminou Mitch.

Naquela tarde, uma grande pira foi preparada e os corpos de Andrea e John McGregor foram colocados na pira. O senhor Weasley chegara, como prometera, no finzinho daquela tarde, a tempo de ir até um local no gramado à frente da casa grande de Caer Slaeun, a meio-caminho do corujal e dos campos de centeio. Como combinado, trouxera um prato de comida (no caso, um enorme e maravilhoso pudim de pão feito pela Sra. Weasley). Nenhum dos outros Weasley veio, assim como mais ninguém: seguindo o desejo de John e a vontade de Elric, a cerimônia foi reservada apenas a alguns poucos, no caso o próprio Elric; os filhos de John Angus, Ramon, Mitch, Enya e Cedric; o Sr. Weasley, que representava o Ministério da Magia; os acompanhantes de Mitch e seus irmãos Harry, Rony e Mione; Anya Kievchenko, mulher de Angus, junto com o neto de John, Mikhail; Medea Adler, noiva de Ramon, noivado oficializado nessa triste situação; e alguns funcionários de Caer Slaeun mais próximos da família, quase todos bruxos, como Sean McAllister e Loreena DeMorgan.

Mitch observava o céu começar a se por: tão logo os últimos raios tivessem desaparecido, o rito da cremação de seus pais começaria. A ansiedade corria seu corpo: parecia que, a qualquer momento, seu estômago ia sair para fora. Os raios de sol desapareciam lentamente, assim como a coragem de Mitch. Porém, chegando a hora, ele respirou fundo e anunciou:

- Amigos, parentes, estamos aqui hoje para cumprir os ritos funerais de John e Andrea McGregor, bons professores, pesquisadores aplicados, bons filho e nora e bons pais. Muitos poderiam dizer que eles eram tudo isso que eu disse e até mais, mas eu apenas tenho uma coisa a dizer...

Mitch pegou a tocha e disse:

- John, Andrea... mãe, pai... descansem em paz.

Mitch então colocou fogo na pira em pontos específicos, correspondendo aos quatro pontos cardeais, começando pelo norte, e andando no sentido horário, como rezava a tradição. Depois de atear fogo à pira, fogo que formava uma cruz celta traçada no chão, e deixar a tocha junto à pira, aproximou-se de seus irmãos. Enya estava com uma cara péssima: não estava dormindo direito e tinha pesadelos constantes. Cedric também não estava legal: estava mais magro e fraco, à beira de um colapso nervoso. Pegara um saco de pano, enchera-o com areia e começara a socar e chutar o saco, até que o saco explodiu. Os dois encostaram a cabeça no peito de Mitch e começaram a chorar de forma leve e convulsiva. Mitch abraçou os dois, também desejando chorar, mas resistindo. Ele precisava ser forte:

- Acabou... - disse ele baixinho.

- Então... - disse Enya.

- Sim, Enya. A partir de agora, somos nós e nós. Cedric, Enya, vamos conversar...

- Sim. - disse Cedric que, para espanto de Mitch, perdera a capacidade de opor resistência às suas críticas e ordens.

Iam sair, quando seu avô disse:

- Mitch, você não...

- Preciso falar com os dois a sós um pouco. Vovô, o que eu precisava fazer aqui já fiz...

- Tudo bem, Mitch. Confio em você. Logo será o _wake_, então talvez seja melhor realmente conversarem e colocarem as diferenças no lugar.

Os três iam voltando para Caer Slaeun, aonde alguns funcionários preparavam o _wake_, o ritual de separação e revivamento dos irlandeses. Harry percebeu isso e disse para Mitch:

- O que...

- Desculpe Harry, mas tenho que ir sozinho. Tenho que conversar à sós com Cedric e Enya, tirar as diferenças, zerar o cronômetro, nem que tenhamos que sair na porrada para isso! Tenho que fazer isso por mim, por eles, pelo vovô e por meus pais. E tenho que fazer agora, antes do _wake_ de meus pais.

- Tudo bem... - disse Mione, que estava emocionada com aquilo tudo. Mesmo aparentando o contrário, Mione tinha mais coração do que aparentava.

Os três cobriram o caminho até Caer Slaeun, aonde entraram por uma porta dos fundos e foram até o quarto de Mitch. Os três sentaram-se no chão mesmo:

- Olha, gente... Posso ter falhado demais, mas sempre foi para fazer com que vocês dois ficassem unidos...

- Bem, isso não foi muito o que aconteceu... - disse Cedric.

- Foi porque você não deixou, seu cabeça-dura. - disse Enya.

- Calma, Enya... Eu realmente falhei, mas nunca desisti, e você sabe disso, Cedric...

- Bem, não posso dizer que você não tentou. Mas é que para mim é difícil pensar que sou da Casa Rival de vocês: pombas, vocês são de Grifinória, e eu sou da Sonserina.

- Mas antes de tudo, seu xarope, você é nosso irmão! E que irmão ia deixar outro isolado, seu mané? - disse Mitch, sorrindo.

- Tem razão. - disse Cedric - Eu é que estava envolvido naquela atmosfera de rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Na verdade...

- ... você extrapolou sua rivalidade comigo, né, seu mané? - disse Enya.

Cedric ficou com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o cabelo, de vergonha:

- Tem razão. Mas é que... sempre vi você tendo muitos amigos e tudo o mais...

- É que é parte da natureza da Enya, Cedric. Nem eu nem você temos essa capacidade de fazer as pessoas gostarem de nós, entendeu? Mas você também tem boas características: você tem uma garra que impressiona. A professora McGonagall vive me falando que você é um dos melhores alunos de Transformações. Pombas, é só você aprender a se entender. Ou você acha que é fácil para mim lidar com o Sangue?

O silêncio se abateu, até que Cedric respondeu, com um sorriso:

- Tem razão! - disse, oferecendo a mão à frente - Unidos?

- Unidos! - disse Enya, dando o primeiro sorriso desde que seus pais morreram.

- Unidos! - disse Mitch, vendo que, naquele momento, conseguira fazer o que tentara desde que seus irmãos foram separados pelo Chapéu Seletor.

Os três desceram as escadarias, aonde já estava acontecendo o _wake_: comidas e bebidas estavam sendo servidas, e todos falavam as melhores e mais inusitadas coisas das quais os presentes se lembravam e que envolviam os falecidos.

- Ei, Angus? - disse Ramon - Lembra de quando você assumiu posto na Abadia de Westminster?

- É! Quando papai foi em Londres ver a primeira vez em que assumiria posto, um cara estranhou ele ser irlandês e estar lá e chamou a Scotland Yard, acusando-o de ser um terrorista do IRA, só porque carregava uma grande e pesada mochila. Meu Deus, até explicar que focinho de porco não é tomada, que aquela bolsa tinha apenas roupas e equipamento de _camping_... Também o papai foi lá e pegou o cara e encheu-lhe a mão na cara com um belo direto de direita irlandês que o cara ficou vendo estrelas uns três dias, Ramon.

- Ei, Mitch, chega aqui! - disse Rony.

Rony estava observando um jogo de xadrez trouxa:

- Vamos jogar?

- Vamos, mas você não vai gostar... - disse Mitch, com um leve sorriso.

Os dois passaram a jogar com o velho conjunto de peças em mármore e jade que seu pai comprara no Peru. Claro que Rony ficou desconcertado: as peças não falavam e nem se mexiam. Mitch aproveitou a ocasião para aplicar uma surra homérica em Rony no xadrez:

- Xeque-Mate! - disse Mitch, fechando o rei de Rony no canto.

- Mas que droga! - disse Rony, que odiava poucas coisas como odiava perder no xadrez.

- Viu? - disse Mione, rindo - Você só vence porque tem ajuda das pedras no xadrez de bruxo!

- Ah, é? - disse Rony - Vejamos então. Que tal você jogar comigo?

- Tá legal!

Passado o susto inicial, Rony voltou ao seu nível habitual, massacrando Mione em uma partida rápida:

- Viu? Não é só as pedras: é o jogador. - disse Rony, com um sorriso irônico.

Os quatro riram, enquanto Cedric e Enya estavam correndo pela sala, brincando de pique um com o outro e com as duas bruxas Anya e Medea, enquanto Angus, Ramon, Elric e o senhor Weasley ficavam entretidos em um pouco de uma típica mesa de _poker_ irlandesa, regada a cálices de conhaque e canecas de _poteen_ (a poderosa e ilegal cerveja artesanal irlandesa). Mikhail dormia em um canto, ocasionalmente exigindo a atenção de Medea, Enya e Anya, que suspendiam suas brincadeiras para cuidar do neto do falecido John e bisneto de Elric, enquanto Sean, Loreena e outros empregados da fazenda conversavam entre si, tomando taças de _poteen_ e contando casos em gaélico. Aquilo estava sendo ótimo para Mitch: claro que isso não curara a dor de perder os pais, mas ao menos cauterizava a ferida, o que impedia ele de sentir mais dor do que estava sentindo.

Conforme foi passando o tempo, muitas coisas aconteceram no _wake_: todos experimentaram o pudim de pão que a Sra. Weasley havia mandado. Angus contou algumas histórias sobre John e Andrea McGregor, entre outras coisa mais.

Enquanto Enya tocava, três corujas, uma branca como a neve, uma negra como a noite e última marrom como a terra entraram em Caer Slaeun. Mitch as reconheceu de cara:

- Odin? Zumbi? Neil? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - disse Mitch.

Ele recolheu os bilhetes de cada uma delas e leu:

* * *

_"Mitch, _

_Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu a seus pais pela Helen e pelo Carlos. Sinto muito! Sei o quão duro é não ter pais. _

_Espero que você não esteja chorando. Se tiver, eu vou te arrebentar! Brincadeirinha... _

_Estou torcendo para o Cedric não estar tentando nenhuma gracinha com você. Se ele tiver tentando, avisa para ele que eu arrebento ele a hora que ele pisar no Salão Comunal aqui da Sonserina! Brincadeirinha de novo... _

_Saiba que você tem amigos que muito lhe querem e que torcem para que só aconteçam coisas boas com você. _

_De sua amiga de sua Casa Rival, _

_Erika Stringshot." _

* * *

- Aí está, Mitch! - disse Mione, brincando - Você realmente conseguiu uma amiga em Sonserina!

Mitch sorriu, lembrando que essa é uma coisa muito difícil. _"A sorte de Mione foi que ela disse isso longe de Cedric"_, lembrou Mitch, enquanto lia a mensagem trazida por Zumbi:

* * *

_"Salve, Mitch: _

_Espero que a coisa esteja legal pro teu lado. Parece que a parada é dura, o processo é lento e o negócio é nóia, mas espero que você esteja legal. Espero também que seus irmãos estejam bem. É dureza perder os pais, mas acredito que você está passando por tudo isso numa boa. _

_A galera amiga do Harry tá mandando um abração. Os gêmeos Weasley estão perguntando se não tem como aproveitar a viagem e trazer mais "sapatinhos irlandeses"... (hehehehe) A Angelina e a Alicia estão torcendo para você chegar logo, pois o jogo de quadribol será daqui a duas semanas, contra Lufa-Lufa (aproveitando a ocasião: a Sally Wittlesbach e seus irmãos mandam os pêsames também, e ela pede para você não pegar leve com ela no jogo dos juniores da Lufa-Lufa). _

_Jah rastafari pra você, mano, em nome de toda a nossa galera do 2º Ano de Grifinória e de seus amigos aqui em Hogwarts! _

_Carlos Amaral" _

* * *

- Sempre o mesmo Carlos! Alegre e positivo! - disse Mitch, com um sorriso de alegria de quem se sente apoiado.

- E a da Neil? - disse Rony, reconhecendo a coruja marrom.

Só pode ser de uma pessoa!

* * *

_"Mitch: _

_Espero que você esteja legal. _

_Deve estar sendo difícil suportar a dor de ter perdido os pais, mas eu espero que você esteja legal. _

_A professora McGonagall perguntou para mim se você estava bem. Parece que todas as suas lições estão em dia. O Snape pediu para eu dizer que você foi "razoável" em seu trabalho sobre poções de esquecimento ("razoável" do Snape... Meu, você é muito sortudo!). O professor Yanaga simplesmente adorou seu trabalho sobre estilos aberto e fechado em Artes Marciais trouxas e sua influência no uso da magia para combate, tanto que usou o seu trabalho em sala de aula! Os outros professores também vem falando bem de seus trabalhos. Acho que você vai estar bem preparado para retomar as aulas quando voltar. _

_E eu estarei te esperando, para ser, como dizia aquela música trouxa, ser a pessoa que vai te apoiar nesse momento difícil. _

_De sua amiga e (espero) namorada. _

_Helen Ebenhardt" _

* * *

- Ah, tá namorando! - disse Enya, ao ler o final da carta por trás de Mitch. - Tá namorando!

- Enya, sua tonta! - disse Mitch, sorrindo - Porque você veio aqui?

- Queria saber se você quer que eu toque aquela música que você adora. - disse Enya, harpa na mão.

- Agora não, Enya! - disse Elric, aproximando-se. - Está na hora das Prendas.

Mitch aproximou-se. Sabia o que seu avô queria dizer com aquilo: era a hora na qual todos pegavam alguma coisa do falecido, ou falecidos, e carregava consigo. Aquilo era o encerramento do _wake_, aonde os objetos eram levados por todos, para que as histórias do falecido alcançasse os mais longínquos lugares do mundo.

- Mitch, você é o primeiro a pegar, segundo a tradição, por ser o filho mais velho com a Marca. - disse Elric, apontando uma pilha, aonde estava uma série de objetos de seus pais - Pegue três deles. Depois será a vez de Angus, como mais velho no geral, e depois os objetos serão divididos por mim entre todos.

- Vovô, a chave da casa de Belfast está aí?

- Sim!

- Separe-a.

Elric recolheu de um colete marrom um molho de chaves, e ia entregá-lo a Mitch quando:

- Dê a Angus.

- Como?

- Ele tem família. Vai precisar mais disso do que eu.

- Mas...

- Por favor, vovô, não me peça para explicar.

E ele, embora alegremente confuso, não perguntou o porque do gesto de Mitch, enquanto entregava a chave da casa de Belfast para Angus.

Então Mitch foi até a pilha. No meio de uma série de quinquilharias e objetos diversos de seus pais, ele viu o _notebook_ aonde seu pai colocava as informações sobre as pesquisas que fazia, guardado na mesma velha pasta. Ele adorava brincar com aquele _notebook_, o que acabava quase sempre resultando em seu pai lhe dando algumas palmadas na bunda. Claro que aquilo lhe trazia boas lembranças. Então ele o apanhou e o mostrou a seu avô.

Em seguida, encontrou um livro de capa de couro marrom. Abrindo-o, viu escrito "Diário de investigação: Torre de Ma'at". Mostrando-o para seu avô, também o escolheu.

O último objeto que ele escolheu foi um canivete suíço que seu pai tinha e do qual gostava muito, mas muito mesmo: gostava de brincar com ele quando seu pai permitia e cansara de cortar o dedo nele quando criança. Mostrando-o, escolheu-o para si.

Depois foi a vez de Angus que pegou alguns objetos mais práticos: além das chaves da casa de Belfast, às do carro de seu pai e um telefone celular que o pai dele tinha.

Depois, Elric foi permitindo que cada um, por sua vez fosse pegando os objetos um a um e separando-os para levarem. Claro que cada um foi pegando os objetos que mais interessavam: Mione foi pegando os livros de arqueologia, Rony apanhou um jogo de xadrez de pedras russas do século XIX, entre outras coisas. Harry pegou um canivete igual ao de Mitch e uma bússola. Já Arthur Weasley pegou todos os objetos trouxas que pode: ele adorava colecionar objetos esquisitos dos trouxas e a filmadora, a TV portátil e o _discman_ foram muito interessantes:

- Todos funcionam a base de ecleticidade, não é, Mitch?

- Se o senhor está querendo dizer _eletricidade_, Sr. Weasley, o senhor está certo.

A câmera fotográfica digital foi para Mitch. Mione pegou o livro de lendas celtas. Harry decidiu pegar o relógio de pulso digital. Rony foi no estranho broche em forma de escaravelho de ouro. Enfim, cada um foi pegando aquilo que mais agradava. Enya tinha também pego algumas tiaras, broches, pulseiras e brincos antigos que sua mãe utilizava. Cedric optara pelas antigas espadas orientais que seu pai guardara.

Após todos os objetos terem sido distribuídos, Elric tomou a palavra e disse:

- Cada um dos aqui presentes pegou para si os objetos que achava que eram convenientes e que lembravam os mortos a quem festejamos hoje. Porém, devem saber que, como tudo em um rito funeral, cada passagem possui um significado. A cremação permite que a alma de nossos irmãos subam aos Céus e que se aproximem de Deus. Já o _wake_ é o nosso desejo que as histórias e os exemplos de nossos irmãos que partiram para a Outra Vida sejam espalhadas pelo mundo. E é isso que quero que vocês façam: olhando esses objetos, quero que se lembrem de como eram eles, de como eles viveram, do que eles significavam para vocês. E, dessa forma, eles sempre estarão vivos em nossa mente.

Depois disso, todos voltaram à festa. Enquanto Enya tocava "Greensleeves", Mitch foi pensando em que seu avô falara. E decidiu que era hora de assumir suas responsabilidades como "suporte" de Enya e Cedric. Custasse o que custasse.


	13. Assumindo o bastão

**Capítulo 13: Assumindo o bastão **

* * *

Depois de alguns dias para regularização de documentos trouxas e bruxos, Elric McGregor passou a ser tutor dos jovens McGregor. Esses dias Mitch aproveitou para curtir. Mas claro que um dia ele tinha que ir embora. E naquele dia, Mitch mandara uma carta por Hawking ao diretor Dumbledore, aonde pedia autorização para transportar para Hogwarts o que obtivera no _wake_. Claro que Mione tentou dizer que não iria conseguir:

- Mitch, você já leu _Hogwarts: Uma história_?

- Já! Eu tenho ele.

- Então você deve saber que nenhum tipo de objeto tecnológico trouxa funciona em Hogwarts. Hogwarts é cercada por feitiços antitrouxa que inibem radares, telefones celulares e coisas do gênero. A magia de lá é tão poderosa que satura a região e impede que objetos dos trouxas funcionem lá.

- Eu sei disso! Eu estou pedindo para _levar_ os objetos, não para _usá-los_ em Hogwarts. Além disso, o canivete deve funcionar, pois não depende de eletricidade, magnetismo ou outras coisas do gênero.

- Tá bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei. - disse Mione, enquanto empacotava suas coisas na mochila.

As duas semanas que Dumbledore dera a Mitch de autorização para voltar a Sligo para os funerais de seus pais estavam acabando. Mais exatamente, se encerrariam tão logo chegassem em Londres. Iriam dormir novamente na casa de Anya e Angus (que parecia mais acostumado com a magia, ainda mais que tinha agora uma esposa bruxa) e no dia seguinte iriam à Plataforma 9 e meia para tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Mal chegaram em Londres, uma grande coruja branca estava os esperando na casa de Angus:

- Hawking! - disse Mitch, assim que a coruja pousou sobre o seu ombro e começou a bicar-lhe lenta e levemente a orelha.

Mitch retirou a carta que estava atada aos pés de Hawking:

* * *

_"Mitch: _

_Recebi sua correspondência e gostei de saber que seu avô goza da saúde física e mental de quando ele era meu companheiro como professor de Hogwarts. Saiba que tenho um grande carinho por sua família, e sinto muito pesar pela situação na qual você foi obrigado a ir até Sligo. _

_Quanto aos objetos que mencionou, normalmente não seria permitido trazer esses objetos. Norma da escola, apesar de eu achar antiquada e ridícula, em minha opinião pessoal. Mas, considerando-se que não será capaz de usar os objetos mesmo, acho que não haverá problemas. _

_Mitch, estamos o aguardando para retomar suas aulas. _

_Alvo Dumbledore, _

_Diretor de Hogwarts" _

* * *

- Bem, podemos levar os objetos do _wake_.

- Pense bem, Mitch! - disse Anya - Se quiser deixar os objetos aqui, nós cuidamos deles para você.

- Nada disso, Anya. É minha responsabilidade pela tradição carregar esses objetos comigo. Não quero atrapalhar-lhes.

- Mitch, você foi legal comigo, deixando a casa de Belfast para mim... - disse Angus, quando Mitch o cortou.

- Já disse, Angus. Você tem a Anya e o Mikhail para cuidar. Além disso, pode ser necessário você ir para Belfast. Lembre-se: você é militar, e você sabe dos Problemas. - disse Mitch, referindo-se aos conflitos entre católicos e protestantes que duravam gerações na Irlanda.

- Entendi. Obrigado, Mitch! - disse Angus, que se entendia agora um "irmão mais novo" de Mitch.

Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Mitch acordou os demais e foram até a Plataforma Nove e Meia. Depois de cumprimentarem Anya e Angus (que "foi passado" pela barreira com uma técnica que consistia em ser puxado por um bruxo pela passagem), subiram no Expresso de Hogwarts, exatamente às 11 da manhã. Foi quando encontraram:

- Hagrid! - gritou Harry, ao ver o grande guarda-caças de Hogwarts.

- Harry! O que você está fazendo fora de Hogwarts? Quem deixou você sair? Você não...

- O diretor Dumbledore pediu para que eu, a Mione e o Rony fossemos com Mitch e seus irmãos para os funerais dos pais deles.

- Ah, tinha esquecido. Dumbledore havia comentado comigo. Meus pêsames, Mitch! - disse o guarda-caça.

- Obrigado, Hagrid. Você tem sido bem legal conosco. Mas o que você veio fazer em Londres?

- Segredo, Harry... Segredo...

- Tá bem, Hagrid, embora da última vez esse segredo quase matou a gente, e quase permitiu a volta de Voldemort...

- QUER-DIZER-VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM-PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS-HARRY! - disse Rony, em desespero.

- Tá bem, Rony, Você-Sabe-Quem.

Depois disso, todos continuaram a viagem, conversando amenidades. Quando o sol se pôs, perceberam que se aproximavam de Hogwarts. Eles então puseram suas vestes:

- Cara, estava sentindo falta dessa veste! - disse Mitch.

- Tem razão! - disse Enya.

- Vocês não vão esquecer de mim, não vão? - disse Cedric.

- Mande o Lee para nós, se tiver sentindo falta da gente! - disse Enya - Além disso, seu bobo, nós vamos nos ver todos os dias. Esqueceu que estamos no mesmo ano e todas as casas estudam juntas?

- Tem razão.

O trem encostou em Hogsmeade e uma carruagem já esperavam os seis. Eles então entraram na carruagem e foram até Hogwarts. Lá chegando, Cedric se separou dos demais quando foi para as Masmorras de Sonserina, enquanto os outros foram para a Torre de Grifinória.

- Ah, Mitch! Que bom ver você de volta. Senha? - disse a Mulher Gorda.

- Trovão de Odin! - disse Mitch.

- Ah, acho que esqueceram de te avisar que a senha mudou. Portão de Asgard! - os cinco grifinórios ouviram alguém dizer.

Os cinco olharam para trás e viram Alicia Spinnet, chegando das aulas.

- Oi, Alicia! - disse Harry.

- Oi, Harry! - disse Alicia. - Até que enfim vocês voltaram! O jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa vai ser amanhã!

- COMO! - disseram os quatro jogadores de quadribol: Enya, Mitch, Harry e Rony.

- O jogo foi adiantado. - disse Alicia, com cara de preocupação.

- Mas como? Você não explicou a nossa situação?

- Tentei, mas o pessoal da Sonserina disse que seria necessário fazer isso para que o jogo entre Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina fosse realizado em janeiro.

- Droga! - disse Rony.

- Fazer o que? Acho que a turma da Sonserina descobriu isso por causa do seu irmão, Mitch!

- Mas ele não contou para ninguém da Sonserina, exceto para a Erika, e ela é confiável e você sabe disso, Spinnet.

- Sei, mas talvez tenham ouvido de alguém...

- Snape! - disse Mitch. - Recebi minha Emergencial na aula do Snape!

- Maldito "corvo velho"! - disse Rony.

- Agora não adianta xingar o "corvo velho", Rony! - disse Spinnet para Rony, já entrando no Salão Comunal, que, como os outros ia deixar as coisas no Salão Comunal para irem jantar. - Tive que treinar os juniores sem a Enya mesmo. Qualquer coisa, mandei a Anastasia como apanhadora e chamei a Morgana Stephens para entrar no lugar da Anastasia, ou seja, provavelmente a Enya vai para reserva. Além disso vou ter que fazer uma coisa chata com você, Harry...

- O que?

- Mandar você para a reserva.

- Mas Alicia, a gente treinou bastante na fazenda do avô de Mitch!...

- Conversavam enquanto chegavam ao Salão Principal para a janta.

- Mas Harry, você não está por dentro da tática. Além disso, o Cedric Diggory da Lufa-Lufa é casca grossa e você sabe bem disso! Vamos ter que apostar no Carlos e no Tim.

- Espera aí, Alicia! Você também me mandou para a reserva? - disse Rony.

- Fazer o que, Rony? - disse Fred, que acabara de chegar.

- Mas isso não é justo! Você não ouviu o Harry dizendo que treinamos em Sligo? - disse Rony.

- Olha, nós sabemos que não é justo! E acreditamos que vocês treinaram na fazenda do avô de Mitch! - disse Jorge, que estava muito sério: poucos assuntos conseguiam manter qualquer um dos gêmeos Weasley sério, e quadribol era um deles - Mas temos que pensar em Grifinória antes de mais nada. Rony, você sabe que o Carlos e quase tão bom quanto você, e olha que você é zilhões de vezes melhor que o Olívio Wood...

- Jorge! Puxar sardinha para sua família não vale! - disse Spinnet.

- Que culpa temos se o Rony consegue manter a tradição da família? - disse Fred, referindo-se ao fato de que todos os Weasley, à exceção de Percy, que estudaram em Hogwarts jogaram quadribol por suas casas.

- E o Tim, Harry, é um ótimo apanhador. Claro que não é tão bom quanto você e nem conta com uma Firebolt. Mas temos que pensar na Taça do Quadribol. - completou Jorge.

- Eu também acho que vou ter que tomar uma decisão chata. - disse Mitch.

- Vai me mandar para a reserva? - disse Enya.

- Não, vou NOS mandar para a reserva: Alicia, você consegue assumir como técnica nesse jogo?

- Você vai ter que ficar ao meu lado para isso, embora preferisse que você assumisse...

- Eu não posso assumir a responsabilidade por um time ao qual não treinei.

- Tudo bem...

Terminaram de jantar, discutindo o que seria feito.

No dia seguinte, sábado, acordaram com o ar frio de Hogwarts cortando os céus. Os times de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa pareciam prontos para o embate que aconteceria dali a alguns minutos. Um café rápido antecedeu aos times deslocarem-se para os vestiários para as últimas orientações.

Enya vestiu sua roupa e foi conversar com Anastasia Kievchenko:

- Anastasia... - disse Enya.

- Sim.

- Queria que você soubesse que estou tranqüila por saber que você treinou para me substituir.

- Tudo bem! Sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. Além disso, a Morgana Stephens também é bastante boa.

- OK! Espero que vençamos, comigo ou com você apanhando o pomo.

- Tudo bem.

Mitch foi fazer a preleção, mas disse apenas:

- Pessoal, hoje quem irá fazer a preleção e coordenar o time júnior de Grifinória será Alicia Spinnet...

- Por que, Mitch? - disse Boris.

- Nem eu nem a Enya, por motivos que todos vocês sabem, participamos dos treinos de quadribol para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, então achamos justo que a Alicia faça a preleção. - disse Mitch, abrindo o espaço para Alicia falar.

- Olha gente, é só fazer o que fizemos nos treinos. Não precisamos de mais nada.

Deram o grito de guerra e sairam para o campo.

_"E entra o time Júnior de quadribol de Grifinória. Parece que tivemos mudanças na escalação: o capitão Boris Kievchenko no gol, Shania Byron, Kat Myers e uma novidade, Morgana Stephens, como artilheiras. Batedores: Thomas Babbage e Yanni Schumman. Apanhadora: Anastasia Kievchenko no lugar de Enya McGregor. Técnico: Alicia Spinnet, assumindo a posição de Mitch McGregor para esse jogo. O time Júnior de Grifinória vai ter que correr atrás do prejuízo, pois se perder esse jogo poderá dar adeus à Taça de Quadribol." _

- Mitch, você tem certeza... - disse Alicia.

- Eu me preocupo com o time, Alicia, não comigo. - enquanto observava sua própria vassoura, a "Stardrive". Ele ocultava o nome com ambas as mãos, esperando o momento de revelar a verdade sobre a vassoura. Apenas Harry e Rony sabiam da verdade sobre sua vassoura.

_"E entra o time de quadribol Júnior de Lufa-Lufa. Uma escalação bem compacta e rápida, conforme organizada pelo responsável Cedric Diggory e por Sally Wittlesbach, técnica do time. Escalação: no gol, Hsien-Kwang Yuh. Artilheiros: Alanis Ahern, Betty Baltimore e Alanis Carlsberg. Batedores: Mitchell Horne e Sergey Maxwell. Apanhadora: a capitã Doris Struve. Um time seguindo a mais pura tradição de Lufa-Lufa de compactação e velocidade no ataque." _

- Aquela é a Doris Struve? - disse Mitch a Spinnet, apontando para uma loirinha anã de jardim, vestidas com as vestes amarelas de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa e uma faixa com o brasão da Casa do Texugo desenhada nela atada ao braço direito.

- Sim, é aquela mesma! Não se deixe enganar: a menina é muito boa.

- Espero que você esteja certa disso. - disse Mitch, enquanto Boris e Doris davam as mãos.

- Vamos esperar.

_"A senhora Hooch apita e começa o jogo. Morgana Stephens mostra a que veio: apanha a goles e avança rapidamente em direção dos gols da Lufa-Lufa, quando é bloqueada por Carlsberg. Fazendo uma triangulação rápida com Shania Byron, passa rapidamente por baixo do gol e... impressionante... GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! Stephens arremessou a goles por trás do goleiro para Kat Myers que estava esperando-a para arrematar o lance!" _

- Você treinou isso com eles, Spinnet? - disse Mitch, impressionado

- Sim. - respondeu Spinnet humildemente.

- Maravilha de jogada!

_"E a goles volta ao jogo quando... espera, o POMO! O pomo aparece mais rápido do que alguém poderia imaginar... Anastasia Kievchenko corre junto com Doris Struve quando, AI, os DOIS balaços atingem as mãos de apoio de Anastasia, que cai da vassoura." _

- FALTA! - gritou a Madame Hooch, após apitar.

_"Doris Struve para no céu, enquanto Spinnet pede tempo." _

Os jogadores descem do céu. Anastasia desce lentamente, por causa do Feitiço da Queda Lenta que Mitch utilizara alguns milésimos de segundo antes dela cair.

Anastasia, você está bem? - disse Boris.

- Minhas mãos... estão quebradas... - disse Anastasia, as mãos quebradas vertendo sangue.

- Droga! Não vai dar para consertar agora! Você quebrou ambas as mãos em pelos menos 3 pontos cada! - disse Mitch.

- Vamos melhorar um pouco. _Medice_. _Férula_. - disse Alicia, impedindo que o sangue continuasse a jorrar das mãos de Anastasia e prendendo as mãos com bandagens especiais para que os ossos quebrados de Anastasia ficassem nos lugares certos.

- Deixa que eu levo a Anastasia para a Ala Hospitalar. - disse Helen.

- Volte logo, Helen! Pode ser que precisemos de você na reserva. - gritou Katie Bell.

- E agora, aonde vamos arranjar outro apanhador? Se não arrumarmos, vamos perder por W.O.! - disse Alicia.

- Eu vou! - disse Enya, pegando sua vassoura.

- Enya, você... - ia dizer Alicia.

- Vamos ter que arriscar. A não ser que você tenha alguma idéia melhor Alicia. - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem! Vai nessa, Enya! - disse Alicia.

- Yanni, Thomas, fiquem de olho naqueles batedores. Parece que jogam em um estilo mais sonserino, ou estão com alguma idéia funesta sobre como jogar quadribol. Quero que vocês fiquem atentos. Se eles mandarem balaços contra a Enya, desviem neles ou na apanhadora de Lufa-Lufa, a tal da Doris Struve.

- Boa, Mitch, não tinha pensado nisso.

- Vocês estão prontos? - disse a Madame Hooch, que aproximava-se dos grifinórios.

- Substituição: sai Anastasia Kievchenko e entra Enyamarana McGregor! - disse Mitch, falando os nomes completos na formalidade.

- OK!

_"Enquanto os times vão ascendendo aos céus novamente, vemos que Enya McGregor retoma seu lugar no time com a saída por ferimento de Anastasia Kievchenko. Enya parece estar seca para riscar Lufa-Lufa dos céus." _

- Ei, Mitch! - disse Sally Wittlesbach.

- Pensava que você não precisava...

- Foi um acidente, OK? Já puxei a orelha do Horne e do Maxwell. Não precisa se preocupar, pois vamos vencer, ou perder, honestamente.

- OK.

_"E a goles volta aos céus quando Morgana Stephens pega e avança pela artilharia de Lufa-Lufa, esquivando-se rapidamente dos balaços de Horne e Maxwell. Ela triangula rapidamente com Byron e Myers. Myers chuta e... DEFENDE YUH! Byron pega e... NOVA DEFESA DE YUH! Mas no rebote, de cabeça Stephens MARCA! É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! Grifinória 20, Lufa-Lufa 0. Seja como for, parece que o time de Lufa-Lufa não está conseguindo nada. _

- O POMO! - gritou Mitch.

- Aonde? - disse Spinnet.

- Ali! - gritou Mitch, apontando para o céu.

_"Doris e Enya começam uma corrida desenfreada contra o pomo. Maxwell bate os dois balaços na direção de Enya, que continua a corrida, emparelhada." _

- ENYA, A VIRADA IRLANDESA!

_"Enya utiliza-se da virada irlandesa e, AI, os dois balaços rebatidos por Schumann e Babbage acabam atingindo em cheio as costas de Doris Struve, que desequilibra-se e perde o controle da vassoura por alguns segundos, mas reassume a vassoura..." _

- PEGUEI! PEGUEI O POMO DE OURO! - gritou Enya.

_"E os juniores de Grifinória vencem de 170 a 0, o que tira definitivamente Lufa-Lufa do páreo e deixa apenas Sonserina, Grifinória e Corvinal com chances reais de conquistar o título de Juniores de Quadribol!" _

- Parabéns, Enya! - disse Alicia.

- Obrigado, Alicia! - disse Enya.

- Parabéns, Mitch, Alicia. - disse um pouco triste e formalmente Sally Wittlesbach.

- Sally, você mandou muito bem. Não esquenta. - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem! Agora então vamos fazer um favor para vocês: vamos riscar a Sonserina do páreo de vez. - disse Sally. - Só que então você vai ter que me prometer que vai detonar as asas daqueles Corvos da Ravenclaw.

- Pode contar com isso, Sally! - disse Mitch, que cumprimentou-a educadamente ao perceber que Helen retornava da Ala Hospitalar.

Enya atirou-se aos braços dos amigos de primeiro ano enquanto eles iam para o vestiário:

- Vencemos, Mitch! - disse Enya.

- Bem, agora é a nossa vez! - disse Mitch.

Os juniores sairam do vestiário e foi quando Alicia começou sua preleção:

- Bem, gente, por motivos de força maior não vamos contar no time principal com Harry e Rony. Os sonserinos devem ter pedido para adiantar esse jogo para que perdêssemos nossos melhores jogadores e com isso esse jogo e caíssemos fora da Copa de Quadribol. Mas vamos confiar no Carlos Amaral e no Tim Robbins. Eles já provaram ser muito bons durantes os treinos. Agora, vamos passar algumas coisas.

_"Hoje nossos reservas são: gol, Rony. Artilheiros: Olivia, Helen e Cedric. Batedores: Mitch e Dennis. E apanhador: Harry. Vocês estão prontos? Parece que a Lufa-Lufa vai vir com tudo. Nós vimos o que eles fizeram no jogo dos juniores." _

- OK! - disse Rony, erguendo sua Nimbus 2000.

- Estou pronto! - disse Harry, erguendo sua Firebolt.

- Eu também! - disse Mitch, erguendo sua vassoura.

A surpresa tomou conta de todos.

- Mitch, uma "Stardrive"? - disse Alicia - Mas não era uma...

- Vovô não me contou até a época do _wake_ e me pediu para guardar segredo, mas, sim, é uma "Stardrive".

- A vassoura que os irlandeses pediram para projetar após a Copa de Quadribol? - perguntou Fred Weasley, que vira a final de quadribol entre Bulgária e Irlanda, na qual a Bulgária apanhara o pomo mas perdera para a Irlanda.

- Isso mesmo. Meu avô desenvolveu diversos talentos após ter abandonado o cargo de Auror, entre eles o de projetista de vassouras. A "Stardrive" parece em tudo com a "Firebolt", mas possui pequenos ajustes de aerodinâmica e compensação aerodinâmica de peso, o que auxilia na pilotagem. Mas em si, é a mesma coisa que a "Firebolt".

- Uau, uma vassoura desse calibre... - disse com um pouco de inveja Jorge Weasley.

- Essa era de projeto, ou seja, o _design_ é um pouco diferente, mas resolve meu problema básico.

- Bem, vamos esquecer o papo sobre vassouras e voltar para o jogo. - disse Spinnet, que era prática - Bem, então estamos prontos! Vamos lá arrasar!

O Grito de Guerra foi dado. _"O_ Fior _foi lançado!"_ disse Mitch, dizendo a palavra gaélica que significa "Sorte" ou "Destino".

Mitch nem prestou muita atenção na escalação dos times. Viu que Rony estava mais emburrado do que de costume e Harry parecia cabisbaixo: Mitch sabia o quanto Harry amava quadribol e se culpava. Por causa que Rony e Harry acompanharam-o no _wake_ em Sligo estavam agora na reserva do talvez mais importante jogo de quadribol daquele ano:

- Desculpem, vocês estão nessa por minha causa...

- Não é culpa sua. - disse Harry

- O Harry tem razão, Mitch. - disse Rony - O pessoal de Sonserina que sacaneou a gente, e você sabe disso!

- Mas se eu tivesse ido sozinho, ou com Simas Finnigan ou Neville Longbottom, vocês dois ainda estariam na partida.

- Não adianta chorar o leite derramado agora, Mitch. - disse Helen - Não é culpa sua, como não é deles, mas temos é que torcer por Tim e por Carlos. A verdade é essa.

Mitch começou a concentrar-se na partida de quadribol que acontecia sobre suas cabeças. O time da Lufa-Lufa, apesar de aparentemente fraco, funcionava como um relógio, e Mitch sabia o quão perigoso era um time assim: os gêmeos Weasley estavam tendo problemas para parar o ataque da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto os gêmeos Wittlesbach Eric e John paravam com facilidade o ataque de Grifinória. O placar só estava empatado em 30 a 30 porque Carlos realmente era muito bom no gol. E aparentemente isso era uma coisa com a qual os lufanos não contavam.

Até que, em um lance mais violento, Fred Weasley foi atingido por dois balaços diretamente na testa, começando a cair, para desespero de torcedores e do time de Grifinória:

- FRED! - gritaram os irmãos Rony e Jorge.

_- Lentum Quedum_! - disse Mitch, sacando rapidamente a varinha e apontando ao corpo inconsciente de Fred Weasley, utilizando o feitiço que já era praticamente sua especialidade.

Fred Weasley começou a descer lentamente, enquanto Alicia utilizava o Feitiço de Convocação para buscar a Cleansweep-7 de Fred. Nesse meio tempo, a Madame Hooch declarava a falta dos jogadores de Lufa-Lufa e Alicia pedira tempo.

- Obrigado por recolher ele, Mitch! - disse Jorge - Se ele tivesse caído no chão, acho que ia ser um gêmeo Weasley a menos no mundo.

- O que, obviamente, significaria menos encrenca! - disse Bell, tentando animar o time.

- Ah, vai passear, Bell! - disse Rony, preocupado com o estado de saúde de seu irmão.

- Mais essa agora! Qual é o estado dele, Alicia? - perguntou Harry.

- Está inconsciente, mas para sorte dele ele é o maior cabeça dura que já passou por Hogwarts. Não parece ter nenhum ferimento sério. Poderia usar o Feitiço de Despertar, mas acho melhor não: o Feitiço força a barra do corpo, e ele não jogaria direito. Mas vamos precisar de um... - dizia Angelina, até ser cortada por uma voz.

_- Accio_ Stardrive! - disse Mitch, pegando sua vassoura.

- Mas o que você...

- Você ia dizer que precisava de um batedor. E o que eu sou, um inútil? - disse Mitch, já montando na vassoura.

- Vá com calma! Você não treinou...

- Se tem idéia melhor, aceito. - disse Mitch.

- Você é tão cabeça dura quanto esses dois malditos Weasley! - disse com um sorriso Alicia. - Vamos nessa então. Está pronto, Mitch?

- Sim, Alicia, pode contar com isso.

Todos perceberam que Carlos estava meio tonto.

- O que houve, Carlos?

- Não estou legal, Alicia, acho que fiz algo errado... e estou me sentindo tonto, cansado... Acho melhor... que o... Rony... assuma... o... gol... - disse Carlos, pouco antes de desmaiar.

- Carlos! - gritou Erika, que estava próxima.

- Erika, o que está acontecendo? - disse Olivia.

- Já vamos saber. - disse Erika, sacando sua varinha e apontando para Carlos. - _Revelae Vitallis._ - disse Erika.

Acima de Carlos apareceram alguns mostradores que lembravam a Mitch os equipamentos de medição de sinais vitais dos Hospitais trouxas: Mitch reconhecera medidores de Eletrocardiograma, Eletroencefalograma, medição de níveis de glicose no sangue, pressão arterial, pulsação e temperatura.

Erika foi analisando os resultados. Mitch não entendeu nada:

- Erika...

- Eu estive lendo alguns livros sobre magia médica por curiosidade, entre eles _Princípios de Medicina Mágica e Paramedicomagia: usando o poder da Magia para salvar vidas_, de Gabriella Ruiz. e essa é uma das magias mais importantes. Levei algum tempo para dominar ela em um nível de uso real, mas consegui habilitar os medidores. Bem, parece que o Carlos tá legal, só desmaiou devido à falta de glicose...

- Isso quer dizer... - disse Olivia.

- O mal dele é fome. Esse imbecil não tomou café hoje não? - disse Erika, rindo.

- OK! Erika, você poderia levar o Fred e o Carlos para a Madame Pomfrey? - disse Alicia

- Tudo bem, Spinnet! - disse Erika, enquanto criava um medidor para Fred Weasley. Erika então foi embora, carregando duas macas com ajuda de alguns amigos de Mitch da Grifinória e de Annete Wilkinson, sua amiga de Sonserina.

- Vocês estão prontos? - disse a Madame Hooch se aproximando.

- Substituições: Fred Weasley por Mitch McGregor, Carlos Amaral por Rony Weasley. - disse Alicia Spinnet, para confirmar as substituições do jogo.

Mitch apanhou sua Stardrive, o bastão de Fred e ascendeu aos céus. A sensação era maravilhosa: acostumado com a Shooting Star, Mitch sentia a resposta maravilhosamente rápida e precisa da Stardrive. Nos primeiros treinos, quando ele pensava que aquela vassoura era uma Firebolt, a sensação era tão diferente e a resposta tão mais rápida que ele tinha que controlar-se para não cair da vassoura. Agora, porém, ele sentia-se em casa: conseguia voar e aparar os balaços rapidamente.

Com o passar do tempo do jogo, Mitch percebeu que os gêmeos Wittlesbach pareciam ter criado algum tipo de _vendetta_ particular com os Weasley: os dois pareciam não querer saber dos artilheiros, e sim mandavam os balaços contra o gêmeo Weasley restante. Claro que Mitch ocasionalmente corria em apoio para Jorge Weasley, mas mesmo assim, havia algo de errado. O empate estava sendo garantido por Rony Weasley. O jogo estava em 100 a 100 e nada do pomo aparecer.

- O POMO! - Mitch ouviu alguém gritar, e ele localizou Tim Robbins começando a corrida contra Cedric Diggory.

- Mitch pegou sua Stardrive e começou a acompanhar a corrida. Não iria acelerar ao máximo: acompanharia de perto Tim, apenas visando impedir que a Lufa-Lufa tentasse alguma gracinha.

Mas o que Mitch não percebera era que a Lufa-Lufa tinha outros planos. Em alguns segundos, Eric Wittlesbach estava posicionado pouco abaixo de Timothy Robbins. Antes que Mitch percebesse, ele sentiu os balaços cruzando as costas dele em direção de Eric, mandados por seu irmão John. E antes que Mitch sequer sonhasse em reagir, Eric rebateu os balaços por baixo, acertando a boca do estômago de Tim com ambos, obrigando-o a largar a vassoura.

A sorte de Mitch é que a Madame Hooch estava atenta à corrida e percebeu a manobra:

- FALTA! - disse a Madame Hooch apitando, enquanto Mitch apanhava Tim, a quem reduzira a queda alguns milissegundos depois de começar a cair.

- Você está bem? - disse Mitch, enquanto recolhia Tim na sua vassoura.

- Estou! Só um pouco grogue... Minha Nimbus... Cadê ela? - disse Tim, enquanto pegava uma carona na Stardrive de Mitch, que agora estava muito lenta por estar com duas pessoas em cima dela.

- Droga! Ela tá indo na direção do Salgueiro Lutador! - disse Mitch.

A vassoura de Tim estava indo rapida e perigosamente em direção do Salgueiro Lutador. Mitch teve então que tentar uma manobra mágica que nunca tentara antes. Apontando a varinha na direção da Nimbus 2001, Mitch disse:

_- Accio_ Nimbus 2001!

O feitiço singrou o céu, vindo a acertar a vassoura, mas não deu resultado. A vassoura continuava indo em direção do Salgueiro Lutador.

- Droga! - disse Mitch - _Impedimenta_! - disse Mitch, tentando parar a vassoura com a Azaração do Impedimento.

A magia correu em alta velocidade e alcançou a Nimbus, atingindo-a, deixando imóvel por alguns segundos. Mitch ouviu alguém no chão apontar para a Nimbus e gritar:

_- Wingardium Leviosa_!

Ao olhar para baixo, Mitch viu Harry recolhendo a vassoura de Tim. Nesse meio tempo, Erika havia chegado da Ala Hospitalar, e conversava rapidamente alguma coisa com Alicia Spinnet.

Descendo, entregou Tim, que parecia enjoado. Ao por os pés no chão, acabou vomitando:

- Droga! Tim, o que você... - perguntou Mitch.

- Não sei! Parece que a coisa foi mais grave do que pensava! - disse Tim.

Mitch percebeu que o estrago fora, para dizer o mínimo, significativo. Tim tinha vomitado sangue e bílis, o que em geral era mal sinal. Erika, que estava servindo não-oficialmente de medibruxa de Grifinória, aproximou-se:

_- Revelae Vitallis_! - disse Erika. Dessa vez ela fez aparecer uma espécie de visor de tomografia computadorizada trouxa. Apontando a varinha para o peito de Tim, deu o diagnóstico.

- Pelo jeito, você partiu uns dois pares de costelas. _Férula_! - disse Erika, fazendo bandagens imobilizarem o peito de Tim.

- Procure respirar com calma e andar devagar. Se você tentar andar ou respirar rápido, pode acabar perfurando o pulmão, e aí a coisa complica. Sua sorte foi não ter quebrado o esterno. Vamos até a Pomfrey que ela vai consertar você num instante. - disse Erika, recolhendo Tim para fora do campo, enquanto esse carregava sua Nimbus 2001. As vassouras de Carlos e de Fred também foram levadas por Erika.

- Droga! Que bicho mordeu esse pessoal da Lufa-Lufa hoje? - disse Alicia.

- Eles parecem estar jogando de forma a trancar o jogo. - disse Bell.

- Só tem um jeito então de destrancar esse jogo. - disse Harry, depois gritando para a Madame Hooch, Firebolt na mão - Substituição: sai Timothy Robbins, entra Harry Potter.

- Harry, você pirou? - disse Alicia.

- Alicia, só tem um jeito de ganharmos agora, que é eu entrar nesse maldito jogo! Você quer ganhar esse jogo, não quer?

- Claro, mas você não está por dentro da estratégia que estamos jogando.

- O Harry está certo! - disse Angelina Johnson - Nós só temos ele de apanhador reserva no presente momento. Se você não quiser perder, vai ter que usar o que tem à mão!

- Certo, Harry! Faça o seu melhor! Mitch...

- Manda, Spinnet!

- Quero que você fique na cola do Harry. Se algum daqueles engraçadinhos Wittlesbach tentar a manobra deles contra o Harry novamente, quero que você dê um jeito, nem que você tenha que dar com o bastão na cabeça deles! - disse Spinnet - Jorge, você vai ficar como apoio nosso na artilharia. Rony, feche o gol! Vamos ter que travar os lufanos, ou estaremos fora da Copa!

- OK! - gritaram todos.

As vassouras voltaram ao céu rapidamente. Como combinado, Mitch deixara Jorge Weasley sozinho, acompanhando Harry. Logo percebeu que o alvo atual era o segundo batedor de Grifinória. Os balaços eram mandados em sua direção pelos batedores de Lufa-Lufa, o que obrigava Mitch a tomar atitudes evasivas, o que preocupava Harry:

- Harry, continue atrás do pomo. Deixa que dos Wittlesbach cuido eu. Seu problema é Diggory. - gritou Mitch.

- OK!

Harry continuava a perseguir o pomo, quando ele viu:

- Mitch, achei o pomo!

- Estou indo te ajudar.

Mitch começou a voar, 150 a 150 no contador, o empate mantido até aquele momento podendo ser desempatado pelos apanhadores Diggory e Potter. Uma outra vassoura se aproximava: a Stardrive de Mitch. Mitch percebeu que os irmãos Wittlesbach estavam se aproximando.

Foi quando Diggory fez uma manobra estranha: desviou um pouco para o lado, desemparelhando de Harry e de Mitch. Ao mesmo tempo, Eric Wittlesbach se posicionara abaixo de Harry. Dois balaços vinham, um contra Eric e o outro contra o próprio Mitch:

- Ah, não! Dessa vez não! - disse Mitch, voando de ré alguns milésimos de segundo, em uma operação temerária.

Aproximando-se suficientemente do balaço, Mitch deixou-o passar por baixo dele. O outro balaço voava rapidamente para Eric encerrar a manobra que tiraria Harry do caminho do pomo. Então Mitch rebateu o balaço com toda a força contra Eric, vindo a atingir em cheio o braço do bastão do gêmeo Wittlesbach. Mitch não gostava daquela agressividade, mas era parte do jogo.

O grito de Eric Wittlesbach ocultou a vitória de Harry, que tinha o pomo de ouro na mão.

Ao descerem das vassouras, Mitch percebeu que Eric estava com o braço doendo.

_- Férula_! - disse Mitch, fazendo aparecerem ataduras que prenderam o braço parcialmente destruído de Eric Wittlesbach.

- Obrigado! - disse Eric, gemendo de dor.

É o mínimo que posso fazer, sabendo que fui eu quem detonei teu braço.

- Tudo bem, Mitch! - disse Sally - Isso faz parte do show. E quanto a Anastasia?

- Ela está bem! Quebrou as mãos em uns três pontos, mas vai ficar inteira. - disse Erika.

- Parabéns pela vitória, Weasley! - disse John Wittlesbach.

- Obrigado! - disse Jorge, um pouco formal, mas com um sorriso maroto "eu sou mal e vocês não".

Enquanto todos voltavam para a escola, os grifinórios para comemorarem sua vitória no jogo de quadribol, Mitch aproximou-se de Jorge Weasley e disse, rindo:

- Deve estar fazendo um frio danado no Inferno, não?


	14. O Salvamento

**Capítulo 14: O Salvamento **

* * *

O clima tornava-se cada vez mais frio, o que indicava a proximidade do Natal. As aulas tornavam-se muito problemáticas, principalmente as de Snape, que eram nas masmorras. A grande vantagem de Mitch era que agora podia realmente concentrar-se nas aulas: seus irmãos se davam bem e estavam unidos. Claro que a Sonserina não gostava nada daquilo, tirando algumas exceções, como Erika e Annete: para os sonserinos, Cedric tinha que renegar seus irmãos grifinórios apenas por serem de Grifinória. E Cedric sofria com o preconceito de seus colegas de casa, contando apenas com a amizade de Anya Kirnikova, do Orfanato de Erika: Anya, sendo despejada, também contava com o preconceito dos sonserinos e via em Cedric um companheiro e aliado.

Mas isso também levou Cedric, assim como Mitch fizera no ano anterior e fazia naquele ano, a confiar em gente de outras casas: o grupo de estudo típico de Cedric era ele, Enya e Anya Kirnikova; Alanis Ahern, Thomas Fresno e Doris Struve, de Lufa-Lufa; Boris, Anastasia e o português do Orfanato João Paulo Martins, todos de Grifinória; e Hsien-Kwang Yuh e Esther Weiner de Corvinal.

Mitch também estava em um grupo semelhante: os seus amigos do ano passado receberam o reforço de Annete Wilkinson, da Sonserina, dos Trigêmeos Wittlesbach, da Lufa-Lufa e de Teo Fiorucci e dos gêmeos Augustin de Corvinal, além de dois representantes das outras escolas: Nakuru Hiiragisawa da Academia Arcana e Gustavo Freire do Liceu.

O feriado de Natal se aproximava e Mitch assinou a lista para ficar em Hogwarts, assim como Helen, Carlos, Dennis, Wanda Willtaker, Enya, os irmãos Kievchenko, além de Harry, Mione e dos Weasley, por Grifinória. Em Sonserina, Erika, Cedric e Annete foram os únicos a assinar. Os trigêmeos Wittlesbach, Alanis Ahern e Doris Struve ficariam pela Lufa-Lufa, e Teo Fiorucci ficaria em Corvinal.

Ou seja, o Natal prometia ser fantástico: só gente que se dava bem, exceto pelo pessoal das outras escolas.

Cada uma delas criara algum tipo de acampamento para os alunos. No caso, o Liceu montou algo que lembrava um _quilombo_ próximo à orla da Floresta Proibida. Os alunos do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém ficavam em uma espécie de porta-aviões trouxa que estava ancorado no Lago de Hogwarts, e o pessoal da Academia Imperial ficava em uma espécie de cidade medieval japonesa construída do outro lado do gramado de Hogwarts.

O que preocupava Mitch era a arrogância dos alunos do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém. Eles conseguiam realmente ser chatos! Nenhum deles dava valor a nenhuma das casas de Hogwarts, achando-as "menores". Mesmo sonserinos realmente chatos como Draco Malfoy conseguiam achar os caras insuportáveis.

Isso foi até que certo dia, já no recesso de Natal, Mitch resolvera passear com Enya, Helen, os Kievchenko, Carlos e Erika. Eles tinham acabado de almoçar e tinham conduzido Nakuru e Gustavo até seus acampamentos. O frio que fazia era de rachar, e todos utilizavam as vestes de inverno mais pesadas que tinham à disposição em seus guarda-roupas. Eles então foram até uma árvore próxima ao lago; mais exatamente, a árvore aonde Mitch ficara no último dia do ano anterior, pensando no que acontecera com ele. Eles sentaram-se e começaram a conversar, olhando o "porta-aviões" do Instituto:

- Cara, já vi gente metida, mas esses caras de Salém conseguem ser as maiores malas. Além disso, são malas pesadas, sem alça ou rodinhas! - disse Carlos, ironicamente.

Foi quando Mitch escutou um grito:

- Socorro! - alguém gritava na direção do lago.

Mitch viu um garoto loiro, que parecia estar se afogando no lago gélido.

- Droga! O que um cara como aquele vai fazer no lago frio? - disse Boris.

- Ele é do Instituto! - disse Helen, reconhecendo o brasão do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria.

- Deixa ele então! - disse Erika, até que todos repararam que Mitch despira-se completamente, ficando apenas de cuecas, e corria em direção do lago, deixando até mesmo a varinha para trás.

- Você tá louco, Mitch? - gritou Anastasia.

- Alguém tem que socorrer aquele maluco, senão ele vai morrer.

- Se você cair na água, quem vai morrer é você! - disse Helen.

Mitch não ouvira isso, pois pulara de uma pedra e mergulhara em uma parte mais funda do lago. E entendeu o que eles queriam dizer com a possibilidade de morrer: se fora da água estava frio, dentro dela estava mais.

Ele começou a ver o cara se afogando, por baixo da água. Continuava batendo pés e mãos, enquanto sentia seu corpo perder temperatura rapidamente. Apanhara o cara e ia rebocando-o rapidamente para a beirada do lago. Mitch sentia que não conseguiria suportar muito tempo sem desacordar. E se desacordasse, seria o fim para ele. Lutando contra o próprio cérebro e contra o frio, não se entregava até que alcançou a margem, quando, ao sair, começou a sentir espasmos: o frio intenso o deixava com calafrios. Seu corpo tremia sem parar. E ele acabou caindo inconsciente...

* * *

_"Mitch estava em uma floresta, vendo uma poderosa harpa sendo tocada por uma jovem menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis-celeste. Ela vestia uma veste verde pálida, aparentemente feita de brisa, ou algo assim, pois era guirlanda de flores enfeitava sua cabeça, como se fosse uma noiva celta. Em seu vestido pendiam luzes feérica e flores de cores descomunais. A menina sorria e tocava, embora nem esse sorriso e nem a canção fossem de felicidade. Mitch reconhecera a canção que a jovem tocava: _

_- _Goltraí_! - disse Mitch, reconhecendo a Canção da Saudade, uma das três canções que apenas os bardos verdadeiros, aqueles que podem ampliar a energia mágica de uma região, podem tocar com verdadeiro poder. _

_Mitch então viu dois espíritos surgirem de cinzas espalhadas no chão. Um tinha a forma de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, de pele bem bronzeada. O outro tinha a forma de um jovem de cabelos loiros e opacos como o trigo e olhos verde-esmeralda, pele castigada do sol. Mitch sentiu as lágrimas surgirem de si. _

_- Pai! Mãe! Eu... _

_- Não, Mitch, você não está morto! - disse Andrea, sorrindo. Mitch tentou tocá-la, mas sua mão passou por dentro dela. _

_- Pai, porque... _

_- Você terá que ser forte, Mitch! Seus irmãos dependerão de você. Muitas coisas acontecerão a partir desse ano, e foi essa jovem quem nos explicou tudo. Seus poderes serão necessários mais do que nunca, para que você, seu avô, seus irmãos e amigos não esmoreçam com o que há de vir. - disse John. _

_- Quem é ela? - disse Mitch apontando para a jovem. _

_- Essa jovem é Brigitte, a Filha, uma das da Trindade Celta, e ela nos permitiu voltar para lhe falar. _

_A jovem começou a tocar a tocar outra canção, enquanto Mitch olhou para si: estava com as vestes de Hogwarts, mas em sua cintura pendia a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas, que conquistara no ano anterior em aventura, tendo-lhe sido entregue pelos centauros da Floresta Proibida, que cuidavam da mesma. _

_Mitch sentiu a alegria pulsar de ver seus pais novamente, então ele entendeu que música tocava agora: _

_- _Geantraí_! - disse Mitch, enquanto reconhecia a Canção do Júbilo, outra das Canções de Poder dos bardos verdadeiros. _

_Mitch dançara por alguns instantes junto com seus pais, colocando a espada no chão e executando o _step dance_, que consistia em, mantendo o corpo duro da cintura para cima, fazer complexos movimentos com os pés enquanto pulava. Sua mãe observava-o, dançando com castanholas, executando os passo da dança flamenca, acompanhada por seu pai, até que, uma hora, Mitch viu seus pais começarem a perder a pouca substancialidade que tinham. _

_- Pai! Mãe! Vocês... _

_- Mitch, não estamos mais vivos! Você precisa entender isso! Nosso tempo nesse mundo aonde você está acabou, mas queria que você soubesse que amamos você e que estamos vendo seus esforços para manter seus irmãos unidos, mesmo com a adversidade de terem sido separados pelo Chapéu Seletor... - disse Andrea. _

_- Como a senhora sabe do Chapéu Seletor? _

_- Seu avô me contou pouco antes de nossa morte! Por isso, agora, mais do que nunca, você tem que justificar seu sangue McGregor. Lembra do lema de nossa família? - disse John. _

_Foi quando um jovem, de uns vinte e cinco anos com cabelos ruivos cor de rubi em corte feérico (semelhante ao corte militar, mas com os cabelos arrepiados para cima no meio da cabeça) e olhos verde-esmeralda, apareceu. Usava uma túnica encarnada com o brasão de Hogwarts de um lado e do outro um brasão extremamente familiar para Mitch: um trevo de quatro folhas sobre um fundo amarelo-ouro, no qual cruzavam-se a cruz celta, a espada e a flecha. Mitch reconheceu na hora o jovem: _

_- Vovô? O senhor também... _

_- Não, Mitch, não morri! Mas eu não sou o Elric que você está acostumado a ver. O que você está vendo é o meu eu passado! - disse o jovem Elric - O Auror e professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas de Hogwarts Elric McGregor. _

_- Mas o que... _

_- Lembre-se, Mitch, o covarde não é o que recua, e sim o que desiste. Se você desistir de alguma coisa, algum dia, aí sim você estará trazendo a covardia e a traição para o sangue da família McGregor. _

_- Então é isso! O senhor... _

_- Vim lembrar você de nosso lema: "Covardia não é recuar, e sim desistir!" _

_- Obrigado, vovô! Obrigado, papai, mamãe! Vou ser forte, por vocês, por Enya, por Cedric, por mim e por meus amigos! _

_As três formas desapareceram em uma tênue fumaça, enquanto uma nova canção saía da Harpa de Brigitte e Mitch começava a sentir sono. Mas um sono gostoso, como se estivesse sendo acalentado por sua mãe, ou balançado no colo de seu pai. Uma alegre e saudosa sensação, que revelou para Mitch o nome da canção: _

_- _Suantraí_! - disse Mitch, mencionando a Canção de Ninar, a última das poderosas Magias Bárdicas. _

_Mitch começou a ver o local aonde ele estava desfazendo-se em névoa, enquanto ele próprio caia na penumbra do sono." _

* * *

Mitch acordou em uma cama com dois ou três cobertores pesados o cobrindo. Sentia seus músculos parcialmente paralisados, duros. Sentia a coriza em seu nariz e o ardor nos seus olhos. Viu que a seu redor estavam os irmãos Kievchenko, Erika, Carlos, Helen e Enya:

- Até que enfim você acordou! Você quase nos matou de susto. - ralhou Helen.

- O que... _atchim_... aconteceu? - disse Mitch.

- Você quase se matou para salvar aquele garoto do Instituto de Salém. E o pior: o pessoal dele não quis saber de o salvar ou de vir aqui o visitar. - disse Boris

- Ele... _atchim_... está aí?

- Sim, ele está aí ao seu lado. - disse Enya.

Mitch viu o garoto: agora percebera que o garoto era mirrado, baixinho, com um rosto gordo e redondo. De certa forma, lembrava a Mitch Neville Longbottom. O garoto estava despertando naquele momento, voltando lentamente à consciência.

Mitch sentia toda a sua musculatura doer conforme ele virava o corpo para ver o garoto. Ele vira agora o rosto triste dele.

- Ei, garoto. - disse Mitch.

- Aannn... Onde... _atchim_... estou?

- Você está na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Como você se chama? - disse Mitch.

- Higgenbotham. Jonathan Higgenbotham. E você? - disse o garoto.

- Mitch McGregor. Pode me chamar apenas de Mitch. Você fez a Seleção?

- Não. O Instituto achou que era besteira. Eu sou da Catskill.

- Catskill? O que é isso?

- É a minha Irmandade. Acredito que seja o mesmo que suas Casas.

"O Instituto é dividido em quatro Irmandades. Catskill é a minha, aonde ficam as pessoas que ousam sonhar e mudar. Temos como símbolo o coiote.

Sigma é a Irmandade aonde ficam as pessoas mais inteligentes e estudiosas, cujo conhecimento é tudo. Seu símbolo é a coruja.

Galleus é a Irmandade dos que prezam a amizade e a honra. Seu símbolo é o urso pardo.

E a última é Gilgul. Os de Gilgul são desejosos de poder, mas são unidos e honrados. Seu símbolo é o lobo."

- E porque você pulou no lago gelado?

- Os meus irmãos da Irmandade decidiram que alguém tinha que ver como era o monstro marinho de Hogwarts. Eu pensei que não teria problemas, pois sou bom nadador...

- Não foi o que pareceu, Higgenbotham...

- Pode me chamar de Nathan, é como todos me chamam em Catskill.

- Não foi o que pareceu, Nathan!

- O problema é que não imaginava que o lago fosse tão gelado. Por algum motivo, tão logo cai no lago, minhas pernas congelaram e eu entrei em pânico. Eu vi vocês na beirada do lago então pensei em gritar por socorro. Depois que gritei, imaginei que tinha cometido uma besteira: vi que todos ali eram alunos de Hogwarts. E sabia que os alunos de Hogwarts não gostavam dos alunos do Instituto. Parece que foi por causa das críticas do pessoal da Gilgul. Parece que eles entraram em atrito com o pessoal da Sonserina. Mas quando vi você correndo e tirando sua roupa, imaginei que alguém iria me salvar. Mas não imaginei que você correria tanto risco para salvar alguém que é, digamos assim, inimigo...

- Por que você seria meu inimigo?

- Eu sou do Instituto, que tanto criticou vocês de Hogwarts.

- Escuta aqui: você pode ser de quem for, mas você estava correndo perigo. Acredito que se fosse o contrário, você também faria.

Aquelas palavras entraram fortes no coração daquele jovem. As lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Nathan Higgenbotham. Mitch se preocupou e disse:

- O que houve?

- Sinto falta de minha família, do meu país, da minha escola! Estou em uma terra estranha, com gente estranha próxima! E não posso nem contar com os meus companheiros da Irmandade. Eles me acham um erro. Eu não consigo ousar, nem sou um transgressor de regras como eles...

- Espera aí! - disse Erika - Transgredir regras não é o mais importante. O mais importante é você ser quem você é!

- Mas como...

- Já sei como.

Mitch pediu para que a Madame Pomfrey chamasse Dumbledore. Quando o diretor de Hogwarts chegou, Mitch explicou a situação e disse:

- Acho que seria interessante que o Nathan ficasse conosco na Torre de Grifinória, pelo menos até o retorno dele para Salém... - disse Mitch.

- Acho que o senhor Higgenbotham vai ficar aqui mais tempo do que imaginamos. - suavemente cortou Dumbledore.

- Como assim? - disse Nathan, estranhando.

- Senhor Higgenbotham, o senhor deve saber que Hogwarts solicitou que alunos dessas escolas que desejam ser transferidos para Hogwarts passassem por uma prova.

- Sim, eu mesmo me inscrevi e fiz a prova, mas acho que não tive competência para...

- Bem, já tenho o resultado, e o senhor já deve estar sabendo que o senhor vai ser transferido para Hogwarts. O senhor poderá deixar suas coisas na Torre da sua casa, que já saberemos qual é. _Accio_ Chapéu Seletor! - disse Dumbledore, convocando o Chapéu Seletor, que veio pela janela do quarto e desceu sobre o jovem Nathan.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a decisão chocou a todos:

_- Grifinória_! 2º Ano!

- Eu vou para Grifinória? - disse Nathan.

- Mais do que isso, cara, você vai estudar conosco! Vamos ser amigos de classe! - disse Mitch, supercontente.

- Que legal! Professor, e o diretor Willows? Já está sabendo?

- Sim. Semana passada tivemos uma reunião e os diretores das demais escolas ficaram sabendo quais seriam os alunos que iriam permanecer em Hogwarts. Alguns alunos também estão deixando Hogwarts para irem para essas escolas, como o Milo Carter, do 3º ano da Lufa-Lufa, que agora vai para a Irmandade de Catskill do Instituto de Magia, ou como o Takashi Soh, do 1º ano de Corvinal, que irá para o Clã da Garça da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas.

- Que bom! - disse Nathan, empolgado - Quando posso... _atchim..._

- Bem, senhor Higgenbotham, primeiro acho que você e o nosso McGregor aqui deveriam se curar de sua, digamos assim, ousadia. Depois, você poderá ir direto ao seu dormitório, aonde você receberá vestes iguais aos dos alunos de Hogwarts. Os livros serão providenciados para esse ano, mas a partir do ano que vem serão por conta do senhor. Acho que o senhor entende, não?

- Claro!

Aquilo passou a tranqüilizar a todos. Nathan Higgenbotham sentia-se mais feliz: parecia que queria sair a todo custo do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém. Parecia não sentir-se feliz. E o que estava para acontecer parecia que iria melhorar a vida de Nathan.


	15. Natal em Família

**Capítulo 15: Natal em Família**

* * *

Depois que se recuperaram, Mitch e Nathan foram buscar os materiais do mesmo no "porta-aviões" do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém. Parece que ninguém no Instituto se importava com o destino do jovem Higgenbotham. Nathan lembrava a Mitch Erika e seu irmão em Sonserina.

Os dias foram passando rápidos. Até que...

- Feliz Natal! - disse Carlos, ao acordar os demais garotos da Grifinória.

Estavam lá apenas quatro garotos: Mitch, Carlos, Dennis e Nathan. Todos levantaram-se e vestiram seus roupões, enquanto viam os presentes que haviam chegado.

Mitch ganhara de seu avô uma espécie de cristal mágico, que descobrira ser um tocador, ou seja, um cristal que reproduzia qualquer coisa que fosse gravada com ele. De Enya recebera uma bandana celta verde esmeralda com desenhos tribais celtas bordados em encarnado. Cedric lhe dera um livro com a história de José Raul Capablanca, um dos maiores enxadristas trouxas de todos os tempos. Outros presentes chegaram de seus amigos e familiares, como Angus, Ramon, Anya, Boris e Anastasia Kievchenko, e outros. De Rony acabara ganhando um livro "_Voando com os Cannons_", sobre os Chudley Cannons. De Carlos ganhara uma camisa do São Paulo Futebol Clube e um livro "_Cruzando os céus do Quadribol_", sobre os Cruzadores de São Paulo, atuais campeões mundiais de Quadribol Interclubes (arrasaram os Wimbourne Wasps na final por mais de 400 pontos). E assim foi ganhando mais presentes. Até que chegou a um pacote estranho, e quando ele ia abrir ele escutou um grito:

- NÃO!

Mitch virou-se para a porta e viu Rony Weasley, com as orelhas pegando fogo:

- NÃO... ABRA... ISSO!

- Ah, Rony! Por que não?

Mitch rasgou o pacote e viu uma suéter feita à mão, nas cores laranja e verde-esmeralda, com uma grande varinha e uma grande espada sobre o brasão dos McGregor:

- Eu avisei! - disse Rony - Mamãe mandou mais uma suéter Weasley para você.

- E acho que não foi só para mim... - disse Mitch.

Carlos abrira um pacote semelhante, do qual saiu uma suéter verde e amarela. Já Nathan abriu e viu uma suéter de cor azul e vermelha, com treze estrelas em um círculo sobre o peito.

- Caramba! Desse jeito, as suéteres Weasley vão passar a ser parte do uniforme oficial de Hogwarts! - disse Rony amuado.

- Pense da forma positiva: se isso acontecer, você não vai ter problemas com uniforme! - disse Mitch.

Claro que a piada não melhorava em nada o ânimo de Rony.

- Ei, cara! Não esquenta! - disse Carlos - Sua mãe é muito legal.

- Mas é que... todo mundo ganha isso! E é praticamente igual todo ano. A minha é cor de tijolo, a do Mitch verde e laranja, agora a do Carlos é verde e amarela, a do Harry verde esmeralda...

- Já disse, cara, não esquenta.

Rony parecia não se conformar com o fato de praticamente toda a Hogwarts receber as suéteres Weasley.

- Ah, Rony! Você é um cabeça-dura mesmo, que nem seus irmãos. Sua mãe só tenta ser legal conosco. - disse Carlos.

- O problema é que depois vem o Malfoy e diz que...

- Manda esse Malfoy ir para... - disse Nathan Higgenbotham, completando com algo que obrigou todos a dizer _"Nathan!"_.

- Apesar da grosseria, Rony, o Nathan tem razão! O Malfoy deve ser um frustrado: muita grana e poucos amigos. - disse Mitch - Os trouxas tem um ditado que cai como uma luva nessa situação: "Existem coisa que o dinheiro não compra."

- É, você tem razão! - disse Rony.

Todos desceram para tomar café. Como poucos alunos estavam na escola, resolveram apenas manter uma grande mesa, aonde todos estavam tomando seu café, sem se importarem com a casa. Claro que para alguns menos acostumados com isso, como Teo Fiorucci (seu irmão sonserino, Victor, foi para casa, dizendo que "não iria ficar no meio de tanta gente esquisita e sangue-ruim" - Mitch sabia que os Fiorucci eram italianos de sangue puro), era difícil entender uma mesa multi-casa.

Mesmo assim, o café foi fantástico, animando a todos com o que viria a acontecer no almoço de Natal.

Mitch então resolveu passar a manhã treinando xadrez de bruxo com Rony. Estranhamente, Nathan parecia não entender e estar fascinado com aquele estranho e maravilhoso jogo, aonde as peças se mexiam e donzelas lindas, todas vestidas em trajes brancos ou pretos, gritavam coisas como "Ei, seu paspalho, olha a Torre deles dando sopa! Me deixa eu ir lá e arrasar ela!":

- O que é isso?

- Espera aí, Nathan? - disse Rony - Você estuda magia e nunca viu ninguém jogar xadrez de bruxo?

- Não. Lá em Catskill não tinha esse jogo. Já tinha ouvido falar que o pessoal da Galleus e da Sigma jogavam ele, mas eu mesmo nunca vi. - disse Nathan, enquanto pegava de seu malão um pequeno computador portátil.

- Nem adianta tentar ligar isso aqui. - disse Mione, que observava todos no Salão Comunal, enquanto lia um livro sobre magia médica (mais exatamente, o mesmo que Erika lera anteriormente) - O computador simplesmente não vai funcionar por causa dos feitiços antitrouxa que cercam Hogwarts...

- Tem certeza disso? - disse Nathan, apontando o computador portátil ativado, na tela de um jogo de xadrez.

- Como? - disse Mione - Mas... como esse computador está...

- Na verdade, isso é por causa da matéria que temos no Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém: tecnomancia! - disse Nathan.

- Como é? - disse Rony.

- Tecnomancia, ou seja, a habilidade de compatibilizar objetos dos trouxas com as energias mágicas. Por exemplo, - disse Nathan, pegando o computador portátil, ainda ativo - Esse _palmtop_, ou computador portátil, recebeu alguns encantamentos que o permitem funcionar alimentado pela energia mágica de Hogwarts.

- Mas isso não pode ser feito! - disse Mione - Eu já pesquisei coisas que anulam feitiços antitrouxas e...

- Mas ele não anula os feitiços antitrouxa. O que ele faz é que ele utiliza energia mágica, que é convertida por um feitiço em energia elétrica. Além disso, como esse computador é enfeitiçado, ele não conta mais como objeto dos trouxas.

- Espera aí! - disse Rony - Agora que você falou, lá em casa houve um problema entre papai e Percy por causa disso.

- Como assim? - perguntou Mitch.

- Papai estava conversando sobre um projeto no qual Percy estava trabalhando com o sr. Crouch, da Cooperação Internacional da Magia...

* * *

_"- Você sabe que isso tem que ser feito, pai! - disse o jovem ruivo para o senhor careca à sua frente. _

_- Percy, ainda acho que é exagerada essa atitude! Obrigar a proibição das artes da Tecnomancia é exagero! Um retrocesso para as épocas medievais! Você sabe que não é necessário tal atitude. Claro que obrigar o registro de tecnomantes, como fazemos com os animagos, pode ser uma solução adequada... _

_- Pai, você não está entendendo: e se um bruxo for vender um objeto tecnomântico, como um computador trouxa com encantamentos para funcionar em áreas cobertas por feitiços antitrouxa, ou até mesmo um rádio relógio que funcione como um de nossos relógios? Já pensou na confusão? Ora bolas! Você é do setor de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, por Deus! Você deveria saber dos riscos ... _

_- E eu sei, Percival Weasley! - disse Arthur, já muito bravo - Ora, esses argumentos são argumentos de bruxos antiquados, que acham que podem simplesmente viver à parte da sociedade dos trouxas! E nós sabemos que isso não é verdade! Na época das trevas, quando Você-Sabe-Quem governava, muitos dos nossos, como Elric McGregor, Jean-Antoine Frejah e Greta Guttenmeyer só sobreviveram porque conseguiram se adaptar à vida com os trouxas! E esses argumentos de "purificação" foram os mesmos impostos pelos Comensais, que imaginavam que os bruxos eram uma espécie de "raça superiora". Ora, Percy, se você quiser continuar com essa bobagem, vá em frente, mas eu ainda acho uma disparidade! Temos coisas mais urgentes com as quais nos preocupar! E você já sabe qual será meu parecer sobre esse impropério e, você goste disso ou não, nesses assuntos minha palavra vale mais que a do Crouch!" _

* * *

- E foi assim!

- Eu concordo com o Percy. - disse Mione - Acho que os bruxos têm formas mais interessantes de se virarem...

- Eu não acho. - disse Mitch.

- Como assim? - disse Mione.

- Os bruxos que têm essa idéia antiquada são que nem os trouxas que destroem aquilo que temem! Isso é errado! Claro, existem coisas que realmente não deveriam existir, mas Einstein não descobriu a Teoria da Relatividade para que criassem a bomba atômica. Muitos grandes cientistas tiveram seus trabalhos desvirtuados para o mal, como os trabalhos dos Curie, que descobriram a radioatividade. Poxa vida! Li uma vez um ditado que dizia "Não olhe para os monstros, temendo ser um deles! Quando olhar para o Abismo, o Abismo irá olhar para você"

- O que isso quer dizer? - disse Harry.

- Quer dizer que toda vez que formos ver alguém, não devemos ter medo de ver na pessoa nossos pontos negativos. Pombas, todos nós aqui olhávamos Sonserina como um bando de micro-Vocês-Sabem-Quem e a Erika e meu irmão estudam lá! Tá, eu sei que existe muita gente chata na Sonserina: Malfoy é o maior exemplo disso! Mas nunca podemos nos enganar. E se formos partir por essa tese, deveríamos dizimar a casa de Sonserina!

Aquela palavras de Mitch caíram como uma bomba em todos. Pela primeira vez todos pensaram nas conseqüências daquela atitude:

- Você tem razão, Mitch! - disse Rony - Se fosse assim, era mais fácil o Ministério da Magia exterminar os moradores da Travessa do Tranco.

- Ou então, todos os descendentes dos Malfoy! - disse Harry.

- E todos nós sabemos que isso é loucura! Pura e simples! - completou Mione.

- Entenderam? Essa é a verdade! Eu tinha uma visão desse tipo até entrar em Hogwarts. Eu queria ser bruxo para detonar todos os protestantes de Belfast. Mas com o passar do tempo, fui vendo que esse tipo de radicalismo só tende a degenerar para um conflito de escala, proporção e motivação absurda.

- Mas e como você controlaria os objetos tecnomânticos, Mitch? - desafiou Mione.

- Acho que o sr. Weasley já deu a idéia básica: como no caso dos animagos, seria a exigência de um registro de todos os objetos e dos próprios tecnomantes. Claro que isso não seria simples, mas é mais sensato que a proibição pura e simples. Aliás, o sr. Weasley é um cara muito sensato...

- Sei, o mesmo que mandou seus pais para a morte. - disse Mione.

- Mione! - disse Rony, bravo - Papai não sabia o que ia acontecer, tá legal?

- O Rony tem razão, Mione. - disse Mitch. - Não culpo o pai dele pelo que aconteceu. Ninguém sabia que iria acontecer o que aconteceu. Acho que culpar Rony ou o pai dele pelo que aconteceu é tolice!

Depois daquilo, Rony e Mitch voltaram a jogar xadrez, enquanto Mione tentava puxar assunto com Nathan para saber mais sobre a tecnomancia: gostava ela ou não da idéia, tinha encontrado alguém melhor que ela em alguma coisa. Coisa que simplesmente a deixava mordida.

Alguns minutos depois chegou a tão esperada hora do almoço de Natal. Naquele ano, como tinha menos gente em todas as casas, foram usadas mesas menores, que davam para seis ou oito pessoas sentarem-se juntas. Além disso, apenas alguns alunos de outras escolas, como Nakuru Hiiragisawa e Gustavo Freire, aceitaram o convite para ir almoçar em Hogwarts: os demais, por um motivo ou por outro, preferiam almoçar em seus próprios acampamentos.

Mitch reservou uma mesinha para ele, Enya, Cedric, Helen, Carlos e Erika. Foi quando Nathan se aproximou:

- Posso sentar? Parece que todas as outras mesas estão ocupadas! - disse Nathan.

- Tudo OK! Senta aí! - disse Enya.

Ainda havia uma cadeira vaga. Rony, Mione e Harry pareciam conversar animadamente com Doris Struve e Alanis Ahern de Lufa-Lufa e com Nakuru Hiiragisawa. Foi quando Gustavo se aproximou e pediu para sentar junto com os setes, completando oito.

- Mas diz uma coisa, Nathan? Tecnomancia é opcional... - ia dizendo Helen, que viu todo o rolo do computador, quando foi cortada por alguém.

- Então, temos um tecnomante em Grifinória... - disse uma voz arrastada por trás de Mitch.

Mitch virou-se e observou o professor Snape, com um olhar que não o agradava. Próximo à ele, vinha chegando o professor Dumbledore.

- Ora, ora, sr. Higgenbotham, porque não nos explicou que tinha objetos tecnomantes? - disse Snape, com um sorriso de satisfação que tinha só um significado para Mitch: problema.

- Mas professor, eu imaginei que...

- Sr. Higgenbotham, Hogwarts preza-se por ensinar o que há de melhor nas artes mágicas, mas vejo que o senhor despreza esse conhecimento, preferindo as artes baixas dos americanos de Salém...

- Ora, professor Snape, acho que não é motivo para tanto... - Dumbledore cortou Snape.

- Professor Dumbledore, o senhor sabe dos riscos da tecnomancia se voltar contra nós, principalmente se trouxas utilizarem câmeras e outros artefatos encantados para mostrar o que normalmente apenas bruxos poderiam enxergar...

- Professor Snape, devo dizer que o senhor está ficando paranóico... A tecnomancia não é maligna. Experimental, talvez. Arriscada, quem sabe. Temerária, podemos até dizer. Mas não maligna. As artes da tecnomancia ainda são pouco desenvolvidas aqui na Inglaterra por uma série de restrições, mas acho que é exagerado o que fazem. Bem, acho que o senhor não tem mais o que dizer aqui aos senhores, então vamos deixá-los continuar seu almoço, que imagino deve estar ótimo.

Snape afastou-se da mesa, com chamas nos olhos que diziam para Mitch que ele não iria sossegar enquanto não conseguisse ferrar Higgenbotham. Mas algo chamou a atenção de Mitch: parecia que Nathan era mais maduro que eles, maduro demais para um aluno normal do segundo ano como eles. Nathan parecia até mais maduro que ele próprio, que era mais maduro que a maioria, por ser uma espécie de "líder" dos alunos de segundo ano. Mitch já tinha percebido isso antes, mas não resolvera abrir o jogo, mas naquele momento ele decidiu que a hora de por os pingos nos is tinha chegado:

- Confessa a verdade, Jonathan Higgenbotham! - disse Mitch - Você não estava no segundo ano no Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém!

A sinceridade de Mitch impressionou Nathan, mas o sorriso em sua face denunciara que Mitch matara a charada:

- Tudo bem! Acho que vou abrir o jogo, apesar de ter sido orientado para não fazer isso. Eu realmente era do quarto ano do Instituto, apesar de ter 12 anos como vocês. - disse Nathan.

- Mas como isso? - disse Erika.

- Eu já imaginava. - respondeu Helen.

- O que? - perguntou Cedric.

- Algumas escolas têm grades curriculares diferentes e idades de entrada diferenciadas. Por exemplo, o Insitituto de Bruxaria de Salém. Se eu estou certa, sei até porque você foi "recuado" dois anos: Transformações e Poções.

- Está certa! - disse Nathan.

- Mas, apesar disso, você aprendeu Feitiços no nível de um aluno de quinto ano, estou certa?

- Sim.

- E, para confirmar minha suspeita, Tecnomancia não é uma matéria opcional escolhida após o 2º ano.

- Isso mesmo: Tecnomancia é obrigatória para todos os alunos do Instituto de Bruxaria.

- Mas como você sabe tudo isso, Helen? - disse Mitch.

- Simples: li no livro _Escolas de Magia de Todo o Mundo e seus Preceitos Educacionais_, de Aileen Pops. Lá mencionava várias escolas de magia de todo o mundo e como suas grades curriculares mudavam em relação à grade de Hogwarts, considerada padrão. Por exemplo, - disse Helen, virando-se para Gustavo - você tá tendo dificuldade em Feitiços e História da Magia porque a grade do Liceu é atrasada em relação a de Hogwarts. E também por causa disso é que você vem se saindo tão bem em Herbologia e Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas: sua grade era avançada nessas matérias.

- S-s-sim! - disse Gustavo - Mas como...

- O livro dava a grade das várias escolas, inclusive sei que no Liceu Trato de Criaturas Mágicas não é opcional, e que vocês tem uma matéria opcional chamada Magia Cultual, que lida com as emissões mágicas que são resultado de cultos religiosos. E na Academia Arcana, Combate Mágico e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas são matérias avançadas, em detrimento de Herbologia e Poções. Por isso a Nakuru está tendo tanto problema na aula do Snape. Mas em compensação, eles tem uma matéria chamada "Amuletos", que permite a eles criarem pequenos amuletos que atuam como "magias de um tiro só".

- Puxa! Esse livro deve ser bom mesmo, Helen. - disse Enya, que queria ser professora de magia - Aonde encontro ele?

- Na biblioteca tem. - disse Mitch, lembrando-se das várias detenções que cumprira na biblioteca.

- Depois eu vou buscar. - disse Enya.

- Essa menina vai acabar saindo-se outra Mione! - disse Erika, rindo.

- Não joga azaração nela, Erika! - brincou Cedric.

- Não vejo nada de errado em ela pegar os pontos bons da Mione! - disse Carlos.

Todos riram e continuaram conversando e comendo os maravilhosos doces que eram tradição natalina em Hogwarts. Isso até que Nathan pegou uma bomba de bruxo e não conseguia fazê-la abrir:

- Mas... que... droga! - disse Nathan.

- Deixa que eu ajudo. - disse Mitch.

Mesmo os dois juntos, não deram conta:

- O... que... esse... treco... tem? - disse Mitch.

Então foi a vez de Erika ir ajudar. Depois Carlos. Helen seguiu-se. Enya e Cedric foram então ajudar, junto com Gustavo.

Eles puxaram o cordão juntos (Mitch tinha usado o Feitiço do Ingurgitamento para fazer o cordão crescer), até que o cordão cedeu, com um estrondo com o barulho de mil berradores que explodiu na cara deles, fazendo todos caírem de costas no chão:

- Mas o que?... - disse Mitch, enquanto sobre sua cabeça caia um capacete de uma armadura medieval japonesa. A armadura que a completara caíra ao seu lado.

- Caramba! Tá chovendo presentes! - disse Erika, erguendo o chapéu _viking_ que caíra à sua cabeça.

Caixas e caixas de pedras de xadrez de bruxo e de baralhos de Snap explosivo, _kits_ para plantar ervas e montar vassouras miniatura caíram no chão, junto com quebra-cabeças bruxos (igual aos trouxas, mas as imagens mexiam-se e as peças mudavam de forma após cada montagem), mostradores (semelhantes às TVs dos trouxas, mas só sintonizavam canais bruxos) e outros brinquedos e objetos que caiam sem parar. Parecia que tinha caído brindes para a Hogwarts inteira!

Dumbledore explodiu às gargalhadas, junto com Flitwick e Hagrid. Snape e Filch não pareciam muito contentes. Os demais até queriam rir, mas professoras como McGonagall e Hooch tentavam se conter, embora nem mesmo elas conseguissem conter mesmo que um leve sorriso.

- Até que enfim alguém achou a bomba-surpresa desse ano! - disse Dumbledore, rindo, enquanto a chuva de brindes, como fantasias de todos os tipos de monstros, bibilhoscópios de bolsos e livros de todos os tipos continuavam a chover sobre as cabeças dos alunos ali presentes. - Alunos, podem vir pegar o que quiserem.

Foi uma verdadeira festa para todos os alunos presentes na sala. Mesmo alunos veteranos como Harry, Mione e Rony entraram na farra. Cada um encheu os bolsos com tudo em que podiam por as mãos. As gargalhadas e risos tomavam conta de toda a Hogwarts, ao ponto de mesmo professores mais sérios, como McGonagall e Hooch não conseguirem ignorar as risadas vivas e calorosa daqueles jovens, por mais que tentassem parecer sérios e responsáveis.

No meio daquilo tudo, Mitch bateu o olho em três livros. Um era verde-esmeralda, com capa de veludo, chamado _Tecnomancia: Combinando o melhor dos Dois Mundos_, por Ritsuko Ayanami, uma japonesa mestra na Tecnomancia.

O outro era _Bardos Verdadeiros da Antiga Irlanda_, de Loreena Dan Dammantraí. Parecia ser algo bem interessante, em seu volume pesado com capa de couro duro e denso, enfeitado por desenhos tribais celtas.

O último, emoldurado em uma capa pesada de algum tipo de papel laminado, com hieróglifos e desenhos do Antigo Egito, chamava-se _Estudos e Análises sobre a Antiga Bruxaria do Egito do Tempo dos Faraós_. Foi escrito por um tal Ibsen Al-Ahman Abd-Allah. Esse chamou a atenção de Mitch por causa de ser algo do Antigo Egito e poderia esclarecer o que Mitch queria saber desde a morte de seus pais. Claro que ele pegou esse livro.

Mitch também pegou muitas outras coisas. A armadura medieval era pesada, mas usando o Feitiço de Levitação, ele poderia a levar com facilidade. Todos estavam se divertindo, pegando os quilos de brindes espalhados por todo o chão de Hogwarts. Claro que houve brincadeiras. Os gêmeos Weasley começaram a explodir todos os Fogos Filibusteiros que pegavam e faziam a maior algazarra.

Aquela festa toda chamou a atenção dos alunos das outras escolas, que acabaram aceitando o convite para uma festa geral por parte dos alunos de Hogwarts. Mitch conhecera alguns dos ex-amigos da Catskill de Nathan. Além disso, conheceu amigos do Clã do Leão de Nakuru Hiiragisawa (a Academia Imperial era dividida em sete Clãs: Garça, Leão, Caranguejo, Dragão, Escorpião, Águia e Panda) e da República dos Sete Ventos do Liceu, aonde Gustavo estudava (na verdade, o Liceu era dividido em Repúblicas apenas de forma não-oficial. Elas eram: Sete Ventos, Três Marias, Cruzeiro do Sul, Cruz de Malta, Farroupilha, Anaconda e Vera Cruz). As escolas reuniram-se e divertiram-se, com algumas exceções, como os alunos da Irmandade de Gilgul que ficavam quietos em seu canto, apenas servindo-se de cerveja amanteigada. Claro que isso intimidou a todos. Mitch foi quem se aproximou:

- Ei, vêm, a festa está ótima! - disse Mitch.

- Não nos misturamos com tipos esquisitos como vocês! - disse Allen Schezar, um bruxo de sangue-puro, do sétimo ano do Instituto, em tom de provocação.

- Bem, acho que você quer decidir isso de uma forma diferente, não é? - disse Mitch, sacando qual era a dele.

- Está me desafiando, fedelho? - disse o jovem de 15 anos.

- Se a carapuça serviu... Não sei se te avisaram, mas não se desafia um irlandês. - disse Mitch que, apesar de mais novo, não era muito mais baixo que o loiro Allen Schezar.

- E o que vai estar valendo, fedelho? - disse Allen, provocante.

- Basicamente tudo, tirando as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- OK, mas você vai se arrepender amargamente disso.

Claro que toda a Hogwarts parou, quando Mitch esclareceu:

- Duelo por Honra. Allen Schezar desafiou a Honra minha e de todos os alunos de Hogwarts! Eu peço Satisfação por isso! O duelo será aqui e agora, tendo como armas todos os recursos que os contendores possuírem, exceto as Maldições Imperdoáveis, até a derrota de um dos contendores!

Allen então disse:

- Chamo o diretor Willows como padrinho!

O diretor Willows aproximou-se, ar arrogante nos olhos.

- Eu chamo como padrinho Alvo Dumbledore! - disse Mitch.

Dumbledore aproximou-se, e chamou rapidamente de lado Mitch:

- Sr. McGregor, o que você...

- Eles são de Gilgul, a Irmandade do Lobo. Se não mostrar para eles que os alunos de Hogwarts podem ser tão ou mais fortes que eles, eles não irão nos respeitar e não vão se integrar conosco.

- Tudo bem, mas espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Mitch.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que vamos conseguir quebrar o clima ruim do pessoal da Gilgul, nem que eles tenham que quebrar meu pescoço para isso.

O círculo estava fechado. Faltava porém o juiz:

- Quem será o juiz, fedelho abusado? - disse Allen, provocando Mitch.

- Escolho como juíza Nakuru Hiiragizawa. - disse Mitch, respondendo.

Nakuru aproximou-se e disse:

- Senhores, varinhas em posição.

Mitch observou a varinha de Allen: 30 cm, álamo. Ele desconhecia o cerne, mas pelo estilo de Allen, acreditava ser penas de hipogrifo ou coração de dragão. Ele próprio sacou a sua.

- Senhores, saudação!

Mitch observou que Allen parecia não querer olhar para ele. Não por medo, mas sim por arrogância. Porém, Mitch sabia como acabar com aquilo. _"Aquele que conhece a si mesmo e a seu adversário, se lutar 100 batalhas, sairá vitorioso das 100 batalhas."_ 5, pensou Mitch, relembrando a Frase do General6 trouxa.

E Mitch estava disposto a comprovar a teoria.

- Senhores, no três... UM... DOIS... TRÊS!

Quando Nakuru terminou de dizer, Allen ia dizendo:

_- Expelliarmus_!

Mitch, porém tinha completado o feitiço:

_- Acceleratis_!

Acelerando sua velocidade e saindo do raio de alcance do Feitiço de Desarmamento, aproveitou os segundos de tempo extra que tinha para, sem utilizar a varinha, desarmar Allen, com um chute lateral. Em seguida, encaixou uma combinação chute-joelho-cotovelo no peito de Allen que o fez cair no chão, impressionado e assustado com a ferocidade do ataque:

- Desiste? - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha para Allen.

- Nunca! - disse Allen.

_- Accio_ varinha! - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha para a varinha de Allen.

A varinha de Allen foi até as mãos de Mitch que a entregou para Allen. Ele estava assustado, quando tentou:

_- Tantarallegra_!

Mitch esquivou-se. Em seguida ele tentou:

_- Rictusempra_!

Mas Mitch esquivara-se novamente. Foi então que Mitch disse:

_- Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Allen voou a uma distância inigualável, quase saindo do Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

- Desiste? - disse Mitch, oferecendo a mão para Allen.

- Desisto! - disse Allen, apertando a mão de Mitch.

O Salão explodiu em palmas, quando Mitch conseguiu trazer a Irmandade de Gilgul para junto de todos naquela festa. E Mitch fizera-o provando sua força, e com ela a de todos os alunos de Hogwarts.


	16. A despedida e o duelo do sangue

**Capítulo 16: A despedida e o duelo do sangue **

* * *

Claro que os últimos dias das outras escolas em Hogwarts foram melhores que todo o tempo em que ficaram juntos. Até mesmo os alunos da Irmandade de Gilgul estavam mais agradáveis do que eram quando chegaram.

Mas também era claro que esses alunos deveriam ir embora algum dia: eles tinham deixado suas escolas e suas famílias em lugares longínquos, e precisavam retornar. Então, no dia do Ano Novo, as aulas foram suspensas para que todos arrumassem-se para o baile que aconteceria naquela noite e viraria a noite e o ano.

Mitch então tomara antes um bom banho, passando um pente nos longos cabelos ruivos e fazendo uma bela trança celta em seu cabelo. Pegara então o porta varinha e o colocara discretamente por baixo do antebraço direito, a espada também discretamente colocada em suas costas. Depois vestiu a veste verde-esmeralda e a capa de cor encarnada, com o brasão McGregor. Pensou em acessórios e decidiu por a bandana verde-esmeralda que ganhara de Enya no Natal e uma pulseira de cobre no formato de uma torca (uma espécie de trança celta), que ganhara na bomba-surpresa de Natal:

- Vou sentir falta desse pessoal. - disse Mitch.

- Alguns vão ficar, como eu! - disse Nathan, vestindo uma espécie de terno formal, mas com o brasão de Hogwarts.

- Quem vocês vão levar para o Baile? - disse Dennis.

- Eu vou com a Erika. E você Mitch? - disse Carlos, completamente bobo de paixão.

- A Helen vai comigo! Dennis?

- Acho que vou com a Diana. Ela é muito legal e quis que eu fosse com ela. Tim?

- Olivia Gibbs, claro! E você, Nathan?

- A Nakuru Hiiragizawa combinou comigo, e acho que ela é bem legal. - disse Nathan.

- Beleza, então não vamos ter ninguém segurando vela esse ano! - disse Dennis, para explosão de risos.

Mitch ia descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal quando ouviu os berros:

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO, HARRY! - dizia a voz de Rony.

Mitch correu até o quarto aonde estava escrito "Alunos do quarto ano", aonde ouviu Harry dizer:

- Mas, Rony, o baile é em traje de gala.

- Harry, se você acha que vou vestir essa coisa ridícula, pode esperar SENTADO! - berrou Rony.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - disse Mitch, entrando no quarto.

- É que... - ia dizendo Neville Longbottom, quando Rony o cortou.

- Se você abrir a boca para contar para ele o que está acontecendo, eu te viro do avesso, Neville!

- Então porque você mesmo não conta, Rony? - disse Mitch.

- É que querem que eu ponha essa... essa... essa... essa... isso! - disse Rony, arremessando contra Mitch um volume marrom.

Mitch viu uma veste de gala que parecia um vestido marrom com babados e franjas:

- Mamãe comprou essa coisa para eu usar hoje, droga! Mas isso aí parece ter sido feito para a Gina, não para mim. - disse Rony, amuado - Se o Malfoy me ver vestindo essa coisa, eu vou morrer de vergonha.

- Rony... - ia dizendo Mitch, quando teve uma idéia - Posso pegar isso um pouquinho?

- O que você pretende, Mitch?

- Você vai saber logo, Rony!

- Tá bem, Mitch, mas vê se não demora a resolver isso, senão eu estarei enrolado!

Tudo bem.

Mitch pegou a veste e correu até a ala das meninas. Aproximou-se de uma porta aonde estava escrito "Alunas do Primeiro Ano" e bateu com calma, aguardando fora. Uma garota mirradinha, cabelos loiro-água e olhos verdes atendeu:

- Ah! Oi, Mitch! Precisa falar com a Enya? - disse Morgana Stephens, reconhecendo o técnico do quadribol júnior de Grifinória.

- Sim! Eu gostaria de saber se você podia chamar a Enya para mim.

- Claro, Mitch! É algo urgente? É sobre...

- Não, não é nada sobre o Cedric. Na verdade, é um outro assunto...

- Tudo bem. Só um minuto...

Logo depois, Enya apareceu, já em seu traje de gala rosa, que também ostentava o brasão McGregor. Os cabelos estavam presos por uma guirlanda de flores que lembraram a Mitch o sonho que ele teve quando desacordou após salvar Nathan Higgenbotham. _"Será..."_ pensou Mitch. Pensamento que ele não concluiu pois sua irmã o chamou de volta à terra:

- Ei, Mitch...

- Ahn... Ah, Enya! Você pode me fazer um favor?

- O que?

- Eu sei que você sabe costurar, e o Rony recebeu essa veste de gala e não gostou do estilo. Acho que são os babados, que são muito... digamos... esquisitos para ele... Você consegue dar um jeito nisso rápido?

Mitch entregou a veste de gala de Rony para Enya. Ela então olhou e disse:

- Bem, não sei o que posso fazer, mas vou dar um jeito nessa veste, nem que eu tenha que recortar ela inteirinha. - disse Enya.

- Só não vai estragar! Dá para fazer isso em uns 15 minutos? - disse Mitch.

- Acho que dá! A Morgana e a Anastasia me ensinaram algumas mágicas para costura, acho que consigo fazer isso sem problemas...

- OK! Eu vou aguardar você no meu quarto, sabe aonde é, não?

- Certinho!

Mitch retornou ao seu quarto, que estava vazio, exceto por Nathan, que ainda não terminara de vestir o fraque azul marinho, com o brasão da Grifinória, que tinha comprado para si.

- Droga... de... gravata! - disse Nathan.

- Deixa que eu ajudo você. - disse Mitch, terminando de amarrar a gravata para Nathan.

Logo depois de Mitch terminar com a gravata de Nathan, Enya voltou com a veste de gala de Rony, mas parecia nova: a cor ainda cor-de-tijolo, mas Enya tinha refeito os babados e rendas para ficarem na forma de fitas prateadas com detalhes verde-bandeira em estilo celta, costuradas nos lugares aonde pendiam soltas. Uma faixa prateada também estava colocada, cinzindo a cintura da veste.

- Acho que ficou muito bom, Enya! - disse Mitch. - Agora você dá licença que eu vou entregar isso ao Rony.

- OK! - disse Enya, enquanto ela ia encontrar-se com Boris no Salão Comunal.

Mitch foi ao quarto dos alunos do quarto ano, aonde apenas Rony ainda não estava vestido:

- Droga, cadê as minhas vestes? - disse Rony, preocupado.

- Aqui estão. - disse Mitch.

Rony observou os detalhes em prata na veste nos lugares aonde antes pendiam babadinhos cor-de-rosa:

- Caracas! Ficou simplesmente IRADO! - disse Rony, contente - Valeu!

- Não me agradeça, Rony! Agradeça à Enya, minha irmã. Ela é que deu um jeito na sua veste. - disse Mitch.

Rony ficou observando-se no espelho. As roupas pareciam ter sido ajustadas perfeitamente para Rony, o que delineava o seu físico mais alto e magro que o dos gêmeos.

- E aí? Vocês vão ficar aí? Quem vai com quem? - disse Mitch.

- O Dino e o Simas não conseguiram pares. O Neville vai com a Gina, eu vou com a Parvati e o Rony com a Mione! - disse Harry.

- A Mione era a melhor coisa no momento...

- Ah, engana outro! - disse Mitch - Nem preciso do Sangue Auror para saber que você tá amarradaço na Mione.

- E você com a Erika? - disse Rony, despeitado.

- A Erika é uma boa amiga, ponto. E é namorada do Carlos. E como ele diz, _"Mulher de aliado meu eu considero homem!"_. Mas se você tivesse falado da Helen... realmente, estou doidão na Helen. - confessou Mitch, enquanto descia para encontrar Helen no Salão Comunal.

Helen vestia a bela veste rosa que tinha comprado na Madame Malkin, ainda com os muitos babados e flores que eram marca de sua veste. Mitch gostava demais daquele _look_ "fadinha" de Helen. Para auxiliar um pouco mais, o cabelo de Helen estava mais encaracolado do que nunca. E realmente, os cabelos em cachinhos de Helen era uma das coisas que Mitch mais achava maravilhosa naquela pequena mulher.

Os dois desceram. Eram provavelmente os segundo-anistas mais belos de Hogwarts. Eles entraram no Salão Comunal e foram direto para sua mesa, aonde também sentariam Nathan Higgenbotham e Nakuru Hiiragizawa. Enya e Cedric sentariam com seus pares, os gêmeos Boris e Anastasia Kievchenko em uma mesa à parte. Isso foi muito bom, pois Mitch queria conversar com Nakuru e Nathan:

- Nathan, nós já sabemos que você vai ficar em Hogwarts, na Grifinória...

- Sim.

- Mas e você, Nakuru? Você...

- Bem, - disse Nakuru, que estava vestida em um belo kimono amarelo estampado com _sakura_ (Flores de cerejeira) brancas com uma faixa de cor branco-azulada, o cabelo preso por um coque e dois pauzinhos (_rashi_, o mesmo que os japoneses usam para comer) - eu fiz os testes, e hoje serão anunciados os alunos do Intercâmbio. Parece que cada escola vai deixar 4 alunos, que serão selecionados hoje também para as Casa de Hogwarts. Eu também soube que tem alunos que estarão deixando Hogwarts para estudarem nas nossas escolas. Eu espero que eu consiga ser uma das escolhidas para estudar aqui em Hogwarts.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir.

O jantar começou de forma diferente. Cada um pedia, de um cardápio, aquilo que quisessem comer. Mitch escolheu um bom prato de cozido de coelho irlandês com molho de vinho e batatas. Nathan escolhera uma bela macarronada com molho quatro queijos (como Mitch descobriu, apesar de seu sobrenome ser celta, Nathan também tinha parentes italianos). Helen optou por um bom prato de carne de cervo cozida ao molho madeira. Nakuru, mais tradicionalista, optou por um _yakissoba_ (macarrão com carne e legumes) com _missôshiro_ (sopa de _missô_, uma pasta derivada de soja) e um _sashimi_ de camarão e peixes com bastante _shoyu_ (molho de soja).

- Está muito bom o jantar, não está, pessoal?

- Está demais! - disse Nathan.

- Eu estou pegando leve para manter a forma. - disse Helen.

- Você não precisa, você está ótima! - disse Nakuru.

- O professor Dumbledore vai falar alguma coisa. - disse Mitch, cortando o papo.

Dumbledore levantou, em suas esplendorosas vestes formais, e tomou um pequeno pergaminho:

- Senhoras e Senhores, devo dizer aos alunos do Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, do Instituto Americano de Bruxaria de Salém e da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas, do Japão, que foi uma honra, um privilégio e uma alegria recebê-los nos seios do solo de Hogwarts. Gostaria de dizer que as portas sempre estarão abertas para todos vocês quando vocês quiserem vir fazer uma visita ou estudar conosco. E antes de dar continuidade ao baile de ano-novo, gostaria que todos fizéssemos um brinde aos jovens dessas escolas, desejando-lhes, como vi certa vez em uma televisão trouxa, "paz e vida longa"!

Enquanto oferecia o brinde, Mitch ouviu Nathan e alguns alunos do Instituto de Americano de Bruxaria respondendo a Dumbledore com "vida longa e próspera"!

"Continuando, alguns alunos ficarão aqui a pedido voluntário. Todos foram submetidos a testes para ver em que ano se encaixariam. Foram abertas 4 vagas para cada escola, ou seja, cada escola deixará aqui quatro alunos."

"Aos alunos que fizeram o teste: caso ouçam seu nome, venham até o centro, aonde serão selecionados para as Casas das quais farão parte em Hogwarts. Aos que o nome não for citado, desejo boa-sorte no retorno às suas escolas!"

Dumbledore observou a lista dos alunos e começou a anunciar:

- Pelo Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém... Derek Barrett!

Um jovem de tamanho mais ou menos equivalente ao de Mitch foi para o centro do salão, aonde já o esperava o Chapéu Seletor. Colocando-o na cabeça, alguns segundos passaram até que Barrett foi mandado para:

- 3º Ano de _Corvinal_!

Mitch viu vários alunos da Corvinal, entre eles seu amigo Teo Fiorucci, aplaudirem o garoto de cabelos morenos como a terra e olhos de mesma cor, enquanto esse retornava para sua mesa.

- Pelo Liceu Brasileiro de Magia... Gustavo Freire!

- EU? - disse Gustavo explodindo na mesa ao lado da de Mitch, aonde sentavam-se Erika, Carlos e uma garota do Liceu chamada Pamela.

- Vai lá, cara! - disse Mitch - É só colocar o chapéu na cabeça e boa.

Gustavo sentou-se no banquinho. Sendo muito alto, achou incomodo sentar-se em um banquinho mais baixo que ele. O chapéu foi colocado pela professora McGonagall que, como de costume, fazia as honras da casa.

Nem dois segundos passaram-se para que Gustavo fosse selecionado para:

_- Grifinória_! 2º Ano!

Gustavo voltou alegre demais:

- YESS! Eu vou estudar com você, Mitch! - disse Gustavo, passando pela mesa de Mitch.

- E com o Carlos! - disse Mitch, sabendo que Gustavo e Carlos eram amigos de infância.

- Pelo Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém, Felicia Heydt.

- O que, a Felicia vai estudar aqui?

- O que tem essa Felicia?

- Ela é a mina mais inteligente de Salém! Seja a casa que ficar com ela, vai ganhar pontos a rodo! E Hermione pode se preparar para comprar uma aliada, ou inimiga para o resto da vida. Além disso, ela era da Irmandade Galleus é a melhor tecnomante que já vi. Em segundos pode deixar um _notebook_ ou até mesmo um supercomputador operacional dentro de áreas mágicas! Muitos dizem que ela pode ser promissora nessa área nova da magia. - dizia Nathan, enquanto uma jovem de cabelos morenos e pele branca, com um corpo bastante compacto aparentemente de descendência eslava, colocava o Chapéu Seletor.

_- Corvinal_! 5º Ano! - dizia o Chapéu Seletor.

- A Mione está enrolada esse ano! - disse Helen. - Encontrou uma oponente à altura!

- Como ela entrou no quinto ano? Ela estava no quinto em Salém! - perguntou Nathan.

- Talvez ela tenha conseguido correr atrás do prejuízo ou então tinha matérias optativas que a jogaram para o quinto ano. - disse Helen.

- Ah! - disse Nathan, enquanto Dumbledore anunciava o próximo aluno.

- Pela Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas, Daisuke Katsuragi!

Um estranho japonês baixo e mirrado, lembrando bastante Neville Longbottom, foi na direção do chapéu. Mitch ficou pensando que o garoto iria para o 1º ano, mas ele ficou calado quando o chapéu em sua cabeça lhe calou a boca:

_- Grifinória_! 6º Ano!

- Como? - disse Mitch.

- Katsuragi é muito bom em Poções e Herbologia. Mas recuou um ano. Se fosse tudo que diziam, ele se formaria em Hogwarts! - disse Nakuru. - Também, o que podia esperar-se de um traiçoeiro filho do Escorpião? O que me impressiona foi ele ter sido selecionado para a Grifinória!

- Pela Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas, Toji Matsuki!

Esse era bem diferente de Daisuke: mais alto e muito mais gordo que Daisuke, lembrava a Mitch um _sumotori_, um lutador de sumô trouxa. Nakuru suspirou de admiração:

- Esse cara é o aluno mais popular da Academia. - disse Nakuru.

- O que? Essa jamanta? - disse Nathan.

- Nathan! Ele é um _sumotori_, e dos bons! Chegou à final no último campeonato de Sumô Bruxo, e só não venceu o Yokozuna porque se descuidou em um golpe que ele encaixou e acabou sendo derrubado! Mas ele também é um ótimo aluno e é do Clã do Panda, o mais confiável de todos os Clãs. Mas em que casa será que o Toji vai cair?

A resposta seguiu-se poucos segundos depois. Para garantir que a cadeira não seria destruída, o próprio Toji, sempre com um simpático sorriso no rosto, apanhou das mãos da Professora McGonagall o Chapéu Seletor e o colocou na cabeça:

_- Lufa-Lufa_! 4º Ano!

Agora selecionaremos os três últimos alunos do Liceu Brasileiro de Magia... Jefferson Andrade... Pamela Andrade e Emerson Docal.

Os três foram juntos até perto do Chapéu Seletor para serem selecionados. Primeiro foi o garoto negro e alto, mais alto que Mitch, para ser selecionado:

_- Lufa-Lufa_! 5º Ano!

A jovem negra e mais baixa, irmã de Jefferson Andrade, foi selecionada logo em seguida para:

- 3º Ano de _Corvinal_!

O jovem branco que lembrava um pouco Draco Malfoy recebeu o Chapéu Seletor, tendo sido selecionado para o:

- 2º Ano de _Sonserina_!

Todos estavam estupefatos que alguém do Liceu tivesse ido para Sonserina, mas Mitch parecia tranqüilo:

- Mitch, o que... - disse Nakuru.

- Lembre-se Nakuru, não deixe as aparências lhe enganar. - disse Mitch.

Depois Dumbledore ergueu-se para dizer:

- Vamos agora para a seleção dos dois alunos restantes da Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas: Kensuke Tamiya...

Um jovem japonês, de cabelos meio _punks_, pintados de azul e repicados no topo, com um tribal tatuado no pescoço, dirigiu-se até aonde estava o Chapéu Seletor e sentou-se. O Chapéu então o selecionou para o:

- 2º Ano de _Lufa-Lufa_!

O jovem foi até uma mesa, aonde estava batendo um papo, no mínimo, animado com Sally Wittlesbach, sua agora companheira de casa da Lufa-Lufa.

- E terminamos a seleção dos alunos da Academia Imperial com a jovem Nakuru Hiiragisawa!

A mesa de Mitch explodiu em aplausos:

- Nakuru! Vai lá! - disse Mitch.

Nakuru foi lentamente andando até aonde o Chapéu estava. Sentou-se, e parecia estar tremendo de medo e excitação enquanto o chapéu lhe era colocado na cabeça. Alguns segundos depois, o Chapéu deu a resposta que Mitch e seus amigos esperavam:

_- Grifinória_! 2º Ano!

Nakuru voltou contentíssima, como se tivesse sido agraciada com a maior honraria do mundo. Todos estavam contentes, mas Dumbledore cortou a comemoração dizendo:

- Falta os dois alunos restantes do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém. Kelly Gallagher...

Uma garota mais ou menos em estilo McGregor, que Mitch reconheceu ter descendência escocesa. Ela colocou o chapéu seletor sobre seus cabelos ruivo-trigo como os de Rony Weasley e o chapéu soltou logo sua resposta:

- 5º Ano de _Corvinal_!

Os aplausos da Corvinal correram soltos pelo salão. Depois foi a vez de Dumbledore anunciar algo que, Mitch sabia, era só uma formalidade:

- E, para encerrar, Jonathan Higgenbotham!

- O tecnomante! - disse Malfoy, em risinhos, com Galahad Starshooter e suas "companheiras", Helena Adison e Pansy Pankinson, duas "mulheres" que eram, como diria Carlos, "mais feias que briga de foice no escuro".

Mitch ignorou os comentários de Malfoy (para sorte de Malfoy, porque senão, Mitch provavelmente teria arrancado suas tripas e feito Ração para Trasgos com elas), e prestou atenção enquanto Nathan Higgenbotham era formalizado como um Grifinório do Segundo Ano.

Então, as mesas pequenas desapareceram, e as quatro grandes mesas das casas ressurgiram do chão, encostadas nas paredes e abarrotadas de todos os tipos de comidas e bebidas, até mesmo dos refrigerantes que os jovens do Instituto de Salém tanto amavam. Rony parecia particularmente interessando naquelas latas:

- Que... porcaria! - disse Rony, enquanto lutava para abrir uma lata de Coca-Cola. - Essa... coisa... não... abre!

Uma banda tocava uma música festivamente formal. Muitos foram dançar, enquanto outros tantos preferiram encher a barriga e conversar.

- Deixa que eu te mostro como abre... - disse Mione, tentando ajudar Rony. Mione estava exuberante. Tinha alisado os cabelos lanzudos com a ajuda de algumas amigas que fizera no Liceu, entre elas Pamela Andrade, e vestia uma veste de gala azul com brilhos. Ela era quase tão bela quanto Helen... _"Apenas quase!"_, pensou Mitch.

- Eu não preciso, Mione! - disse Rony. Rony na verdade não queria admitir, mas como quase todos os bruxos de sangue puro, tinha dificuldade para lidar com coisas dos trouxas. A salvação dele foi que Nathan aproximou-se e pegou uma lata de Coca-Cola. Abriu com uma naturalidade tão grande que Rony simplesmente teve que imitar o que ele viu Nathan fazer e conseguiu abrir o refrigerante.

- Ahh... Perfeita! Esses elfos domésticos são bons mesmos. - disse Nathan - A Coca-Cola tá no ponto: nem muito gelada e nem muito quente.

- Então, parece que nosso amigo tecnomante gosta de bebidas dos trouxas. Deve ser realmente algo que combine com seu sangue sujo! - a voz de Draco Malfoy se arrastou, junto com seu dono, para próximo deles.

Mitch rapidamente sacou sua varinha, enquanto muitos grifinórios e os alunos da Catskill, Irmandade de Nathan Higgenbotham no Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém, aproximavam-se para encarar o detestável Malfoy. Claro que Mitch sabia o que Draco havia querido dizer: "Sangue sujo" é apenas outra forma de dizer-se "Sangue ruim".

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy! - disse Thomas Adinorack, do 7º Ano do Instituto de Salém - Ninguém acusa um dos nossos e fica impune, ainda mais em uma acusação sem sentido como a que você acaba de fazer!

- Como? - Malfoy parecia levemente assustado. Nathan estava furioso, e o jeito como pressionara a lata com a mão foi enfático para isso.

- Ora, Malfoy! Eu não sabia que você imaginava que eu fosse alguém com sangue comum. - disse Nathan, utilizando um termo normal para dizer que alguém tinha sangue de pais trouxas. - Bem, minha mãe é dos LaCroix de Nova Orleans. Meu pai dos Higgenbotham de Chicago. Meus avôs eram LaCroix da França, Higgenbotham da Irlanda, Albrecht da Holanda e Russini da Itália! E meus bisavôs eram LaCroix da França, Higgenbotham da Irlanda, Albrecht da Holanda, Paddierno, Russini e Gamboni da Itália e Guttenmeyers e Stachs da Áustria. Ou seja, meu sangue é tão puro quanto o seu, Malfoy! E se está com dúvida, posso pedir o Exame! - disse Nathan.

- O Exame? O que é isso? - chochicou Harry.

- O Exame da Pureza, isso que Nathan pediu. - disse Rony.

- Como assim? - perguntou Mitch, conforme se aproximava de Rony.

- O Exame da Pureza foi inventado por Salazar Slytherin. Muitas famílias, principalmente tradicionalistas como os Malfoy utilizam-o antes de ver com quem seus herdeiros irão se casar. Era uma forma que Salazar tinha para saber quem era bruxo de sangue puro, mestiço, ou com os dois pais trouxas. Consiste em pegar uma plaqueta de vidro ou bandeja de prata, colocar sangue de bruxo de sangue puro de um lado e sangue de bruxo de pais trouxas, ou até mesmo de trouxa, do outro. Em seguida, coloca-se o sangue do bruxo a ser testado no meio dos dois. Utiliza-se a varinha para tocar o sangue a ser testado. Se o sangue escorrer para apenas um dos lados, o lado determina o resultado. Se escorrer para os dois, o bruxo é mestiço.

- Então, Higgenbotham. - disse Malfoy, desafiador, pegando uma bandeja de prata - Quem irá ofertar o sangue puro?

- Ora, Malfoy! Se você está com tanta dúvida, porque você mesmo não faz as honras da casa? - disse Nathan.

Naquele momento, todos os que estavam conversando se retiraram do Salão e foram para uma sala de aula isolada.

- Está me desafiando, Higgenbotham? - disse Malfoy, pela primeira vez próximo de perder as estribeiras.

- Não. Apenas questionando-o. - disse Nathan.

- Você não sabe com quem está falando, seu sangue-ruim! - disse Malfoy.

- Modere a boca suja, Malfoy! - gritou Harry.

- Vamos acabar com essa história logo de uma vez! - disse Rony.

- Weasley, o papo não é com você! - disse Malfoy.

- Concordo com o Rony! - gritou Mione.

Os dois traziam os braços das vestes arregaçados.

- O que vocês... - disse Malfoy.

- Bem, Malfoy, posso não ser tão rico quanto você. - disse Rony, desafiador - Mas o sangue Weasley é tão puro quanto o Malfoy, portanto eu me ofereço para o Exame. Aliás, provavelmente o meu sangue é mais puro que o seu, pois não está sujo com o poder das trevas.

- Ora, seu pobretão Weasley! Quem você pensa que é? Rebaixando-se a andar com um esquisito e uma filha de trouxas? - disse Malfoy, mencionando Harry e Mione.

- Eu sou filha de trouxas sim! - disse Mione, em tom de desafio a Malfoy - E o sou com muito orgulho, pois meus pais não são tão trouxas quanto certa pessoa que está aqui!

- Ora, sua nojentinha de...

Mitch colocou sua varinha praticamente no pescoço de Draco.

- Termina o que ia dizer, e vai ser a última coisa que você vai falar! Você começou essa história, Malfoy. Agüenta o tranco. - disse Mitch, com a varinha encostada na garganta de Malfoy. Malfoy podia ser nojento, mas não era estúpido. E sabia que Mitch tinha coragem de fazer o que prometera.

Mione e Rony cortaram os braços com um punhal na altura do cotovelo e encheram dois pequenos cálices com seus sangues, que entregaram a Nathan, que colocou os sangues separados um do outro por uma pequena distância na bandeja de prata. Helen, que estudara alguma coisa de magia medicinal (ela queria ser medibruxa quando formada em Hogwarts), utilizou o Feitiço de Medicina para fechar os cortes e, por precaução, colocou algumas bandagens nos braços dos dois.

Erika, que estava próxima, então, furou a ponta do dedo de Nathan, retirando sangue dele. O sangue dele foi colocado entre o de Rony e o de Mione. E não houve dúvidas: o sangue saltou direto para o lado de Rony, quando um surpreso Malfoy encostou sua varinha no sangue de Nathan.

O espanto e terror que tomaram conta do rosto de Malfoy foi suficiente para denunciar o que se seguiria:

- Malfoy, nós do Instituto estamos acostumado a lidar com as coisas dos trouxas, mas isso não quer dizer necessariamente que nós sejamos. Como você acabou de ver, o meu sangue é tão puro quanto o seu. E por sua provocação insolente, eu demando satisfação! - gritando, formal e furiosamente, a frase que determina que haverá um duelo.

- Claro, Higgenbotham! - disse Malfoy, também furioso pela, na sua visão, arrogância de Higgenbotham (os Malfoy acham arrogantes todos aqueles que não os idolatrem). - Diga a hora e as condições.

- Valendo tudo, aqui e agora! - disse Nathan, pegando sua varinha.

- O meu padrinho será Vicente Crabble!

- O meu será Mitch McGregor!

- E o juiz? - disse Malfoy

- Será Erika Stringshot! - disse Nathan, que já conhecia Erika.

O círculo foi aberto. Os duelistas cumprimentaram-se e no três, os dois dispararam magias ao mesmo tempo:

_- Expelliarmus_! - gritou Malfoy.

_- Turbinae_! - disse Nathan.

O Feitiço da Turbinação, uma versão aprimorada do Feitiço da Aceleração, impediu Mitch de ver, com total certeza, o que se sucedeu, pois foi muito rápido, até para Mitch. Mas o que ele percebeu deixou claro para ele que Nathan queria judiar de Malfoy, e não se importava nem um pouco em matar ele se por um acaso isso viesse a acontecer: após escapar do Feitiço de Desarmamento, ele utilizou a Azaração do Impedimento para paralisar Malfoy. Sem poder escapar, Malfoy foi uma presa fácil para três combinações que normalmente seriam fatais: uma de soco-cotovelo-joelho no peito, a outra chute lateral interno-chute lateral externo-chute giratório no crânio e uma de chute baixo na perna e soco-cotovelo no peito.

No fim, o duelo tinha acabado quase instantaneamente, com Draco caído ao chão, cuspindo sangue:

- Você... me... paga... Higgenbotham! - disse Malfoy, enquanto era auxiliado por Crabble, que estava assustado. Para Mitch, parecia que nem Malfoy nem seus comparsas imaginavam que alguém pudesse atingir um grau de violência como aquele.

- Isso é para aprender a não mais ofender alguém sem ter provas, seu ridículo filho das Trevas. - disse Nathan Higgenbotham. - Aliás, avisa ao seu pai, Lúcio, acho que é o nome dele, que os Aurores americanos Thomas Higgenbotham e Marianne LaCroix Higgenbotham mandam lembranças...

- Você vai descobrir, Higgenbotham, que o lema de Hogwarts aplica-se a mim também! _"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"_! - disse Draco, sendo recolhido por seus "leões-de-chácara" Crabble e Goyle.

- Desculpe minha falta de descrição, Malfoy! - disse irônico Nathan - Mas eu sei que você faria o mesmo em meu lugar. A diferença entre nós dois é que eu consigo me virar utilizando técnicas trouxas!

Aquilo foi como uma doce garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para os amigos. E aquilo integrou Nathan ao círculo dos grifinórios.


	17. A Magia dos trouxas

**Capítulo 17: A Magia dos Trouxas **

* * *

A ausência das outras escolas foi sentida por muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts, mas os novos alunos de Hogwarts estavam cravando seu próprio espaço. E as aulas foram passando rapidamente. Mitch estava indo muito bem em todas as matérias. Mesmo em Poções não escorregava, o que deixava Snape em um misto complexo de admiração, respeito, ódio e revolta. Sua pior matéria continuava sendo a Herbologia, devido às suas mãos pouco sutis para trabalhos manuais, mas mesmo nela estava se dando cada vez melhor. Isso levou Mitch a tomar a decisão de fazer alguns "estudos" paralelos.

Mitch então começou a ler, nos momentos vagos, o livro _Tecnomancia: Combinando o melhor dos Dois Mundos_, de Ritsuko Ayanami. Mitch gostava da idéia de ativar o computador de seu pai em Hogwarts: queria saber se tinha algo nele sobre o Cristal Negro de Ma'at, que havia sido a causa da morte de seus pais. Mas para Mitch, os conceitos básicos daquela estranha e experimental arte mágica eram muito complexos. Estava com muitas dificuldades para aprender a dominar a Eletrônica trouxa, o que era um dos passos (_"mais do que isso, o primeiro e o mais importante"_, citava a Mestra Ayanami no livro) para começar a se entender a tecnomancia. Até aquele momento, tinha aprendido apenas um Feitiço, e mesmo esse não era útil:

_- Simulatio Electronus_! - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha para a frente dele.

Logo em seguida, uma espécie de _proto-board_ (painel que estudantes e profissionais de eletrônica utilizavam quando queriam criar circuitos experimentais) mágico apareceu na frente dele, acompanhado de várias peças e instrumentos de eletrônica, todas elas "virtuais". Claro que Mione viu aquilo e ficou preocupada:

- Mitch! Você está...

- Sim, Mione. - disse Mitch, com naturalidade, enquanto pegava um dos "transistores" e colocava-o no "_proto-board_". - Estou estudando tecnomancia.

- Você está louco? - disse Mione - Se te pegarem, ou melhor, se Snape descobre...

- Eu estou estudando aqui no Salão Comunal. - disse Mitch - Além disso, a tecnomancia não é maligna. Se eu tivesse estudando alguma das Maldições Imperdoáveis, você podia falar isso para mim. - disse Mitch, acidentalmente "fechando curto" no "circuito" que tinha feito, que "explodiu" na sua cara, levantando fumaça e desfazendo o Feitiço de Simulação de Eletrônica. - Droga!

- O que houve? - perguntou Nathan, percebendo a movimentação na mesa do Salão Comunal.

- É que o Mitch... começou a estudar tecnomancia. - disse Mione, como se tivesse acabado de falar um palavrão.

O comportamento de Mione estranhou Mitch. Sabia que a garota adorava estudar, só não entendia porque dessa aversão dela à tecnomancia.

- E?... - disse Nathan.

Nathan, você não lembra que o professor Dumbledore disse no Natal...

- ... que a tecnomancia ainda é experimental, mas não é maligna. Mione, não sei porque desse medo todo. - disse Nathan - Ainda está no básico de eletrônica, não é, Mitch?

- Como descobriu?

- A fumaça que subiu da mesa simplesmente é sinal de que você montou o circuito de forma errada. Vem, eu te ajudo! Mione, porque você não fica? Vai ver que tecnomancia não tem nada demais. Além disso, é divertido!

- Eu... - disse Mione, como quem tentava fugir de Nathan. Parecia que a aversão dela à tecnomancia era muito forte, mas mesmo assim, Nathan cutucou Mione aonde realmente doía: sua curiosidade.

- Aceito! - disse Mione, sem sorrir.

Nathan então explicou para os dois o Feitiço de Simulação de Eletrônica e também auxiliou os dois em algumas montagens. Mione parecia interessada, mas ainda um pouco avessa:

- ... então, como vocês estão vendo, se eu emitir corrente na base do transistor, o coletor irá pegar o sinal da base e amplificá-lo em uma proporção que equivale à beta e depois irá emiti-lo pelo emissor...

- Ah, hã... - disse Mione, desinteressada.

- Mione, o que houve? - disse Nathan - Porque essa aversão à tecnomancia?

- É que... Eu ouvi... umas pessoas falando...

- Deixa ver se eu adivinho. - disse Mitch - Draco Malfoy e Galahad Starshooter.

- Sim... Certo dia, estava saindo da aula de Aritmancia, quando eu ouvi Draco e Galahad conversarem...

* * *

_"'Que bom sair um pouco mais cedo!', pensou Mione, com sensação de dever cumprido. _

_Mione estava descendo as escadarias da sala de aula da professora Vector quando o pergaminho das anotações da última aula caiu pela escada, indo parar em frente a uma das muitas salas de aula desativadas de Hogwarts. "Droga!", ela pensou enquanto corria e apanhava o pergaminho: _

_- ... e então, quando eu falei para meu pai sobre o tal Higgenbotham, ele não acreditou! - disse uma voz arrastada e fria que Mione reconheceu na hora. _

_- Draco Malfoy! - sussurrou Mione, enquanto sacava sua varinha e o apontava para sua cabeça - Amplia Sensus: Audio! _

_Os ouvidos ficaram mais apurados com o Feitiço de Ampliação da Audiçã encostou-se então atrás de uma armadura, tentando parecer distraída, enquanto ouvia a voz de Galahad Starshooter: _

_- E então? _

_- Claro que meu pai ficou uma fera! Um tecnomante em Hogwarts! Tá certo que o Lupin também não é agradável, mas daí... um mago dos trouxas? Isso já era demais! _

_- E aí... _

_- Ele disse que a escola tá ficando horrível! Trouxas por todos os lados, e agora mais essa. Ele simplesmente não acredita nisso. Por ele, ele extinguia qualquer coisa que sequer aparentasse coisa dos trouxas de Hogwarts... E eu começaria com aquela trouxa da Granger... Aquela... _

_Mione então percebeu que ia querer matar Draco se continuasse ouvindo, então ela disse 'Deamplia Sensus: Audio!' e se mandou, desejando nunca ter nascido trouxa..." _

* * *

- E foi assim. Então...

- Mione. - disse Mitch, em um tom de repreensão que lhe fez lembrar a professora McGonagall ou seu avô Elric - Você não pode mudar o que você é! Ou você acha fácil eu lidar com o Sangue? Ele me atira em coisas imprevisíveis e aparentemente insanas, como chamar pessoas de casas rivais para almoçar conosco no Natal ou ir salvar pessoas que não conheço...

- Como assim, o Sangue? - perguntou Nathan.

Mione e Mitch contaram a Nathan tudo sobre o Sangue Auror, que era herança mágica de Mitch por parte de seu avô, Elric.

- Então é isso! Você...

- ... sabia, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porque, que você era uma boa pessoa, e que não merecia morrer congelada no lago!

- O Mitch tem razão, Mione. - disse Nathan - Você tem que aprender a lidar com o fato que você é uma bruxa com descendência trouxa. E o seu comportamento com a tecnomancia não ajuda em nada. E se aquele imbecil do Malfoy encher tua paciência, manda ele ir tomar no ... - dizendo uma coisa que provavelmente não diria na frente de sua mãe

- Mas você ouviu o Draco falar, Nathan, que a tecnomancia é para "Magos dos Trouxas"...

- Isso é porque, sem aprender eletrônica, você não consegue usar a tecnomancia. E faz até sentido...

- Nathan, você tem sangue puro! - berrou Mione - Você não sabe o que é ser chamada de... de...

Mione, pela primeira vez, caiu em um choro compulsivo na frente de Mitch e de Nathan. Claro que os dois se sentiam mal. Foi quando Mitch lembrou a Mione:

- Mione. Eu também tenho sangue comum. - disse Mitch.

- Mas e seu avô? Não é bruxo? - disse Mione, estranhando.

- Sim, mas meus pais eram abortos! - disse Mitch. - O que é ainda pior!

Mione ficou horrorizada com a confissão de Mitch. Esquecera que a Maldição dos McGregor tornava Mitch um filho de pais trouxas, embora fosse de uma linhagem bruxa. Nathan também demonstrava sua surpresa quanto ao estado de seu colega.

- Como? Seus pais eram abortos? - disse Nathan, quando Mitch explicou a Maldição dos McGregor.

- Viu? É que o Malfoy só me respeita porque sabe que eu não tenho medo de gritar aos quatro ventos que eu sou filho de pais trouxas. E se você não tiver medo de ser quem você é, Mione, aquele imbecil do Draco não vai conseguir te abalar. - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem! - disse Mione, sorrindo.

O resto daquela semana Mitch e Mione dedicaram-se a, junto com Nathan, estudar todos os princípios básicos da Eletrônica, pelo menos o suficiente para que conseguissem encantar os objetos eletrônicos corretamente. Rony também resolveu estudar, mais por ciúme de Mione do que por qualquer outra coisa (sendo sangue-puro, Rony tinha MUITA dificuldade com os princípios básicos da tecnomancia). Já Harry entrou porque queria ficar perto dos amigos. Os seis estudaram em poucos dias o que leva-se pelo menos 3 anos de curso para aprender, tudo graças ao Feitiço de Simulação, que permitia que eles experimentassem coisas ali que normalmente explodiriam uma região de tamanho MUITO grande.

Foi quando, no final da semana, eles terminaram os conceitos básicos de Eletrônica Digital e portas lógicas, que Nathan anunciou:

- OK! Aqui nós já podemos voltar à mágica mesmo. Como vocês viram, todos os componentes de um sistema digital exigem dois sinais que sejam mutuamente exclusivos, ou seja, sinais de lógica booleana.

"Bem, o que os tecnomantes, principalmente o inventor da arte, Dustin Clark-Heimberg, descobriram foi que, utilizando-se de pequenos e simples feitiços, esses sinais poderiam ser gerados pela energia mágica da região. Claro que esse processo era, e ainda é, considerado um pouco perigoso, por lidar diretamente com as energias primordiais da magia, ou seja, diretamente no _kernel _da coisa..."

- Kernel? - perguntou Rony, que não entendeu o que Nathan quis dizer.

- É complicado explicar agora, Rony, mas digamos que signifique o básico, assim você vai entender o que Nathan disse. - completou Mitch.

- OK!

- Bem, voltando ao que estava dizendo, esses feitiços levaram muito tempo para serem criados, mas basicamente funcionam assim. - disse Nathan, apanhando um relógio digital, que estava apagado.

- Como vocês podem ver, esse relógio não está funcionando, porque a magia, através dos feitiços antitrouxa que encantam Hogwarts, suprimiu o acesso dele à eletricidade que gerava os pulsos 0 e 1 que ele precisava para funcionar. Mas vejam isso.

Nathan sacou sua varinha, a qual Mitch reparou: álamo, 34 cm., crina de centauro embebido em sangue de dragão de cerne, criação da WizarDomain, uma grife especializada em "objetos mágicos de elegância". Uma varinha para pesquisadores (ou "esquisitos", como Draco adoraria dizer).

_- Compattio Tecnos_! - disse Nathan.

Um pequeno raio azul saiu da varinha, atingindo em cheio o relógio, e ele passou a funcionar, embora o horário estivesse errado:

- Esse é o feitiço mais simples, que simplesmente compatibiliza o objeto. Existem feitiços mais avançados que afetam diretamente a eletrônica do objeto e permitem que ele tenha alguns poderes especiais, mas isso não pode ser feito por magos tecnomantes iniciantes.

"Se algum dia, vocês encontrarem um mago tecnomante e quiserem anular um objeto tecnomante que ele esteja portando, uma dica: o Feitiço de Encerramento de Feitiços, _Finite Incantatem_, não funciona normalmente. Ele só anula temporariamente o Feitiço de Compatibilização, em média por volta de 24 horas. Para anular-se permanentemente o objeto, deve-se usar o seguinte feitiço."

Novamente Nathan pegou a varinha e apontou-a para o objeto:

_- Decompattio Tecnos_! - disse Nathan.

Na mesma hora, novamente o relógio ficou parado, tendo sua energia suprimida pelos feitiços antitrouxa de Hogwarts.

Eles foram então jantar, mas uma coisa não saia da cabeça de Mitch:

- Nathan, eu queria saber uma coisa.

- Fala!

- Você disse que o feitiço de compatibilização é perigoso. Por que?

- Bem, normalmente brincar com as energias mágicas primordiais é perigoso, pois envolve usar energia pura. O que pode acontecer é, na tentativa de compatibilizar o objeto, você acabar sobrecarregando-o, o que pode danificá-lo. Claro que com relógios não há problema, mas com computadores normalmente vai fazer eles explodirem, principalmente se possuírem algum tipo de bateria, como os _notebook_. Por isso, o feitiço tem que ser aplicado com extremo cuidado.

- Entendi! - disse Mione.

- Quando vamos encantar objetos ecletônicos? - perguntou Rony.

- Acho que você quer dizer eletrônicos, não é Rony? - disse Nathan, rindo. - Bem, acho que já vamos poder começar com calculadoras e relógios comuns, e daí partir para objetos de maior complexidade, como PDAs, computadores, e até mesmo câmeras digitais...

- Então, parece que o tecnomante não se conformou em ficar sozinho... Bem típico dos amiguinhos do McGregor: envolver-se em coisas dos trouxas!

Mitch reconheceu a voz na hora.

- Galahad, se você esqueceu o caminho para a mesa de sua casa, não espere que eu te ensine...

- Ora, mas que é isso? Eu apenas estava passando por aqui, quando ouvi que vocês estão estudando a Magia dos Trouxas. Isso é bem o estilo seu mesmo, não é, McGregor? Talvez você devesse partir sua varinha e voltar para o mundo dos trouxas...

- Starshooter, - disse Nathan - continue abrindo o seu bocão e o que vai acabar partido aqui é a sua cara!

- Higgenbotham, a conversa ainda não chegou em você! - disse Galahad, voltando-se para McGregor - Acho que devia te delatar aos professores, McGregor...

- Sob que pretexto, senhor Starshooter? - disse a professora Minerva, sobrancelha erguida, percebendo o clima tenso que estava se formando.

- Professora, eles estão estudando... estudando... tecnomancia nas horas vagas. - disse Starshooter, como se acabasse de dizer um palavrão. Mitch não gostou da surpresa estampada no rosto da professora McGonagall. Nesse momento também se aproximou os professores Flitwick e Snape da mesa de Grifinória. _"Catzo!"_, pensou Mitch, _"Estamos ferrados!"_.

- Ora, ora, ora! O senhor Potter já não consegue mais violar as regras sozinho, então arrumou dois comparsas, os senhores McGregor e Higgenbotham. Mas que estranho, não, senhor Potter? Ou talvez não: seu pai também tinha dessas coisas, Potter. - disse Snape.

- Professor Snape... - disse Mitch, quando Snape o cortou.

- Eu não lhe dei permissão para usar da palavra, McGregor! - disse com sua voz habitualmente fria e fleumática Snape. - Ora, francamente, sabia que chamar o neto de um Auror traidor e filho de um aborto não era prudente...

Snape pela primeira vez estampou em seu rosto, na frente de Harry Potter, algo que se aproximava do medo, e com razão. Mitch estava começando a perder o controle: estava estampado em seu rosto, sua fúria estava chegando perto do limite, a compulsão em pegar a varinha e arrebentar com aquele "corvo velho" seboso, ridículo, canastrão e enxerido explodindo em cada veia de Mitch, seu autocontrole tendo mais problemas para segurar a sua fúria do que um _nerd_ trouxa teria para segurar um campeão de vale-tudo!

Lupin, que observava a conversa à distância, aproximou-se de Mitch e disse, bem baixinho, no ouvido dele:

- Fica calmo, McGregor! Esse é o estilo de Snape e você deve saber disso.

Depois voltou-se para Snape e disse:

- Ora, Snape! E o que há demais em um pouco de estudo paralelo...

- Você como professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas deveria saber que a tecnomancia é basicamente uma arte...

- ... experimental, professor Snape! - disse Flitwick, que, gostasse Snape ou não, era a autoridade no assunto Feitiços de Hogwarts - Não existe nenhuma comprovação que a tecnomancia seja maligna ou ilegal...

- Isso existe, sim senhor, Flitwick: o nosso Weasley aqui deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém, ainda mais que seu pai é do Departamento do Mau-Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas...

- Professor Snape. - disse Rony, aproveitando a deixa, em um tom tão formal que lembrava Percy Weasley - Está em discussão o fato da tecnomancia ser ilegal ou não, e, até lá, ela é regida pela Lei de Controle dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, que diz que o bruxo que encantar um objeto trouxa torna-se responsável por ele, inclusive sendo legalmente obrigado a desencantá-lo tão logo não haja mais necessidade de seu uso ou ele venha a se desfazer dele, por necessidade ou desejo.

- A Sonserina, que estava rindo de Rony com apoio e estímulo de Draco Malfoy, ficou pasma a hora que Rony disse aquilo. O próprio Snape ficou assustado: queria realmente detonar Rony, mas sem mostrar nenhum tipo de desgosto específico pelo garoto.

- Além disso, - disse McGonagall, já passada do susto - Creio que nem Higgenbotham nem McGregor não está utilizando nenhum livro ilegal ou restrito para estudar as artes da tecnomancia, não é, senhor McGregor?

- Não senhora! Muito pelo contrário: no Natal, na bomba-de-bruxo surpresa, ganhei o livro _Tecnomancia: unindo o melhor dos Dois Mundos_, da Mestra Ritsuko Ayanami, e resolvi praticar um pouco os conceitos dele. A senhora deve saber de quem se trata, e o professor Flitwick também, afinal de contas a Mestra Ayanami dedicava o livro a vocês...

- Sim! - disse Flitwick - Por Deus, se eu me lembro da senhorita Ayanami. Até ela entrar em Hogwarts, imaginava que pessoas cujo ambos os pais são trouxas não tinham tanta competência para a magia quanto pessoas ditas sangue-puro. Por Deus, como eu estava errado. Ela simplesmente parecia uma esponja: absorvia os conceitos de Feitiços e Encantamentos mais rápido do que eu conseguia passar. Apenas uma pessoa me lembra ela atualmente: Hermione Granger!

- Bem - disse Snape, pigarreando - acho que esse não é o momento de ficarmos tendo lembranças do passado, e sim de aplicar uma punição por eles...

- ... estarem estudando uma arte experimental? - disse McGonagall - Ora! Francamente, Snape! Não acho que puni-los seja produtivo. Eles estão estudando artes novas, enquanto eu tenho suspeitas que alguns alunos da Sonserina andam passando dos limites na Seção Reservada da biblioteca, em pesquisas de magias perigosas e realmente malignas! Aliás, acredito que isso não estaria acontecendo se não houvesse a conivência de certos professores... - praticamente dizendo "Snape".

- Cuide de seus alunos, McGonagall, que dos meus cuido eu! - disse Snape.

- Bem, acho que então todos aqui concordamos, - disse Lupin - que é totalmente desproposital essa discussão toda. A tecnomancia, sendo experimental, pode ser utilizada sim, até mesmo porque ela não é ilegal. Além disso, imaginando que os senhores Higgenbotham e McGregor sempre pareceram muito responsáveis, então não precisamos nos preocupar com o resultado de suas pesquisas. Aliás, acho que vou fazer melhor: Higgenbotham, McGregor, vocês e seus amigos estão autorizados a usar a sala de aula do 4º andar, do lado da minha, durante os recessos de aula para estudarem a tecnomancia...

- Agora você está passando dos limites, Lupin! - disse Snape, começando a se desconcertar - Se você acha que eles podem aprender essa "magia dos trouxas", tudo bem! Mas se você acha que eu vou permitir...

- Professor Snape! Acho mais viável que eles tenham uma sala aonde possam ser observados em seus estudos por nós. - disse McGonagall - Além do mais, é muito melhor do que eles estudarem em segredo, não acha, Snape?

Snape não respondeu. Simplesmente saiu de perto antes que ele enlouquecesse. Aquilo era demais para um bruxo de sangue-puro com todo o orgulho de Snape.

Mas, mesmo assim, aquela foi uma vitória para Mitch e para Mione, ambos filhos de pais trouxas, mas agora provando seu espaço em Hogwarts.


	18. Dois fantasmas de orelhas pontiagudas

**Capítulo 18: Dois fantasmas de orelhas pontiagudas **

* * *

Alguns dias depois, o grupo, agora acrescido por Helen, Carlos e Erika, estava estudando na prática como encantar objetos eletrônicos. Nathan havia trazido algumas calculadoras trouxas ocultas, e eles as usavam para aprender compatibilizar e descompatibilizar os itens.

_"Que saco!"_, Mitch estava pensando, enquanto ele ia para a aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Aquilo não acabava nunca: eles compatibilizavam, depois descompatibilizavam, depois recompatibilizavam. E aquilo estava causando dores de cabeça neles.

O professor Lupin estava meio debilitado. Mitch já tinha percebido isso, e começou a correlacionar as coisas: se Lupin era realmente um lobisomem, isso explicava tudo, pois normalmente ele ficava debilitado conforme a Lua Cheia se aproximava. Naquele momento, Mitch sentia sua cabeça pulsar. Eles estavam estudando o Feitiço do Criativo:

Bem, um Criativo é uma criatura mágica semelhante a um Patrono, e têm a mesma função: afastar algum tipo de criatura maligna. Agora, alguém sabe qual é a diferença do Criativo e do Patrono? Olívia? - dizia Lupin.

Um Criativo atacaria um _Bean-Sidhe_ ou um _Leanan-Sidhe_, mas um Patrono sempre ataca um dementador.

Muito bem, srta. Gibbs! OK, agora que sabemos como é um Criativo, podemos começar a praticar. Claro que não vou trazer um _Bean-Sidhe_ ou _Leanan-Sidhe_ até aqui. Por isso, vamos usar um papão. McGregor, por favor.

Mitch levantou-se, varinha em punho:

Vou libertar o papão e ele irá transformar-se um _Bean-Sidhe_. Então, pense em uma coisa muito criativa que você faz, então utilize a fórmula. Você lembra qual é?

Sim! _Expecto Creativeus_! - disse Mitch.

OK! Preparado? Vamos lá!

Lupin abriu a câmara e dela emergiu um monstro parecendo um zumbi imaterial. Então o monstro começou a avançar contra Mitch, que começou a sentir dor de cabeça. _"Droga, essa maldita dor de cabeça!"_, pensou Mitch. Ele pensou nas aulas de _clown_, nas momices e pilhérias que aprendera a fazer. Mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Parecia que aquilo tudo não passava de bobeira, que aquele papão estava drenando sua criatividade... DRENANDO SUA CRIATIVIDADE?

_"Merda! É um_ Leanan-Sidhe _de verdade!"_, tentou gritar Mitch, mas sua voz não saia. Ele percebeu que perdera o controle do seu corpo, sua musculatura estava enrijecida, sentia seus olhos esbugalharem e suas pestanas sem nenhum tipo de relaxamento. Os braços e pernas estavam duras. Sua mente estava começando a sair do ar. Lupin pareceu sentir isso, então ele pegou sua própria varinha e disse:

_Expecto Creativeus_!

Mas Mitch não viu o que se sucedeu, pois ele desacordou alguns segundos depois.

Mitch... Você está legal? - Mitch ouviu uma voz dizer

Ahn, o que aconteceu? - Mitch disse meio mole, sentindo seu corpo e principalmente sua cabeça doer.

Você desacordou... - Mitch viu então que se tratava de Helen Ebenhardt.

Droga... Helen, o que aconteceu?

O professor percebeu que, na verdade, o papão acabou fugindo e o que te atacou foi um _Leanan-Sidhe_ de verdade!

Catzo! E agora? Onde estou? - disse Mitch.

Você está na Ala Hospitalar, McGregor! - disse a Madame Pomfrey.

Mitch então reparou que seu corpo ainda estava parcialmente duro, movendo-se com dificuldades.

Você está bem? - disse o professor Lupin.

Sim. Só o corpo meio duro!

Talvez fosse melhor o senhor tirar o dia de folga.

Sim. - disse Mitch, levantando-se lentamente da cama.

Mitch pegou seu material e saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Era troca de aulas. Foi quando Mitch ouviu alguém gritar:

Socorro! - ele ouviu, reconhecendo a voz de Cedric.

_"Droga!"_, pensou Mitch. Foi quanto ele novamente viu uma forma. Era um _Bean-Sidhe_, que estava atacando Enya, enquanto Boris e Anastasia tentavam alguma coisa para protegerem a jovem McGregor e seu jovem irmão.

Mitch aproximara-se rapidamente. Mesmo sentindo o seu corpo e sua mente em frangalhos, sabia o que tinha que fazer. Pegando a varinha e pensando em tudo que fazia de criativo, Mitch sentiu a energia vibrar em seu corpo. Então ele disparou:

_Expecto Creativeus_!

Uma aura semi-translúcida saiu de sua varinha. Mitch percebeu que se tratava dele mesmo vestido de _clown_. O _Bean-Sidhe_ recuou.

Mitch se ajoelhou. Seu corpo estava esgotado, e o esforço que fizera o estava deixando desnorteado. Sua energia estava indo embora, e ele estava suportando a dor só Deus sabia como. Enya estava caída no chão tendo espasmos:

Boris... Anastasia... Levem Enya daqui! - gritou Mitch.

Certo!

Você está bem, McGregor? - disse uma voz adulta.

Mitch reconheceu o professor Lupin, junto com os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Sim, professor Lupin. Só um pouco cansado. - disse Mitch, sentando-se e respirando calmamente, como aprendera quando praticara _tai-chi-chuan_. Aquilo foi lhe dando forças.

Então, aquele era um _Bean-Sidhe_? - disse McGonagall impressionada.

Sim, professora!

Melhor mandarmos os alunos de volta para as casas. - disse Dumbledore, enquanto Mitch dizia.

Nada feito, professor! Eu vou pegar esse monstro!

Você enlouqueceu, McGregor? - perguntou McGonagall. - Esse monstro não é facilmente vencido por alguém de anos baixos como você.

Olha, professora. - disse McGregor - A coisa toda tornou-se pessoal para mim!

Bem, vejo que o senhor é realmente destemido, McGregor! - disse Lupin - Mas primeiro, vamos recolher todos os alunos...

Socorro! A Sally não está bem! - Mitch ouviu alguém gritar.

Mitch nem deu muita atenção para os gritos de "Sr. McGregor, está doido?" da professora McGonagall: correu e foi entrando em um corredor. Quando entrou, viu que se tratava do _Leanan-Sidhe_ que atacara Sally. Vários alunos da Lufa-Lufa estavam próximos, como as primeiro-anistas Alanis Ahern e Doris Struve e os irmãos gêmeos de Sally John e Eric.

_"Hora de um outro método!"_, pensou Mitch. Então, afinando a voz como quando estava atuando de palhaço ele disse:

Ei... Seu bo-bo-coió! Eu estou aquiiiii!

O _Leanan-Sidhe_ sentiu a "comida" (criatividade) de Mitch ser muito mais forte que a de Sally. Então, tentou avançar. Usando suas técnicas circenses, Mitch recuou fazendo cambalhotas. Ele ouviu então as risadas dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa, que reforçavam seu intento. Então, quando estava a uma boa distância do _Leanan-Sidhe_ e já tinha tirado o _Leanan-Sidhe_ de perto de Sally Wittlesbach, Mitch, depois de um mortal, sacou a varinha e disse:

_Expecto Creativeus_!

Novamente sua forma de _clown_ apareceu. Ela engalfinhou-se em uma batalha contra o _Leanan-Sidhe_, que acabou quando os dois se desfizeram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Ufa! - disse Mitch.

Cara, aquilo foi muito engraçado! - disse Doris Struve, controlando-se para não explodir em gargalhadas - Como você aprendeu aquela técnica toda? Meu pai também é _clown_ mas nunca me ensinou aquilo tudo!

Isso não vem ao caso agora, Doris. John, como a Sally está?

Está bem, só está desmaiada! Não sei como esse bicho começou a nos atacar, Mitch! Só me lembro de ter visto a Sally começando a desmaiar e depois caindo inconsciente!

Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Lupin.

Sim, professor, o Mitch nos salvou. - disse Alanis Ahern - Primeiro, ele utilizou umas técnicas esquisitas e fez umas coisas engraçadas, acho que eram coisas de _clown_ trouxa, para chamar a atenção do _Leanan-Sidhe_ para ele, arriscando-se. Depois, esquivou-se do monstro e o destruiu com o Feitiço do Criativo.

Lupin observou Mitch. Mitch estava bem melhor agora. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem falar, uma voz, a do professor Dumbledore, ecoou por toda a Hogwarts:

As aulas estão suspensas por hoje. Todos os alunos deverão dirigir-se ao seus Salões Comunais, aonde os monitores e diretores das casas darão maiores explicações.

Acho que a ordem foi bem clara, não é Mitch? - disse com um sorriso Lupin.

Claro, professor! - disse Mitch.

Mitch retornou à Torre, aonde Enya o aguardava:

Mitch, foi tão... tão...

Não se preocupe, Enya! Você está protegida agora.

Rony, Mione e Harry pareciam muito preocupados:

Mitch, o que aconteceu? - disse Rony - Dizem que viram um banshee em Hogwarts...

É _Bean-Sidhe_! - disse Mitch. - E sim, Rony, um _Bean-Sidhe_ estava a solta em Hogwarts. E não é só isso, mas também um _Leanan-Sidhe_. - Mitch então pensou rapidamente e depois perguntou aos amigos próximos - Vocês sentiram dores de cabeça estranhas hoje?

Agora que você falou... - disse Mione - Sim, durante a aula de Aritmancia da professora Vector, eu senti uma dor de cabeça muito violenta. Mas achei que fosse simplesmente uma coisa relativa à _stress_ emocional. As fórmulas que estamos aprendendo, apesar de fascinantes, são muitíssimo complexas!

Você diz isso agora! Porque na hora, você não se sentiu mole, desestimulada, achando tudo aquilo uma babaquice? - disse Mitch

Sim! - disse Mione, começando a se assustar - Quer dizer que...

Sim, você foi atacada por um _Leanan-Sidhe_! - disse Mitch

Mas como se eu...

Cai na real, Mione! - disse Rony - Os _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ são incorpóreos, você não ouviu o professor Lupin dizer?

Claro! Mas é que...

Na verdade, Mione, os _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ são incorpóreos, apenas tomando corpo quando estão alimentados. Mas eles só podem se alimentar para valer quando tiverem algum corpo.

Quer dizer que os bichos atacaram a todos nós na sala da Vector, roubando um pouco de energia de nós e depois atacando para valer você, Sally e Enya?

Sim.

Mitch estava lendo naquele momento "_Bardos Verdadeiros da Antiga Irlanda_", de Loreena Dan Dammantraí. Foi quando ele leu uma parte e disse:

Caramba!

O que foi? - perguntou Harry.

Nada não! - disse Mitch.

Mas na verdade, ele leu o seguinte:

* * *

_"Bardos Verdadeiros e os Daoine Sidhe: _

_Uma das coisas que se sabem sobre os Bardos Verdadeiros é que eles eram capazes de chamar a atenção de qualquer ser que dependesse do glamour provocado por suas canções. Isso devia-se ao fato de que os Bardos Verdadeiros, muito mais que os bardos comuns (NOTA: o fato de chamarmos os Bardos Verdadeiros dessa forma não tornam os demais charlatões, mas sim é uma atitude para distinguir os bardos cuja habilidade artistico-musical era a única qualidade, daqueles dotados da habilidade de insuflar a magia e o glamour com suas canções), eram capazes de ampliarem os poderes mágicos e o glamour da região a níveis inimagináveis pelos humanos, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas, daquela época. _

_Os Daoine Sidhe logicamente passaram a contar com essa habilidade dos Bardos Verdadeiros para chamar a atenção de seus inimigos maiores, os Bean-Sidhe e os Leanan-Sidhe. Claramente, os Bean-Sidhe e Leanan-Sidhe iriam buscar nos Bardos Verdadeiros a energia vital e criativa que tanto necessitavam para "sobreviverem" (lembrem-se: os Bean-Sidhe e os Leanan-Sidhe são mortos-vivos incorpóreos cujo objetivo único é o de drenar a energia vital dos outros, com a qual, imaginam, irão obter um corpo.). Mas ao mesmo tempo, eles perceberam que os Bardos Verdadeiros não pareciam sofrer com o ataque, mas sim sofrer APÓS o ataque..." _

* * *

_"Será que Enya é uma..."_, pensou Mitch, pensamento esse que foi interrompido com a professora McGonagall chegando ao salão comunal de Grifinória:

Senhores, a situação em Hogwarts está de Alerta. Todos vocês passarão o fim-de-semana selados em suas torres. Comida e bebida será providenciada, mas serão proibidas todas as entradas e saídas das torres. As portas secretas estarão seladas por magia. Essa é uma providência visando a segurança de vocês, portanto espero que entendam e NÃO TENTEM burlar essa providência! - disse McGonagall, encerrando com certo friso à parte de não burlar a providência, enquanto observava Harry Potter e seus amigos. Parecia que os três eram especialistas nisso.

Tão logo a professora McGonagall saiu, a porta foi selada magicamente. Enya se aproximou de Mitch:

Isso quer dizer que...

Sim, Enya, estamos trancados!

Mas eu ia ver Cedric esse final de semana! - disse Enya, num ricto de indignação.

Bem, a visita vai ter que ficar para outro dia! Manda a Brigitte avisando pro Cedric. Quem sabe vocês não acabam conversando por Correio-Coruja?

Fazer o que... - disse Enya, muito chateada.

Mitch então voltou ao livro, ainda pensando na hipótese de Enya ser uma barda verdadeira.


	19. A Herdeira da Canção

**Capítulo 19: A Herdeira da Canção **

* * *

Aquele final de semana foi muito chato: trancados na Torre de Grifinória, muitos ficaram sem opção do que fazer. Então Mitch continuou pesquisando tudo aquilo, tentando entender qual a relação entre a morte de seus pais e os muito acontecimentos daquele ano: o sonho que teve não lhe revelou muita coisa, mas ele sentia que os ataques dos _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_estavam correlacionados com a Torre de Ma'at. Ele não sabia explicar porque: sentia que era uma intuição vinda do Sangue Auror. E isso bastava para ele confiar e ter quase certeza.

Na semana seguinte, Mitch saiu de Hogwarts depois das aulas certo dia para descansar. Tudo aquilo estava deixando ele louco. Foi quando ele viu alguém entrando na Floresta Proibida, e teve uma impressão ruim daquilo:

- Droga! _Amplia Sensus: Video_! - Mitch sussurrou, apontando sua varinha para os próprios olhos. Depois do uso, seus olhos passaram a ter a mesma acuidade de uma águia. Foi quando ele distinguiu Draco Malfoy entrando lá.

_- Deamplia Sensus: Video_! - disse Mitch, enquanto aproximava-se lentamente da Floresta Proibida. Foi quando ele viu uma forma translúcida, muito bela, aproximando-se dele e dizendo:

- Venha! Não se preocupe, pois não lhe farei mal. - disse a forma, muito bela.

Mitch foi tentar resistir, mas essa voz era tão bela... ele precisava ver se aquilo era verdade...

- NÃO, MITCH! - ele ouviu alguém gritar.

Mitch olhou para traz e viu sua irmã Enya, que estava observando-o a distância. Seu olhar de susto dizia a Mitch que algo ali estava errado.

- Saia daqui, garota! Eu quero ele, depois terei você. - disse a forma.

Foi quando ele se deu conta do que estava para fazer: aquele era um _Leanan-Sidhe_!

- Você me paga garota! - disse o _Leanan-Sidhe_, assumindo sua forma verdadeira, a de um elfo de olhos vazados e cabelos lanzudos e armados.

- Ninguém ameaça minha irmã, seu monstro psicótico! - disse Mitch, falando o gaélico, o que assustou o monstro.

- Você não pode ser um Bardo Verdadeiro! - respondeu também em gaélico o monstro.

- Não sou, mas sou irlandês, do Clã McGregor, e vou acabar com você, pelo poder que desce em minhas veias desde as épocas de São Patrício até hoje! - disse Mitch.

- Suas juras nada podem contra mim, garoto! Dê-me sua energia! Entregue-me sua criatividade!

- Nunca! _Expecto Creativeus_! - disse Mitch.

Algo saiu errado, pois não saiu nada de sua varinha, apenas uma nuvem de fumaça branco-prateada.

- Hahahaha! Eu sabia que você não era um bardo verdadeiro! Agora você irá morrer, tolo mortal.

O _Leanan-Sidhe_ tocou Mitch com seus dedos cadavéricos, sugando aos poucos sua criatividade. Mitch sentiu seu espírito de luta murchar muito lenta e inexoravelmente. Sua energia estava indo embora. Ele sentia que não sobreviveria ao terceiro ataque. Até que:

- NÃO! - uma voz feminina gritou, em gaélico.

- O que? - disse o monstro, também na língua antiga irlandesa, temendo.

Estranhamente, Mitch sentiu toda a sua criatividade e energia voltando rapidamente. Foi quando olhou para trás e percebeu que Enya estava estranha.

Uma aura branco-azulada circundou a jovem McGregor. Ela trazia ao rosto uma serenidade que intimidou tanto o monstro quanto a Mitch. Mitch percebeu que ela estava com os olhos levemente mais iluminados que o normal. Ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que aquela parte do gramado brilhava com um brilho estranho, branco-azulado, como quando recuperou a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas. Ele então sentiu um impulso obrigando-o a levar a mão até a Espada. Sacando-a, segurou a varinha em uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava a espada. Mitch protegia sua irmã do monstro, que não sabia se avançava ou recuava.

- Enya, o que está... - disse Mitch. Todos os diálogos passaram a ser na língua mãe dos dois jovens nacionalistas católicos irlandeses, o gaélico.

- Mitch, lute! Eu vou lhe ajudar! - disse Enya, com uma suavidade na voz que intimidou e energizou Mitch.

- Tudo bem! - disse Mitch, guardando a varinha e empunhando com ambas as mãos a espada.

- Não pode ser! - disse o _Leanan-Sidhe_ - Não deveria existir mais eles...

- Vá, Mitch! - disse Enya, enquanto ela própria começava a cantar. Uma canção que lhe enchia de alegria, esperança e vontade de lutar.

_- Geantraí_! - disse Mitch, reconhecendo a Canção do Júbilo. Então Mitch correu em direção do monstro e avançou sem medo.

- O _Leanan-Sidhe_ ainda tentou drenar sua energia, mas era inútil. Quanto mais ele drenava, mais forte Mitch ficava. Ele sabia o que acontecia: suas suspeitas acabavam de se confirmar.

Mitch utilizou a própria espada como varinha e gritou:

_- Expecto Creativeus_!

Sua forma criativa (a forma de _clown_) apareceu, mas em um brilho prateado tão intenso que quase cegou Mitch. O Criativo agarrou-se firmemente ao _Leanan-Sidhe._ Então Mitch decidiu que era hora do _coup-de-grace_, do Golpe de Misericórdia.

Mitch pegou a espada e saltou. E deu um único golpe.

Foi o suficiente.

O Monstro foi dividido em dois pelo poder da arma. O sangue ectoplásmico pingava no rosto de Mitch, que, pela primeira vez, abatera um monstro. Abatera um ser vivo.

A aura desapareceu e Enya ficou meio tonta:

- Mitch, o que...

- Enya, você não se lembra de nada?

- Mais ou menos: lembro de você estar sendo atacado pelo _Leanan-Sidhe_ e...

- Você não lembra que assustou o monstro com seu poder?

- Sim! - disse Enya, como se sua consciência, ou melhor, como se a consciência de quem ela era, despertasse de uma vez por todas. - Sim! Eu me lembro. Ele fugiu diante do meu poder. Eu então comecei a cantar uma canção que não sabia qual era. Você pegou a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas e empunhou-a e batalhou contra o monstro, exterminando-o com um golpe.

- Sim! - disse Mitch. - E você não sabe qual canção que você usou?

- Não!

- Era a _geantraí_! - disse Mitch.

_- Geantraí_? A Canção do Júbilo? Mas como se eu não sabia tocar ou cantar ela?

- O que está acontecendo aqui... Um _Leanan-Sidhe_! Abatido. - disse o professor Lupin.

- Professor, foi o Mitch que abateu o _Leanan-Sidhe_ para nos defender dele. - disse Enya.

- McGregor, não faz nem uma semana que você enfrentou um _Bean-Sidhe_ e um _Leanan-Sidhe_! Como o senhor...

- Professor, vou contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, mas tem que ser em particular!

- Tudo bem, senhor McGregor. Vamos então à minha sala!

Os três foram até a sala do professor Remo Lupin, aonde sentaram-se. Mitch contou a história toda ao professor Remo:

- E foi isso, professor...

- Se o que o senhor está dizendo é verdade, e creio eu que o seja, o monstro tentou fugir de sua irmã...

- Sim. - disse Enya.

- Mas a pergunta é: por que? Porque se formos avaliar, aquele monstro não deveria ter medo de uma garotinha como sua irmã...

- De uma garotinha talvez não, mas de uma Barda Verdadeira...

Os dois, Remo e Enya ficaram chocados:

- Mitch, você acredita que eu seja...

- Enya, você conhece as lendas celtas tão bem quanto eu...

- Mas se ela fosse uma Barda Verdadeira, não poderia ser uma bruxa, ao menos até aonde eu saiba. Pois o domínio de poder de um Bardo Verdadeiro é...

- O _glamour_ feérico... Eu sei, professor. Mas a nossa família McGregor é uma família de mediadores e apaziguadores. Isso porque no nosso sangue corre o sangue feérico misturado ao sangue dos bruxos, formando uma combinação única de poder. Mesmo quando tomamos partidos em grupos mais, digamos assim, radicais, preferimos tomar uma postura de mediação. Eu mesmo, sendo irlandês do _Eire_, sou contra a divisão da Irlanda em duas partes. Para mim, a Irlanda tinha que ser uma só, uma República unida! Mas sei que é loucura total tentar comprar encrenca com o pessoal de grupos radicais protestantes. Eu sou mais favorável à uma postura como a do _Sinn Féin_ de uma união pacífica. Isso deu-nos vantagens e favores frente aos _Daione Sidhe_ em tempos imemoriais. Eu mesmo pesquisei o que pude antes de tomar essa conclusão. Descobri que Enya vêm trazendo os diversos sinais de um Bardo Verdadeiro desde a infância: empatia, capacidade de cooperação, entre outras. E apenas um Bardo Verdadeiro poderia fazer o que Enya fez...

- O que?

- Utilizar a _geantraí_ com verdadeiro poder.

- A _geantraí_?

- Uma das Três Canções de Poder: _goltraí_, a Canção da Saudade, serve para reavivar a chama da nostalgia da nossa vida e nos oferecer apoio nos momentos difíceis. _Suantraí_, a Canção de Ninar, serve para acalentar as pessoas em um sono de vigor e recuperação. E _Geantraí_, a Canção de Júbilo que Enya usou, anima as pessoas a fazerem o que deve ser feito.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver? Podem ser canções tradicionais...

- E são, mas elas possuem muito poder. Poder esse que só pode ser usado em seu nível máximo por um Bardo Verdadeiro. E lhe digo, Enya é uma Barda Verdadeira.

- Então foi por isso que você conseguiu invocar um Criativo tão poderoso... O brilho do seu Criativo foi muito grande, Mitch. Para falar a verdade, nunca vi nada igual em toda a minha vida. Mas o que me preocupa é: por que os _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ estão tão interessados em atacar Hogwarts.

- Isso eu não sei, professor, mas não é por boa coisa.


	20. O Mapa

**Capítulo 20: O Mapa **

* * *

Mitch passou o tempo bem compenetrado, pensando em o que faria caso um _Leanan-Sidhe_ ou _Bean-Sidhe_viessem a atacar a ele e a Enya. Foi então que ele começou a pesquisar mais sobre o Cristal Negro de Ma'at. Mas foi uma pena que ele não conseguiu sair do zero. Não conseguiu achar nenhum livro que lhe dissesse que algo que ele já não soubesse, e mesmo o diário da expedição tinha nada de importante.

Quanto à tecnomancia, embora estivessem avançando rapidamente, Mitch e seus amigos ainda não tinham alcançado nível para compatibilizar corretamente computadores, embora pudessem treinar utilizando um Feitiço de Simulação de Equipamento:

_- Simulatio Equippare_! - disse Mitch, pensando em um computador.

Foi quando Mitch então utilizou o Feitiço de Compatibilização:

_- Compattio Tecnos_! - disse Mitch.

O raio azul que saíra de sua varinha atingira o "computador". Aparentemente estava normal. Mitch então foi tocar com a varinha o "computador"...

- BUM!

O Feitiço "explodiu", desfazendo-se em muitas partes, com o estrondo de um berrador. Mitch caiu de costas.

- Catzo! - disse Mitch.

- Mitch, você está legal? - disse Nathan, que estava vindo.

- Essa droga não está ajudando! Eu não consegui passar ainda da TV. E eu preciso saber se realmente existe o Cristal Negro de Ma'at.

- Mitch, você tem que tomar cuidado. Se tivesse sido com um computador de verdade, você provavelmente teria mandado a si próprio e a essa sala pelos ares com o uso da magia!

- Quer saber? Acho que chegamos no limite do que a Mestra Ayanami tinha... - disse Mitch, pegando o seu livro _Tecnomancia: unindo o melhor dos Dois Mundos_.

- Será que na biblioteca não tem nada sobre tecnomancia?

- Sei lá. Vamos procurar...

- Os dois então foram para a biblioteca, aonde já estava Helen Ebenhardt. Mitch então começou a procurar algum livro sobre tecnomancia avançada. Quando...

PLOFT! Mitch esbarrou em um pesado e grande livro, que caiu no chão fazendo um grande estrondo:

- Senhores Higgenbotham e McGregor! Façam silêncio! - ralhou a senhora Pince, bibliotecária de Hogwarts.

Mitch então recolheu o livro que caiu, quando percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho sair do livro:

- O livro está rasgado? - disse Nathan.

- Não. Parece que era um pedaço de pergaminho em branco. Acho que vou guardá-lo para anotações... - disse Mitch, olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho.

Ele o dobrou e guardou em seu bolso.

Continuando a procurar, Mitch percebeu que não tinha nenhum tipo de livro de feitiçaria que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento. Mesmo assim, decidiu fazer uma coisa: perguntar para a Madame Pince.

- Madame Pince, precisamos de um livro sobre tecnomancia. Vocês tem algum? - perguntou Mitch.

- E o que alunos de segundo ano como vocês iriam querer com a tecnomancia?

- Na verdade, é uma pesquisa pessoal nossa! - disse Nathan - É que eu queria mostrar ao Mitch alguns truques interessantes com a tecnomancia...

- Bem, acho que deve ter uns dois títulos sobre o assunto, eu vou verificar. Podem se sentar que eu levo para vocês...

Mitch foi sentar-se junto com Helen, que estava estudando Transfigurações:

- Droga! Não estou entendendo lhufas essa matéria de transfiguração de animais... Mitch, você já fez esse trabalho da McGonagall?

- Helen, procure no _Guia Prático de Informações para Transfigurações_, de Krista Hemingway, página 3202, em "Princípios da transfiguração de animais"...

- Obrigado...

Helen retirou-se, enquanto ia procurar o livro que ele aconselhara. Mitch esperou um pouco, enquanto isso retirou o papel do bolso, para escrever algumas coisas enquanto esperava. Foi quando viu uma frase escrita no papel:

_"O senhor Aluado saúda você e pergunta porque cargas d'água amassou o Mapa..."_

- Como? - disse Mitch.

- O que houve? - disse Nathan.

- Tem algo escrito nesse papel! E não tinha nada escrito antes nele!

_- "O senhor Aluado saúda você e pergunta porque cargas d'água amassou o Mapa..."_ - disse Nathan - Mapa? Que Mapa?

Quando Nathan terminou de formular a pergunta, o papel mudou seus textos e formou uma outra frase:

_"O senhor Pontas lhe dá um bom dia e esclarece que não poderá revelar nada a não ser que os dois cabeças-de-bagre que estão lendo_ _levem o mapa para fora da biblioteca!"_

- Cabeças-de-brage? Qual é a desse bagulho? - disse Nathan - Mitch, eu não estou gostando disso. Deve ser alguma aprontação da Sonserina ou coisa pior. Eu vou tacar fogo nesse treco...

- Não! - disse Mitch, baixinho - Eu quero saber qual é a desse Mapa.

- Aqui, senhores. - disse Pince, aparecendo com um livro - Esse é o _Magia para o Século XXI: entendendo a tecnomancia_, de Emmanuele Fitzgerald. Ele explica detalhadamente as bases da tecnomancia e algumas coisas mais avançadas...

- Tudo bem, madame Pince. Muito obrigado. Nathan, recolha nossas anotações e leve o livro. Vou assinar o livro de retirada. - disse Mitch, dissimulando

- OK! - respondeu Nathan, entendendo a jogada.

Os dois sairam da biblioteca e foram para uma sala de aula vazia. Entraram e encostaram a porta. Foi então que Mitch disse para Nathan:

- Dá o Mapa, Nathan!

- Eu não! Eu vou é tacar fogo nesse treco maluco...

- Deixa que eu lido com o Mapa! - disse Mitch, tomando o pergaminho das mãos de Nathan e colocando-o sobre a mesa.

Mitch pegou o mapa e viu que nele estava escrito:

_- "O senhor Rabicho deseja felicidades e pergunta-se como dois babacas completos como vocês acharam o Mapa."_

- Babaca completo é a p... da mãe desse tal Rabicho aí, seja quem for esse _gay_! - disse Nathan.

- Deixa o mapa comigo! OK, seus vacilões, qual é a de vocês? Ouviram Aluado, Pontas e Rabicho? E nós encontramos o mapa por acaso, dentro de um livro na biblioteca! Entenderam?

O mapa respondeu:

_- "O senhor Almofadinhas sente-se no privilégio de dizer que sim, que os vacilões ouviram o que o pedaço de asno disse! E que não vão falar nada sobre o Mapa até que o pedaço de asno jure não fazer nada de bom com o mesmo!"_

- Eu tou começando a perder a esportiva com vocês, seus quatro malucos! E é bom começarem a abrir o bico, senão vocês vão parar no fogo! - disse Mitch, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

_- "O senhor Pontas avisa que se o tremendo xarope colocar fogo no Mapa, quem estará perdendo é ele!"_

- Agora chega, Mitch! Esse mapa vai virar cinzas! - disse Nathan pegando sua varinha.

- Não! - disse Mitch - Tá legal! O que eu preciso fazer para saber mais sobre essa droga de mapa

_- "O senhor Aluado diz que tudo que o fedorento leitor dessas linhas tem que fazer é encostar sua varinha no mapa e dizer: 'Juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom!'"_

- Só isso? - disse Nathan - Vocês levaram a Eternidade para dizer que basta fazer isso para sabermos qual é a do Mapa?

_- "O senhor Aluado diz que sim, mas que só levou a Eternidade porque os leitores dessas linhas têm cérebro de trasgo mongolóide!"_

- Eu vou rasgar essa bagaça, Mitch! - disse Nathan, definitivamente perdendo a esportiva.

- OK, seus malucos! - disse Mitch.

Mitch pegou sua varinha e tocou no Mapa:

- Esse treco não vai explodir, vai?

_- "O senhor Pontas diz que se a fadinha tiver medo, é melhor nem tentar abrir o Mapa, para início de conversa!"_

- Eu não sou fadinha, seu Mapa xarope!

_- "Então prove, diz o senhor Pontas! Jure!"_

- É isso que vocês querem?

_- "É o que estamos tentando explicar para vocês, seus dois cérebros de minhoca acéfala, há mais de mil anos, diz o senhor Almofadinhas."_

- AGORA CHEGA, MITCH! ESSE TRECO VAI VIRAR POEIRA CÓSMICA! _DESINTEGRATE_!

_- Protegis_!

O Feitiço de Desintegração de Nathan explodiu no Feitiço de Proteção de Mitch. Mitch olhou para Nathan e disse:

- Essas provocações devem ser algum tipo de método de teste ou de proteção, sei lá eu, Nathan!

- Isso é lá método de proteção que se use?

- Se for realmente um mapa, ele deve ser preparado para não ser usado por pessoas gananciosas. Se o fosse, seria perigoso! Por isso das provocações: eles querem saber se você agüenta a responsabilidade de ter o Mapa.

O Mapa parecia concordar:

_- "Pelo menos um dos cabeça de cobra retorcida possui alguns neurônios, para variar, afirma o senhor Rabicho!"_

- OK, seu mapa pirado! É isso que você quer! Tudo bem!

Mitch encostou a varinha no Mapa e disse:

- Juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom!

O Mapa escreveu:

* * *

_"Puxa, até que enfim as duas antas de pijama entenderam, afirma o senhor Aluado! _

_Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas _

_Fornecedores de artigos para bruxos malfeitores _

_Apresentam: _

_O MAPA DO MAROTO" _

* * *

Depois de isso ter sido escrito, um mapa desenhou-se no pergaminho, aonde pontinhos com legendas iam indicando quem estava aonde:

- Olhe! Nós estamos aqui! - disse Nathan, apontando para dois pontinhos, aonde estava escrito "Higgenbotham" e "McGregor, M.".

- Harry está junto com o resto dos titulares treinando! - disse Mitch, observando que havia um ponto deslocando-se na região equivalente ao campo de quadribol, escrito "Potter". - E Enya e Cedric estão tendo aulas com a professora Sprout, na estufa 1! - disse Mitch, apontando para um local aonde estavam vários pontos, entre eles dois marcados "McGregor, E." e "McGregor, C.".

- Então é isso? Esse mapa é uma espécie de cruzamento de mapa e radar para localizarmos as pessoas em Hogwarts? - perguntou-se Nathan

O Mapa respondeu, escrevendo na parte abaixo do mapa:

_"O senhor Pontas diz que sim, seu cérebro de ameba desembestada, esse mapa mostra aonde todos estão em Hogwarts. Quando não quiserem mais usar o mapa, o senhor Almofadinhas recomenda, não sejam imbecis morféticos como múmias paralíticas e toquem o mapa com a varinha dizendo: -Malfeito feito!' Isso irá apagar o mapa, que voltará a aparecer quando vocês repetirem o juramento! Entenderam, suas duas cabeças de hipogrifo hibernado?" _

- OK, seu grande filho da p...! - disse Nathan - Entendemos!

- Bem, vejamos... o Filch está bem próximo daqui! - disse Mitch, preocupado - Mas dá tempo de a gente sair daqui! Vamos nessa, Nathan! - disse Mitch, enquanto encostava a varinha no mapa novamente - Malfeito feito!

O mapa desapareceu, voltando a ser um pergaminho limpo.

Mitch saiu bem a tempo de ver o senhor Filch passar no corredor oposto.

- Vamos torcer que aquela nojenta da Madame Nor-r-a não tenha pego nosso rastro, Nathan!

- Certo.

Chegando à Torre de Grifinória, Mitch ouviu Harry e Rony comentando alguma coisa:

- ... e como eu não podia ir para Hogsmeade ano passado, seus irmãos me deram o Mapa.

- Sacanagem! - disse Rony - Eu sou irmão deles, pombas.

- Não esquenta. Eu descobri que tem quatro desses mapas, um para cada um dos Marotos. Até onde sei, o meu era do meu pai, que tinha o apelido de Pontas.

- E os outros?

- O do Aluado sumiu... dizem que ele esqueceu em um livro na biblioteca e nunca mais o achou. O do meu padrinho, o Almofadinhas, parece que ele deixou com o Aluado, depois que ele esqueceu o dele mesmo. E o Rabicho... ninguém sabe o que ele fez do seu!

- Ei, Harry! - disse Mitch, aproximando-se.

- Cara, quer matar a gente de susto? Você está parecendo aqueles Pinjas trouxas. - disse Rony.

- Acho que você quer dizer _ninjas_, não é Rony? - disse Nathan.

- O que vocês querem?

- Nós ouvimos o papo de vocês, e vocês disseram de um Mapa. Seria um como esse aqui?

Mitch desdobrou o pergaminho que estava em seu bolso, encostou nele a varinha e sussurrou:

- _Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!_

E o mapa ativou-se.

- Caracas, é outro Mapa do Maroto! - disse Rony - Como vocês o acharam?

- A gente tava mexendo na biblioteca, então o Mitch derrubou um livro pesado e grande. Quando ele caiu no chão ele soltou esse pergaminho, que ficou provocando a gente até ativarmos ele. Então descobrimos que se tratava de um dos Mapas do Maroto. - disse Nathan

- E se o que você disse é verdade, - complementou Mitch - estamos com o mapa do Aluado.

- Mas o mais engraçado vai ser você conseguir descobrir quem é o Aluado.

- Bem, se eu estou certo, trata-se de... - disse Mitch, enquanto pensava.

Uma expectativa se formava em torno daquele nome que Mitch estava para dizer:

- O professor Lupin! - disse Mitch.

- Como descobriu? - disse Harry.

- Bem, tem aquele papo sobre o seu tio do dia do meu aniversário. Depois você mencionou o Almofadinhas como sendo seu tio. Pegando a lógica dos apelidos, eu busquei o que lembrava mais um lobo... que é o Aluado!

- Nossa, demais! - disse Rony.

- Bem, esses mapas devem ser guardados em segredo. - disse Harry. - Pode causar complicações a muitas pessoas se outros souberem do mesmo.

- Pode deixar, Harry. A gente não conta sobre o seu se você não contar sobre o nosso.

- OK!

Os quatro garotos agora guardavam o segredo do Mapa do Maroto. E ele seria muito útil no futuro, como Mitch viria a descobrir.


	21. Cruzando os céus

**Capítulo 21: Cruzando os céus**

* * *

Lufa-Lufa cumpriu o prometido: tirou todas as chances da Sonserina no quadribol, atropelando-a em dois jogos fantásticos. E Mitch sentia-se confiante, agora que estava melhor colocado como técnico. E contando com o apoio de Spinnet e com uma pesquisa avançada, ele sentia que estava pronto para o que desse e viesse.

Mitch pegava cada vez mais pesado nos treinamentos. Suas táticas eram duras e seu jogo complexo. Ele exigia cada vez mais de todos, inclusive de si próprio como técnico. E Enya, consciente agora do fato que era uma Barda Verdadeira, sabia o que fazer. Ela estudara as três Canções de Poder, as três canções-magias dos Bardos Verdadeiros, cuja energia vibra o peito de qualquer ser vivo. Isso deveria funcionar para permitir que ela estimulasse o time quando e se necessário.

Spinnet pegava também muito pesado com o time principal, do qual Mitch fazia parte como reserva. Mitch porém não se preocupava. Sabia que se quisesse ganhar a Copa de Quadribol, teria que dar tudo de si. Mesmo sendo um dos raros possuidores da "Stardrive", a vassoura de corrida mais rápida e com maior manobrabilidade da atualidade, sabia que isso apenas não garantiria a vitória dele ou do time de quadribol de Grifinória. Sabia que vassouras não garantiam a vitória no quadribol: jogadores realmente bons, como os irmãos Weasley, eram capazes de suprir as deficiências de suas vassouras obsoletas utilizando para isso sua habilidade natural.

Mitch sentia a tensão que explodia em Hogwarts todos os anos, na partida de encerramento da temporada de Quadribol. Até aquele momento, Grifinória tinha perdido de Sonserina e ganhado de Lufa-Lufa. Já Sonserina estava fora da disputa: embora tivesse vencido Grifinória, apanhara feio de Corvinal e fora massacrada por Lufa-Lufa. Lufa-Lufa também não tinha esperanças: embora tivesse atropelado Sonserina, tinha perdido para Grifinória e para Corvinal, neste caso por uma apertadíssima vantagem de meros 10 pontos.

A tensão crescente fez com que os ânimos se animassem um pouco além da conta: os sonserinos, que estavam apoiando Corvinal, estavam provocando demais os lufanos, que apoiavam a Grifinória. Parecia que o conflito seria eminente. Apenas irmãos, como Padma e Parvati Patil e os McGregor, continuavam se dando bem. Mitch mesmo sentiu uma ponta de ironia em certos comentários de Teo Fiorucci e dos gêmeos Augustin, os três do time reserva de Corvinal, sendo que Teo também era o técnico dos juniores de Corvinal, formando com Starshooter, Sally Wittlesbach e o próprio Mitch o grupo de técnicos de quadribol juniores.

No dia do jogo, raios e trovões relampejavam, anunciando a tempestade que desabaria a qualquer momento em Hogwarts. Mitch estava preocupado: embora já tivesse treinado debaixo de chuva, jogar de baixo de chuva era outros quinhentos. Alicia parecia não estar muito preocupada. Mas a preocupação de Mitch não era apenas consigo mesmo, e sim também com sua irmã Enya. Enya sempre tivera uma constituição mais frágil que a dele ou a de Cedric, pois puxava à falecida mãe: baixa, ossos pequenos, corpo frágil. Já Mitch puxara mais ao seu pai, e mais ainda ao seu avô: forte, alto, corpulento, pernas e braços grossos, ossos resistentes.

- Alicia, eles não... - disse Mitch.

- Normalmente não se para um jogo de quadribol apenas por que se está chovendo: se é isso que você quer saber.

- Eu tou é preocupado com a Enya! Eu dou um jeito com a chuva. O problema é Enya.

- Com um pouco de sorte, a partida júnior termina antes da chuva ficar intensa demais.

- Bem, espero que tenhamos essa sorte.

- Eu também espero... - disse Alicia.

Os vinte e dois jogadores dos dois times de quadribol (Morgana Stephens fora convocada por Mitch como reserva do time júnior de quadribol) desceram para o vestiário, aonde tanto alicia quanto Mitch dariam as orientações finais para seus times:

- OK! É HOJE, OUVIRAM? Hoje vamos decidir quem pode mais: se nós, ou os caras da Corvinal! A diferença de nós para Corvinal é de apenas 10 pontos, tanto nos juniores quanto nos titulares. Podemos detonar de novo a Corvinal esse ano. Agora eu quero saber, vocês estão prontos?

- SIM! - disseram todos, vibrando.

Alicia saiu e deixou Mitch junto com os oito jogadores de juniores:

- Bem, pessoal, queria dizer uma coisa: poucos de vocês sabem, mas eu, junto com os outros seis reservas do time principal fomos os primeiríssimos campeões juniores de quadribol de Hogwarts. E fizemos isso porque tínhamos união entre nós. E é só isso que peço para vocês: união! Se você forem unidos, tudo vai dar certo. O que tínhamos de treinar, treinamos! O que tínhamos de definir a nível de tática de jogo, foi definido! Agora é só irmos lá fora e derrubarmos aqueles corvos dos céus! Então, o que vocês dizem? Estão ou não comigo?

- SIM! - disseram os oito.

- Somos os Reis das Selvas ... - puxou Mitch

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - responderam os demais.

- Somos leões de Grifinória ...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar!

- GRI-FI-NÓ-RIA! - gritaram todos juntos, erguendo as mãos e batendo palmas.

_"E entra o selecionado de Grifinória dos juniores para a decisão da taça de Quadribol Júnior desse ano. A escalação, armada por Mitch McGregor, o técnico que pode ser bicampeão de juniores hoje, é a mesma do primeiro jogo: Kievchenko, Kievchenko, Byron e Myers, Babbage e Schumman e McGregor. O time de Grifinória vai ter que mostrar que sabe tudo e mais um pouco de quadribol para vencer a Corvinal desse ano, que tem como escalação, formada por Teo Fiorucci: Scheidt Ausland no gol, Anthony Gregory, Louis Marron e William Pondsmith na artilharia, Amadeu Trelawney e Esther Weiner como batedores, e Krista Wolfgang, como capitã do time e apanhadora. Mantendo a tradição de Corvinal, esse time demonstra compactação e velocidade, sendo feroz em jogo." _

- Gente, a foto! - disse Carlos, que ia bater a foto dos novatos.

- Mitch aproximou-se dos oito para a foto. Depois de tirada a foto, Mitch disse:

- OK, gente, agora uma coisa: parece que esses dois batedores, o Trelawney e a Weiner são muito bons. Yanni, Thomas, quero que fiquem muito ligados nisso. Qualquer coisa, mandem os balaços contra eles. Enya, quero que você se preocupe com a Krista: mantenha-se atenta ao que ela for fazer. Eu fiquei sabendo que ela faz a Finta de Wronski, uma manobra muito difícil e perigosa do quadribol. Se você não reparar nada durante a corrida, continue, mas tome cuidado: ela pode tentar te iludir para jogar você no chão... Quanto a vocês, Anastasia, Kat e Shania, quero que fiquem absurdamente atentas quanto ao fato de abrirem o máximo de marcador possível. Temos que tirar pelo menos uns 10 pontos deles. Portanto, o ideal será nós marcarmos 170 pontos pois aí, mesmo que eles venham a apanhar o pomo, a diferença nos garante a vitória e a taça, OK? Vamos nessa então!

- Somos os Reis das Selvas ... - puxou Mitch

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - responderam os demais.

- Somos leões de Grifinória ...

- ... e ninguém pode nos abalar!

- GRI-FI-NÓ-RIA! - gritaram todos juntos, erguendo as mãos e batendo palmas.

- Capitães, dêem as mãos! - disse a Madame Hooch, para formalizar o começo da partida.

_"E começa a partida. Tudo dá a entender que, mesmo que desabe a chuva, esse clássico será a melhor partida desse ano. Os artilheiros lutam ferrenhamente para ver quem vai marcar primeiro. Os batedores cumprem seu papel mandando balaços em uma velocidade estonteante. E os dois goleiros fecham seus gols. Anastasia avança com Myers e Byron ao seu lado." _

- Hora da cartada! Garotas, como treinamos... - disse Anastasia

- Certo! - disseram as outras duas artilheiras.

_"Anastasia avança de frente, sem nenhum artilheiro a caminho. O goleiro corvinal Ausland fica atento ao avanço. Anastasia está indo de frente..." _

- Agora! Passe ilusório Kievchenko! - disse Anastasia.

_"O que foi aquilo? É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! Shania Byron abre o placar em uma passada fantástica de Anastasia, que fingiu passar para Myers, que levou Ausland a ir na direção do aro para onde ia a artilheira grifinória. Mas Anastasia arremessou a goles para Byron, por baixo de sua vassoura, para Byron, que marcou completamente desimpedida!" _

- YES! - disse Mitch.

- Assim é que se faz, garota! - Mitch ouviu Bell gritando da arquibancada.

- Você que treinou com ela essa manobra? - disse Spinnet, que estava ao lado de Mitch.

- Para falar a verdade, Alicia, nem sabia que essa manobra existia! - disse Mitch, tão surpreso quanto a capitã do time principal.

- Bem, seja como for que ela fez aquilo, foi uma bela manobra... - ia dizendo Spinnet, quando ouviram Roger Davies, coordenador técnico dos times de Corvinal se aproximando de Hooch. Claro que Mitch e Alicia foram ver.

- Senhora Hooch, a artilheira de Grifinória Kievchenko cometeu uma falta gravíssima no quadribol que é encantar uma das bolas durante o jogo! - disse Davies, extremamente irritado, depois de pedir tempo.

- Bem, eu vi a bola sendo passada para a senhorita Byron pela senhorita Kievchenko por baixo de sua vassoura, o que não é ilegal, iludindo visualmente seu goleiro...

- Você está roubando para Grifinória, Hooch! - disse Fiorucci, irritadiço.

- Ei, Teo, você ouviu a professora Hooch! - disse Mitch - Estava completamente legal a manobra.

- Cala a boca, seu irlandês covarde e ... - ia dizer Fiorucci, até ver que a varinha de Mitch estava na altura de sua cabeça.

- Continua... e eu espalho seus miolos por todo o estádio de quadribol! - disse Mitch, seus olhos começando a arder em chamas. O jogo estava interrompido naquele momento e os quatorze jogadores dividiram-se.

- Está vendo, professora Hooch? O técnico dos juniores de Grifinória está ameaçando meu jogador...

- Ele quem provocou! - disse Alicia, fuzilando Davies com o olhar.

- Só tem um jeito de decidir isso! Senhorita Kievchenko, por favor...

A Madame Hooch revistou Anastasia e encontrou um bastão de 30 cm., pinheiro, escamas de asa de _pixie_ no cerne.

- Está vendo? - esbravejou tresloucado Davies - Uma varinha! O jogo está sendo manipulado...

- Isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada! - disse Mitch, mais controlado agora.

- Quer dizer sim! - explodiu Teo Fiorucci - Eles estão roubando!

- Veremos! - disse conclusivamente Hooch - _Prior Incantatem_!

Disparando o Feitiço de Reversão do Feitiço, apareceu uma pequena quantidade de flores...

- Viu só? _Orchideus_! - disse Hooch - Ela não usou a varinha!

- E os demais jogadores da Grifinória? E o técnico? E a coordenadora técnica? - berrou Davies.

- Espera aí, Roger! Está OUSANDO dizer que eu estou roubando? Ora, seu... - disse Alicia, avançando para Roger como quem ia dar um tapa. Mitch pegou o pulso da jovem e disse:

- Ele não vale a pena! - disse Mitch, tomando a varinha de Spinnet e sua própria.

- Madame Hooch, veja você mesma se as varinhas foram usadas anteriormente e para que. Aliás, quero fazer uma coisa: Shania, Kat, Boris, Yanni, Thomas, Enya, entreguem suas varinhas para a Madame Hooch examinar. Veremos agora se alguém aqui usou algum feitiço de ilusão. - disse Mitch.

Hooch usou o Feitiço de Reversão do Feitiço em todas essas varinhas e viu que nenhuma delas tinha usado qualquer feitiço de ilusão:

- Agora, vamos ver as varinhas de Corvinal...

- Você está nos acusando, McGregor? - disse Teo Fiorucci.

- Eu já mostrei as nossas. Agora acho mais do que justo que as varinhas dos corvinais sejam verificadas, não, Madame Hooch?

- Ora, seu... - ia dizer alguma coisa Davies, até que viu os olhos de Mitch explodirem em duas chamas verde-esmeralda.

- Abra a boca, Davies, e vou te dar uma porrada tão forte que você vai ter que ser retirado de vassoura de dentro dos aros da Corvinal! - disse Mitch, a tensão e raiva tornando-se praticamente incontroláveis.

- Não me ameace moleque! - disse Davies.

- Então não cutuque onça com vara curta! - respondeu Alicia.

- Bem, está decidido! Agora, senhores Davies e Fiorucci, entreguem as varinhas de seu time, ou vou ser obrigada a tomar...

- Vai passear, Hooch! - gritou Fiorucci, sem pensar.

Também sem pensar, Hooch silvou seu apito duas vezes:

- DOIS PENÂLTIS CONTRA CORVINAL! Um por acusação ilegal, o outro por agressão verbal ao juiz! E por agredir verbalmente um professor, senhor Fiorucci, são 10 pontos a menos para Corvinal!

- Vamos voltar para nossa área técnica! - disse Davies, assustado com a reação da Madame Hooch, que não se enfurecia facilmente.

_"Myers converte o primeiro pênalti! E Kievchenko converte o segundo pênalti! São 30 para Grifinória, 0 para Corvinal! E o clima tenso que se formou parece estar se desfazendo. Anastasia novamente cruza o céu e vai para o aro de Corvinal." _

- Novamente, garotas! Passe ilusório Kievchenko! - disse Anastasia.

- Ah, dessa vez não! - gritou Ausland.

_"E, impressionante! É GOL! GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! Kievchenko fez que ia passar para Byron iludindo o goleiro, mas ela própria marcou na saída do goleiro!" _

- Acaba com eles, Anastasia! - gritou Enya.

- Manda ver, maninha! Mostra pra eles o que é o quadribol russo! - disse Boris.

- Vamos detonar esses corvos! - disse Mitch.

- Somos os Reis das Selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - gritava o coro entusiasmado dos torcedores da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa.

- O POMO! - gritou Enya.

- Eu estou indo! - gritou o greco-austríaco Yanni Schumman.

_"E novamente começa a corrida pelo pomo! E nesse pomo reside a taça de Quadribol!" _

- Vai, Enya! - gritou Mitch.

- Corre, Krista! - gritou Teo Fiorucci.

- Manda ver, garota! - explodiu Alicia.

- Acaba com ela, Weiner! - disse Davies.

_"Weiner manda dois balaços contra Enya, indo diretamente em suas costas..." _

- Yanni, Thomas! - gritou Mitch.

- Não vou chegar, Enya! - disse Yanni.

- Deixa comigo! Esses balaços vão passar lotados! - disse Enya.

_"Enya realiza a virada irlandesa alguns segundos antes de ser atingida pelos balaços, voltando ao normal segundos depois!" _

- Continua assim, Enya! - disse Mitch.

- Detona essa fedelha, Trelawney! - disse Teo.

_"Amadeu Trelawney acompanha a corrida e chega perto dos balaços." _

- ENYA, CUIDADO! - gritou Mitch.

- Agora você vai ver, garotinha! - disse Amadeu.

- A copa é nossa! - berrou Wolfgang, comemorando antes do tempo.

- Não desiste, Enya! - gritou Cedric.

- Acaba com a fedelha, Trelawney! - gritou Kevin Astaire.

- Astaire, a próxima vez que você chamar minha irmã de fedelha, eu te mato!

_"Amadeu rebate os balaços contra Enya que... IMPRESSIONANTE! Rotacionando, os balaços de Trelawney passam lotado por Enya e atingem a apanhadora Corvinal Wolfgang no braço e no peito..." _

- NÃO! - gritou Teo, chorando.

- O POMO É NOSSO! O POMO É NOSSO! - gritou Enya.

_"Impressionante! Uma partida em que acontece absolutamente de tudo, Grifinória vence com uma boa pontuação de 180 a 0, faturando o troféu júnior pelo segundo ano consecutivo, e dando a Mitch o bicampeonato júnior de quadribol!" _

- Somos os Reis das Selvas ...

- ... e os Senhores da Magia! - gritaram os 8 jogadores de Grifinória Júnior, mais o técnico McGregor e a Coordenadora Técnica Alicia Spinnet.

- McGregor... - disse Teo, chegando próximo.

- O que foi?

Um silêncio se abateu, que foi quebrado pelas palavras de Teo, que vieram acompanhadas por um sorriso e uma mão estendida:

- Desculpa, cara! Parabéns pela vitória. Grifinória mereceu.

O cenário estava armado para mais uma comemoração.

- Depois de recolherem a taça dos juniores, que Mitch ergueu junto com Boris Kievchenko e os demais jogadores juniores de Grifinória, Mitch e Alicia voltaram ao campo, para a partida principal, que já começou em baixo de chuva!

- Droga! Eu simplesmente odeio isso! - disse Mitch, descolando a roupa de seu corpo.

- Pensa então em como está o resto da galera, como o Harry e os Weasley! - disse Carlos.

- Tem razão.

O jogo estava de uma pegada impressionante. Pouquíssimos jogos de quadribol alcançavam essa qualidade, e realmente os times de quadribol de Grifinória e de Corvinal realizavam um espetáculo.

_"E Spinnet marca o gol. GOL DE GRIFINÓRIA! 80 Grifinória, 80 Corvinal! Um empate que vem se persistindo por causa da habilidade dos goleiros e pela qualidade dos artilheiros." _

_"Esperem, Cho Chang começou a corrida! Ela dispara em alta velocidade pelo campo, enquanto Potter vem procurando alcança-la, utilizando para isso toda a potência de sua Firebolt!"_

- Tem algo errado! - disse Mitch.

- Eu não vi o pomo! - disse Tim.

- Qual será que é a da Cho?

_"E Chang vem de bico para o chão em sua Cleansweep-7, perdendo terreno para a Firebolt de Potter, que vai emparelhando corretamente com a vassoura de Chang em uma descendente vertical praticamente de queda livre!" _

- Droga! É a Finta de Wronski! CUIDADO, HARRY!

_"Potter se estatela no chão enlameado enquanto Chang sobe. Percebe-se que ela não viu o pomo, utilizando-se de uma Finta de Wronski para tirar o jogador grifinório de perto enquanto aproveita para procurar o pomo sozinha." _

- TEMPO! - gritou Spinnet.

Mitch saiu, já sacando sua varinha e apontando para Harry:

_- Revelae Vitallis_! - disse Mitch.

Os medidores de pressão e outras medidas apareceram sobre Harry:

- Ahn... O que aconteceu... - disse, ou melhor, balbuciou Harry.

- Você foi vítima do Fingimento Wonky! - disse Mione.

- Mione, é FINTA DE WRONSKI! - corrigiu Rony, no volume de mil berradores.

- Tá bom, é isso aí que o Rony disse.

- Ahn... Que nem na final de quadribol com o Krum?

- Isso mesmo! - disse Rony

- Vejamos... - ia dizendo Mitch, que, embora mantenha na cabeça o desejo de ser Auror, também leu o livro _Princípios de Medicina Mágica e Paramedicomagia: usando o poder da Magia para salvar vidas_. "_Afinal de contas, até mesmo um Auror se arrebenta todo vez por outra._" - Você não quebrou nada... Leituras vitais boas... Só o nocaute é que te deixou meio zonzo. Agora, o que será que podemos fazer para por o Harry de volta no jogo... Alguém aí tem a Poção Animadora?

- Deixa eu ver! - disse Spinnet - Sim, aqui está!

- Spinnet deu para Harry a Poção Animadora. Harry rapidamente recuperou-se.

- Você tá legal? Quantos dedos estou mostrando? - disse Mitch.

- Eu estou bem, e você está mostrando três dedos! - disse Harry, um pouco estressado, Firebolt em mãos.

- Eu preciso saber se você está legal antes de deixar você...

- Quer parar com esse papo de medibruxo, McGregor? Eu estou bem!

- Eu só estou tentando manter você inteiro, Potter!

- Ei, vocês dois! - disse Katie Bell - Que tal pararmos com o bate-boca? Mitch está certo, Harry: se você não tiver com o corpo legal, é um completo suicídio você voar!

- Tudo bem! - disse Harry - Desculpe, Mitch, é que eu simplesmente odiei ser vítima de uma Finta de Wronski.

- Então sobe lá e acaba com essa Chang! - disse Mitch.

- OK!

_"E os jogadores novamente sobem aos céus, quando Spinnet apanha a goles e avança rapidamente em direção do gol, quando... O QUÊ?" _

- O quê... JORGE! - gritou Rony.

- O que aconteceu? - gritou Mitch.

- FALTA! - gritava Hooch após silvar seu apito de prata.

- SOCORRO! - gritava Jorge, segurando metade de sua Cleansweep-7 em cada mão.

- Jorge, deixa comigo! - disse Fred.

- Não seja louco! A sua vassoura não vai agüentar a nós dois! - disse Jorge.

- Deixa comigo! - gritou Mitch - _Accio_ Stardrive!

A Stardrive de Mitch saltou à sua mão com força, e ele embalou com velocidade, ascendendo aos céus e rapidamente cobrindo a altura entre ele e o gêmeo Weasley:

- Com calma... - disse Mitch, enquanto posicionava-se de forma a colocar Jorge Weasley em posição para ele passar para a sua vassoura. - Beleza... Me dê o cabo!

- Pirou? Se eu largar, vou cair até no chão! - disse Jorge.

- Pense da seguinte forma, Jorge! - disse Angelina Johnson - Se você cair, do chão você não passa.

- Isso não é hora de piada, Angelina! - disse Fred.

- OK, me dá a mão com o cabo. Vou te puxar para a minha vassoura. - disse Mitch.

- Certo! - disse Jorge.

Jorge deu então o braço que estava apoiado no cabo da vassoura para Mitch, que o pegou e começou a, com dificuldade, colocá-lo sobre a vassoura. Jorge era muito mais pesado do que Mitch imaginava, o que era de se esperar de alguém 5 anos mais velho que o próprio Mitch.

- Beleza! - disse Mitch, quando o gêmeo Weasley sentou-se na vassoura. - Vamos descer!

Os dois desceram lentamente: Mitch sabia que era suicídio tentar manobras com duas pessoas na vassoura. Chegando no chão, Mitch perguntou:

- Jorge, você tá legal?

- Sim, Mitch. A minha vassoura é que já era! - disse Jorge, mostrando os dois pedaços da Cleansweep-7.

- Isso você conserta depois. - disse Mitch - O que catzo aconteceu lá em cima, que a gente não viu?

- Para falar a verdade, nem eu sei. Tudo que eu vi foi um treco preto acertando em cheio o cabo da minha vassoura, depois percebi que era um balaço, e o cabo partiu em dois. Aí eu tive que ficar segurando com a mão nos pedaços da vassoura e torcer para que os pedaços me segurassem até o socorro chegar!

- Bem, o bom é que você tá inteiro. - disse Spinnet - Mas vamos precisar que alguém assuma no seu lugar.

- Nada feito, Spinnet! Eu vou continuar nesse jogo! - disse Jorge. Depois ele virou-se para Mitch e perguntou - Mitch, pode me emprestar a sua vassoura para eu terminar o jogo?

- Bem, acho que não é uma boa idéia... - disse Mitch.

- Você acha que eu não dou conta de pilotar uma Stardrive?

- Eu não disse isso. - disse Mitch - Mas você sabe que não é fácil usar uma vassoura com a qual não se está acostumado...

- Veremos então. - disse Jorge, apanhando a Stardrive de Mitch.

Tão logo os jogadores iam ascender aos céus, a vassoura de Mitch começou a dar coices e quase derrubou Jorge.

- Droga... de... vassoura... - disse Jorge.

- Jorge, desce daí! Não corra riscos à toa! - gritou Gina Weasley do meio da arquibancada.

Jorge desceu e entregou a vassoura com um sorriso para Mitch:

- É cara, deve estar fazendo um frio de rachar no Inferno...

- É isso aí! - disse Mitch pegando sua vassoura e o bastão de Jorge, antes de ascender aos céus.

Mitch subiu rapidamente, e percebeu que o jogo estava aumentando em tensão e ferocidade. Harry ameaçara duas fintas de Wronski, mas Chang não caíra em nenhuma delas. E isso realmente estava desconcertando Harry, que estava ficando cada vez mais irritado.

Já os artilheiros de Corvinal estavam trancando o jogo de tal jeito que só na base dos balaços para abrir caminho para a artilharia grifinória. Por sua vez, os batedores corvinais estavam dando a maior canseira nos de Grifinória. Rony fechava o gol grifinório, que também tinha problemas para marcar no fechadíssimo gol corvinal. Foi quando Harry começou uma corrida sem falar nada com Mitch. Mitch correu e sinalizou para Fred e Spinnet que iria acompanhar Harry.

_"E Chang e Harry lançam-se em outra corrida. Será que dessa vez é o pomo? Ou trata-se apenas de mais uma finta de Wronski? Veremos..." _

Harry corria rapidamente em sua Firebolt, enquanto Chang tentava acompanhá-lo na sua humilde Cleansweep-7. Mitch corria ao lado de Harry, enquanto ele percebia que Chang não forçava. Ela parecia acreditar que Harry estava tentando enganar a ela, fazendo-a pensar que se tratava de uma nova "corrida" para uma Finta de Wronski. Porém, quando ela percebeu que era sério, já era tarde demais para a Corvinal:

- TÁ AQUI! O POMO! O POMO É NOSSO!

_"E Grifinória vence uma partida fenomenal, vencendo de 350 a 200 o time de Corvinal! Parabéns ao time de Grifinória!" _

E a comemoração foi muito intensa, pois Grifinória, pelo segundo ano consecutivo tinha faturado as duas Taças de Quadribol de Hogwarts.


	22. A Harpa de Brigitte

**Capítulo 22: A Harpa de Brigitte **

* * *

No castelo de Hogwarts, as aulas iam tornando-se cada vez mais severas, conforme se aproximava o mês de maio. Logo estariam chegando os exames de final de ano, e todos estudavam com muito afinco. Mesmo que não fossem matérias relacionadas, como no caso de Mitch, Mione, Harry, Rony e Nathan, que estavam dedicando algum tempo para o estudo da tecnomancia.

Mitch então continuava dedicando-se aos estudos da tecnomancia para poder abrir o computador de seu pai em Hogwarts. Os avanços começaram a se acelerar com o novo livro _Magia para o Século XXI: entendendo a tecnomancia_, embora o próprio Mitch reconhecera que não era suficiente o avanço.

Certo dia, então, Mitch resolveu passear por Hogwarts utilizando-se do Mapa do Maroto para não ser pego por Filch ou pelos professores. Suas andanças pelo castelo levaram-no a conhecer salas de aula isoladas que pareciam não mais serem usadas e outros tipos de salas, como pequenos quartos, salões comunais mais simples e outros. Mas o mais importante foi a descoberta que viria a fazer alguns minutos depois de sair de um corredor que, Mitch supunha, ia dar na Torre da Lufa-Lufa. Andando por alguns corredores, Mitch viu uma coisa escrever-se no pergaminho. E estranhamente, não era o nome de nenhum residente em Hogwarts, e sim uma palavra.

Em gaélico. E que queria dizer "união".

Mitch aproximou-se da sala e tentou abrir a porta. Não conseguindo, utilizou-se do Feitiço de Abertura:

_- Alorromora_!

A porta não abriu-se. Ele viu que no mapa estava escrito: _"Diffindo_!"

Mitch então tentou o feitiço sugerido pelo mapa:

_- Diffindo_!

E o local se abriu.

Era uma bela sala, Mitch reconheceu. Mas o mais estranho é que, conforme Mitch foi observando a sala, ele viu vários escudos de corpo inteiro, com brasões diversos pintados neles, cada um posicionado acima de uma cadeira. Mitch reconheceu boa parte daqueles escudos: eram escudos de Clãs Aurores de todo o mundo, como viera a descobrir no livro _Genealogia dos Aurores_, de Matthew O'Elleen. Quase todos clãs irlandeses, como o dele. Ele foi passando e observando cada brasão: o dos O'Flaherty era vermelho, com duas listras amarelas cruzando em xis e um grande cavalo negro desenhado sobre o fundo; o dos artífices Linders era em fundo verde-aveludado, com detalhes dourados e uma grande luva de uma armadura completa prateada sobre três engrenagens que se conectavam; os Bardos Verdadeiros O'Kennigan tinham um brasão cujo fundo azul-celeste era ocultado em muitas partes pela harpa prateada; os devotos cristãos Brightham tinham um brasão avermelhado com uma grande cruz dourada desenhada; os Balefire, soldados feéricos em forma de bruxos, tinham o brasão orgulhoso em azul-marinho, com alguns menires (conjuntos de pedras druídicas) em prateado, formando um círculo feérico; os soldados orgulhosos Aillil tinham como símbolo duas grandes espadas douradas cruzando-se sobre o fundo encarnado. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção é que naquele lugar, mas exatamente, ao centro, e mais exatamente ainda, no teto e no chão, estava traçado o brasão McGregor: um trevo de quatro folhas sobre um fundo amarelo-ouro, no qual cruzavam-se a cruz celta, a espada e a flecha. Então, ele percebeu que letras foram aparecendo e assumindo um brilho dourado, uma após a outra, em sucessão, até que todas estivesse iluminadas. Era como se elas estivessem ali para indicar a Mitch algo. E ele leu, em gaélico, nas paredes, as seguintes inscrições:

_"Àquele que entra na Sala do Conselho, permaneça com o coração puro. A Tríade não deixará que ninguém o toque enquanto seu coração for puro e sua honra verdadeira. Aquele que segue a escuridão, este não é seu refúgio. Se você é vil e segue o mal, espere a retribuição nesse lugar pelos crimes que cometeu. Não haverá descanso nem salvo-conduto ao mal nesta sala. Pois esta é a Sala do Conselho!" _

Mitch achou tudo aquilo muito estranho. Então perguntou:

- Que sala do conselho? Do que se trata isso?

As letras foram se apagando. Em seu lugar, em forma prateada, surgiram novos pictos do antigo idioma irlandês. E Mitch leu, um por um, os pictos até entender:

_"Desde a fundação de Hogwarts, os Conselhos de Guerra da Irlanda se reuniam aqui, ou ao menos os bruxos. Esse conselho foi estabelecido apenas 1 ano após Hogwarts ter sido criada pelos Quatro Grandes Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin. Nosso povo era grande e orgulhoso. Mas nós não soubemos aproveitar esse momento e enfrentar o mal. Acabamos nos desentendendo e criando tudo que você vê e sente hoje. Porém, agora, com o retorno do Filho da Espada da Irlanda e da Herdeira de Brigitte, voltaremos a ter o poder para impedir o mal!"_

Mitch então percebeu que uma névoa estranha, acompanhada de um brilho branco-azulado ergueram-se do chão, e formas começaram a surgir. Vários deles foram sentando-se nas cadeiras. Uma das formas que surgiram foi a de um senhor, com por volta de 45 anos, cabelos levemente grisalhos, mas ainda com muitas mechas ruivas, armado de uma espada que Mitch reconheceu imediatamente:

- A Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas!

Então, viu que na parede para onde ele olhava, estava a cadeira com o escudo McGregor acima dela.

Todas as pessoas que estavam lá, mais moços ou mais idosos, homens ou mulheres, começaram a dispor-se de forma a ficarem em seus brasões. Ele foi olhando para todos. Foi quando Mitch percebeu que ninguém dava a mínima atenção para ele. Ele parecia menos do que um fantasma. Ele gritou:

- Ei, será que ninguém está me vendo?

- Mas eles pareciam sequer ter escutado.

Mitch viu um dos integrantes da reunião, mais exatamente a representante O'Kenningan, portando uma harpa dourada. Ela tinha cabelos loiros sedosos e olhos azuis como o fundo de dois lagos. Sua pele era branca e parecia aveludada como o pêssego maduro. Sua pernas, grossas mas bem torneadas, pareciam as duas coxas mais suculentas de um peru. Aquela divindade viva parecia estar preocupada com o que estava para acontecer:

- McGregor, temos que tomar uma atitude contra Você-Sabe-Quem! - disse o representante dos O'Flaherty.

- Aaron, você sabe que eu acredito tanto quanto vocês nisso! - disse o senhor que Mitch acabara reconhecendo como seu avô Elric. - Mas acho melhor tomarmos algumas providências, mobilizar mais bruxos, quem sabe pedir ajuda ao Ministério da Magia da Escócia e da Inglaterra...

- Enlouqueceste, McGregor? - disse o representante dos Balefire - Não teríamos nada a fazer. Além disso, podemos resolver este problema por nós mesmos. Ora, McGregor, se está com medo dos homens de Você-Sabe-Quem, seria recomendável você tomar alguma atitude contra isso!

- E eu pretendo, Finn, e por isso eu acho que deveríamos pensar antes de atacar! - disse McGregor.

- Nada feito! - disse o representante Aillil - Os Linders já se prontificaram em armar nossos homens com o que há de melhor em artefatos, não é, Gallagher?

- Isso mesmo! - levantou-se o jovem representante dos Linders - E podemos contar com os parentes trouxas dos Brightham, que irão erguer-se contra o mal de Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Não podemos lutar essa luta sozinhos. Estive conversando com diversos Ministérios da Magia em todo o mundo. O ideal era que nós procurássemos nos unir aos demais Ministérios da Magia de todo o mundo para formar uma luta coesa, impedindo que os homens de Voldemort escapem. - disse tenso McGregor, enquanto tomava uma taça de _poteen_, a bebida alcoólica artesanal e ilegal irlandesa.

- Não precisamos dos homens de nenhum outro Ministério da Magia! - disse pela primeira vez, a jovem mulher que estava ao lado de Elric, que portava a harpa - Enquanto tivermos a Harpa de Brigitte, ninguém poderá nos abalar!

- Mas, Sinead! Se você morrer... - disse Elric - Você é a única Barda Verdadeira dessa geração! Perder você incorreria num risco demasiadamente grande de facilitar as coisas para Voldemort!

- Chega de sua covardia, McGregor! - disse Aaron O'Flaherty - Você deveria saber que somos Aurores! Todos nós somos de Clãs Aurores. É nosso dever lutar contra o ...

- Não me venha falar sobre qual é o nosso dever, O'Flaherty - disse Elric, visivelmente irritado - Ora, eu sei quais são minhas atribuições! E sei que não vou poder cumprir com elas morto! Só estou propondo que esperemos, que façamos um plano melhor desenvolvido, peçamos reforços...

- E até lá, Você-Sabe-Quem e seus homens já terão dominado a Irlanda...

- O'Flaherty, Voldemort tem homens infiltrados em nossas fileiras, e eu posso te dar nomes... McKinsey...

- Redimiram-se.

- O'Donell...

- Estavam sob efeito de Imperio!

- MacDaggert...

- Movem-se conforme os interesses. Podemos usá-los agora e mandá-los para Askaban mais tarde!

- Fleber...

- São fracos, mas têm convicção! Podem ser úteis!

- Jenkins..

- São nossos homens atuais nas fileiras dos Comensais. É importante que eles tenham esse papel de agente duplo.

- Caramba, será que vocês não entenderam. Isso já não é uma coisa só da Irlanda ou da Inglaterra. Em todos os paises do mundo os homens de Voldemort estão atacando os nossos irmãos Aurores! Nos Estados Unidos, a ordem quase foi extinta. No Japão, os combates estão atingindo proporções gigantescas, com o uso de criaturas mágicas encantadas com Garganteun, o Feitiço da Gargantua, para atacar os postos avançados dos bruxos em Tokyo, Yokohama e Tsukuba. A Academia Imperial de Artes Arcanas do Japão foi destruída por um monstro que lembrava aquele monstro de filmes trouxas... o Godzilla! No Brasil, os Comensais estão aproveitando o regime militar e promovendo uma verdadeira caçada ao nossos irmãos. O Liceu Brasileiro de Magia quase caiu na última incursão que Voldemort fez à área. E não pensem que é só aqui: Turquia, Albânia, Peru, Colômbia, México, Uganda, África do Sul, China, todos esses locais estão se organizando de forma mais planejada para atacarem cirurgicamente as forças de Voldemort para acabar de vez com elas!

- Chega! Sua covardia está nos cansando, McGregor! Todos nós sabemos que aquele informante que você disse que Alvo Dumbledore possui entre os Comensais, acho que é Severo Snape o nome dele, passou a informação de que o próximo alvo na Irlanda de Você-Sabe-Quem é Caer Masar. Tudo que temos a fazer é esperar ele lá! Será que fui bem claro?

- Tudo bem! - disse Elric, suspirando, dando-se por vencido - Se vocês querem continuar com essa loucura, tudo bem! Mas lembrem-se: isso é SUICÍDIO! Tudo que vamos conseguir é dizimar a Ordem dos Aurores na Irlanda!

- Não se preocupe, querido! - disse a jovem que estava ao lado de Elric - Com a Harpa de Brigitte e o poder das Três Canções de Poder, podemos acabar com Voldemort e todos os seus homens.

- Espero que sim... Espero, querida!

As pessoas, enquanto andavam, iam desfazendo-se em névoa... Quando elas se desfizeram totalmente, uma nova imagem apareceu. Agora era só Elric McGregor, novamente com 45 anos, mas muito diferente. Parecia que ele tinha sido espancado durante muitas horas. A perna e o braço esquerdos estavam quebrados. O punho direito parecia luxado. Cortes e ferimentos eram visíveis por trás de suas vestes rasgadas como as roupas de um mendigo. Seu cabelo estava com menos mechas brancas, pois muitas haviam sido tingidas de vermelho com sangue. O seu próprio, o de seus inimigos, o de seus aliados. No rosto, a tristeza e o cansaço de quem acabara de sofrer grandes perdas. Ele entrou na Sala do Conselho, acompanhado de perto por um senhor de cabelos prateados, usando óculos de meia-lua, visivelmente preocupado com o estado de saúde daquele senhor.

- Pense bem, Elric! - disse Alvo Dumbledore, o senhor de cabelos prateados – Deveríamos primeiro levar-lhe para a Madame Pomfrey cuidar dos seus ferimentos...

- Não, Alvo! - disse o exaurido Elric - Já fiz minha escolha! Vou passar a atuar em segredo, no mundo dos trouxas...

- Pense bem! Um homem com suas habilidades e poderes seria essencial nas batalhas que estariam por vir...

- Para que? Para ver mais pessoas morrerem? Chega, Dumbledore! Eu te respeito, mas para mim não dá mais. Acabou! Cheguei ao meu limite! - disse Elric, sua dor e sua frustração superando tudo.

- Mas Elric, ninguém sabia que sua esposa era um dos alvos primários de Voldemort...

- Mas ela está morta! E nem sei como explicar ao John...

- Faça o correto! Conte toda a verdade a seus parentes.

- E eles? Qual será a reação deles?

- Não sei, pode até ser que não seja boa! Mas vai ser melhor do que ocultando-lhes a verdade sobre a morte de sua esposa.

- Sei, mas eu não pretendo voltar até que eu tenha um plano de ação. E isso vai demorar muito tempo.

- Bem, se essa é sua decisão final, tudo que tenho a dizer é boa sorte... Mas ao menos vá embora amanhã cedo! Nem sei como você conseguiu chegar até Hogsmeade...

- Os malditos Comensais destruíram Caer Masar. Me fingi de morto e esperei que eles fossem embora. Recuperei a Harpa e aparatei para Hogsmeade. Lá pedi para que me trouxessem até aqui, pois iria deixar a Harpa e a Espada e ir embora... Meu filho John tem família estabelecida em Dublin, na Irlanda. Pretendo aproveitar-me disso para me ocultar entre os trouxas. Ele já tem até um filho, chamado Angus, que infelizmente não tem a Marca. Agora, me dê licença, professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore saiu da sala e se desfez em névoa, enquanto seu avô tocava na parede, atrás do brasão McGregor, com uma varinha quebrada. Mitch não reconhecia aquela como a varinha de seu avô. Ela parecia mais poderosa: devia ter pelo menos uns 35 cm, e era feita de carvalho, com algo que parecia fios de cabelos de um _Daoine Sidhe_. Com certeza, aquela não era também a primeira varinha que seu avô usara: muito pelo contrário, parecia muito diferente da descrição da varinha feita por Olivaras. Ele tocou em uma pedra no chão e disse:

* * *

_"Passarão-se 15 invernos e 15 verões, _

_Até que os três herdeiros apareçam, _

_Um já terá conseguido sua herança, _

_Um será separado dos demais irmãos, _

_E a última será a destinada, _

_A Herdeira de Brigitte irá cantar, _

_E o poder de sua canção com a Harpa irá ressonar. _

_Ressonando o volume de poder _

_Ela irá despertar o poder dos filhos de Dana _

_Que está represado em sua veia. _

_O jovem separado será guerreiro sábio, _

_E em sua força estará sua herança, _

_E o jovem que já teve sua herança, _

_Depois de perder algo importante, _

_Irá ser mais importante do que o que perdeu." _

* * *

Novamente, a névoa foi desfazendo-se conforme a Harpa era colocada no chão e seu avô saia da sala. Então ele entendeu: Enya e Cedric teriam que vir aqui também.

Foi quando, no final daquela semana, ele trouxe os dois jovens McGregor. A única diferença para o dia em que encontrara a sala é que tinham mais duas cadeiras com os brasões McGregor e uma com um brasão estranho: um leão prateado, em um fundo azul-marinho, com faixas verde-limão cruzando em xis o fundo do brasão. Foi quando:

- Ei, Mitch! - disse Nathan.

- Como você... - disse Mitch, quando viu que Nathan segurava na mão o Mapa do Maroto.

- Foi fácil com essa gracinha aqui! - disse Nathan.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntou Cedric.

- É um Mapa de Hogwarts. Foi usando ele que encontrei esse lugar aqui.

Nathan observou o brasão do leão e perguntou-se:

- Brasões irlandeses?

- Sim.

- Bem, esse aqui é o meu... Higgenbotham!

- O que?

- Esqueceu que meu pai é um Higgenbotham irlandês?

- Tem razão! - disse Mitch, lembrando-se da discussão de Nathan e Draco sobre a pureza do sangue Higgenbotham de suas veias. - Então é melhor sentar-se.

- OK!

Nathan sentou-se na cadeira que ficava abaixo do brasão da família Higgenbotham. Mitch então explicou para Enya o que é que ela tinha que fazer:

- Cantar? Tudo que eu vou ter que fazer é cantar?

- Isso mesmo, Enya! Mas você não pode cantar qualquer música! Você deve cantar as Canções de Poder! Eu aconselho você a cantar _Goltraí_, que traz mais paz de espírito, e portanto você vai poder obter a Harpa mais facilmente.

- Tudo bem! Eu realmente estava pensando em _Geantraí_ e _Suantraí_, não em _Goltraí_.

- Tudo bem, então, Enya! Vá em frente.

Enya começou a cantar o _Goltraí_, e duas coisas aconteceram:

Primeiro, uma voz ficou acompanhando e recitando em gaélico a poesia-trava que seu avô havia feito, utilizando-se de capacidades de bruxaria para encantar um _geasa_ (ou seja, uma obrigação), no local.

Segundo, conforme foi avançando o _geasa_, a Harpa lentamente foi subindo, até que alcançou o colo de Enya, aonde ela se depositou sem que a própria Enya necessitasse tentar apanhá-la: ela simplesmente dirigiu-se na direção da jovem McGregor.

Ao terminar a canção, uma voz falou em gaélico, a partir da Harpa:

- Enyamarana Andaluzia McGregor, você carrega dentro de suas veias a força das antigas sacerdotisas de Avalon. Você tem como herança o dom das Canções Bárdicas, o dom de levar adiante o Sangue dos Bardos Verdadeiros.

"Mitch Andaluzia McGregor, seu dom é o Sangue dos Aurores, o Sangue dos que lutam pela Justiça acima de tudo. Essa é sua herança e seu poder, que está em seu Sangue McGregor."

"Cedric Andaluzia McGregor, sua coragem e sua força de caráter são seus dons. Não são visíveis na forma de uma Harpa ou de uma Espada, mas são visíveis em você mesmo. Sua coragem vai lhe ajudar a superar os obstáculos e sua força de caráter será sua honra.

- Então é isso? – disse Cedric – O Mitch tem a Espada e a Enya a Harpa. E eu?

- O coração! – disse Nathan Higgenbotham.

- Cedric, nem sempre nossos melhores dons são aqueles que os outros podem ver. Muitas vezes, nosso melhores dons são justamente aqueles que os outros não podem ver, pois é neles que se ocultam o verdadeiro poder...

- Tudo bem! - disse Cedric

- Então, revelamos a Harpa! - disse Nathan.

- Agora só falta descobrir sobre o Cristal Negro. - disse Mitch.


	23. Acessando o Conhecimento

**Capítulo 23: Acessando o Conhecimento **

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Enya obtivera a Harpa de Brigitte. Claro que Mitch estava preocupado, mas agora tudo que ele podia fazer é pensar nas provas finais que estavam se aproximando (elas são feitas no fim de junho, e já estavam no fim de abril), e tentar abrir o computador. E essa parte parecia cada vez mais próxima.

Boa parte dos conceitos de _Magia para o Século XXI: entendendo a tecnomancia_ eram realmente avançados, mas já eram coisas que, com a ajuda de Nathan, ficavam bem fáceis de serem entendidas. Então passaram a encantar objetos cada vez mais complexos. O PDA de Nathan foi um dos primeiros, até que, certo dia, Nathan disse:

- OK, Mitch! Busque o teu _notebook_, que acho que de hoje não passa ativar esse bendito.

Claro que o coração de Mitch saltou. Ele foi no malão e pegou a mochila aonde estava o _Notebook_, herança de seu falecido pai obtida no _wake_ de seus pais mortos. Mitch pensou que chegara o momento. Agora era a hora da verdade.

- Aqui está! - disse Mitch.

- Isso então é um computador? - disse Rony - Que coisa mais esquisita...

- Rony, esse é um tipo de computador, chamado de _notebook_. - disse Nathan - A grande vantagem dele é que ele pode ser carregado para cima e para baixo. Agora, vejamos se ele já não é encantado...

- Eu nem mexi nisso, Nathan...

- Eu sei Mitch, só que se o seu pai chegou mesmo perto daquela Torre de Ma'at com ele e se ela é realmente mágica, ela pode ter sido enfeitiçada pelas energias regionais...

- Sei, que nem falava no livro. - disse Rony.

- Isso mesmo, Rony. Ele deixa claro que um objeto trouxa pode ser acidentalmente encantado se ele ficar dentro ou passar perto de algum objeto ou local encantado...

- Certo, então vamos ver. - disse Mitch

_- Detecto Compattio_! - disse Mitch, formulando o Feitiço da Detecção de Objetos Compatibilizados.

Nenhum objeto foi encontrado, exceto o relógio de pulso de Nathan e a calculadora que Hermione tinha acabado de Compatibilizar.

- OK! O notebook está limpo. Então vamos começar: parece que o computador está legal... Sem nenhum defeito mecânico ou eletrônico aparente... lembrem-se que compatibilizar objetos quebrados é muito complicado, e que quando eles são consertados eles perdem a compatibilização... Agora, estamos prontos. Mitch, quer ser o primeiro a tentar?

- Claro!

- Primeiro, rastreamento esquemático. - disse Nathan, relembrando os passos nesse caso.

_- Revelae Schematia_! - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha.

Um pequeno quadro apareceu, e Mitch então soube como funcionava o computador. Mentalizando o que deveria ser ativado, Mitch então disse:

_- Compattio Tecnos_! - invocando o Feitiço de Compatibilização.

- Mitch, você não compatibilizou o modem, compatibilizou?

- Não! Eu sei que é muito complicado compatibilizar o modem. Ele exige feitiços especiais que violem os feitiços antitrouxa para realizar a comunicação externa. Por isso mesmo já deixei de fora.

- Bem, se você deixou de fora realmente, o computador deve ligar. Senão... bem, acho que você sabe o que acontece...

- Sei, eu crio uma nova forma de ataque terrorista pro IRA. - disse Mitch.

- OK! Vai! - disse Nathan

Mitch ligou o computador. Ele não explodiu, o que quer dizer que...

PIP...

Ele deu o _boot_!

- YES! - disse Mitch.

- OK, gente, viram como é? - disse Nathan.

- A gente quer treinar! - disse Mione.

- Só um minuto. - disse Mitch.

- Depois você vê o negócio da Torre de Ma'at! - disse Harry.

- Está bem! - disse Mitch - Só deixa então eu desligar o computador como se deve.

Mitch desligou o computador corretamente, então ele disse:

_- Decompattio Tecnos_!

- Agora é a vez de vocês! - disse Nathan.

Todos conseguiram compatibilizar corretamente o computador, inclusive Rony, que ficou encantado com o resultado.

- Bem, isso termina com o básico de tecnomancia. Na verdade, existem muito mais coisas que se pode fazer com um objeto tecnomântico, como oferecer capacidades para as quais ele não foi projetado, etc... Mas isso fica para outra oportunidade, até mesmo porque temos que devolver esse livro, não é Mitch...

- É isso aí.

- Eu vou comprar ele pra mim. Achei a tecnomancia fascinante! - disse Mione, empolgada.

- Ah, não, Mione! Pelo amor de Deus, não! Você não vai por mais estudos na sua cabeça agora! - disse Rony.

- Ah, não se preocupa! É só um estudo de horas vagas, como eu estou fazendo com a Paramedicomagia, ou seja com a magia para primeiros socorros...

- Deixa ela, Rony. Ela acha isso divertido... - disse Nathan

- Essa não é exatamente a minha definição de diversão! - disse Rony

- Mas é a minha! - disse Mione, com um misto de repreensão e alegria.

- OK, agora eu vou compatibilizar ele pra valer.

PIP...

O computador deu o _boot._

Mitch esperou o sistema operacional entrar. Tão logo entrou, pediu para pesquisar o conteúdo do computador atrás de qualquer coisa sobre o Cristal Negro de Ma'at. Encontrou um "diário de bordo". Porém ele tinha uma senha, esse era o grande problema.

- Um truquezinho tecnomante nessa horas... - disse Nathan - _Commandare Tecnos_!

Nathan apontou a varinha para o computador e um raio de energia atingiu o computador. Nathan disse:

- Computador, liberar acesso a arquivo. Ignorar proteções.

E dito e feito: o arquivo abriu na hora!

- A sorte é que a maioria dos bruxos não conhecem isso, senão não existiria Internet que chegasse. Além disso, o Feitiço do Comando da Tecnologia é temporário. Se você fechar agora o arquivo e abrir ele de novo, vai pedir senha novamente. Ele contorna apenas temporariamente os efeitos padrão...

- E quanto à compatibilização...

- Não é a mesma coisa. O Feitiço do Comando da Tecnologia funciona apenas em sistemas ativos, ou seja, você tem que compatibilizar primeiro.

- OK! Deixa eu gravar uma cópia dessa coisa sem senha primeiro. Se eu estou certo, esse tal Feitiço do Comando da Tecnologia é mais complicado que uma compatibilização...

- Isso mesmo! Contornar efeitos é algo muito complicado. Por isso é que ainda é extremamente raro um telefone celular que funcione em áreas protegidas pelos feitiços antitrouxa. O problema não é tanto a compatibilização, mas sim fazer o bendito contornar os feitiços antitrouxa para entrar na área de concessão do telefone celular. Isso é que torna a coisa complicada. E lembre-se que a tecnomancia ainda é muito experimental, tendo muitos detalhes que precisam ser pesquisados, por exemplo: o que aconteceria se uma ERB (Estação Rádio-Base) fosse colocada em uma área protegida por feitiços antitrouxa e compatibilizada? Ela poderia receber sinais de celular? Se sim, ela transmitiria para fora ou apenas dentro dela? São essas as perguntas que estão sendo feitas nessa arte mágica tão nova!

Então Nathan ficou com Mitch, que por sua vez não tirava os olhos do equipamento compatibilizado. Mitch continuou lendo as informações, o que era meio complicado: Mitch sabia que seu falecido pai tinha a o terrível hábito de escrever seus "diários de bordo" em pelo menos umas 5 línguas diferentes, normalmente incluindo o Inglês, o Gaélico e o Espanhol. Agora, isso para Mitch era bem tranqüilo, pois ele sabia que seu pai escrevia assim. Porém, ele também tinha que decifrar partes de hieróglifos e textos em aramaico e grego antigo, o que acabava complicando a vida de Mitch que, apesar de inteligente e perspicaz, não tinha conhecimento suficiente nessas línguas. Foi quando Mitch chegou a uma coisa que acho interessante:

* * *

_**"Dia 28/10:** _

_Entramos hoje na Torre de Ma'at. Conforme previsto, trata-se de uma construção cerimonial muito semelhante a outras tantas aqui do Vale dos Reis. Os detalhes mais interessantes indicam que a torre ainda é de um período pré-unificação do Alto e do Baixo Egito, sendo portanto uma construção que gira em torno de 3000 a.C. de construção. O mais interessante são os desenhos pictográficos das paredes: todos eles representam algum tipo de monstro ou entidade que luta pelo controle de um Cristal Negro. Acredito que tratem-se de lendas sobre o Cristal de Ma'at. Ainda estou trabalhando na tradução de alguns desses hieróglifos. Encontramos também alguns registros hieráticos que parecem funcionar como uma chave para os desenhos. Estaremos trabalhando nisso durante o próximo dia. _

_Acredito que será bem simples manter a equipe dentro da Torre, já que trata-se de um local com boa infra-estrutura: escavado em uma rocha de mármore (acredito que suas técnicas de geologia deviam ser muito avançadas para o período), a construção é toda composta por grandes salões com passagens secretas e armadilhas. Muitas destas armadilhas só podem ser desativadas mediante o uso de várias pessoas, o que leva a crer que essa torre não era, como muitas das demais construções, apenas cemitérios para Faraós, Escribas e outros grandes funcionários do serviço público burocrático do Egito, mas sim uma espécie de templo de adorações à Ma'at. Além disso, muitos tubos conduzem para dentro da Torre água, ar fresco e luminosidade solar (a última, creio eu, por meio de um intricado jogo de espelhos)..._

_Talvez outra coisa que chame a atenção são as características de certos arabescos e pinturas que enfatizam o lendário Cristal Negro de Ma'at, retratando-o como o local aonde fica a Sala do Julgamento. É muito interessante notar que sempre é mostrado muitos felinos, principalmente gatos domésticos e panteras na Sala do Julgamento. Acreditamos que esses felinos sejam os Consortes de Bastet, guardiões e protetores sagrados da Deusa dos Gatos e Guardiã do Reino dos Mortos. Além disso, investigando os corredores próximos ao Salão Principal, reparamos na constante presença de estátuas da deusa Bastet e de felinos. _

_Estamos esperando o término da tradução e análise dos hieróglifos e hieráticos que encontramos no Saguão de Entrada para maiores esclarecimentos sobre a construção e sobre como proceder com nossas investigações _

_John McGregor" _

* * *

Mitch viu alguns dos hieróglifos (seu pai havia tirado muitas fotos com uma de suas câmeras fotográficas digitais, às quais Mitch pediu para seu irmão Angus guardar). Pareciam ser razoavelmente simples de serem traduzidos, e ele pôs a mão na massa.

Um deles dizia algo como:

* * *

_O Vil que tentar contaminar o bem com o uso do Cristal de Ma'at, que esteja avisado: Anúbis e Osíris não aceitam que seus mundos sejam violados! Tente isso, e provavelmente tornarás um escravo da morte... _

* * *

"Escravo da Morte! Que história é essa!", pensou Mitch.

Os demais eram mensagens mais ou menos no mesmo estilo. Já os hieráticos não passavam de listas de nomes de sepultados.

Mitch então leu a próxima entrada:

* * *

_**"Dia 31/10:** _

_Entramos nos níveis internos da Torre a alguns dias. Esse local é lotado de armadilhas, e mesmo tomando muito cuidado já tivemos alguns ferimentos um pouco mais graves. Sorte nossa que os nossos especialistas em medicina de campo, Tanya e Amadeus Zahn, são bons. Estamos quase chegando no templo propriamente dito. Pelos artefatos que encontramos aqui, acreditamos que o local aonde estamos era uma espécie de "câmara de purificação", mais ou menos como o que tinha no Templo de Salomão, aonde as pessoas mais "impuras" ficavam nos círculos externos. Aqui já encontramos mais estátuas de Ma'at, Anúbis e Osíris, junto com as ainda em grande quantidade estátuas de Bastet. _

_Uma de nossas primeiras conclusões baseadas nessa investigação: aparentemente, o povo egípcio, ou ao menos o povo do período pré-Unificação, era deveras supersticioso: alguns hieráticos e hieróglifos traduzidos mostravam uma série de princípios como jogar sal sobre a cabeça, limpar as mãos antes de entrar e não urinar enquanto estivesse nesse local. Na verdade, acreditamos que, assim como mais de dois terços do que está escrito no "Levítico" da Bíblia, trate-se de recomendações higiênico-sanitárias. _

_Interessante notar que encontramos, não sabemos como, uma estranha capa de um material semelhante ao linho, mas totalmente negro, dentro de uma urna de ouro. O mais interessante é que essa capa estava completamente limpa e parecia nova, como se fosse preparada para isso. Acreditamos que possa se tratar de algum tipo de indumentária para rituais religiosos ou então para guardar algum tipo de objeto, que não estava mais lá. _

_Esperamos entrar amanhã na câmara central da Torre, aonde acreditamos estar as coisas mais importantes daqui. _

_John McGregor" _

* * *

Mitch então correu os olhos para a próxima entrada, esperançoso de informações:

* * *

_**"Dia 03/11:** _

_Demorei tantos dias para fazer um novo registro porque os resultados de nossa entrada na câmara central da Torre foram surpreendentes demais até para mim, o que me fez levar tempo para me esclarecer do que poderia ser. Mas agora posso dizer os resultados. _

_O primeiro: o Cristal Negro realmente existe! É uma pedra do tamanho de uma bola de futebol americano, facetada de forma semelhante a um diamante, feita de (acredito) obsidiana ou opala. Ela é colocada sob um pedestal entre duas estátuas, uma de Anúbis e uma de Osíris. Segurando o Cristal com uma das mãos está Ma'at, e atrás dela, armada de uma poderosa lança, encontra-se Bastet, sua eterna Guardiã. _

_Uma coisa interessante foi ver que achamos outras capas semelhantes à anteriormente encontrada, sempre em preto ou branco. Parecia que eles faziam sacrifícios regulares aos deuses, colocando pessoas nessas mortalhas e colocando-as em uma espécie de sarcófago, que era preenchido com algum tipo de veneno ou ácido muito diluído, pois encontramos múmias cujas mortalhas estavam perfeitas, mas cujos corpos estavam deteriorados ao extremo. _

_Pretendemos ficar um pouco mais para analisar melhor uma série de hieróglifos e hieráticos muito incomuns. Eles não se aparentam muito com os hieróglifos padrão, e sim com contagens em estilo semelhante ao cuneiforme mesopotâmico e, mais intrigante ainda, ao sistema de contagem dos povos maias do Iucatã! Além disso, encontramos cenas que representam um conceito maniqueísta que está deslocado no tempo, pois apenas com o surgimento do Zoroastrimo, em 2000 a.C., é que nasceria um conceito mais poderoso de maniqueísmo que foge aos princípios da "divindade tribal". _

_Esperamos estar indo embora para Cairo em três dias, até que tenhamos esquadrinhado todos os pedaços desse templo. _

_John McGregor." _

* * *

Mitch procurou outras entradas, mas não achou nada... Então ele entendeu: seu pai provavelmente ou foi atacado dentro da própria Torre de Ma'at, ou então, muito provavelmente, foi atacado tão logo pois os pés para fora da Torre. Isso era o que aconteceu a seu pai e ele não podia fazer nada. _"O pior é que não há muito sobre o Cristal Negro, exceto muito blá-blá-blá e pouca informação de verdade!"_, pensou Mitch. Mas ele decidiu que iria deixar quieto. Além do mais, já estava tarde e ele tinha que dormir...

Foi quando aconteceu:

- Ora, ora, ora, senhor McGregor! Então esse era o motivo de sua pesquisa, não?

Snape observava Mitch com um olhar que só significava uma coisa: PROBLEMAS COM "P" MAIÚSCULO!


	24. O Encontro Estranho

**Capítulo 24: O Encontro Estranho**

* * *

Claro que Snape aproveitou para detonar Mitch. Mas não apenas ele quem foi detonado: Nathan, Harry, Rony, Mione e Enya foram juntos. Cada um perdeu 15 pontos e pegou uma detenção. 100 pontos a menos para Grifinória, o que acabou com as chances da Grifinória na Taça das Casas!

- Viu o que você fez, McGregor? - ralhou Katie Bell.

- Vai pro Quinto dos Infernos você também, Bell! - disse Mitch, chorando de pura raiva - Eu não tenho culpa que aquela besta do Snape me pegou...

Mas ninguém queria saber... Cedric também acabou pegando uma detenção, que iria fazer junto com os demais. Helen, Carlos e Erika também.

Mitch estava revoltado. O que Snape fez não era certo! Foi quando foi conversar com o diretor Dumbledore:

- Olha, Mitch. - disse Dumbledore - Você desobedeceu uma ordem direta minha e um dos regulamentos da escola...

-Professor, tudo que quis saber era porque meus pais haviam morrido. De repente, aquele Cristal Negro de Ma'at tem realmente todos esses poderes. E eu não quero que aconteça nada com ninguém mais...

- Olha, Mitch. Você tem o coração no lugar, e seu Sangue Auror costuma lhe dar as melhores orientações, mas você tem que aprender que nem sempre a primeira solução é a melhor...

- Tudo bem! Desculpe ter atrapalhado o senhor. - disse Mitch, completamente chateado.

Claro que Malfoy e Starshooter não perderam uma única chance de gozar com os jovens amigos. Mesmo Erika e Cedric nada podiam fazer contra isso. Mas era muito duro. Mesmo Enya, com seu Dom de Barda Verdadeira, parecia ter perdido a capacidade de invocar qualquer uma das canções, até mesmo a _goltraí_.

Alguns dias depois, Mitch e seus amigos receberam uma carta da professora McGonagall:

* * *

_" Sua detenção será hoje, das 22:00 às 06:00. Aguarde o senhor Filch na saída do Salão Principal. _

_Professora Minerva McGonagall" _

* * *

- Pombas! Cem pontos a menos e uma detenção noturna com o Filch! - disse Rony - Por que eu fui me meter nessa?

- Isso é o que dá a gente ter mexido com artes mágicas estranhas... - disse Mione.

- Chega! - disse Mitch

- Mitch, o que... - disse Harry

- Perdi a fome. - mentiu Mitch para não causar mais problemas do que já causara.

Mitch levantou-se rapidamente e passou pela mesa da Sonserina, aonde muitos estavam rindo dele. Nathan foi atrás:

- Espera aí, Mitch. Vamos conversar...

Mitch correu para um banheiro isolado, aonde Nathan o encontrou. Ele estava chorando, parecia um garotinho querendo colo:

- Mitch...

- Eu enfiei todo mundo nessa roubada...

- Espere aí! Ninguém é culpado! Se há um culpado que seja, ele atende pelo nome de Severo Snape!

- Eu pisei na bola. - disse Mitch.

- Quer parar de auto-piedade, pelo Amor de Deus, Mitch McGregor! - gritou Nathan.

Mitch caiu na real: ele já tinha feito. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás...

- Tem razão, Nathan.

Os dois foram encontrar-se com Mione e Rony, ambos parecendo ter-lhe virado a cara. Harry se aproximou e disse:

- Não se preocupa. Os dois estão assim porque você fez algo que não se esperava.

- Tem razão...

Filch pegou o grupo composto por Nathan, Carlos, Erika, Helen, Harry, Rony, Mione, Enya, Cedric e Mitch e começou:

- Não entendo porque não liberam mais aqueles castigos... Eles sim disciplinavam o aluno! Amarrar pelos cabelos ao teto, prender ao teto de cabeça para baixo... Agora ficam inventando essas frescuradas de detenção... Sinal dos tempos, esse mundo está perdido. - disse ele, conforme chegavam perto da Orla da Floresta Proibida.

Foi quando avistaram uma sombra duas vezes maior que um ser humano, com longas barbas e cabelos.

- Oi, gente! Oi, Harry! - disse Hagrid, cumprimentando a todos.

- Oi. - responderam meio cabisbaixos.

- Hagrid, eles não vieram aqui para passear! Eles vieram...

- Sei, Filch! - disse Hagrid, agitando as mãos - Pagar uma detenção! Não precisa se preocupar que eu sei exatamente o que tenho que fazer. Seu trabalho era trazer eles aqui e levar eles daqui. Daqui pra frente eu assumo, entendido?

- Tudo bem, Hagrid! - disse Filch - Amanhã cedo venho buscá-los... ou ao seus pedaços, o que estiver aqui...

Claro que Enya e Cedric ficaram preocupados quanto à história de pedaços...

- Tá aí um cara que não me agrada nada: Filch! - disse Hagrid, vago - Entre ele o Snape, acho que sou mais o Snape. Pelo menos se ele te odeia, não esconde que te odeia!

- Tudo bem, gente! - disse Hagrid, virando-se aos alunos - Agora vejamos... Queria não ter que dar essa detenção para vocês, mas já que tenho... Hoje vamos caçar...

Agora Mitch ficava preocupado quanto à história de pedaços...

- Bem, vejamos... Mitch, você tem uma arma, não?

- Sim, mas está na Torre...

- Usa o Feitiço Convocatório, mané! - disse Mione, coisa que ela se arrependeu de ter dito quando viu as chamas verde-esmeralda aparecendo nos olhos de Mitch, que estava ficando perturbado com aquela situação toda.

- Não me diz o que eu tenho que fazer, sua...

- Mitch, não! - Enya disse, pegando-o pela mão, impedindo que Mitch cometesse uma besteira.

- Por favor, Mitch. - disse Helen - Mantenha a calma.

- Se você falar alguma coisa da Mione... - ia dizer Rony.

- O que você vai fazer, Ronald Weasley? - disse Mitch, já enfezado.

- Mitch, acalme-se! - disse Harry. - Você é o único de nós que tem algum tipo de arma, além do Hagrid! Nós só temos as varinhas...

- E porque a Granger não transfigura alguns pedaços de pau em armas?

- Acha que é fácil? - disse Hermione.

- Você não é a poderosa Hermione Granger?

Mione pensou muito e viu que Mitch tinha razão: não era algo tão fácil assim as duas opções: fosse a transfiguração de pedaços de pau em lâminas ou a Convocação da Espada de Mitch.

- Desculpe, você tem razão. Mas você poderia pelo menos tentar? - disse Mione.

- Tudo bem! - disse Mitch, respirando fundo, sacando sua varinha. Mentalizando de forma muito forte a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas, ele disse:

_- Accio_ Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas!

Alguns poucos segundos, descia dos céus para as mãos de Mitch a bainha encarnada com a Espada dentro. Enquanto Mitch afivelava a bainha na altura da cintura, Hagrid explicava a situação:

- Tudo bem, então! Mitch, você vai à frente comigo. Enya, Cedric, vocês vem logo depois. Rony, Mione, Harry e Nathan, fechem a fila. Carlos, Helen, Erika fiquem no meio. Mantenham varinhas em punho.

Todos sacaram suas varinhas e Mitch puxou também sua espada. Conforme eles foram andando, a Floresta parecia cada vez mais opressiva. Mitch ficava cada vez mais preocupado, pois entrar na Floresta Proibida não estava no que Mitch pudesse chamar de passeio noturno agradável. Foi quando ele resolveu questionar Hagrid:

- Ahn... Hagrid... Sem querer ser chato nem nada... Mas... Estamos caçando exatamente _o que_? - perguntou Mitch.

- É mesmo! - disse Harry - Hagrid, o que diabos estamos procurando?

- Tem alguma criatura espantando os unicórnios e assustando os hipogrifos. Não sabemos o que é, portanto, muito cuidado, garotos!

Continuaram a andar, até que a trilha por onde andavam chegou em uma clareira, aonde ela se bifurcava:

- Ótimo! Vamos ter que nos dividir! - disse Hagrid, contrariado.

Eu vou com você! - disse Enya, confiando no gigante.

- Melhor você ir com...

- Não, Hagrid, acho melhor você levar os dois e a Erika com o Carlos e a Helen. Harry, Mione, Rony, Nathan e eu vamos por outro caminho. O que você acha?

- É... É uma boa idéia. Então façamos do seu jeito.

Os dois grupos se separaram, e os cinco jovens foram avançando. Seis luzes iluminavam o caminho a frente até que:

- AUUUUU!

- CUIDADO, GENTE!

Um lobo caiu por cima de Harry, tentando morder-lhe.

- HARRY! - gritou Mione.

- Alguém faça alguma coisa! - gritou Harry.

- Não deixa ele te morder, Harry! Pode ter algo errado! - disse Rony

_- Auram Jacto_! - gritou Mitch.

Um jato de ar saiu de sua varinha, levando o lobo para longe. O lobo rosnou para Mitch. Harry ainda estava caído no chão, quando o lobo novamente tentou avançar, mas dessa vez em Mitch. Foi a vez de Rony dizer:

_- Impedimenta_!

Rapidamente o lobo ficou paralisado.

- Obrigado... - disse Harry, esbaforido.

- Obrigada por ter salvo o Harry, Mitch! - disse Mione, assustada.

- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de ter enfiado vocês nessa. - disse Mitch. - E obrigado por me proteger, Rony.

- Tudo bem! E desculpe pelo que ando fazendo com você!

- O que deu nesse lobo? - perguntou Nathan.

- Nenhum lobo é agressivo desse tanto... - disse Mione. - O que diabos ele tem? Será que ele não é?...

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. - disse Mitch, enquanto apontava a varinha para a própria cabeça - _Communo Vocallis_! - disse ele, invocando o Feitiço da Voz Comum.

- O que você quer de nós? - disse Mitch ao lobo.

- Ah... senhor McGregor? - respondeu o lobo, em uma voz familiar a Mitch.

- Professor Lupin? Por que o senhor?... - disse Mitch.

- É difícil eu me controlar quando tem pessoas por perto. É meu instinto de lobo. Você deve saber que eu...

- É um lobisomem, não é, Aluado? - disse Mitch

- Como você sabe meu apelido da época de estudante...

- Digamos que encontrei algo seu... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Você por um acaso não é o negócio que está atacando os unicórnios não, né?

- Claro que não! É mais fácil eu atacar vocês que os unicórnios. Só não ataquei você agora porque você fala a língua dos animais, e eu não tenho porque o atacar.

- Tá! Isso é muito animador! - disse Mitch.

- Mitch, o que você está falando com ele? - disse Nathan.

- Você não tá entendendo nada?

- Nós não estamos entendendo nem você! Você fala com lobos? - disse Rony.

- Magia. _Communo Vocallis._ - disse Mitch - Ela permite que eu fale com qualquer animal ou ser vivo... Inclusive aqueles em forma de animal.

- Isso quer dizer que esse lobo é... - Rony ia dizendo, assustado.

- Sim, Rony! É o professor Lupin! - disse Mitch.

- Mas como isso? - perguntou Nathan.

- Nathan, pouca gente sabe, mas ele é um lobisomem.

- Um _lobisomem_? Harry, suas feridas... ele...

- Não, Nathan. - disse Harry - Por sorte ele não conseguiu me morder... Se o tivesse feito, eu teria virado um lobisomem.

- Mas ele é o monstro que está atacando os unicórnios?

- Não, Nathan! - disse Mitch - Acabei de perguntar a ele.

- Mitch! - disse o lobo Lupin - Dá pra deixar eu ir embora? Tenho medo de atacar vocês!

- Tudo bem, professor. Um conselho: afaste-se da Floresta Proibida por hoje. O Hagrid está caçando uma criatura que está atacando os unicórnios, e é melhor você se afastar daqui, senão o Hagrid pode acabar tomando você como o tal monstro. Some daqui. Vai para algum outro lugar...

- Tudo bem, Mitch. Eu vou lá para a Casa dos Gritos. Lá ninguém vai...

Disse Lupin, depois de se soltar de Mitch e correr em outra direção.

- Casa dos Gritos?

- Como? O que tem a Casa dos Gritos?

- O Lupin disse que ia pra lá.

- Ah, é que ele se escondia na Casa dos Gritos quando era garoto. - disse Harry.

- Bem, é melhor ele ir para lá do que correr o risco de virar alvo do Hagrid, mesmo que por acidente. - disse Mione.

Os cinco retornaram pelo caminho por onde vieram, mas ainda estava gravada na mente de todos, ou pelo menos na de Mitch, aquele estranho encontro com um lobo que não era um lobo, mas sim o seu professor de, ironia do destino, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

- OK, gente. Vamos voltar então... Parece que aqui não vai virar nada. - disse Mitch.


	25. Caindo no vazio

**Capítulo 25: Caindo no vazio**

* * *

Retornando à clareira, os cinco esperaram um pouco... E outro pouco... Até que Mitch disse:

- Gente, cadê o Hagrid?

- Ele deve ter pego alguma coisa! - disse Harry

- Será que ele não foi pego por alguma coisa? - disse Nathan.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir... - disse Mitch.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Seguir a outra trilha? - disse Harry.

- É a única solução. - disse Mitch.

- Bem, fazer o que... - disse amuado Rony.

Os cinco seguiram a trilha na qual Hagrid tinha entrado anteriormente. Os seis focos de luz, cinco das varinhas mais um da espada sacada por Mitch estavam iluminando o caminho.

- Vejam! - disse Nathan - A grama está amassada para fora, naquela direção. Como se cavalos tivessem corrido para lá.

- Cavalos... ou unicórnios. - completou Rony.

- Vamos continuar. - disse Harry.

Mitch foi andando até que:

- Uuuuffff! - disse Mitch, após tropeçar em alguma coisa e estatelar-se no chão.

- O que foi, Mitch? - disse Mione.

- Eu tropecei em... Deus!

Mitch viu então o corpo de Erika deitado no chão, desmaiado:

- Erika! - disse Mitch.

- Deixa ela comigo. - disse Nathan - _Revelae Vitallis_!

O Feitiço fez aparecer a "aparelhagem" médica à qual eles já estavam acostumados:

- Parece que ela desmaiou por algum motivo. Mas ela está bem, exceto por isso.

- OK. Agora é a minha vez. - disse Mione - _Enervate_!

Usando o Feitiço de Despertar, Mione acordou Erika, que acordou, ainda muito mole:

- Ahn... Mitch?

- Erika, aonde estão os outros?

- Não sei, mas parece que eles correram.

- O que aconteceu? - disse Rony - Alguém os atacou?

- Só senti meu corpo dando _tilt_ e então eu desmaiei. - disse Erika.

- Espera aí... - disse Nathan - Você se sentiu drenada?

- Sim! Porque?

- Droga! - disse Mitch - Deve ter sido um _Bean-Sidhe._

- Alguém passou correndo por aqui... - disse Nathan, apontando na direção do mato.

- Consegue andar, Erika? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, Harry, eu posso andar... Só peço que tenham paciência, pois estou com o corpo todo ferrado. - disse Erika.

- OK.

- Vamos nessa. - disse Mitch.

- Minha varinha! - disse Erika - Cadê ela?

- Acho que está aqui por perto... - disse Nathan.

- Aqui! Achei! - disse Mione.

Os seis então continuaram a caminhada. Mitch foi sentindo alguma coisa estranha, como se tudo o que ele sentisse não fizesse mais sentido...

- Esperem! Tem algo errado. - disse Mitch.

- Vejam! - apontou Erika para cima - O que é aquilo?

Cedric e Hagrid estavam pendurados por cordas, junto à uma árvore. Os dois tinham caras moles. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se um monstro com aparência linda, mas incorpóreo:

- Harry... Mitch... não venham... não adianta... - disse Hagrid.

- Mitch... - sussurrou Cedric.

- O que é aquilo? - disse Nathan.

- É um lanshee! - disse Rony.

- Não é lanshee, é _Leanan-Sidhe_! - disse Mione, corrigindo.

- Abram espaço! Esse bicho é meu. - disse Mitch, arregaçando as mangas.

Mitch ouviu o monstro falar em gaélico:

- Dei-me a sua energia!

- Nunca! - respondeu em gaélico também Mitch.

- Você não tem chance, mortal!

- Veremos! - disse Mitch, que estava com sua espada oculta. Então ele disse, na sua "voz de palhaço", de forma que todos entendessem.

- Ei, seu cara de coruja seca! Seu ton-ton-tão! Você não consegue me pegar!

Todos acharam estranho Mitch falar daquele jeito. Mas estranho foi ver Mitch fugindo do monstro de forma, correndo erguendo a perna de forma muito mais alta que o normal. O pior é que era tão engraçado que todos começaram a rir. E isso não incomodava nem um pouco Mitch. Muito pelo contrário, era o que ele esperava.

Mitch viu que Cedric e Hagrid estavam mais alegres um pouco, tendo recuperado um pouco de suas forças. O próprio Mitch sentia-se vivo. A cada golpe que o _Leanan-Sidhe_ tentava dar nele por cima, Mitch respondia com uma cambalhota no chão. Para cada golpe por baixo, Mitch dava uma cambalhota por cima. Para cada avanço, ele recuava com "gatos", até que a explosão de risadas de todos tinha alcançado tal nível que Mitch sentia sua energia pulsar. _"Hora de acabar com a palhaçada!"_, disse Mitch. Varinha guardada, Mitch deu um salto mortal e sacou a espada que estava presa às suas costas, apontando-a para o monstro.

_- Expecto Creativeus_! - disse Mitch, invocando seu Criativo.

O ser em sua forma de _clown_ avançou contra o _Leanan-Sidhe_ que se desesperou. Não apenas pelo Criativo, mas também pela arma:

- Não pode ser! Essa arma não pode ser do material dos anões! - disse o monstro, sempre na língua irlandesa antiga.

Mitch nem se preocupou em saber o que ele quis dizer com isso. Empunhando a espada com as duas poderosas mãos que tinha, virou um golpe, a espada fazendo um arco na altura do pescoço insubstancial da criatura.

Bastou isso.

O sangue ectoplasmático saltou, quando Mitch decapitou o monstro com uma única cutilada. Depois disso, Mitch olhou para cima e viu que Hagrid e Cedric estavam em uma altura de mais ou menos 8 metros. Hagrid não teria problema: o máximo que aconteceria com ele seria causar um estrondo bem grande. O problema era Cedric. Os dois estavam virados de cabeça para baixo, o que dificultava um pouco a coisa:

- Hagrid! Cedric! Conseguem agarrar com as mãos as cordas que prendem seus pés? - gritou Mitch.

- Sim! - disse Hagrid - Eu ajudo o Cedric se for o caso.

Hagrid deu um impulso e apanhou com as mãos a corda. Em seguida, Cedric repetiu Hagrid e apanhou ele próprio a sua corda.

- Cedric, você tem que esperar um pouquinho para que você não se arrebente ao cair no chão! - disse Mitch.

- OK! Mas resolve isso logo! Estou com medo, Mitch! - disse Cedric.

- Hagrid, você agüenta a queda?

- Moleza, Mitch.

- OK, então! - disse Mitch, segurando a Espada com uma mão e com a outra pegando a varinha.

_- Libertas_! - disse Mitch, utilizando o Feitiço de Libertação para soltar as pernas de Hagrid.

O nó se desfez e Hagrid sentiu as pernas descendo. Depois ele se soltou da corda e caiu no chão com um estrondo!

- Ufa! Obrigado, Mitch! - disse Hagrid - Pode deixar que eu pego seu irmão.

- Nada disso! - disse Nathan - Você pode errar e ele pode se arrebentar no chão.

- Mas o que...

- Deixa comigo, Hagrid! - disse Nathan, mirando com sua varinha exatamente em baixo do próprio Cedric. - _Aero Amortecere_!

Um barulho semelhante a um colchão enchendo-se de ar sucedeu-se ao feitiço.

- O que está... - disse Mitch.

- O Feitiço do Ar Amortecedor permite que seja criada uma "esponja" mágica que absorve o impacto da queda de algum objeto. Só que ele só é totalmente efetivo até uma altura de 10 disso, ele apenas amortece a queda parcialmente, mas o suficiente para que o alvo não sofra demais.

- Espero que você esteja certo, Nathan.

- Não se preocupe: isso é parte do treinamento lá de Salém.

- OK! - disse Mitch - Cedric, está pronto? Depois que eu soltar o seu pé, você vai soltar da corda, entendeu? Se o Nathan fez a coisa certa, você vai cair em cima de algo como uma grande almofada, entendeu.

- S-s-sim, Mitch! Vamos nessa. - disse Cedric, medo e tensão na sua voz.

- OK! _Libertas_! - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha para as cordas que prendiam os pés de Cedric.

As cordas cederam, e Cedric soltou-se. Um pouco antes de cair no chão, seu corpo balançou como se tivesse caído em cima de uma almofada invisível.

- Beleza! Isso foi muito maneiro, Nathan. - disse Cedric - Podemos fazer de novo?

- Agora não, Cedric! - disse Mitch

- Cadê o Carlos? - perguntou Erika.

- E a Helen? E A ENYA? - perguntou-se Mitch, preocupado.

- Eu vi aqueles monstros arrastando os três para lá. - disse Hagrid, apontando para a direção para aonde a trilha continuava.

- Eu vou...

- Mitch, tinham muitos _Leanan-Sidhe_ e _Bean-Sidhe_! - disse Cedric.

- E eles pareciam famintos. - disse Hagrid.

- Você sozinho não vai dar conta. - disse Erika.

- Eu tenho que tentar. Além disso, tudo que precisarei é libertar Enya, depois resolvemos o resto.

- Você...

- Deixa comigo! Só que vou precisar de três coisas! - disse Mitch.

- E como...

_- Accio_ Roupas de Palhaço! - disse Mitch.

Em alguns minutos, uma mochila branca, cheia de bolinhas azuis voou pelos céus e desceu nas mãos de Mitch.

_- Accio_ Estojo de Maquiagem! - disse Mitch.

Mais alguns minutos e uma frasqueira marrom também chegou às mãos de Mitch.

- E, por último, _Accio_ Harpa de Brigitte! - disse Mitch.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, uma harpa dourada estava nas mãos de Mitch.

- E o que vamos fazer? - disse Mione.

- Vocês conhecem o Feitiço do Criativo?

- Tá! _Expecto Creativeus_! - disse Rony - E?

- Bem, o plano é o seguinte... - disse Mitch, enquanto começava a abrir a mochila com a roupa de palhaço que estava lá dentro, mais um conjunto de claves (ou malabares) que estavam dentro - Eu vou estar vestido e caracterizado de palhaço. Quando eu chegar lá, vou chamar a atenção deles e vou fazer algum auê, como diria o Carlos. Se eu estiver fazendo tudo certo, vocês provavelmente vão rir muito e pensar em como aquilo deve ser engraçado e criativo. Se isso funcionar, saquem suas varinhas e comecem a disparar feitiços para iludir os _Leanan-Sidhe_ e _Bean-Sidhe_, enquanto eu tento soltar a Enya. Entregarei a ela a Harpa de Brigitte e pedirei para ela usar o _Geantraí_. Se estiver certo, toda essa energia vai tornar a nossa vitória mais fácil.

- E o que você está esperando? - disse Mione.

- Estou esperando você e a Erika virarem de costas para eu poder tirar as minhas vestes e me vestir como palhaço. Pode ser? - disse Mitch.


	26. O Ninho do Mal

**Capítulo 26: O Ninho do Mal **

* * *

Era estranho para Mitch estar andando pela Floresta Proibida. Não porque já não tivesse feito isso antes. Agora, quando se está calçando um sapato tamanho 55 de bico largo, a coisa muda completamente de figura. Ainda mais quando se está também segurando, ao invés de varinhas, um conjunto de três claves coloridas de circo:

- Espero que você esteja certo que isso vá funcionar, Mitch. - disse Mione.

- Pode deixar, _mon cheré_! - disse Mitch - E com o Serelepe não há problema!

- Serelepe? - disse Erika.

- Meu nome de palhaço!

- Ah, entendi! Todo palhaço então tem que ter seu próprio nome?

- Isso mesmo, minha querida-ida! - disse Mitch, fazendo gracinhas com os outros, aquecendo a si mesmo como palhaço.

- Ali! - disse Harry.

Mitch viu então muitos _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ em uma clareira. Todos estavam ao redor de uma grande estaca, aonde uma garota ruiva estava presa por elo prateados:

- Enya!

- Mitch, veja quantos _Leanan-Sidhe_! - disse Erika - Se eles sugarem sua criatividade, você não vai conseguir fazer o seu plano dar certo.

- Por isso mesmo é que estou contando com vocês. Por favor, só riam se for realmente engraçado: nada de risinhos falsos, OK, gente? Eu preciso sentir se realmente estou fazendo a coisa certa. E outra: enquanto eu não soltar a Enya, não comecem os feitiços pesados. Utilizem apenas alguma coisa para atrapalhar a vida deles. Quando eu soltar a Enya, ia podem mandar ver, OK?

- OK!

Mitch então começou a respirar fundo e a sentir a alegria pulsando em cada veia do seu corpo. Sentia a energia crescer. Vestido em sua roupa de bolinhas, usando sua peruca longa e amarelo-ovo e seu nariz de bola, Mitch sabia que poderia dar conta daqueles monstros. E é o que iria fazer. Por baixo da camisa azul de palhaço, ocultavam-se a varinha no antebraço direito e a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas nas costas. Em suas mãos estavam o conjunto de claves.

- Você está pronto? Isso vai ser muito perigoso! - disse Harry.

- É isso mesmo, Mitch. É muito arriscado. - disse Erika - Se eles te drenarem, os _Bean-Sidhe_ completam o serviço, drenando a sua energia vital.

-Só tem um jeito de saber. - disse Mitch - Fiquem aqui!

Mitch então avançou para dentro da área aonde se encontravam os monstros. Ele então começou a sua _performance_ típica de palhaço, esperando chamar a atenção dos _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_. Mas algo parecia errado.

Mitch viu um vulto próximo à Floresta segurando um cristal de cor vermelho sangue. O vulto parecia saber o que Mitch queria com as danças, acrobacias e momices que estava fazendo:

- Seu tolos! Ele quer enganar vocês e tirar-lhes sua comida! Matem-o! - disse uma voz esganiçada, como se temesse algo.

Mitch então teve que segurar a onda, pois os monstros passaram a perseguí-lo. Foi quando Mitch então percebeu que estava correndo como _clown_, o que estava fazendo todos explodindo em risadas. _"Beleza! Não era bem o que esperava, mas está funcionando!"_, pensou Mitch. Então, ele esperou mais um pouco. Mas aí ele ouviu uma voz dizer:

_- Impedimenta_!

Por pouco Mitch não foi parado pela Azaração do Impedimento. Agora bastava. Mitch pensou que era hora de parar a palhaçada.

- OK! - disse Mitch, aproximando-se da estaca - _Libertas_!

O Feitiço da Libertação explodiu na estaca, mas não soltou os elos...

- Droga! - disse Mitch - OK, gente, mudança de planos.

- Pode deixar, Mitch! - gritaram todos, enquanto avançavam.

Mitch ainda se preocupava em libertar Enya.

- Droga, o que será que eu posso usar para te soltar, Enya? - pensou Mitch - Já sei! _Alorromora_!

Os elos se desfizeram, pouco segundos antes de ele ouvir:

_- Avada Kedavra_!

Mitch esquivou-se para o lado, jogando Enya longe. Enya despertou:

- Ahn... O que... Mitch? Por que você está de Serelepe?

- Não dá para explicar agora! Enya, pegue! - disse Mitch, atirando a Harpa de Brigitte na direção de Enya.

A voz esganiçada disse:

_- Accio_!

Foi então que Harry disse:

_- Finite Incantatem_!

A Harpa caiu no chão, e Mitch recolheu usando o Feitiço Convocatório. Mas um _Leanan-Sidhe_ ia tentar atacar Enya:

- Droga!

- NÃO!

Mitch correu com a Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas na mão, e atacou com uma única cutilada. O monstro rachou em dois:

- Enya, você sabe o que fazer?

- Mitch...

- Essa não! Uma espada de Prata Feérica! - disse a vozinha esganiçada do bruxo nas sombras.

- Vamos nessa, Enya!

Enya apanhou a Harpa de Brigitte e, pela primeira vez, tocou ela para chamar a _Geantraí_.

Foi quando aconteceu:

Enya começou a erguer-se do chão: suas vestes mudaram de cor, passando do preto para o verde-folha. Sua pele tornou-se sobrenaturalmente branca, seus cabelos adquiriram a cor metálica do cobre, e os olhos o azul do lápis-lazúli. Mas a mais importante alteração foi no comportamento dos combatentes:

Os monstros estavam temendo tudo, enquanto os amigos de Harry e Mitch estavam em sua máxima energia. Foi quando:

- Harry Potter! Potter está aqui! Meu mestre vai ficar muito satisfeito! - disse a vozinha esganiçada no meio da Floresta.

- Quem está aí? - disse Harry.

- Ataquem Harry Potter! - disse a vozinha.

Os monstros atacaram Harry Potter. Foi quando o vulto ergueu o cristal de sangue e atacou o _Bean-Sidhe_ que estava atacando Harry, puxando a energia vital para dentro do cristal.

- Droga! - disse Mitch, atacando o _Bean-Sidhe_ que estava tentando drenar Harry.

Novamente, bastou uma cutilada para que o monstro se dissipasse, sangue ectoplásmico jorrando.

- Você tá legal, Harry?

- Mais ou menos! - disse Harry, mão ao peito - Vou ficar bom!

- OK, gente, hora de acabar com a palhaçada! - disse Mitch, pegando sua varinha e a Espada.

- OK!

Todos pegaram a varinha e decidiram: esses monstros já tinham dado muito trabalho.

_- EXPECTO CREATIVEUS_! - gritaram todos em uníssono.

Combinando as energias de nove bruxos, mais a energia que Enya oferecia com a Canção de Poder, o criativo que saiu explodiu em energia dourada ao entrar em contato com os _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_. Os _Bean-Sidhe_ e os _Leanan-Sidhe_ explodiram em dor e revolta.

- Então... - disse Harry.

- Acabou... - disse Mitch.

- Mas porque fui atacado por último? - disse Harry.

- Só o tempo dirá... - disse Mitch.


	27. Redimindose no Final do Ano

**Capítulo 27: Redimindo-se no Final do Ano **

* * *

Mitch estava descendo para o Jantar de Encerramento de ano. Mitch já sabia o resultado das provas: ele, assim como todo o seu grupo, passaram com folga. Para variar, a pior matéria de Mitch não era Poções: por mais que Snape odiasse Mitch por ele ser grifinório, e vice-versa, os dois respeitavam-se, e Snape reconhecia o esforço do jovem grifinório. A pior matéria de Mitch foi Herbologia, pois suas mãos desproporcionais para trabalhos delicados sempre o prejudicavam. Mesmo assim, Mitch tinha tirado boas notas. Todos passaram bem.

Como todos os alunos do 2º Ano, Mitch tinha que escolher as novas matérias para o ano seguinte. Ao olhar a lista, escolheu matérias que nem mesmo Mione Granger escolhia: Artefatos Mágicos, Magia Forense e Advomagia (ou o conhecimento das leis que permeiam o mundo dos bruxos). As três seriam obviamente úteis para um Auror. Além delas optou por Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Runas Antigas. Aritmancia não o interessava (achava um saco os cálculos que eles faziam, e ele sabia que aquilo não passava de uma clonagem da matemática trouxa, na qual ele era fera, por ele ler Stephen Hawking). O mesmo valia para Adivinhação: Mitch era do tipo de cara que não se preocupava como o futuro. Para ele, a vida resumia-se ao presente. Passado e Futuro não eram coisa que o interessavam.

A descida foi silenciosa: Mitch entrou no salão, que estava decorado com as cores da Corvinal, a campeã da taça das Casas. Mitch sentou-se silenciosamente em seu lugar. Foi seguido pelos demais: Tim, Dennis, Diana, Minerva, Cedric Gryffindor, Helen, Carlos. Depois foi a vez dos primeiros-anistas: Enya, Boris, Anastasia, todos. Os veteranos foram chegando. Mitch ainda tinha problemas com alguns deles, mas a coisa estava bem melhor agora.

A cadeira em sua frente vazia, quando se aproximou Nathan Higgenbotham, que nela sentou-se. Harry, Rony e Mione estavam sentados ao seu lado, vendo que Mitch parecia melhor. Snape encarava Mitch com um misto de respeito e ódio, algo mais ou menos semelhante ao que Snape sentia por Harry Potter.

Dumbledore estava lá. Sabia do que aconteceu. Foi ele quem recolheu os jovens após aquela noite, e de quem ouviu toda a história. Claro que Mitch recebeu uma certa repreensão, mas ele estava consciente de que o que fizera foi bom. Ele ergueu-se e disse:

- Alunos, este ano a Casa do Corvo de Ravenclaw foi a campeã da Taça das Casas. Sua competência em seus estudos esse ano foi a comprovação de que Rowena escolheu bem seus alunos. Parabéns, alunos da Corvinal! A noite é de vocês.

A mesa de Corvinal explodiu em comemoração. A Dama Cinzenta, a Fantasma residente da Corvinal, comemorou com vibração.

- Mas antes de comemorar-mos, queria que fosse oferecida uma salva de palmas a alguns alunos que, mesmo violando todas as regras conhecidas de Hogwarts e algumas que provavelmente eu terei que criar para que eles possam quebrar, protegeram a todos nós do perigo de um ataque de monstros perigosos, como os _Leanan-Sidhe_ e os _Bean-Sidhe_. Queria que todos dessem uma salva de palmas a Mitch McGregor, Jonathan Higgenbotham, Enyamarana McGregor, Carlos Amaral, Helen Ebenhardt, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger da Grifinória, e a Cedric McGregor e Erika Stringshot de Sonserina, que, pondo de lado as diferenças de casa, lutaram contra o mal e defenderam Hogwarts, novamente provando o valor da união entre todas as casas!

Todos aplaudiram os jovens, que se levantaram e agradeceram gentilmente os aplausos.

E depois sucedeu-se o jantar, e depois do jantar, Mitch foi recebido com honras na Torre de Grifinória:

- Desculpe pelo que te disse Mitch. - disse Bell. - Sem ressentimentos?

- Sem ressentimentos! - respondeu Mitch, para explosão de alegria de todos.

A viagem para casa foi tranqüila, e chegando na Estação Nove e Meia, Mitch desceu, junto com seus irmãos, do Expresso. Quando atravessaram a barreira, qual não foi a surpresa para Mitch e Harry verem lado a lado os Dursley e os Kievchenko McGregor. Boris e Anastasia também estavam lá.

- Humpf, vê-se o tipo de gente que estuda nessa escola.., - disse Petúnia, observando Anya bem de perto, medindo-a de cima a baixo, irritada com os _jeans_ folgados e camisa colorida da bruxa.

- Bem, acho que somos menos intrometidos na vida alheia... - respondeu rispidamente Anya.

- Ora, sua...

- Srta. Dursley, eu não tentaria isso se fosse você. - disse Mitch.

- Tia Petúnia, essa senhorita é a Senhorita Kievchenko, e ela é uma das...

- NÃO MENCIONE A SUA ANORMALIDADE, MOLEQUE! - disse Valter Dursley.

- Senhor Dursley, ter o dom da...

- Não fale nada, senhorita Kievchenko, ou vou ter que esquecer minha noção de cavalheirismo inglês e vou ter que te dar uma sova.

- Então podemos resolver isso como cavalheiros, senhor Dursley! - disse Angus, apenas para variar em seu traje de guardião da Torre da Abadia de Westminster.

- Você vai defender essa...

- Fale qualquer coisa sobre minha esposa, Senhor Dursley, e eu não respondo por mim!

- Vamos ver então!

Dursley estava vermelho, suas mãos tremendo. Já Angus, sendo um militar, sabia o que fazer.

Mal começou a avançar, Valter recebeu de Angus um direto irlandês de direita que abriu-lhe um rasgo na altura do supercílio, arremessando seu corpo grande e pesado contra o chão:

- Bruto! - gritou Petúnia indignada.

- Isso é para ele aprender a não provocar-me.

- Vamos embora, moleque. O ar aqui está fedendo. - disse Valter, esnobando.

- Ora seu... - ia dizer Mitch.

- Deixa eles comigo! - disse Harry, baixinho.

Harry foi embora. E poucos segundos depois, Angus, Anya e os irmãos McGregor deixavam a Plataforma Nove e Meia para as férias.

E aquelas prometiam ser férias bem tranqüilas. O que poderia preparar Mitch para novas aventuras em Hogwarts.


	28. Epílogo: O Retorno do Senhor das Trevas

**Capítulo 28 - Epílogo : O Retorno do Senhor das Trevas **

* * *

- Então, você conseguiu...

- Sim, meu senhor. Está aqui!

O vulto aproximou-se e retirou a capa que o protegia, revelando sua careca e seu rosto de roedor. Ele possuía um tique nervoso terrível e falava com uma voz esganiçada.

- Conseguiu todos os ingredientes?

- Sim, meu Lorde. Aqui estão: a energia vital no Cristal do Dementador, o sangue do trouxa na Jarra, e o Cristal Negro...

- Ótimo! A Lua já está ficando cheia. Por favor, me sirva um pouco. Preciso me alimentar antes do início do ritual. Espero que seja a última vez que tenha que me alimentar.

- Sim, meu senhor! - disse o careca, servindo a criatura estranha com um cálice.

A criatura parecia um bebê humano, mas com uma aparência reptílica que desafiava a imaginação e a razão. Uma criatura como aquela não poderia existir. Mas existia. E pior, era viva!

- Você falhou, não é, Rabicho?

- Não, meu senhor...

- Mentira! Não esconda de mim, Rabicho! Eu sei que você não conseguiu o sangue de Potter!

- Não, senhor. Realmente não obtive o sangue. - disse Rabicho resignado, completando logo em seguida - Mas obtive coisa melhor! Parte de sua energia vital está no cristal!

- Hummm... realmente, você parece ter mais cérebro do que eu supunha, Rabicho... Realmente, a essência vital de Potter pode ser mais útil do que seu sangue... Mas o ritual deve ser bem preparado... Está tudo pronto realmente? O pentagrama está no lugar exato? As velas de sebo humano estão prontas? E os trouxas...

- Sim, milorde. Está tudo pronto. Eu mesmo conferi...

- Ótimo! Pois nada deve dar errado! Se tudo sair como deve ser, eu, Lorde Voldemort, voltarei a viver! E dessa vez, para sempre!

Uma risada fria e grotesca ecoou nos céus. E aquele som era um prenúncio. Um prenúncio que uma nova era negra estava para começar.

**FIM. **


End file.
